When you are a Supernatural
by triciaashby
Summary: There is a New Girl in Mystic Falls who comes from a long Powerful Bloodline get to know her and How will she affect the characters in the story line and how far will our Blue eye Vampire Damon Salvatore go to get this Special Girl to Love him.
1. Pilot Arrival of Brianna Mcalister

When You Are A Supernatural Fanfic written by Patricia The original characters of the Vampire diaries are Not Mine but My Fanfic Character of Brianna McAlister is Mine it goes by the Season story line but with my Own Character

An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way.

BROOKE: He wasn't that bad.

DARREN: He sounded like James Blunt.

BROOKE: What's wrong with that?

DARREN: We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need.

BROOKE: So why did you come?

DARREN: Because I love you.

BROOKE: Nicely done. What's with all the fog?

DARREN: It'll clear in a second.

BROOKE: Watch out!

[They run over a man.]

DARREN: Are you ok?

BROOKE: We just hit someone! Oh my god!

DARREN: Call for : Come on, come on!

DARREN: Please be alive! Oh, my god.

[The man wakes up and bites him into the neck.]

BROOKE: There's no signal! Darren! Darren?

[Brooke runs and gets dragged up into the sky.]

Gasps A Young Girl wakes from one of many Nightmares that she has been getting sense she was five years old Briannia Maclaster at 18 years old is just now Moving to a new Town called Mystic Falls ever sense her parents died when she was ten She has been getting like Dreams and Vision of the future Don't now how she is getting them after her parents died she went to move in with her Grandparents they took her in when she has no living relatives or siblings being an only child can be a lonely thing for a Person but somehow she has managed it having being a shy, Smart, beautiful girl Well Here is her stoy it all begin after her Grandparents died She got a call from one of there Lawyers and the courts telling her that her grandparents has left her there House in the town of Mystic falls where they use to live they never told her why they left years before but they did tell her a little about her heritage back 1800s her great, Great, Great Grandparents where of aristocrats Duke and Duchess of Cambridge coming from england and they migrated from there to Mystic falls virginia they also told her secrets of there Background they were also Mages and Witches My Grandmother was a Witch and Grandfather was a Mage Witches makes spells and there powers come from the earth but Mages are little bit different stronger even they control the elements and can move things with there mind and Heal I found out before they died that i am a Mage for i can move things with my mind Its not something that a 18 year old girl wants to hear but its the truth and Now i have to learn on my own what is out there in the world.

Bonnie Bennett: So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car.

Elena: I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . .

Bonnie: That I'm psychic now.

Elena: Right. Ok, then predict something. About me.

Bonnie: I see. . .What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?

Elena: It's ok. I'm fine.

Bonnie: It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere.

Elena: Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life.

Bonnie: I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond Change:MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL/OUTSIDE

[Stefan WALKING INSIDE]

Scene Change:INSIDE THE SCHOOL

Bonnie: Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?

Elena: No, that's over.

Bonnie: Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year.

[Elena waves to Matt. He ignores her.]

Elena: He hates me.

Bonnie: That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

Caroline: Elena. Oh, my god.

[Caroline hugs Elena.]

Caroline: How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?

Elena: Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you.

Caroline: Really?

Elena: Yes. Much better.

Caroline: Oh, you poor thing.

[Caroline hugs her again.]

Elena: Ok, Caroline.

Caroline: Oh! Ok, see you guys later?

Bonnie: Ok! Bye!

Elena: No comment.

Bonnie: I'm not going to say up. Who's this?

Elena: All I see is back.

Bonnie: It's a hot back.

Scene Change:IN THE SCHOOL OFFICE

SECRETARY: your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts.

Stefan: Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there.

[Stefan compels the secretary.] SECRETARY: Well, you're right. So it is.

Scene Change:OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL OFFICE

Bonnie: I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.

Elena: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?

Bonnie: Pretty much.

BOY: Jeremy, good batch, man.

Elena: I'll be right back.

Please be hot.

Scene Change:BOYS BATHROOM

[Elena enters the boy's bathroom.]

BOY: Whoa! Pants down, chick!

[Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high.]

Elena: Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned.

Jeremy: No, I'm not.

Elena: Where is it? Is it on you?

Jeremy: Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?

Elena: Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool.

Jeremy: Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?

Elena: You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person.

Jeremy: I don't need this.

[Jeremy leaves.]

Scence Change:OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL OFFICE

[Bonnie watches Stefan.]

Stefan: Thank you.

SECRETARY: You're welcome.

Scene Change:OUTSIDE BOYS BATHROOM

Stefan: Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?

Elena: Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. . . .

[Elena tries to pass. Stefan makes way for her.]

Elena: Thank you.

Scene Change:HISTORY CLASS

Mr Tanner: Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union. (continues talking)

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]

Text to Elena from Bonnie: HAWT-E. STARING U.

[Elena looks at Stefan. She then looks back to the front.]

Scene Change:MYSTIC FALLS CEMETARY (Elena walks into the cemetary)

[Elena writes in her diary.]

Elena: Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.

[A crow appears on her parents grave stone.]OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL OFFICE Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!

[The bird flies off.]

Elena: That's what I thought.

[The crow reappears and fog starts to ascend around the cemetary. A man is standing behind a tomb. Elena starts to run.]

Elena: Ahh!

[Elena trips and falls. She gets up and sees Stefan.]

Stefan: You ok?

Elena: Were you following me?

Stefan: No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall.

Elena: Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery.

Stefan: I'm visiting. I have family here.

Elena: Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena.

Stefan: I'm Stefan.

Elena: I know. We have History together.

Stefan: And English and French.

Elena: Right.

[Stefan pulls a leaf out of Elena's hair.]

Elena: Thanks. . . Nice ring. Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?

Elena: No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that.

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Elena: Hmm?

Stefan: Did you hurt yourself?

Elena: Oh, uh, I don't know.

[Elena pulls up her pant leg and sees a cut gushing blood.]

Elena: Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty.

[Stefan turns around and his face changes].

Elena: Are you ok? [Stefan eyes start to change]

Stefan: You should go. Take care of that.

Elena: Really, it's nothing.

[She turns around but Stefan has disappeared.]

Brianna McAlister just Know Pulled into Mystic Falls in Her Kia Soul that she bought after she got her family's benefits from when they Died She didn't really want She wanted her Family back but she has no choice if she going to live some kinda life She drove into what looked like a Restaurant called Mystic Grill having not had anything to eat since she left her family home in Settle My Hair is long black with curls going to my back and falling on my shoulders wearing Blue tank top with Leather Jacket and Black stretch pants with Ankle Boots to complete the Look with just a small touch of Make up she got out of the car and enter the Restaurant the Place looks really nice place to Hangout with friends and just have a Good time Walking to the bar for assistance.

Brianna : Excuse Me can anyone Help me i am looking for Carol Lockwood or the Sheriff they told me to meet them here.

Bartender: Sure they should be over there at the booth I'll take you over to them

Brianna: Thank you so Much

Brianna following After the Guy she realize that she got alot of people Staring at her from one of the tables where she sees Three girls and a Guy talking Not use to all the attention she hurrys after the Bartender where he stop at a Booth with two Ladies that Is Carol Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes.

Bartender: Good Evening Sheriff and Mrs Lockwood This woman ask about you saying that you requested to Meet with her.

Carol Lockwood: Oh my gosh yes we did ask for her Thank you Jeff looking at brianna Oh Wow you have grown into a Lovely young Woman Brianna she got up to Hug her I am so Sorry about your Parents and Grandparents

Brianna: (Sitting Down beside carol in the Booth) Thank You Mrs Lockwood i really miss them and its been hard knowing that i have no family anymore to take care of me so i am by myself now I Never knew that my family Knew you guys

Sheriff Forbes: We've grown up together and went to school together before your parents moved to settle it wasn't until your Parents died that we Knew about you and looking at you remind so much of them especially your dad you have your dads hair and Eyes

Carol Lockwood: Yes your Parents were Founders Family and so was your Grandparents Our ancestors have always been Founders We Know your family history about great Great grandparents were aristocrats Duke and Duchess of Cambridge so you have Nothing to worry about your future and worrying about House and Money because your Family left you well off.

Sheriff Forbes: That's why we called you here because they left you some things for you including the will and testament saying you know own their Property and there's was a shipment of gold back during the civil war that your Grandfather claimed in the 1800s so the Money is in the Bank all ready for you so I am handing you this Key and letter to you so as soon as your ready I will take you to your New Home.

Carol Lockwood: I am very sorry that Your family is gone but i want you to know that me and my husband will be here for you when ever you need us for we don't want you to feel alone so anything you need call us on our cell phones

Brianna:( been crying and thinking about all they just revealed to her and Shocked of all the Money information and that she will not have to Starve or go without a House) : Thank you both for all this i didn't Know anything about this I knew that i was getting the House but i had no idea about all this Historic Information My Family was really royalty back in those old days I appreciate that you are going to help me through this thank you Mrs Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes.

Sheriff Forbes: Your Welcome so when ever your ready you can follow me to your new House.

Carol Lockwood: Anytime Sweetie so Will you be going to the High School if you are we already got all your information in so that you don't have any Problems.

Brianna: Yes i will actually be a Senior this Year for i was a Junior when my Grandparents Passed Away so Yes i will be going to the High School.

Carol Lockwood: Well My Son Tyler goes to the school and he can be of help to show you around and Sheriff has a Daughter Caroline Forbes to help as well just ask around for them and they will Help you around the School.

Brianna: That is So Great i will look them up i am ready to go towards the House but is there a way i can take something to eat home with me.

Carol Lockwood: Yes just ask the Bartender to order you up what ever you want and then you and Forbes can Leave as soon as your done Getting Up She Hugs Brianna Goodbye Sweetie i will see you again soon be safe and have fun in your New Home.

Brianna: Thank you both i will be back sheriff Walking up to the counter she didn't see that person walking in front of her get out his seat and Bump her. Oh My Gosh i am so Sorry i wasn't looking where i was Going Please are you alright.

Looking up at the Man he was really Handsome looking with short black hair and wearing black leather jacket and with blue eyes Looking over her body and appearance putting his hand on her shoulder

Damon Salvatore : Oh Its No Harm done we both didn't see each other so My Fault as well I'm Damon Salvatore

Brianna: I am relived I'm Brianna McAlister I've just Moved here and just got a house so i am just grabbing some food to go so that the Sheriff can take me to the Property I Have to go so Again I'm really sorry

Walking around Damon she gave the Man her order and after receiving it went with Sheriff Forbes to her New Home Never Knowing that her New Adventure is Just beginning in Mystic Falls.

His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue.

Bonnie: You got all that in one day?

Caroline: Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding. Hey My Mom told me that there will be a New girl coming to school tomorrow and that i have to help her show her around I think i saw her talking to her and Mrs Lockwood earlier

Bonnie: Really i wonder what does she look like

Caroline: I only saw her for a Moment she is a Pretty girl with such Dark Long curly hair and Wow she has Style that is for sure We should both talk to her tomorrow get to know her.

Bonnie: Sure we still have that Party at the falls tomorrow so we can get chance to talk to her then.

Caroline: Great Idea bonnie

The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?

Bonnie: Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot.

Mr Tanner: Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?

Matt: It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it.

Mr Tanner: Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?

Elena: I'm sorry, I-I don't know.

Mr Tanner: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.

Stefan: There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians.

Mr Tanner: That's correct. Mister. . .?

Stefan: Salvatore. Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?

Stefan: Distant.

Mr Tanner: Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle.

Stefan: Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner.

Mr Tanner: Hmm.

The class room door opened

Brianna: Excuse me this is my first day here in class and wonder where i should sit

Mr. Tanner: Well there is a Desk behind Mr Stefan Salvator if you would like to sit there and your Name would be

Brianna: Oh My Name is Brianna McAlister sir i just Moved here from Settle

Mr Tanner: Wow McAlister i haven't heard that name in forever so any relation to the McAlister that use to be the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge.

Brianna: Yes I am there Great Granddaughter sir My Parents and Grandparents used to Live here in Mystic Falls before i was Born.

Mr Tanner: Oh i've heard about your family a couple days ago that your Parents died when you where 10 years old and you moved with your Grandparents for they were your only living relative No Siblings and it wasn't until last Month you lost your grandparents as well it was in the Newspapers this Morning I'm Sorry for your lose But Welcome to Mystic falls High.

Brianna: Thank You Mr Tanner: Sitting down behind Stefan she Notices that the teacher called him Salvator she must have Met a relative of his Last night Next to her was a Girl with long brown hair looking at Stefan and Smiling must like each other

Elena: Hi I'm Elena Gilbert I am sorry to hear about your Family it must be really hard being without i know how it feels to lose your Parents

Brianna: Thank you Elena I'm Brianna its Nice to meet you

Stefan: Hi i'm Stefan i notices the ring on your finger on your right hand tell where you get it for it looks old

Brianna: Oh Hi Stefan This ring was given to me from my grandpa he told me that it has always been in the family for generations i wear it to remind me of them.

Stefan: I am Sorry

Elena: Hey there is a Party after school by the Falls tonight it will be fun and that i can introduce you to my other friends you should come and we can show you around Mystic falls Tomorrow since its a Friday.

Brianna: Oh No i am not much for Partying i am more of a Book nerd or art person then a Party girl it sounds fun but Not my thing and besides i have a lot of unpacking to do at the house.

Stefan: Hey how about we all go to the Party and tomorrow we can help you unpack so that it will save you a lot of time

Brianna: Okay that is something i can agree on so I am in.

[Stefan arrives to the party and is listening for Elena.]

Bonnie: Just admit it, Elena.

Elena: Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty.

Bonnie: He has that romance novel stare.

[Caroline walks up to Stefan.]

Caroline: Hey! You made it!

Stefan: I did.

Caroline: Well, let's get you a drink.

Stefan: Well, I'm

Caroline: Oh, come on. [Bonnie and Elena are still talking.]

Brianna Walks up to them

Brianna: Hey Elena

Elena: Oh Hey Brianna you made it Hey Bonnie this is Brianna she just Moved here from Settle yesterday.

Bonnie: Hi i'm bonnie Bennett they go to shake hands and they both got a Shock pulling back there hands Wow that was some shock

Brianna: I'm Sorry i just don't now what that was i hope i didn't hurt you.

Bonnie: Oh No its fine it happens a lot actually My Grams says that i am psychic or something (Laughing)

Brianna: Really My Grandparents told me that my family was Witches back in the day but Who wants to hear this stuff) in here mind she Knows they are Not Lying.

Bonnie: Right So where is he? Stefan

Elena: I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one.

Bonnie: Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate.

Elena: Wait, you need a crystal ball.

[She gives her a bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back.] What?

Bonnie: That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow.

Elena: What?

Bonnie: A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill.

Brianna Looked shocked as well Now knowing that Bonnie has Magic like a Witch so she is not the only one that is Weird.

[Bonnie leaves Elena alone.]

Elena: Ok? Bonnie!

Elena: So how are was your first day at our High School

Brianna: Its Okay School is School i found something i'm interested in Art club so i am going try to get in that Thank You for introducing me to your friends Elena i am going to go take a walk for a bit.

[She turns around Stefan is behind her.]

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: Hi.

Stefan: I did it again, didn't it?

Elena: Yeah.

Stefan: I'm sorry. You're upset about something.

Elena: Oh, uh, no, it's it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're . . . here.

Stefan: I'm here.

You know, you're kind of the talk of the town.

Stefan: Am I?

Elena: Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah.

Stefan: Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness.

Elena: What makes you think that I'm sad?

Stefan: Well, we did meet in a graveyard.

Elena: Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room. You don't want to know, it's not exactly party chit-chat.

Stefan: Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat.

Elena: Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story.

Stefan: You won't be sad forever, Elena. Where's Brianna i notices you were talking to her you and Bonnie How is she doing.

Elena: She is really Nice and so Shy and quiet she looks so Alone its just sad really she went for a walk to see the falls.

Brianna softly walking down the path to the other side of the bridge and sitting down on the rock ledge and puts her knees up and watching the water fall. Hearing Stefan and Elena talking on the bridge and seeing how they like each other makes her think of her family and her strange Power lifting her hand she thrusts it out towards a rock and with her mind makes the rock float and with her other hand stops it like she stopping time. Not Knowing that she is being watched realizing that she can get caught she threw her hand out and let the rock go flying into the water. Walking back she notices that there is Yelling going on.

Caroline: Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want.

Stefan: I think you've had too much to drink.

Caroline: Well, of course I have. So—

Stefan: Caroline. You and me, it's not gonna happen. Sorry. [Stefan approaches Elena.]

Elena: I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know.

Stefan: Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?

Elena: No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!

Stefan: What is it?

Elena: My brother.

Stefan: The drunk one?

Elena: That would be the one. Excuse me.

Stefan: Need some help?

Elena: Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!

Jeremy, where the hell are you going?

Jeremy: I don't want to hear it!

Elena: Yeah, well, too bad!

[Jeremy trips. He sees Vicki's body, she's been bitten.]

Jeremy: Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!

Elena: Oh, my god!

Jeremy: No!

Brianna Hearing the commotion went to see what happen and she notices all the people surrounding a Person that has been Hurt.

Elena: Somebody help!

Matt: Vicki? Vicki, what the heck?!

Tyler: What happened to her?

Matt: Somebody, call an ambulance!

Tyler: Everybody back up, give her some space!

Elena: It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood.

BOY: Put this on her neck.

Matt: Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me.

:SALVATORE HOUSE

ZACH: What's going on?

Stefan: Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me.

[Stefan enters his bedroom. A crow appears.]

Stefan: Damon.

[A man is standing on the balcony.]

Damon: Hello, brother.

Stefan: Crow's a bit much, don't you think?

DAMON: Wait till you see what I can do with the fog.

Stefan: When'd you get here?

DAMON: Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it.

Stefan: It's been 15 years, Damon.

DAMON: Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads.

Stefan: Why are you here?

DAMON: I miss my little brother.

Stefan: You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to : I've managed to keep myself busy.

Stefan: You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.

DAMON: Ah. That can be a problem. . .for you.

Stefan: Why are you here now?

DAMON: I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .Elena.

Scene Change:PARTY

[Matt leaves by ambulance with Vicky]

Bonnie: Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news.

Elena: I gotta take Jeremy home.

Bonnie: Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...

Elena: Bonnie, what?

Bonnie: That it's just the beginning.

Brianna witness everything from the girl getting bitten by some animals walking to her car and driving to the Mystic grill

scene Change:SALVATORE HOUSE

DAMON: She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?

You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die.

DAMON: That's a given.

Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it.

DAMON: I take that as an invitation.

Stefan: Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?

DAMON: I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word.

Stefan: Just stay away from Elena.

DAMON: Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here.

[Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.]

DAMON: You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.

Scene Change:MYSTIC GRILL

Bonnie: Are you sober yet?

Caroline: No.

Bonnie: Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home.

Caroline: Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?

Bonnie: I'm not touching that.

Caroline: I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one.

Bonnie: It's not a competition, Caroline.

Caroline: Yeah, it is.

Brianna: walking up to their table Hey Bonnie is everything okay i heard about that girl Vicky is she going to be Okay.

Bonnie: Yeah they are taking her to the Hospital and Matt her brother is there with her so she won't be alone Hey Caroline this Is Brianna she is the New Girl I've been telling you about.

Carolina: Oh Wow Brianna nice to finally meet you i am sorry that i didn't get to show you around or anything it's just i am captain of the cheer squad that i completely forgot i am sorry.

Brianna: Its Okay i pretty much got the hang of it and you were busy so its fine really.

Bonnie: Vicky is going to be okay they said it was an Animal attack that bit her

Brianna: Where's Elena i hope she didn't get hurt either

Bonnie: She and her brother Jeremy was picked up by there aunt Jenna so you'll probably see her later.

Brianna: Well it was great meeting you guys Caroline but i am tired i've got a lot to do Unpacking at the house so i will see you guys Tomorrow.

Just as Brianna was walking out of the Mystic Grill she realized that she was being followed so walking fast to get to her car she dropped her Keys and bending down to pick them up Someone was standing in front her With a Gasp she struggled backwards.

Brianna: Oh My Gosh you Scared me your Damon aren't you

Damon: Oh You Remember me I'm flattered so what is a Beautiful girl like you doing out at a night like this.

Brianna: Well I did go to the Party at the falls but something bad happen to a Girl there They say she was attacked by animal and Party aren't really my thing so i am going Home so what are you up too Mr Salvatore.

Damon: Oh Just hanging at my favorite Hangout I was wondering You are A McAlister and i have known the McAlister for a Long time and they Provided me with some History about them that they were of Royalty but also of supernational you wouldn't Know anything about that would you Mystery girl.

Brianna: I don't Now you and have no right to dig into my Family History there is Nothing Supernatural about Me and My family

Damon: (Stepping closer to her in a threaten like way) Well i can always make you tell me Looking in her eyes Compelling her What is the Secret that your Family has kept from me.

Brianna: Confused look on her face) Whats wrong with your eyes and why are you so close to me.

Damon: (Wow so you can't be compelled Interesting ) Oh Nothing i just got something in my eye but No matter i will see you again soon Brianna.

Brianna Confused about Damon got in to her Car and Drove home Wanting to Know what the House looks like The House is like a Mansion but Smaller and has turrets on the roofs and one area of the house has a balcony that is where Her Room is Unlocking her door she walks inside Stairs lead to a library that she just love to spend time and there is a Kitchen off of the Living room and there is basement with all her family stuff is in. The Letter that she got from her grandparents told her about the Family crypt at the Cemetry that holds Secrets that only she should find that is why she has the key to the door of her family Crypt. Tomorrow She is going to look into it.

[Matt is at the hospital. Vicky opens her eyes.]

MATT: Vicki... Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok.

VICKI: Matt

MATT: Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine.

VICKI: Vampire.

[Elena's house. / Stefan's house.]

ELENA: Dear diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile, nod my way through it; pretend like it would all be ok.

STEFAN: I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was; create a life as someone new, someone without the past.

ELENA: Without the pain.

ELENA & STEFAN: Someone alive.

[Jeremy watches his parent's photography.]

ELENA: But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you.

STEFAN: They follow you.

[Caroline is lonely at the table. Damon looks at her.]

STEFAN: You can't escape them, as much as you want to.

[Damon smiles to Caroline.]

ELENA: All you can do is be ready for the good. So when it comes, you invite it in, because you need it. I need it.

[Elena sees Stefan across the window.]

STEFAN: I know it's late. But, uh... I needed to know that you were ok.

ELENA: You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok.

STEFAN: What do you tell them?

ELENA: That I'll be fine.

STEFAN: Do you ever mean it?

ELENA: Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?

STEFAN: Yes.

[Stefan enters in Elena's house.]


	2. Night of the Comet Secrets Revealed

A man and a woman are camping in the forest. Fog descends around the tent.]

WOMAN: Hey. Did you hear that?

MAN: Hear what?

WOMAN: I heard thunder.

MAN: There's no thunder.

WOMAN: Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet.

MAN: It's not gonna rain. Listen, I. . .got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move.

WOMAN: Stay dry.

MAN:It's not gonna rain.

[A dripping noise pounds on the tent after the man leaves. The woman smiles triumphantly.]

WOMAN: I knew it! I told you it was gonna rain!

[She sees her boyfriend up in a tree. His blood dripping on the tent. She runs to the car.]

WOMAN: Open! No! Please!

[The car beeps as the doors unlock. The woman looks around nervously. Someone drops from the trees and kills her.]

ELENA: Dear diary, this morning is. . .different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it.

STEFAN: I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake.

ELENA: For once, I don't regret the day before it begins.

STEFAN: I welcome the day. . .

STEFAN/ELENA: Because I know. . .

STEFAN: I will see her again.

ELENA: I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good.

[Elena goes out of her room.]

JENNA: Do I look the adult? As in respectfully parental?

ELENA: Depends on where you're going.

JENNA: Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?

[Jenna puts her hair up.]

ELENA: Sexy stewardess.

[Jenna lets it down.]

ELENA: Boozy housewife.

JENNA: Up it is. You're feisty today.

ELENA: I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?

JENNA: He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a bird house.

[She pauses.]

JENNA: There is no wood shop, is there?

ELENA: No.

JENNA: Yeah.

Brianna woke up after another Nightmare about two Couples where Killed in the woods while they were out on a Date it is becoming an everyday thing waking up and Not able to go back to sleep deciding that it's No use going back to sleep she walks in the Bathroom and starts her Morning Ritual taking a Shower, Picking out an outfit and putting on some Make up Breakfast and then School Making Plans on going to the cemetary to look in the Crypt so the clothes she is wearing is just a Blue sweater, Leather Jacket with black skinny jeans and her Knee high boots with flat heels She walks down stairs to the Kitchen to make Breakfast of just waffles Looking around that its just so Quiet without Mom and Dad and Grandparents around Signing she grabs her Bag and Car keys then Heads off to School.

TANNER: Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?

[Elena and Stefan drop their gazes. The bell rings.]

SCHOOL HALLWAY

STEFAN: I brought it. [Hands Elena a book] Told you.

ELENA: "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name.

STEFAN: All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then.

ELENA: Where did you get it?

STEFAN: Uh, it was passed down. Through the family.

ELENA: : I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it.

ELENA: Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back.

STEFAN: Ok.

CAROLINE: I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?

BONNIE: Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so.

CAROLINE: Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night.

BONNIE: I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?

CAROLINE: I don't know. I was drunk.

Brianna: (Walking in the door behind them) Hey Bonnie and Carolina

Caroline: Oh my gosh Hi Brianna Wow your Wardrobe is stunning where did you get the Money for those Boots

Brianna: It was Actually my family's Money they have always had Money even before i was born i guess it has something to do with my ancestors.

Bonnie: That's Amazing Brianna so do you know about the event tonight its the Night of the Comet.

Carolina: Yes we are all going even Elena so are you going to try out for Cheerleading i bet you will be great at it.

Brianna: Oh Yes i have heard of the Comet and I'm going after i do some Shopping for some stuff that i need for the House and No Cheerleading is Not for me I'm More of Art Student then a Sporty girl I've always been a Nerd kinda Person i Hope that doesn't make me look Weird.

Bonnie: Oh No that's Not Weird that is Cool so your joining the Art Club

Brianna: Yes i Love being creative so i am joining the Art Club Well we better get to Class i don't like being late so i'll see you guys later.

[Jeremy walks up to Tyler.]

JEREMY: Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?

TYLER: She's fine. Now get out of here.

JEREMY: How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?

TYLER: I'm gonna kick your ass.

JEREMY: Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now.

[Jeremy shoves Tyler.]

TYLER: Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning.

JEREMY: No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you.

[Jeremy leaves.]

TYLER: Damn, that was like a death threat. [He turns to the girls beside him.] Did you hear that?

Jeremy Walking Notices Brianna struggling to put some stuff in the trunk of her Kia Soul Hey Need a Hand with anything

Brianna: Oh Yes Thank you a lot of Books my Family left me I'm Brianna McAlister

Jeremy: Oh Its Jeremy Gilbert so you just Move in to town two days ago right

Brianna: Yes i did actually Gilbert so your Elena's Brother Nice to meet you and Thank you for your Help I'll see you : They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow.

ELENA: That's good news.

MATT: Yeah.

ELENA: Did you get in touch with your mom?

MATT: Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.

ELENA: Vicki's lucky that she's ok.

[ Stefan is sitting on a table revealing that he has been listening to their entire conversation.]

MATT: I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers.

ELENA: Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?

MATT: She said it was a vampire.

ELENA: What?

MATT: Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out.

ELENA: OK, that is weird.

MATT: I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?

ELENA: Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you.

MATT: You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night.

[Stefan disappears.]MYSTIC GRILL

BONNIE: Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity.

CAROLINE: Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what

ELENA: So then nothing.

CAROLINE: You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?

ELENA: Nope. We didn't go there.

CAROLINE: Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut.

ELENA: We just talked for hours.

CAROLINE: OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!

ELENA: Profound.

[Elena gets up.]

BONNIE: Where are you going?

ELENA: Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do.

[Elena goes to the front door and knocks, it opens and she enters.]

ELENA: Stefan? Stefan?

[A crow flies into the house. Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.]

ELENA: I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open.

DAMON: You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother.

ELENA: He didn't tell me he had a brother.

DAMON: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second.

ELENA: Wow. This is your living room?

DAMON: Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him.

ELENA: The last one?

DAMON: Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet.

ELENA: Nope.

DAMON: Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end.

ELENA: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end.

DAMON: I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan.

STEFAN: Elena. I didn't know you were coming over.

ELENA: I know. I should have called, I just. . .

DAMON: Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker.

STEFAN: Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you.

ELENA: Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon.

DAMON: Great meeting you, too, Elena.

[Stefan is blocking Elena's way as he stares at Damon.]

ELENA: Stefan. . . .Stefan?

[Stefan moves; Elena leaves.]

DAMON: Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital.

STEFAN: Someone had to clean up your mess.

DAMON: Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right.

STEFAN: How long was Elena here?

DAMON: Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

STEFAN: I'm not playing any game.

DAMON: Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it.

STEFAN: What kind of game are you playing, Damon?

DAMON: Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

The Cematary

Walking through the gates of the Grave yard she walks up the stairs to the Crypts and searching around till she Found Her Great grandparents tomb Brianna unlocks the doors and walks inside The Letter says that there should be a secret Shelf behind the Coffins Looking around she Notices a Handle and Pulls it and a Shelf pops out in front of her on it is an old looking Chest picking it up she notice that someone else was in there with her and turning around she sees Stefan staring at her from outside the door.

Brianna: Stefan what are you doing here

Stefan: I came to see my family when i heard a noise so i came to see where it came from and notice you were in here Why is this your Grandparents Tomb

Brianna: Yes it is My Family when they died left me a Letter along with their inheritance they told me that they have hidden something inside one of their crypts so i came to see about after school and well i found this Chest hidden behind a Secret Door. I Think my family are trying to teach me somethings about their history.

Stefan: Wow that is Interesting your family has always been Secretive and probably for a Reason Maybe one day you will tell what those secrets are let me walk you back to your car.

Brianna: Thank you Stefan i know i have been a little weird about all this so i am sorry i hope this doesn't freak you out about me does it.

Stefan: Smiling softly No it doesn't makes me intrigued about you and your family history more.

Brianna: Well thank you for walking me back Stefan i'll see you tonight during the Comet.

GILBERT HOUSE

ELENA: He's on the rebound and has raging family issues.

JENNA: Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues.

[Jeremy enters the house.]

JENNA: Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?

JEREMY: More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool.

JENNA: Oh, no, no, no!

[Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.]

JEREMY: Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?

JENNA: Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion.

JEREMY: Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight.

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE.

[Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets.]

BONNIE: Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?

[She turns to Elena.]

BONNIE: Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?

ELENA: Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part.

BONNIE: That's an important milestone in any relationship.

ELENA: Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway.

BONNIE: When is it ever right?

ELENA: I'm not ready, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Who is?

ELENA: At least I put myself out there.

BONNIE: Is that what you're calling it?

ELENA: What do you mean?

BONNIE: All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't.

[Caroline sees Damon and approaches him. When she gets closer, he's gone.]MYSTIC GRILL

JEREMY: Vicki, what are you doing here?

VICKI: Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day.

JEREMY: Are you feeling ok?

VICKI: I hurt.

JEREMY: Well, the doctor gave you something, right?

VICKI: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me.

[They laugh. Jeremy gives her pills.]

JEREMY: Here. Knock yourself out, literally.

VICKI: Thanks, Jer.

JEREMY: So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?

VICKI: I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few.

[Tyler approaches them.]

TYLER: Hey, Vick. How you feeling?

VICKI: Like you care.

[Vicki leaves. Tyler catches Jeremy looking at him in a mocking manner.]

TYLER: What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

CAROLINE: Hey, I got some candles.

ELENA: Hi. Hey.

MATT: Hey.

[Matt lights Elena's candle.]

ELENA: Thank you.

MATT: You're welcome.

[Elena lights someone else's candle. She looks up and sees Stefan.]

STEFAN: Thank you. Hi.

ELENA: Hi.

STEFAN: You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone.

ELENA: Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil.

STEFAN: I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself.

ELENA: You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing.

STEFAN: Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?

ELENA: You didn't tell me that you had a brother.

STEFAN: We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated.

ELENA: Always. He told me about your ex. Katherine.

STEFAN: What did he say?

ELENA: That she broke your heart.

STEFAN: That was a long time ago.

ELENA: When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt.

STEFAN: Elena. . .

ELENA: It's OK, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . .

[Elena blows out her candle and walks away.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Vicki sees Damon and walks over to him.]

VICKI: I know you.

DAMON: Well, that's unfortunate.

VICKI: Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry.

Walking up after Vicki walked off Brianna goes to the bar to order a soda

Damon: Well Hello there Brianna what have you been up too.

Brianna: Well you wanted to know about me the Secret that has been kept from me I know we don't know one another but I have to tell someone so Damon promise me what I am about to tell you won't leave this Restaurant.

Damon: Is the secret that big and you are trusting me Oh this I've got to hear I promise I won't tell anyone.

Brianna: She Sits closer to him and tells him) Well i found a Chest filled with old Journals of my ancestors that go way back and it tells me about Vampires,werewolf, Witches and Mage and i found out from my Grandparents Months ago that i have Witch and Mage going through my veins.

Damon: Shocked of what he just heard and then he Smiles) So you know about Vampires and your Of Mage Born Wow so you have special powers

Brianna: Yes I do controlling the elements, Healing, empathy and the Power to stop time and move things with my mind Basically i don't have to use Spells i can use Magic when ever i want i just got to Learn how to use them first.

Damon: You are sure something Why do you think you can trust me with your secret i mean why tell me of all People.

Brianna: it just that i am not the only one with secrets you have one and so does Stefan you are Vampires The reason how i know is that i felt it when we first shook hands same goes for Stefan.

Damon: Really so you know that I am a Vampire you knowing this can put you in danger i can easily kill you.

Brianna: It's because you know I won't tell for I am part of the supernational so Who would believe me any way if i told Anyone.

Damon: Watching the young beauty carefully even though he doesn't trust Easily suddenly believes that she won't say anything) Thank you for Trusting me and i trust you to keep our secret remember tell anyone i will Kill you.

Brianna:Believe me Damon i won't tell I Like you and want to be your friend if you will let me i have to go Home so if ever you want to know more about my Family give me a call on my Phone we will meet at your place or Mine which ever suits you.

Damon Salvatore watched the girl walk out admiring her Beauty with every walk begins to realize that he can actually grow to like staying in Mystic falls but he can't think about another girl when he still has to find Katherine.

JEREMY: Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?

TYLER: You're her stalker. You tell us.

JEREMY: I can't find her.

TYLER: She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced.

ELENA: What's with the pill pusher?

TYLER: Ask him.

JEREMY: You wanna do this right now?

ELENA: Are you dealing?

TYLER: She's never gonna go for you.

JEREMY: She already did. Over and over and over again.

TYLER: Yeah, right.

CAROLINE: You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?

TYLER: There's no way.

JEREMY: And I didn't even have to force her into it.

MATT: What the hell is he talking about, Ty?

TYLER: Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk.

MATT: You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?

BONNIE: We'll check the back.

MATT: I'll check the square.

JEREMY: I'll come with you.

ELENA: Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?

JEREMY: I'm not dealing.

ELENA: Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact.

JEREMY: You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!

ELENA: We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me.

JEREMY: I vote for none of the above.

IN THE STREET

MATT: Hey.

STEFAN: Hey.

MATT: Have you seen my sister?

STEFAN: No, sorry.

MATT: I can't find her. She's missing.

STEFAN: I'll keep an eye out for her.

[Stefan starts to leave.]

MATT: Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday.

STEFAN: Did you?

MATT: What were you doing there?

STEFAN: Visiting.

MATT: Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her.

[Stefan hears a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices.]

DAMON: You really have to stop screaming.

VICKI: No, please, stop. Don't. . .

DAMON: Shh. I got you. . .

STEFAN: Excuse me.

[He leaves.]

[Stefan sees Damon and Vicki. He jumps on the roof.]

VICKI: No! No!

DAMON: Shh, I'm not gonna drop you.

DAMON (to Stefan): Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?

STEFAN: Let her go.

DAMON: Shh. really? Ok. Damon pulls Vicki to the edge of the roof.]

VICKI: No!

STEFAN: No, no, no!

[Damon throws Vicki to Stefan.]

DAMON: Ugh! Relax.

VICKI: What's happening?

DAMON (to Stefan): I don't need her to be dead, but. . .you might.

Damon (to Vicki): What attacked you the other night?

VICKI: I don't know. An animal.

DAMON: Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?

VICKI: A vampire.

DAMON: Who did this to you?

VICKI: You did!

DAMON: Wrong!

STEFAN: Don't.

DAMON: It was Stefan.

STEFAN: Don't.

DAMON: Come here.

[Damon grabs Vicki on both sides of her head.]

DAMON: Stefan Salvatore did this to you.

VICKI: Stefan Salvatore did this to me.

DAMON: He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster.

STEFAN: Please, Damon. Please don't do this.

DAMON: If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now.

[Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and throws her to Stefan.]

VICKI: Aah!

DAMON: Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that.

VICKI: No!

DAMON: You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square.

STEFAN: That's what this is about? You want to expose me?

DAMON: No! I want you to remember who you are!

STEFAN: Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you.

DAMON: Huh. Huh. Wow. Come here, sweetheart.

VICKI: No!

DAMON: It's OK.

[Damon whispers something into Vicki's ear and she becomes fine.]

VICKI: What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh. . .

STEFAN: You Okay?

VICKI: I took some pills, man. I'm good.

[Vicki leaves.]

DAMON: It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?

STEFAN: What are you up to, Damon?

DAMON: That's for me to know and for you to. . .dot dot dot. Give Elena my GRILL

[Matt helps Vicki with her bandage.]

MATT: She said you found her wandering around.

STEFAN: Yeah.

MATT: So, um, thanks.

[Caroline and Bonnie are seated at another table.]

CAROLINE: Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?

BONNIE: Yeah.

STEFAN: Excuse me. Hi.

BONNIE: Hi.

STEFAN: Um, have you guys seen Elena?

BONNIE: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so".

STEFAN: Thank you.

[Bonnie touches Stefan's hand and has a vision.]

STEFAN: You ok?

BONNIE: What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me.

CAROLINE: Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena goes into Jeremy's room. Jenna is searching his room.]

ELENA: Jer?

JENNA: No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol.

ELENA: What are you doing?

JENNA: I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative.

ELENA: What brought this on?

JENNA: Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday.

ELENA: You got tannered. Been there.

JENNA: "Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up.

ELENA: You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna.

JENNA: Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible.

ELENA: This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?

MYSTIC GRILL

[Jeremy enters. He sees Vicki and smiles. Tyler walks up to her and they start kissing. Jeremy leaves with a sad look on his face.]

[Caroline is walking to her car. She hears something and stops. She gets to her car, drops her keys, and stands up. Damon is in front of her.]

CAROLINE: Oh... whoa.

DAMON: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

CAROLINE: No, it's fine. Um. . .I was hoping I'd see you again.

DAMON: I know.

CAROLINE: Cocky much?

DAMON: Very much.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena rings the bell. Stefan answers it.]

STEFAN: Hi.

ELENA: Hey.

STEFAN: Would you like to come in?

ELENA: The comet's actually this way.

[Elena goes out. Stefan follows her.]

ELENA: Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier.

STEFAN: No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it.

ELENA: See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you.

STEFAN: What would you write?

ELENA: I would write. . ."Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that. . ." I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that.

STEFAN: Do you want to know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is here."

[They kiss.]

FORBES HOUSE

[Damon is kissing Caroline's stomach. All of a sudden, his face transforms and he bites her.]

CAROLINE: Aah!

Brianna sitting in front of her fireplace in the bedroom begins to go through all the things in the chest she found at The Family crypt inside looks like old letters, Journals and some strange herbs and jewelry bracelets and rings one of the Journals mention Vervain is a Herb that is Lethal to Vampires it keeps them from Compelling you The Ring that Grandma Amy gave me for my 17th birthday last year is actually a ring that protects me from death i have to where at all times to protect myself everything else was just old photos and Places that the Family has been Brianna is now part of the supernational world it explains all the Nightmare she has been having She cleans up her mess and puts the chest in a safe Place then she gets ready for bed hopeing that the Nightmare goes away Now.


	3. Friday Night Bites

Friday Night Bites.

[Caroline wakes up. Her pillow is covered with blood. Damon is sleeping next to her in bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room, but Damon wakes up too.]

DAMON: Good morning.

CAROLINE: Please... Don't!

DAMON: Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah.

[She hits Damon with a lamp]

CAROLINE: No! No! No! Get away from me! No!

[Caroline throws the pillow covered in blood at Damon]

DAMON: This could have gone a completely different way.

[Damon smells the pillow, his face begins to change. He attacks Caroline again.]

CAROLINE: Aaah!

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH

BONNIE: I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow.

ELENA: You were the one who said to go for it.

BONNIE: Now I'm saying take it slow.

ELENA: Why the about-face?

BONNIE: It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field.

ELENA: Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?

BONNIE: It's stupid.

ELENA: Bonnie...

BONNIE: What?

ELENA: Spit it out.

BONNIE: I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling.

ELENA: Is that it? Bonnie.

BONNIE: It was bad bad!

ELENA: Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?

BONNIE: You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend.

ELENA: And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that.

BEHIND THE SCHOOL

VICKI: I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat.

JEREMY: You and Tyler have fun.

VICKI: Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go.

JEREMY: You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows.

VICKI: Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang.

JEREMY: Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?

VICKI: Screw you.

JEREMY: No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears.

[Back to Elena and Bonnie. Stefan joins in.]

STEFAN: Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later.

[Bonnie leaves.]

ELENA: Bonnie, wait...

STEFAN: She doesn't like me very much.

ELENA: She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you.

Brianna: Hey Elena Hi Stefan

Elena: Oh Hi Brianna how are you with the New House and everything

Brianna: Its Great with the House its just sometimes it gets Lonely being the only person Living there i have 5 bedrooms and Nobody to sleep in them I don't now what to do with extra space.

Stefan: I know it must be hard being alone without family Hey we have been there too and want you to know that we are here for you anytime

Brianna: Thank you Hey i have an idea if you are up for it How about dinner at my House make it a Sleep over with Stefan, you elena and bonnie It could be fun.

Elena: Really that is a Great idea Hey Stefan it would be a Great way to get to know one another i am having a Dinner thing tonight as well you should come to and this weekend we all sleep over at your House is that great.

Brianna: That sounds wonderful tell me when i should come over and i'll bring dessert i am good at cooking so what ever is good let me know.

Stefan: Great We have a Date so we better get to Class so we will see you later Brianna.

(Matt and Tyler are throwing a football around.)

TYLER: Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset.

MATT: You're a dick.

TYLER: While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls.

MATT: Gnomes.

ELENA: Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight? STEFAN: Yes.

ELENA: Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me,Brianna and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you accomplished.

ELENA: That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football.

STEFAN: I used to. It was a long time ago.

ELENA: So why don't you try out for the team?

STEFAN: Yeah, I don't think so.

ELENA: So you don't like football?

STEFAN: No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels.

ELENA: They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends.

STEFAN: Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery.

ELENA: Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy.

STEFAN: Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?

ELENA: Soon. She's working on it.

[In History's class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22".]

TANNER: World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945.

ELENA: Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you.

STEFAN: Can't.

TANNER: Pearl Harbor.

STEFAN: I'm a loner.

TANNER: Miss Gilbert?

ELENA: Hmm?

TANNER: Pearl Harbor?

ELENA: Um...

STEFAN: December 7, 1941.

TANNER: Thank you, Miss Gilbert.

STEFAN: Anytime.

TANNER: Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall.

STEFAN: 1989. I'm good with dates, sir.

TANNER: Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act.

STEFAN: 1964.

TANNER: John F. Kennedy assassination.

STEFAN: 1963.

TANNER: Martin luther King.

STEFAN: '68.

TANNER: Lincoln.

STEFAN: 1865.

TANNER: Roe vs. Wade.

STEFAN: 1973.

TANNER: Brown vs. Board.

STEFAN: 1954.

TANNER: The battle of Gettysburg.

STEFAN: 1863.

TANNER: Korean war.

STEFAN: 1950 to 1953.

TANNER: Ha! It ended in '52.

STEFAN: Uh, actually, sir, it was '53.

TANNER: Look it up, somebody. Quickly.

Brianna: It was 19... THE HALLWAY

ELENA: How did you know all of that?

STEFAN: Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing.

THE FOOTBALL FIELD

(The team is practicing.)

MATT: Nice job! Nice job!

TANNER: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!

TYLER: Yes, coach.

TANNER: Now do it again!

(Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice.

(The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up. Elena shows up.)

BONNIE: Oh, my God! You're here!

ELENA: Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight.

BONNIE: I am?

ELENA: Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance.

BONNIE: Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times.

ELENA: Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be is coming and wants to get know all of us it would be fun

BONNIE: Fine. I'll go.

ELENA: Good. Brianna is inviting us to stay at her house this weekend she wants to make a Movie night she has all these rooms that she wants to use so i think its a good idea.

Bonnie: Wow that is really Nice of her How she doing by the way with her being by herself alot.

Elena: Well she is dealing with it just fine its just Hard seeing her so Quiet and Lonely she is a really Nice Person to include us in her life.

(Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team.)

TANNER: Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore.

STEFAN: I wasn't here then, sir.

TANNER: And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned.

STEFAN: Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good.

TANNER: Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71.

STEFAN: '71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir.

TANNER: Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!

MATT: First my girlfriend, now my team?

TYLER: Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!

(At the cheerleader's practice.)

BONNIE: Seriously, where is Caroline?

ELENA: I don't know. It's not like her.

BONNIE: I'll try her again.

[Caroline arrives in Damon's car. She kisses him.]

ELENA: Uh...

BONNIE: Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill.

ELENA: That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore.

BONNIE: Salvatore, as in Stefan?!

CAROLINE: I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

Brianna just walking towards her car Notices Damon dropping Caroline off Damon drives his car over to her.

Damon: Why Hello there Brianna got any time to hang with me for a while

Brianna: Sure what do you have in mind I could get the chest so that we can look it over you said you want more research on my family meet you at your house or mine.

Damon: Great i'll follow you to your House and we can research there.

Brianna: Alright unlocking her car and gets in driving to the House with Damon following.

Damon: parks his car behind hers and Whistles at the House which he is familar this place looks great you did great on remodeling it with Mrs Lockwoods Help right.

Brianna: Yeah Mrs Lockwood has been helping me with repairs of the house and yard work.

(The Football Field.)

MATT: Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go! Come on, Tyler, cover it! Let's do it.

TANNER: Get it.

MATT: Line up!

(Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him.)

MATT: I hate to say it, but he's got skills.

TYLER: I think he needs a buddy pass.

MATT: Really?

TYLER: You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest.

(Stefans listens in to their conversation.)

TANNER: Do it again.

MATT: All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!

(Tyler throws the ball and hits Stefan hard with it.)

TYLER: Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy.

TANNER: You gonna live, Salvatore?

STEFAN: Yeah.

TANNER: Walk it off, son.

MATT: Hey. That was my bad.

STEFAN: It's all right.

MATT: Yeah.

TANNER: All right.

(Stefan's finger is broken. He pops it back into place.)[Stefan's bedroom.]

DAMON: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives.

STEFAN: What are you doing here?

DAMON: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us.

STEFAN: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon.

DAMON: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, btw. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck.

[Elena's kitchen.]

BONNIE: You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture.

ELENA: Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop.

BONNIE: Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?

ELENA: Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your grams?

BONNIE: She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?

ELENA: I don't want to be a witch.

BONNIE: And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody.

ELENA: Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?

BONNIE: Little drawer on your left.

ELENA: Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times. BONNIE: Yeah, that's it.

They hear the door bell ring and Elena goes to answer it Brianna is standing there Holding Muffins it a Baking pan.

Elena: Hey Brianna come on in What dessert did you make it looks good.

Brianna: My Grandma gave me a Recipe on Strawberry cheesecake Muffins i hoped you guys would like them so i made them for Dessert Smiling.

Elena: Wow that is Awesome just set them on the table and Just soon as Stefan gets Here we can start eating.

[Elena's living room.]

ELENA: Did Tanner give you a hard time today?

STEFAN: Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right.

ELENA: Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and... BONNIE: Yeah, I heard.

ELENA: Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?

BONNIE: Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad. Hmm.

Brianna curious about the converstation listen to them

ELENA: No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool.

BONNIE: Cool isn't the word I'd use.

STEFAN: Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s

. BONNIE: My family came by way of Salem.

STEFAN: Really? Salem witches?

BONNIE: Yeah.

STEFAN: I would say that's pretty cool.

BONNIE: Really? Why?

STEFAN: Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity.

BONNIE: Yeah, they are

Stefan looking over at Brianna seeing her reaction at wonders if what he knows about her could she be a Witch too. Hey Brianna you said that you come from a Line of witches too why don't you tell them about them.

Brianna: Well my family has had witches in our bloodline but also Mage which i found out from my grandparents that i am a Mage Not Witch My Grandma was a Witch and my grandpa a Mage.

Bonnie shocked that she isn't the only person with Weird stuff going on: What the difference between a Mage and a Witch aren't they the same.

Brianna: No they are Not Witches get there Power from Nature they use spells to draw out there Power by using special Amulets but Mage is Different Like me being a Mage i can Move things with my Mind Control Elements, Heal, Empathy and Stopping time. I am still learning everything about it I Hope that doesn't make me Weird to you guys.

Elena: Its alot to take in for i thought witches were just for Halloween and Movies but you can't help being the way you are i am glad you told it means you trust us.

Bonnie: It is Something knowing that i'm not the Only one with Weird things happening to them so you are not alone in what your feeling.

Stefan: I like you Muffins they are great did you make them yourself.

Brianna: Smiling Yes i made them My grandma taught me how to cook and bake the Strawberry cheesecake Muffins were her recipe i am glad you guys like them i can write down the recipe if you guys want to learn how make them.

Elena: Thanks i can try to make them for Aunt Jenna and Jeremy to try sometime.

They hear the doorbell ring, again.

ELENA: I wonder who that could be.

CAROLINE: Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert.

ELENA: Oh.

DAMON: Hope you don't mind.

STEFAN: What are you doing here?

DAMON: Waiting for Elena to invite me in.

ELENA: Oh, yeah, you can...

STEFAN: No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?

CAROLINE: Get in here.

STEFAN: We're just... finishing up.

ELENA: It's fine. Just come on in.

DAMON: You have a beautiful home, Elena.

ELENA: Thank you.

CAROLINE: I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be ceiling. But good for you. Go for it.

DAMON: That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it.

CAROLINE: Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines.

BONNIE: I'll work with her. She'll get it.

CAROLINE: I guess we can put her in the back.

DAMON: You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena.

CAROLINE: Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity.

DAMON: I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die.

STEFAN: We don't need to get into that right now, Damon.

DAMON: Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm.

Brianna walks in just as Damon got done talking and stares at Damon and sits down beside Bonnie on the couch Eyeing her every Move.

Damon: Hello again Brianna I am sorry we didn't get done on the Research Project i really wanted to find out More on your family History.

Brianna: Confused at Why he keeps wanting to find More Information she already told him all she Knows i think Damon may Know more then she. I don't know what your Talking about i already told you all that i know about my family.

[At the grill.]

VICKI: Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later.

TYLER: I'll be right back.

MATT: She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it. JEREMY: I find it pretty easy.

JERMEY: All right, I get it. Hitting me to impress her. That's... That's real nice.

TYLER: I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead.

JEREMY: Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up.

MATT: Ty, don't!

TYLER: The next time I see you, Gilbert...

JEREMY: No, next time I see you.

MATT: What are you doin', Vick?

[Elena's kitchen.]

DAMON: One more.

ELENA: Oh, thank you. Nice save.

DAMON: I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time.

ELENA: Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?

DAMON: Mm-hmm.

ELENA: How did she die?

DAMON: In a fire. Tragic fire.

ELENA: Recently?

DAMON: Well, it seems like it was yesterday.

ELENA: What was she like?

DAMON: She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was just very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive.

ELENA: So which one of you dated her first?

DAMON: Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you.

ELENA: Why do you say that?

DAMON: Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable.

ELENA: You saw that?

DAMON: Uh-huh.

ELENA: I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore.

DAMON: So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da.

ELENA: Some things could matter again.

DAMON: Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me.

ELENA: I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too.

BONNIE: Hey. Need some help?

DAMON: Sure, why not?

Brianna was just coming to help clean up when she ran into Damon coming from the Kitchen

Damon: We are always bumping into each other gotta stop doing that.

Brianna: Hey its not my fault that it happens that way Damon i am sorry that i bumped into you.

Damon: No need to say Sorry Grabbing her Arm tightly When will you answer my Question about your family are you afraid that i will tell someone.

Brianna: Ow let Go of me Damon i've told you all that i know we went through all there Journals and Letters there is Nothing else that we don't already Now about my Family unless you know a little bit that your not telling me.

Damon: I think Stefan Knows more then Me Keep on Searching for me so that i can ask for a Favor Later.

Brianna: What is it about my family that you want so badly.

Damon: Thats for me to Know and for you to Dot,Dot,Dot.

Brianna shaking her head breaks from his hold and heads in the kitchen to help Elena and Bonnie in the Kitchen

[Elena's living room.]

CAROLINE: Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox.

STEFAN: That's a really nice scarf.

CAROLINE: Mm. Thank you, it's new.

STEFAN: Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?

CAROLINE: Oh, I can't.

STEFAN: Why not? You ok?

CAROLINE: Um... All I know is that I can't take it off.

DAMON: What are you two kids talking about?

STEFAN: I was just commenting on her scarf.

DAMON: Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena,Brianna and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?

CAROLINE: Does it look like I do dishes?

DAMON: For me?

CAROLINE: Hmm... I don't think so.

DAMON: Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen.

CAROLINE: You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen.

DAMON: Great.

STEFAN: They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to.

DAMON: Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking.

STEFAN: All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go.

DAMON: That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me.

[Elena's bedroom.]

ELENA: Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun.

STEFAN: Hmm. That makes one of us.

ELENA: Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be...

Stefan kisses her. When he removes his shirt, he turns into Damon. Elena screams. She wakes up, it was a nightmare. There was a crow at the window

[Stefan's bedroom. He is writing on his diarie.]

STEFAN: There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?

[Later. The football game.]

ELENA: Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey.

STEFAN: What happened? No more cheerleader?

ELENA: I quit. I'm a quitter.

STEFAN: No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok? I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this.

ELENA: Oh, my God, it's beautiful.

STEFAN: It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for... good luck.

ELENA: Is that rose that I smell?

STEFAN: No, it's, uh... it's an herb. It's nice, huh?

ELENA: I love it.

STEFAN: And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good.

ELENA: We're a pair. I quit, you start.

STEFAN: Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out.

Elena kisses him.

CAROLINE: And you're not in uniform because...[Later.]

TANNER: Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offensive line, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these.

TYLER: This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here.

TANNER: That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry.

VICKI: Hey, you. What's wrong?

TYLER: Nothing.

TANNER: And the central high lions are what's for dinner!

TYLER: Is that Jeremy?

VICKI: Wait, no! Ty! No.

TYLER: Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done.

Jeremy strikes him. The two boys begin to fight.

VICKI: Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!

STEFAN: Hey, he's down! Enough!

ELENA: Jeremy, no!

MATT: Get off me! Stop!

ELENA: What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding.

JEREMY: I'm fine!

ELENA: Yeah, you smell fine.

JEREMY: Just stop, ok?

MATT: Come on, man. Come on.

ELENA: Oh, my God, your hand.

STEFAN: No, no, no, it's fine. ELENA: Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!

Stefan's hand hasn't scar.

ELENA: But... I saw it, it was...

STEFAN: He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine.

ELENA: No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was...

STEFAN: It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game.

CAROLINE: Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?

BONNIE: Hey! Where you been?

ELENA: Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?

BONNIE: Of course. What is it?

ELENA: The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction...

BONNIE: You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over. ELENA: No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or...

BONNIE: It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22.

ELENA: Yeah?

BONNIE: When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it...

ELENA: And what?

BONNIE: It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like.

Elena goes to her car.

ELENA: You scared me. What are you doing here?

DAMON: I'm hiding from Caroline.

ELENA: And why is that?

DAMON: I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen.

ELENA: That could be a sign.

DAMON: Well, she's awfully young.

ELENA: Not much younger than you are.

DAMON: I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy.

ELENA: Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me.

DAMON: Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention.

ELENA: Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say.

DAMON: You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you.

ELENA: Really?

DAMON: Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me.

ELENA: Excuse me?

DAMON: I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me.

She strikes him.

ELENA: What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine.

Brianna: Hey Elena are you okay

Elena: Yeah its been a Wild night with my brother getting into a Fight with Tyler and then Damon acting weird and Stefan got cut on his hand trying to stop a Fight but He said that He didn't get hurt its like his Wound Healed or something.

Brianna: I'm Sorry you had a Bad night elena i wish i can do something to make you feel better i can ease your nerves if you let me

Elena: Sure how can you ease my stress.

Brianna: Just give me your hand and i'll do the rest Closing her eyes she takes soothes Elenas spirit and erases her Stress and Making her calm.

Elena: Ha Wow i feel Better that was Great How did you do that.

Brianna: I have the Power of Empathy i can take what people are feeling like saddness and Stress and turn it to calmness and give them Peace Again like the Pain was Never there.

Elena: Thank you Brianna giving her a Hug Hey are you coming to the Game its Stefans first game.

Brianna: Sports is not my thing Elena i'll only stay long enough to see stefan start out okay then i'll be going Home.

Elena: Okay i understand Not everybody is into sports i'll see you later i've got to see stefan before his Game.

MATT: You gonna be able to play?

STEFAN: Oh, yeah, I'm good.

MATT: Uh, what you did back there... you had Jeremy's back.

STEFAN: Ah, he's a messed-up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him.

MATT: I know. This week at practice I was a dick.

STEFAN: Had your reasons.

MATT: No excuse. Good luck tonight. We're lucky to have you.

DAMON: Isn't that nice?

Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!"

STEFAN: Not tonight. I'm done with you.

DAMON: Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?

STEFAN: Does it matter?

DAMON: Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her.

STEFAN: No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon.

DAMON: No?

STEFAN: Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be.

DAMON: Who's pretending?

STEFAN: Then kill me.

DAMON: Well, I'm... I'm tempted.

STEFAN: No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity.

TANNER: Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!

DAMON: If that's my humanity... then what's this?

Damon bites Tanner.

TANNER: Aah!

STEFAN: No!

DAMON: Anyone, anytime, any place.

[In the locker room.]

TYLER: Tanner's M.I.A. I think he had a little bit too much beer.

MATT: Don't talk to me right now, all right? I'm pissed at you.

TYLER: What's your problem?

MATT: What's my... You're my problem, all right? You're a bully. A freakin' 12-year-old bully, man. And I'm sick of it. I mean, what was that about tonight? What's beating up the new guy going to prove? Or screwing with my sister or pummeling my girlfriend's kid brother.

TYLER: Girlfriend? Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but she dumped your ass. Are you for real?! You want to hit me? I'm on your team.

MATT: This was over the line. Even for you.

Matt discovers Tanner's body.

MATT: Somebody help!

The police arrived. Bonnie looks at the scene. She sees a pennons "BLDG 8", the immatricualtion's car is "FHT 14" and on the ground, the number 22. Bonnie is afraid.

[The Soccer field. Jeremy is sitting on the floor.]

VICKI: It wasn't just for the drugs.

[The cars park.]

ELENA: What kind of animal could be doing all this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?

STEFAN: I don't know. I don't know.

ELENA: I was so sure that you cut your hand. I saw it.

STEFAN: I'm gonna be fine. I'm gonna be fine, ok? We're fine. That's what matters.

[Stefan's bedroom. He's writing in his diarie.]

STEFAN: I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster Who must be stopped.

[Damon is in Elena's bedroom. He looks at her.]


	4. Family Ties

Family Ties

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena wakes up. She hears a noise. She gets out of bed.)

ELENA: Hello? Jeremy? Hello?

(Elena tries to turn on the light, but the power is out.)

LOGAN FELL: This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks.

DAMON: You know what's coming next.

(Elena runs. She opens the front door, sees Damon, and slams it shut. She slowly walks towards the stairs, but Damon grabs her and bites her neck.)

STEFAN'S BEDROOM

(Stefan wakes up.)

STEFAN: Ah!

DAMON: Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon.

(Stefan throws a knife at Damon, hitting him in the stomach. Damon pulls it out.)

DAMON: All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people.

STEFAN: What are you talking about?

DAMON: It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

STEFAN: Why would you cover your tracks?

DAMON: I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena.

STEFAN: Can't touch her now.

DAMON: Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift.

(Damon stabs Stefan in the stomach. It clearly hurts Stefan more than it did Damon, for Stefan falls to the floor.)

DAMON: This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move.

(Stefan removes the knife.)

(Stefan is writing in his diary.)

SHERIFF FORBES: I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition.

STEFAN: The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?LOGAN FELL: To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught.

JENNA: Scum ball. Scum bucket.

ELENA: Who are you talking to?

JENNA: Him.

ELENA: The news guy?

JENNA: Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?

ELENA: Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute.

JENNA: He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?

ELENA: I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display.

JENNA: Is that grandma beth's wedding ring?

ELENA: Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring.

JEREMY: How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?

ELENA: You're not gonna find out.

JEREMY: That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away.

ELENA: I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy.

(Doorbell rings.)

STEFAN: Hi.

(Elena drags him in the house and kisses him passionately.)

ELENA: Hi.

(In Elena's bedroom.)

(Stefan and Elena are making out. Stefan is kissing Elena's neck when he looks in her mirror and sees his face has transformed. He sits up.)

ELENA: Are you ok?

STEFAN: I'm good. Sorry.

ELENA: Maybe we should press pause.

STEFAN: Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit...

ELENA: Yeah.

STEFAN: Yeah.

ELENA: How do you look in a suit?

STEFAN: I can pull one off.

ELENA: How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?

STEFAN: They still do that?

ELENA: Have you been before?

STEFAN: No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore.

ELENA: Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—

STEFAN: I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert.

ELENA: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore.

(Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is trying on dresses for the Founder's party.)

DAMON: No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue.

CAROLINE: I don't like the blue.

DAMON: Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date—

CAROLINE: You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner.

DAMON: I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there. Please take me.

CAROLINE: You should come to the founder's party with me.

DAMON: Not if you're wearing that dress. What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped.

CAROLINE: You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't.

DAMON: Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it.

CAROLINE: How come you don't sparkle?

DAMON: Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun.

CAROLINE: Yeah, but you go in the sun.

DAMON: I have a ring. It protects me. Long story.

CAROLINE: Will these bites turn me into a vampire?

DAMON: It's more complicated than that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's,it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way has it all wrong.

(Damon kisses Caroline on the neck.)

CAROLINE: You can be very sweet when you want to be.

DAMON: Yes, I can be sweet.

CAROLINE: Are you going to kill me?

DAMON: Mm-Hmm. But not yet.

CAROLINE: Why not?

DAMON: Because there's something I need you to do for me.

CAROLINE: Anything.

DAMON: How good are you at getting this little nose Where it doesn't belong?

CAROLINE: Oh, I'm excellent.

DAMON: Mmm.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Tyler is eating with his parents.)

MR LOCKWOOD: So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?

TYLER: I don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Charles, founder's party, focus.

VICKI: How are y'all doing over here?

MR LOCKWOOD: Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart.

VICKI: Is there anything else I can get you?

TYLER: We're fine, thanks.

MR LOCKWOOD: Just the check, honey.

VICKI: Here you go, Mayor Lockwood.

MR LOCKWOOD: Thanks. Notices Brianna walking in the door waves her over Hey Brianna McAlister right My wife told me about you please sit with us for a Moment Okay.

Brianna: Looking Confused does what they ask and sits next to Tyler is there something wrong Mayor Lockwood

Carol Lockwood: Oh Honey No its just it's the founder's party and was wondering would you consider coming with us to the Party as Our guest I know you don't have family or a Date to go with so we would like you to Join us.

Brianna: Okay I will come to the Party I just got to go find a dress for tonight and I should be there.

Mayor Lockwood: Thats wonderful we will see you tonight My Dear

(Caroline arrives with Bonnie.)

BONNIE: You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?

CAROLINE: Go with Elena.

BONNIE: She's asking Stefan.

CAROLINE: Ok, go by yourself.

BONNIE: Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?

CAROLINE: And I'm supposed to care why?

BONNIE: He's older sexy danger guy.

CAROLINE: Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?

BONNIE: No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked.

CAROLINE: Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama.

BONNIE: Like...?

CAROLINE: I'm not really supposed to say anything.

BONNIE: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?

CAROLINE: Ok. But you can't tell Elena.

BONNIE: No Hey Brianna what's Up

Brianna: Oh its just the Mayor and his wife are asking me to the Founders Party and it's really not my thing so I have to go find a Dress and a Date Bonnie would you go with me.

Bonnie: Okay that will be great so we won't be Alone when we go Stefan going with Elena and Caroline is going with Damon so it will be just you and me it will be fun.

Brianna: Thank you bonnie I have to go shopping for my dress but I'll meet you at your house and we will leave together.

Bonnie: Okay see you later.

TYLER: So what you gonna buy me?

VICKI: Ugh, some class. Oh, your parents are gone. I guess can be close now.

TYLER: What the hell does that mean?

VICKI: You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it.

TYLER: I don't think you're trash.

VICKI: Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?

TYLER: Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?

VICKI: No. It'll be stupid and lame.

TYLER: True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there.

(Tyler leaves.)

JEREMY: You realize you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?

VICKI: Screw you, Jeremy.

JEREMY: You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad.

ZACH: I didn't know you were here.

DAMON: Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either. Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?

ZACH: Why are you here, Damon?

DAMON: To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important.

ZACH: I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?

(Damon gets up and grabs Zach by the throat.)

DAMON: You are in no position to question me.

ZACH: I didn't mean to upset you.

DAMON: This is not upset, Zach.

STEFAN: What's going on?

(Damon drops Zach.)

DAMON: Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time.

STEFAN: Hey, are you ok?

ZACH: No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?

STEFAN: I see it. All right, Zach, I see it.

ZACH: Then why aren't you doing anything about it?

STEFAN: I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that.

ZACH: The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand.

STEFAN: Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?

(Stefan and Zach walk down in the cellar.)

STEFAN: You've been growing it.

ZACH: It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it.

STEFAN: But you're telling me. Why?

ZACH: Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of HOUSE

(The doorbell rings. Jeremy answers it. He sees it's Tyler and tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open.)

TYLER: I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff.

ELENA: Right here. Please be careful.

JEREMY: Yeah, be careful with it, dick.

ELENA: Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?

TYLER: I'm fine. He's just being a punk.

JEREMY: I got your punk.

ELENA: Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight.

TYLER: Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?

JEREMY: Not even if you meant it.

(In Elena's bedroom.)

BONNIE: Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen.

ELENA: Tough call. Can we mix them?

BONNIE: Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish.

ELENA: I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door.

BONNIE: What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night.

ELENA: Bonnie, out with it.

BONNIE: Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story.

ELENA: Uh-Huh.

BONNIE: Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?

ELENA: I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues.

BONNIE: Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon.

ELENA: That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's.

BONNIE: I just wanted you to know.

ELENA: Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business.

BONNIE: Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business.

ELENA: Stefan is none of those things.

BONNIE: Yeah? How do you know?SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

DAMON: Do they still wear ties at this thing?

STEFAN: Why are you even going?

DAMON: It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?

STEFAN: I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves.

DAMON: So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time.

My goodness, I've driven you to drink.

STEFAN: Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?

DAMON: Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena and Bonnie are getting pretty. Elena's phone is ringing. She answers it.)

ELENA: Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye.

BONNIE: What's wrong?

(Elena goes into Jeremy's room. She hits him.)

JEREMY: Ahh! God, what now?

ELENA: The pocket watch. Where is it?

JEREMY: What watch?

ELENA: The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it.

JEREMY: Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it.

ELENA: Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?

JEREMY: Screw you. (Jeremy gets up and gets the pocket watch.) I would never sell this, ok?

ELENA: Then why did you take it?

JEREMY: Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?

(Jeremy hands it to Elena.)

ELENA: And he was going to give it to you.

JEREMY: Yeah.

ELENA: Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?

JEREMY: Just take it and get out.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

DAMON: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud.

STEFAN: Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness.

DAMON: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her.

STEFAN: My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know.

DAMON: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?

( He smells the drink and discovers it's spiked with vervain. He dumps the drink on the floor.)

DAMON: I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?LOCKWOOD MANSION

(The Founder's Party.)

TYLER: Uh, let's go this way.

VICKI: Why?

TYLER: Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

ZACH: That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work.

STEFAN: I wasn't counting on it.

ZACH: You knew it would fail?

STEFAN: Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon.

ZACH: I doubled what I put in the scotch.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is getting ready for the party. She takes the pocket watch and gives it back to Jeremy.)

LOCKWOOD MANSION

MRS LOCKWOOD: Caroline! You look smashing.

CAROLINE: Thank you, Mrs Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Oh, well, come on in.

DAMON: Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Well, enjoy.

DAMON: Let's get a drink.

CAROLINE: Wait here.

(Caroline goes to talk to her mother.)

CAROLINE: Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?

SHERIFF FORBES: I'm working, honey. Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?

CAROLINE: Just some guy.

SHERIFF FORBES: He's a little old for you, don't you think?

CAROLINE: Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that.

(Elena and Stefan arrive.)

ELENA: Hi, Mayor Lockwood

MR LOCKWOOD: Hey. Hey, guys, come on in.

STEFAN: Thank you.

Brianna Comes in behind them with Bonnie Hey Mrs Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood

Carol Lockwood: Evening Brianna Wow you look amazing you remind me of your Mother in that dress Brianna is wearing a Blue dress with a Slit in the thigh area and it has white Glitter Strips on the front of the dress and a White bow tie in the back and her hair is Loose and flowing down her back with tight curls. You both look very lovely tonight.

Briannna and Bonnie: Thank you Mrs Lockwood

Carol Lockwood: Go on in girls and have fun tonight.

Brianna walks in Spots Elena and Stefan walking over to them: Hey Guys you look great both of you.

Elena: Brianna Wow you look great that dress looks amazing on you glad you can make it did you come Alone.

Brianna: No Me and Bonnie came together we both didn't have dates so we decided to come together.

Stefan: Thats great here I've got you a Champaign to drink.

Brianna: Oh thank you Stefan but I don't drink

Stefan: Just one sip and you don't have to drink it all just so you won't get thirsty.

Brianna: Okay one Sip taking a drink of the Champaign she notices a Weird taste to it and wonder if there was something in the drink that tastes that way.

Stefan: Thank you have fun tonight and make sure you stay away from Damon for he has been a Little Crazy Lately and he could get Violent.

Brianna: Don't Worry I have met Damon a Couple times and he doesn't scare me

Stefan: I know and I am sorry he keeps messing with you but I will handle him soon.

Brianna: Okay thank you for your concern Stefan you're a great friend I'm going to go look at the Displays have fun you two.

(Stefan kisses Elena on the cheek. Damon watches them, looking slightly jealous.)

(Elena is looking at her parent's wedding rings. Stefan comes up behind her.)

STEFAN: Your parents?

ELENA: There's a lot of history here.

(Jenna takes a glass of wine from a butler.)

LOGAN: Jenna.

JENNA: Hello Logan.

LOGAN: It's good to see you.

JENNA: I thought I might see you here.

LOGAN: You knew it.

JENNA: I dreaded.

LOGAN: But were secretely hoping.

JENNA: And now that I have...

LOGAN: Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell.

JENNA: Your hairline's receding.

LOGAN: No, it's not. You want to have lunch?

JENNA: Nope.

LOGAN: You haven't changed a bit.

JENNA: Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now.

(Elena is reading the first registry.)

ELENA: "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?

DAMON: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually.

STEFAN: We don't need to bore them with stories of the past.

ELENA: It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family.

CAROLINE: Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me.

DAMON: Mm-Mmm.

CAROLINE: Could I just borrow your date?

ELENA: Oh, uh...

STEFAN: I don't really dance.

DAMON: Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all.

CAROLINE: You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?

ELENA: It's up to Stefan.

CAROLINE: Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an anwser.

(Caroline takes Stefan out to dance.)

DAMON: I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan.

ELENA: For what?

DAMON: It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers.

STEFAN: Damon told you to ask me to dance. Didn't he?

CAROLINE: Now why would he do that?

STEFAN: Would you like one?

(Stefan grabs a glass of champagne for himself and Caroline.)

STEFAN: Thank you.

CAROLINE: Ok, just tell me if you see my : The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—

ELENA: The battle of willow creek.

DAMON: Right.

ELENA: I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside.

DAMON: What the history books left out was the people who were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood.

ELENA: Who was in the church that they wanted to save?

DAMON: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?

ELENA: Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out.

DAMON: I hope so, too.

Brianna came into the dance hall and found Stefan and walking over to him deciding to tell him the truth of what she knows so far about him and Damon. Hey Stefan can I talk to you its Important.

Stefan: Yeah sure whats on your mind let's go outside so we won't get interrupted.

Brianna: I want to talk to you because Damon told me that you now some stuff about my family and that maybe you can help me fill in the gaps of what information that I am missing.

Stefan: Yes I do know that what I'm about to tell you is for your protection for if Damon finds out he would use it to control you

Brianna: Protect me from what.

Stefan: Long ago i read in a Journal of my father that when a Vampire drinks the Blood of a Mage they become Bonded with that vampire everything that you feel they feel it so what ever you do don't let any vampire suck your blood and your blood can make vampires immortal even more so they can walk in the sun without being burn to death and they can be immune to any attacks on them.

Brianna: Oh My Gosh that is what Damon been trying to get me to find out he wanted to know so much about my family he even threatened me to talk to you to get the information from you.

Stefan: I'll try my best to keep it from him but be careful of what i told you.

Brianna: Thank you I know how hard it was to tell me all this I Know you and Damon are Vampires Stefan and I can keep your secrets because I wouldn't want anyone to know mine.

Stefan Hugging her: Brianna thank you I better go back to Elena so I will see later.

Brianna going down the stairs of the backyard turned to find Damon standing behind her trying to get way from him fast she was grabbed and pushed into the tree. Ah What are you doing Damon. Grabbing her wrists and forcing them above her head holding them tightly.

Damon: So that is the Missing Puzzle behind your mysterious family Your Blood is the Key to all of our Prayers.

Brianna: Scared and Shocked realizing that he must have Heard her conversation with Stefan. Oh my gosh you know about me now Please don't hurt me Damon

Damon: Running his hand down her face and throat caressing her skin feeling how soft it is Hmm Know why would I want to hurt you I just found out that your blood is very valuable to me

Brianna: What are you going to do.

Damon: Oh Nothing now just keep yourself safe for me until the time comes when i can use you later Kissing her cheek and her throat lets her go. Stefan is not going save you so don't go running to him for Protection from me Now that I know about you are My Mage.

Walking away and going back inside Brianna shaking from her run in with him goes to find everybody and tells them that she is going home running to her car Bonnie watches her take off.

Elena: What happened to Brianna why did she run out like that.

Stefan: Its Damon he must have said something to her don't worry I'm sure she will be fine.

Bonnie: Maybe we can ask her tomorrow while we have the Slumber Party.

Elena: Yeah that's a good idea.

Stefan realizing that maybe the reason Damon nows about Brianna which is another reason to take him down.

(Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party.)

VICKI: So you want to dance?

TYLER: Me dancing? Not pretty.

VICKI: Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing.

TYLER: Yeah, if you like living in a museum.

VICKI: Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance. I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?

TYLER: I don't care about what they think.

VICKI: Great. Let's go say hi.

TYLER: Knock it off, vick.

VICKI: Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?

TYLER: Vicki, I swear...

VICKI: What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic.

TYLER: Let go!

MRS LOCKWOOD: Tyler... We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister.

VICKI: Yes, ma'm.

MRS LOCKWOOD: You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father.

VICKI: Well, that's ok, Mrs Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night.

MRS LOCKWOOD: That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party.

(Bonnie is sitting at a table. A candle goes out. She looks at it and it re-ignites. Bonnie blows it out.)

(Damon and Elena go out to meet Stefan and Caroline)

DAMON: What'd we miss?

STEFAN: We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?

DAMON: No, thanks, I'll pass.

ELENA: Stefan, do you have another dance in you?

STEFAN: Absolutely.

(Stefan takes Elena out to the dance floor.)

CAROLINE: They look so cute together.

DAMON: Don't talk, please.

(In the house. At the bar.)

LOGAN: Don't shoot! Only need a refill.

JENNA: Shooting implies caring.

LOGAN: Feigned indifference. I like it.

JENNA: I'm over the banter, Logan. I'd really rather you just left me alone.

LOGAN: I'm sorry, Jenna. About your sister.

JENNA: Thank you.

LOGAN: I Came to the funeral.

JENNA: I know. I saw you.

LOGAN: Yeah, I didn't want to push my way in, but I wanted to be there for you. And when I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls, I thought maybe... Well, maybe I could have a second chance to make things right.

JENNA: Her name was Monica, wasn't it?

(Back on the dance floor.)

(Stefan and Elena are still dancing.)

STEFAN: I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy.

ELENA: No, actually, he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Katherine.

STEFAN: Hmm.

ELENA: So tell me about her. What happened?

STEFAN: It's not something I like to talk about.

ELENA: I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same.

STEFAN: I know. Thank you.

ELENA: The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me.

(They stop dancing.)

STEFAN: Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena.

ELENA: This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine.

STEFAN: Let it go. I don't want to talk about it.

ELENA: Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me.

STEFAN: Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me.

ELENA: Well, then I guess it's working.

(Elena walks away. Damon and Stefan look at each other.) (Bonnie and Elena are inside, eating ice cream.)

BONNIE: This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter.

ELENA: It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty.

MRS LOCKWOOD: Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection.

ELENA: Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere.

MRS LOCKWOOD: I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it.

ELENA: Ok.

(Damon walks upstairs. Caroline follows him.)

CAROLINE: Where have you been?

DAMON: Ah. Looking for you.

CAROLINE: Your brother barely danced with me for five minutes—

DAMON: Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there.

(Damon starts searching through the collection.)

CAROLINE: Um, you're not supposed to touch. What is that?

(Damon finds what he is looking for.)

DAMON: A very important crystal.

CAROLINE: Well, how did you know that it was there?

DAMON: Because I put it there.

CAROLINE: When?

DAMON: A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back, thanks to you.

CAROLINE: Well, what's it for?

DAMON: Never you mind.

CAROLINE: Well, you can't just steal it.

DAMON: It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on.

CAROLINE: Well...(At the bar.)

LOGAN: Vodka tonic. Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is.

JENNA: And what is it?

LOGAN: Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick.

JENNA: I fled town because of you. Fled.

LOGAN: I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone.

JENNA: Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?

LOGAN: Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries.

JENNA: Obvious.

LOGAN: I know my audience.

JENNA: Yes to lunch. Call me.

(In the living room.)

MRS LOCKWOOD: Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen.

BONNIE: Bitch.

(Bonnie looks at a candle and tries to light it but turns away. She starts to leave but turns back around and sees that all the candles have lit up.)

(Elena enters the powder room. Caroline is there.)

ELENA: Hey.

CAROLINE: Hey. So how are things with Stefan?

ELENA: Great. Just great.

CAROLINE: Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes...(Elena looks at Caroline's neck and sees something.)

ELENA: What is that?

CAROLINE: Hmm? (Elena tries to lift her scarf up.) Don't!

(Elena lifts her scarf up and sees a bad bite mark.)

ELENA: Oh god, Caroline, what happened?

CAROLINE: Nothing, ok?!

ELENA: That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?

CAROLINE: No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me.

(Elena pulls down her shawl and sees another bite mark on her back.)

ELENA: Did Damon hurt you?

CAROLINE: No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok, Elena?!

(Elena walks outside and sees Damon. She pushes him.)ELENA: There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her.

(Elena walks to where Stefan is)

ELENA: I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon.

STEFAN: What did he do?

ELENA: There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look surprised.

STEFAN: Um... I'm handling it.

ELENA: Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested.

STEFAN: Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand.

ELENA: I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?

STEFAN: Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me.

ELENA: Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over.

(Stefan sees Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard.)

STEFAN: I'm so sorry. I have to go.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Doorbell rings. Jeremy answers the door. It's Vicki.)

JEREMY: You look amazing. What are you doing here?

VICKI: I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes.

(Vicki kisses him.)

THE FOUNDER'S PARTY

(Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn. She turns her around to face him.)

CAROLINE: Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. (Damon goes behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.)

DAMON: You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you.

CAROLINE: I swear I didn't say—

DAMON: Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now.

(He bites her. But they both fall to the ground.)

DAMON: What the hell?

STEFAN: You know, I couldn't spike your drink... So I spiked hers.

(Caroline wakes up on the lawn. She grabs the crystal in the lawn. Elena sees her and walks over to her.)

ELENA: Caroline? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?

CAROLINE: Yeah. I'm fine.

ELENA: Caroline, what happened?

CAROLINE: I'm fine.

ELENA: No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—

CAROLINE: I'm fine!

ELENA: Caroline, come here, come here.

(Caroline starts to cry and Elena hugs her.)

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar.)

STEFAN: I did what I had to do... To protect Elena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."

LOCKWOOD MANSION

MR LOCKWOOD: Thank you for staying so late.

SHERIFF FORBES: Did you get the Gilbert watch?

MRS LOCKWOOD: She claims it's packed away in her parents' things.

LOGAN: I can get it.

SHERIF FORBES: Good. We're going to need it.

MR LOCKWOOD: Are you sure?

SHERIFF FORBES: 5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain.

LOGAN: They've come back.


	5. Your Undead to me

Your Undead to me

Salvatore's Cellar.]

DAMON: Where is my ring?

STEFAN: Won't be needing it anymore.

DAMON: How long have I been here?

STEFAN: Three days.

DAMON: What are you doing?

STEFAN: During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reëducate them rather than to punish them.

DAMON: You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood.

STEFAN: You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever.

DAMON: So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?

STEFAN: I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate.

DAMON: I'm stronger than you think.

STEFAN: You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way.

[Gilbert House.]

(Elena is waking up and goes to the bathroom. She meets Vicki.)

VICKI: I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done.

ELENA: It's-it's ok. Take your time.

[Elena leaves and Vicki goes to Jeremy's room.]

VICKI: I think you might be in trouble.

JEREMY: What did you do?

VICKI: Oh, Elena saw me.

JEREMY: I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry.

[Elena finds Jenna in the kitchen.]

ELENA: Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?

JENNA: Uh-huh.

ELENA: And you have no objection?

JENNA: He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner.

ELENA: Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan.

JENNA: I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?

ELENA: Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."

JENNA: Haven't you called him?

ELENA: Nope. Not going to either.

JENNA: And you're ok with everything?

ELENA: No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy.

JENNA: Ok, then.

ELENA: I'll be fine.

Salvatore's house.]

STEFAN: He's awake. He's weaks, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be.

ZACH: You're going to school?

STEFAN: Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me.

ZACH: Why haven't you called her?

STEFAN: What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something.

ZACH: What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it.

[Caroline's bedroom.]

CAROLINE: I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me.

BONNIE: Why would you do that?

CAROLINE: Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?

BONNIE: Um... Nothing. What's this? (Bonnie sees the crystal.)

CAROLINE: Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now.

BONNIE: It's ugly.

CAROLINE: Well, get your grubby hands off it. Brianna thank you for inviting us over to your house I passed by it the other day and its Gorges so what kinda sleep over are we having any way.

Brianna: Well its a Movie and junk food night and I know all of you has been down lately and I felt that we can get together and just hang out with out no Dramas. Besides I'm cooking for you guys I want to show you my house.

Bonnie: That is so Kind of you and I'm sure it will be fun I tasted her Muffins over at Elena's and they were really good.

Carolina: Thank you and you can show me your Wardrobe because I've got to say you really know how to dress I mean look at you.

Brianna is wearing leather Pants with black ankle boots and Blue tank top and a Leather jacket that she bought from Settle Blue, Black and lavender is her favorite color she has her hair in a Pony tail with strings of Curls falling beside her ears. My Mother before she died was a Fashion designer and my dad was an architect he designed houses so my clothes design came from my mom.

Carolina: You were lucky to have your family even for a Short while I'm sorry you lost your family.

Brianna:Yeah me too well I am going to school for Art Club and then I'll go Home to cook dinner for you guys when you come.

Caroline: Bye see you school.]

CAROLINE: The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund-raiser, for god's sake.

ELENA: Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened.

BONNIE: She's in denial.

STEFAN: Hey.

BONNIE: Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now.

STEFAN: I'm so sorry I haven't called.

ELENA: No worries. I'll live.

STEFAN: I was dealing with Damon.

ELENA: And did you... deal with Damon?

STEFAN: Yes. Yeah.

ELENA: For four days?

STEFAN: You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please.

ELENA: Sure. When?

STEFAN: I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?

ELENA: Ok.

STEFAN: Thanks.

CAROLINE: Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do.

STEFAN: He's gone, Caroline.

CAROLINE: When is he coming back?

STEFAN: He's not coming back. I'm sorry.

ELENA: This is a good thing, Caroline.

CAROLINE: I know that.[At Mystic Grill.]

ELENA: Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?

MATT: Nope. If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break.

[Salvatore's house. Zach is going to the cellar.]

ZACH: I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?

DAMON: So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep.

ZACH: We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you.

DAMON: I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point.

ZACH: You know I can't do that.

DAMON: You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either.

ZACH: But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live.

DAMON: Someone had to mow the lawn.

ZACH: I came to say good-bye, Damon.

(Damon comes up to the door and grabs Zach by the throat.)

DAMON: Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach.

(Stefan wrestles Zach out of Damon's grasp.)

STEFAN: Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go.

[At Mystic Grill.]

ELENA: And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up.

MATT: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird.

ELENA: Yeah.

(Elena's phone rings.)

MATT: How late is he?

ELENA: Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you.

(She shoots the cue ball.)

MATT: Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything.

ELENA: Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?

MATT: Why? what's he done?

ELENA: Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more.

MATT: Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?

ELENA: No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?

MATT: He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy.

ELENA: So you think I'm just being paranoid?

MATT: I think you should talk to him.(Stefan appears.)

STEFAN: Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late.

ELENA: What happened?

STEFAN: I got held up.

ELENA: Is everything ok?

STEFAN: There was this thing with my uncle.

ELENA: And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?

MATT: Ok. You two have fun.

STEFAN: I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable.

ELENA: What was unavoidable? Ok. (Elena goes to leave.)

STEFAN: Oh, uh, Elena, please...

ELENA: No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?

(An old man walks up to Stefan.)

OLD MAN: I know you. My God.

STEFAN: I'm sorry?

OLD MAN: I know you. How can it be?STEFAN: I think you have the wrong person, sir.

OLD MAN: You haven't aged a day.

STEFAN: I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?

(Stefan starts pushing Elena towards the door. She stops.)

ELENA: Wait, what was that?

STEFAN: I-I don't know. uh, nothing.

ELENA: Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me.

(Elena leaves.)

[Elena's bedroom.]

(Elena is writing in her diarty.)

ELENA: I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.

[At Mystic Grill.]

LOGAN: Evening, Sheriff. Anything?

SHERIFF FORBES: We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat.

LOGAN: Then they're staying in town.

SHERIFF FORBES: We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses.

LOGAN: There has to be a private residence.

SHERIFF FORBES: And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected.

LOGAN: Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious.

SHERIFF FORBES: What about the watch?

LOGAN: I'm working on it.

SHERIFF FORBES: I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy.

JENNA: Hey, Logan.

LOGAN: I can't believe you really came.

JENNA: You have an hour. Make it count.

[Elena's house.]

(Elena is in her bedroom. Jeremy walks in.)

JEREMY: You ok?

ELENA: Is Vicki in there?

JEREMY: Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?

ELENA: I'm miserable.

JEREMY: Well, you should go get something to eat.

(Elena goes to the kitchen and finds Stefan there.)

ELENA: Jenna? Jenna? Stefan? What are you doing here?

STEFAN: Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry.

ELENA: I don't know what you're trying to accomplish.

STEFAN: You want to know me, right? Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine.

ELENA: Stefan...

STEFAN: She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her : It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic.

JEREMY: Well, I was feeling romantic.

VICKI: Look what I found. "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain."

JEREMY: Those are left over from the car accident.

VICKI: So she won't miss them.

(Vicki pours the pills out and grabs the pocket watch to use to crush the pills up. Jeremy stops her.)

JEREMY: No not with that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high.

VICKI: That's the beauty of choice.

JEREMY: Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?

VICKI: I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me.

JEREMY: No.

VICKI: Good.

STEFAN: I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Gresham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again.

ELENA: Here, let me. (Elena takes up the chopping of the garlic.

STEFAN: As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song. (Elena smirks.) Easy.

ELENA: I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too.

STEFAN: Are you kidding? I love garlic.(Elena cuts her finger with the knife.)

ELENA: Ow! Ahh.

STEFAN: You ok? um...

ELENA: Yeah. Think so. (Elena goes to the sink to wash off her hand. She looks in the window and sees Stefan's face transforming.) Your face...

STEFAN: I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye.

ELENA: Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations.

STEFAN: Part of your charm.

(Stefan hesitates to kiss Elena. Elena kisses him first though.)

[Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is calling someone.]

DAMON: Caroline. Caroline.

CAROLINE: No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year.

DAMON: Caroline.

CAROLINE: Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No.

DAMON: Caroline.

CAROLINE: What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye.

(A crow is at her window.)

CAROLINE: Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!

[Salvatore's cellar.]

DAMON: I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?

STEFAN: Not particularly.

DAMON: You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are.

STEFAN: The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk : No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not.

ELENA: No we are not.

(Stefan arrives.)

STEFAN: Hi.

ELENA: Hey!

CAROLINE: The event is called sexy suds, you know.

STEFAN: Did we just get scolded?

ELENA: And judged, yeah.

STEFAN: Wow.

ELENA: I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off.

STEFAN: I think you have to go first.

ELENA: Ok. (Elena pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off. Stefan helps her.) Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh.

STEFAN: I disagree.

(They kiss.)

BONNIE: uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff.

MATT: I'm just observing.

BONNIE: Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki. this one's yours.

TIKI: Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s.

BONNIE: You don't have to be rude.

TIKI: Rude is uglying up the road with that junk.

(Bonnie uses her powers to splash water on Tiki.)

TIKI: Whoa! What the hell ?

MATT: Wet and wild, Tik.

LOGAN: All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it.

JENNA: Classy.

LOGAN: Thank you.

JENNA: But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?

LOGAN: Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off.

JENNA: Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time.

LOGAN: Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?

JENNA: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell.

LOGAN: Really?

JENNA: Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan.

LOGAN: That was a good day. What?

ELENA: You're getting soap in that.

STEFAN: Oh, it's fine.

ELENA: I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?

STEFAN: Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance.

ELENA: Hmm. What's the stone?

STEFAN: It's called lapis lazuli.

ELENA: Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag.

STEFAN: No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though.

ELENA: Ok. I'm gonna get some towels.

STEFAN: Ok.

ELENA: Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things.

CAROLINE: I'll go get some more. Mind the money.

(Caroline is walking through the halls of the school. She sees a shadow, she hears Damon's voice.)

Brianna: Hey Caroline Hows the car wash going Noticing she is not paying attention to her but to something else Ah Caroline

DAMON: Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me.

Brianna is seeing Damon in front of Caroline calling her name: Caroline are you okay. Caroline turns around and runs down the hall: Wait Caroline come back Running after her.

ELENA: That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?

OLD MAN: Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew.

ELENA: Stefan Salvatore.

OLD MAN: Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me.

ELENA: Where do you think you'd seen him before?

OLD MAN: When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house.

ELENA: Oh.

OLD MAN: Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack.

ELENA: The attack?

OLD MAN: His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods.

ELENA: His uncle? Zach?

OLD MAN: Mm-mmm. Joseph.

ELENA: I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story.

OLD MAN: Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago.

TIKI: Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?

OLD MAN: Ah.

TIKI: He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer.

ELENA: No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?

MAN: Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-

ELENA: Damon?

MAN: Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

ELENA: When was this?

MAN: It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953.

STEFAN: Caroline finally freed you, huh?

ELENA: Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me. Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy.

STEFAN: No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?

ELENA: Right. Duh. Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?

STEFAN: My uncle Zach.

ELENA: Where did everyone else go?

STEFAN: Kinda just spread out.

ELENA: Hmm.

STEFAN: Why?

ELENA: I'm just trying to learn more about you.

STEFAN: Hmm.[In the woods.]

JEREMY: Where are you taking me?

VICKI: We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favorite party place.

JEREMY: What, a cemetery?

VICKI: Yeah. It's cool, huh?

JARED: Yo, Vick!

VICKI: What's up, Jared?

BOY: You baby-sitting, Donovan?

VICKI: This is Jeremy. He's cool.

BOY: Smoke up.

[At the sexy suds car wash.]

ELENA: Your car was done an hour ago.

JENNA: You're saying that out loud why?

LOGAN: Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9.

ELENA: Oh.

JENNA: Your emotional maturity level when we were together.

LOGAN: Ouch. Here i thought we were making progress.

ELENA: Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?

LOGAN: If i do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?

JENNA: Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both.

LOGAN: Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house.

JENNA: Fine. But you're eating leftovers.

LOGAN: Ooh. What do you need?

ELENA: Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?

LOGAN: Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything.

ELENA: I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver.

LOGAN: Heading there now. Let's go.

ELENA: If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left.

Salvatore's house. Caroline enters with Brianna behind her

Brianna: Caroline we are not supposed to be here first time being in the Salvatore house inside was Beautiful but wasting no time Please Caroline what are you doing.

DAMON: Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me.

CAROLINE: Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?

Brianna: Oh My gosh Damon how did you end up in here.

DAMON: Stefan locked me here Ah Brianna Lovely seeing you here and Looking Hot Turning towards Caroline Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please.

CAROLINE: You bit me.

DAMON: You liked it. Remember?

CAROLINE: Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?

DAMON: You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do.

CAROLINE: What am I about to do?

DAMON: You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door.

Brianna: No Caroline don't let him Out

ZACH: No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!

(Caroline runs. Damon kills Zach. Brianna throws out here hands and Throws Damon away from Caroline Go Caroline Brianna yells don't Look back Run ,Damon tries to catch Caroline but the sun burns him.)

Damon rushes over to Brianna and slams her into the Desk with his hand on her throat: Nice Magic trick you pulled and not very nice using it on me Should have never come here Now what am i going to do with you.

Brianna: Moaning Let Go of me Damon Ah Damon pulls her jacket away from her neck and bites her on the Neck taking her blood.

Damon: Pulling away after taking a bite licks her neck letting her go holding his hand out for her to take. Thank you sweetie for helping me Not intentional but you get the idea so Do you know about my ring and have you seen Stefan with it

Brianna: Holding her hand to her neck to stop the bleeding looked at Damon Fearfully No I haven't seen Stefan since the Founder's Party he hasn't even talked to Elena in four days.

Damon: Damn it Stefan No Matter Don't look at me with those eyes I won't hurt you again taking her face in his hands looking at her You have my word that Nothing will hurt you while I'm around

Brianna weak from Blood Loss faints against Damon's Chest and he catches her He takes her to his bedroom and lays her on the bed Looking at her he can't help but admire her Innocent Beauty such Black curly hair and a Body like a Models Know that he took some of her blood he can feel the power in his veins wondering if he can now walk in the sun. Walking down stairs to the front door he opens the door and puts his hand out at the ray of the sun but doesn't feel the burn Smiling to himself gets in his car and drives off.

At the sexy suds car wash.]

TIKI: Sweeper duty.

BONNIE: What?

TIKI: We have to clean the pavement.

BONNIE: It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean.

TIKI: But not dry.

BONNIE: And I'm doing this why?

TIKI: Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous.

(With her powers, Bonnie starts a fire and Tiki's car burns.)

STEFAN: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey.

BONNIE: What just happened?

STEFAN: You were in some kind of a trance.

BONNIE: Did I do this?

STEFAN: I think so, yeah.

BONNIE: Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please.

[At the station.]

LOGAN: We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on-screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?

ELENA: An incident from 1953. If it even happened At the old Salvatore boarding house.

Logan's cell phone rings.

LOGAN: Sorry, one second. Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there. I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need.

ELENA: Ok.

LOGAN: All right? Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?

ELENA: You got it.

LOGAN: All right. Good luck.

[At the cemetery.]

VICKI: What?

JEREMY; I'm stoned in a cemetery.

VICKI: They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony.

TONY: Oh! Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!

GIRL: Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are.

JEREMY: You took those from the house?

VICKI: She wasn't using it.

JEREMY: She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool.

VICKI: It's no big deal, Jer.

JEREMY: Yeah, it kinda is, Vick.

BOY: Damn, dude.

TONY: Vicki brought the party police.

VICKI: Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad.

JEREMY: Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?

VICKI: Those are my friends.

JEREMY: They're waste of space small-town lifers.

VICKI: Yeah? What am I?

JEREMY: You're different, Vick.

VICKI: No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what- You'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And i'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers.

JEREMY: Look-

VICKI: Go home, Jeremy. If i want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler.

[At the sexy suds car wash.]

STEFAN: Hey, have you seen Elena?

MATT: No, not for a while.

STEFAN: You think she went home?

MATT: Not sure.

STEFAN: Thanks.

MATT: Hey. I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out.

[At the station. Elena looks at some footage.]

VOICE: This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer. Is that the nephew?

(As the camera zooms in, Elena sees Stefan in the background.)

[Caroline's bedroom.]

MRS FORBES: I didn't see you at the car wash.

CAROLINE: Left early.

MRS FORBES: Honey, are you ok? Anything you want to talk about? Is it a boy thing?

CAROLINE: Mom, if I want to talk boys, I'll call dad. At least he's successfully dating one.

[Salvatore's house.]

Stefan finds Zach dead and Damon gone.

Brianna wakes up and Moans for she is so weak Stefan hearing rushes in the room shocked that she is there

Stefan: Brianna oh my gosh are you alright what happened holding her head in his hands to keep her steady

Brianna: Damon has called Caroline all day and I followed her to try to stop her but it was too late and she let him out I tried to hold him off with my mind control power to keep him here but he Bit me and then took off to find you I'm So Sorry Stefan.

Stefan: Hugging her to him It's okay Brianna I'll fix this somehow I'll get you home and then I'll go find Damon Be careful who you let in your House Brianna even Damon.

Brianna: Okay Thank you Stefan.

STEFAN: Zach! Oh, no, Zach...

Brianna standing behind him trying to comfort him : I'm sorry about your uncle.

[Caroline's bedroom.]

ELENA: Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought.

[Bonnie goes to her grandmother.]

BONNIE: I don't know what's happening to me.

GRAMS: I know, dear.

[Elena's house. Logan steals Jeremy's watch.]

JENNA: Logan? Logan?

ELENA: People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

LOGAN: Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom.

ELENA: It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old...

FLASHBACK

OLD MAN: 1953.

ELENA: Never gets hurt...

FLASHBACK

ELENA: Oh, my god, your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?

ELENA: Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained...

FLASHBACK

ELENA: Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye. Your face.

ELENA: Girls bitten...

FLASHBACK:

ELENA: What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?

CAROLINE: It's nothing!

ELENA: Bodies drained of blood...

FLASHBACK

ELENA: Did she say what kind of animal it was?

MATT: She said it was a vampire.

[At the cemetery. Music stops.]

BOY: Donovan?

VICKI: No, I'm good.

GUYS: Not it. Not it. Not it. Ah, Vicki.

(Vicki goes to the car. Damon is here, coughing, groaning.)

VICKI: Hey, man, you ok?

DAMON: Come here. Come here.

VICKI: You don't look good.

DAMON: Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you.

VICKI: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok.

(Damon bites her.)

[Salvatore's house.]

(Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door. Elena is outside when he opens the door.)

ELENA: What are you?


	6. Lost Girls

Lost Girls

FLASHBACK

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Katherine exits the carriage and approaches him.]

STEFAN: You must be Miss Pierce.

KATHERINE: Please, call me Katherine.

[Salvatore's House. Stefan and Elena.]

ELENA: What are you? What are you?

STEFAN: You know.

ELENA: No, I don't.

STEFAN: Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here.

ELENA: It's not possible. It can't be.

STEFAN: Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?

ELENA: What are you?

STEFAN: I'm a vampire.

ELENA: I shouldn't have come.

STEFAN: No. Please.

[Elena tries to run away, but Stefan appears in front of her.]

ELENA: No. No. How did you do that?

STEFAN: Please don't be afraid of me.

ELENA: Let me go.

STEFAN: No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand.

ELENA: Let me go!

STEFAN: Elena, please.

[Elena gets into her car and drives away. She arrives at her house and runs to her room where Stefan appears again.]

STEFAN: Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me.

ELENA: All those animal attacks, those people who died-

STEFAN: No. That was Damon!

ELENA: Damon?

STEFAN: Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody.

ELENA: How can you ask me that?

STEFAN: Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me.

ELENA: Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!

STEFAN: I never wanted this.

[Stefan leaves.]

At the cemetery, Damon burns the bodies. He calls Stefan on a cellphone.]

STEFAN: Hello?

DAMON: I want my ring.

STEFAN: Where are you?

DAMON: I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?

STEFAN: I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?

DAMON: No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy.

STEFAN: You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?

DAMON: I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?

STEFAN: I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him.

DAMON: ... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?

STEFAN: I'll get it back, but I need time.

DAMON: What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's.

STEFAN: I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen.

DAMON: Don't give me another reason to rip you apart.

STEFAN: Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?

DAMON: Just get it. Oh tell Brianna that I said hi.

[He hangs. He goes over to Vicki and pours alcohol on her to burn her body. She wakes up.]

DAMON: You just don't wanna die, do you?

[Elena is sleeping. Stefan is outside her house, guarding her family from Damon.]

[Stefan and Elena are out at a coffee place.]

ELENA: You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?

STEFAN: I can tell you whatever you wanna know.

ELENA: I know you eat garlic.

STEFAN: Yes.

ELENA: And somehow, sunlight's not an issue.

[A waitress arrives.]

WAITRESS: Hi, here are your drinks.

ELENA: Thank you.

[The waitress leaves.]

STEFAN: We have rings that protect us.

ELENA: Crucifixes?

STEFAN: Decorative.

ELENA: Holy water?

STEFAN: Drinkable.

ELENA: Mirrors?

STEFAN: Myth.

ELENA: You said you don't kill to : Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful.

ELENA: And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?

STEFAN: Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me.

ELENA: He was hurting her!

STEFAN: He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have.

ELENA: Is that supposed to make it ok?

STEFAN: No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that.

ELENA: Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?

STEFAN: Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore.

ELENA: Not anymore?

STEFAN: There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone.

ELENA: I can't promise that.

STEFAN: Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice.

Elena: Brianna know doesn't she all this time she Knew

Stefan: Yes she has to keep it a Secret not just for us but for her too With her being born a Mage with powers can be hard on her too and that Damon has been Harassing her since she first got here its dangerous for her as well.

Elena: Why would Damon try to Hurt her.

Stefan: Mage has weakness when it comes to vampires once bitten by one Vampires control who ever they bite for instance Damon Took Brianna's blood the other day so He can control Her But I don't think Damon would hurt her..

Brianna walking over to Stefan and Elena: Hey guys how are you

Elena: Talking about Vampires that Stefan and Damon are one.

Brianna: I guess you know now

Elena: Why didn't you tell me Brianna I thought we were Friends

Brianna Looking sad and worried; Elena I am your friend that's why I kept it from you to help Stefan to keep you safe from Damon and any other vampire that could kill you for the Information that you know I am so sorry that I couldn't tell you.

Elena: Well its going take me a while to get use to the idea of Vampires, Witches and Now Mages

[At the cemetery. Logan arrives and starts talking to Sheriff Forbes. There are charred bodies on the ground.]

LOGAN: Never smelled one this bad before.

SHERIFF: It tried to cover its tracks.

LOGAN: Are you sure?

SHERIFF: I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings.

LOGAN: We know who they are?

SHERIFF: Doc'll have to check their dental records.

LOGAN: What story should i run?

SHERIFF: Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch.

LOGAN: I got the Gilbert watch.

SHERIFF: Good.

[One of the deputies arrives.]

POLICEMAN: Found this in the brush about 10 yards away.

[He shows her Vicki's ID.]

SHERIFF: Vicki Donovan.

LOGAN: You know her?

SHERIFF: I went to high school with her mother.

LOGAN: Think she's one of these?

SHERIFF: I hope not.

[At the Salvatore's House. Vicki is on a sofa.]

[Damon leaves a message on Stefan's phone.]

DAMON: Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it.

[He sees Vicki bleeding more on the couch.]

DAMON: Aw, don't get blood on the couch!

[Walks over.]

DAMON: Please? I got you good, didn't I?

[She doesn't answer.]

DAMON: Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this.

[Damon bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. She struggles but eventually gives in.]

DAMON: Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it.

[Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car.]

STEFAN: Stop here.

ELENA: What are we doing here?

[They get out of the car.]

STEFAN: I want to show you something.

ELENA: In the middle of nowhere?

STEFAN: This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home.

ELENA: It looks so...

STEFAN: Old? It's because they are.

ELENA: Wait. How long have you...

STEFAN: I've been 17 years old since 1864.

ELENA: Oh, my god.

STEFAN: You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends.

FLASHBACK

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan and Damon run out of the house, playing football.

STEFAN: Wait. Where did you learn this game?

DAMON: Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch.

[Damon throws the ball and Stefan catches it.]

STEFAN: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?

[Stefan and Damon playfully struggle for the ball when Katherine exits the house.]

KATHERINE: Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?

STEFAN: Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough.

KATHERINE: Somehow, I think that you play rougher.

[She snatches the ball from Stefan and runs off.]

DAMON: Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will.

[They both chase after her.]

[The old Salvatore's field.]

ELENA: You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like...

STEFAN: Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it.

ELENA: All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?

STEFAN: She wasn't just any girl.

FLASHBACK Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: Stefan is chasing Katherine through a garden maze. Katherine reaches a statue and they both stop running.

KATHERINE: Ha! I win. What's my prize?

DAMON: What would you like it to be?

STEFAN: [smiles] They extended your leave?

DAMON: I was simply having too much fun to return to battle.

STEFAN: Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring.

[Stefan walks over and hugs him.]

KATHERINE: Well, this works out wonderfully for me.

DAMON: How's that, miss Katherine?

KATHERINE: Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball.

DAMON/STEFAN: With pleasure. I would be honored.

KATHERINE: The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?

[She walks away.][Elena and Stefan walk about the ruins of the old estate.]

STEFAN: She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion.

ELENA: The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry.

STEFAN: I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her.

ELENA: So he was upset.

STEFAN: That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even.

[At the Salvatore's house.]

[Damon is playing music.]

VICKI: Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?

DAMON: Some blood. You loved it.

VICKI: I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?

DAMON: We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down.

VICKI: Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good.

DAMON: Only if I can.

[Damon bites his wrist and gives it to Vicki to feed while he drinks from her wrist.]

[The old Salvatore's field.]

STEFAN: What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too.

ELENA: So he stole her from you, not the other way around?

STEFAN: Turns out she wasn't ours to steal.

FLASHBACK

[Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864. Stefan is with Katherine in her room.]

STEFAN: I will love you forever.

KATHERINE: Forever is a very long time, you know.

STEFAN: Not long enough.

[Katherine elongates her fangs and bites him. The next morning, her handmaiden, Emily, is helping her get dressed when Stefan wakes up.]

KATHERINE: Good morning. Clear the room, please.

[Emily leaves.]

KATHERINE: You're upset.

STEFAN: Your face, it was like a demon.

KATHERINE: But you're not afraid.

STEFAN: Get away from me. Get away.

KATHERINE: [compels him] It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone.

STEFAN: I-

KATHERINE: shh. We will go on exactly as we have.

STEFAN: Yes. We will go on.

KATHERINE: You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan You, me, and Damon. No old Salvatore's field.]

STEFAN: She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not.

[He pulls out Damon's ring from a ruin.]

ELENA: Is that Damon's ring?

STEFAN: I took it from him, but I have to give it back.

ELENA: No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden.

STEFAN: Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me.

ELENA: And how is that?

STEFAN: By hurting you.

[Lockwood's house.]

SHERIFF: We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood.

MR LOCKWOOD: Doc ID the bodies?

SHERIFF: A few townies. Notorious druggies.

MR LOCKWOOD: I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?

SHERIFF: She's not one of the deceased.

MR LOCKWOOD: Where the hell is she?

SHERIFF: I wish I knew.

LOGAN: Sorry I'm late.

MR LOCKWOOD: You have the watch? It's ready.

LOGAN: That's it?

MR LOCKWOOD: Yes. That's it.

[He gives him the vampire compass.]

[The Salvatore's house.]

[Vicki is dancing.]

VICKI: I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, however, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that.

DAMON: Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?

VICKI: Yeah. yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot.

DAMON: I know.

VICKI: Don't you wanna be in love?

DAMON: I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated.

VICKI:Except when it isn't.

DAMON: No more talking. Let's dance.

VICKI: My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering.

DAMON: Your life is so pathetic.

VICKI: Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when i think of my future, I just come up blank.

DAMON: You are so damaged.

VICKI: Yep.

DAMON: I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem.

VICKI: Nope, none.

DAMON: I think I know what can help you.

VICKI: So what's that?

DAMON: Death.

[He kills her. After few minutes, Vicki wakes up, as a vampire.]

VICKI: What happened? We were dancing, and then-

DAMON: Then I killed you.

VICKI: What?

DAMON: You're dead.

VICKI: I'm dead?

DAMON: Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process.

VICKI:You're wasted.

DAMON:You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky.

VICKI: Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home.

DAMON: You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful.

VICKI: Come on, move.

DAMON: See? you're already starting to fall apart.

VICKI: And I'm going home now.

DAMON: Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house.

VICKI: Yeah, whatever.

DAMON: Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me.

[In the woods.]

SHERIFF: I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only.

LOGAN: Got it.

SHERIFF: You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?

LOGAN: Of course I can.

SHERIFF: You ever staked a vampire before?

LOGAN: Have you?

[Elena's House.]

Doorbell ringing.

JEREMY: Im Coming!

VICKI: Hey. The sun is killing me. my eyes are on fire.

JEREMY: Where have you been?

VICKI: It's good. everything's good.

[They began to kiss.]

JEREMY: Did something happen?

VICKI: I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?

JEREMY: You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day.

VICKI: Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet.

[Old Salvatore's field.]

ELENA: The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?

STEFAN: No. That necklace, it has a herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice.

[Elena's house.]

MATT: Where is she?

JEREMY: Come this way.

MATT: What's she on?

JEREMY: I-I don't know.

MATT: Hey, Vic. How you doin'?

VICKI: Not good, Mattie. I hurt.

MATT: Ok, where's it hurt?

VICKI: My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts.

MATT: Ok, well-

VICKI: No. Just leave me alone.

MATT: Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home.

VICKI: Just turn it off!

JEREMY: Turn what off?

VICKI: The talking, the chatter, just turn it off.

TV sound is inaudible.

MAN ON TV: ...horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.

JEREMY: That's where we were last night.

MATT: What happened, Vic?

MAN ON TV: ..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information...

MATT: I'm calling the cops.

VICKI: No. Don't.

JEREMY: What happened after I left last night, Vick?

(Vicki pushes Jeremy.)

MATT: Jer, are you ok ?

JEREMY: I'm fine. i'm fine.

MATT: Damn, Vick. (Elena and Stefan enter the house.)

ELENA: What's going on?

MATT: She's really messed up.

STEFAN: Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on.

(Matt and Jeremy take Vicki upstairs.)

ELENA: You know what's wrong with her?

STEFAN: Yeah.

ELENA: What is it?

STEFAN: She's transitioning.

ELENA: Transitioning to what?

STEFAN: A vampire.

ELENA: What?

STEFAN: Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet.

ELENA: H-how does she do that?

STEFAN: She has to feed on human blood.

ELENA: And what if she doesn't?

STEFAN: She'll die. She may only have a few hours.

ELENA: She's upstairs with him right now.

STEFAN: It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet.

ELENA: So when is she gonna know?

STEFAN: Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice.

ELENA: The same choice you made?

[In the bedroom.]

VICKI: I'm sorry I'm so much trouble.

JEREMY: Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?

(Jeremy hugs her. Her mouth is near his neck and she seems like she's about to bite him, when she gets up and leaves.)

VICKI: No.

MATT: Vick. Vicki!

JEREMY: She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out.

MATT: I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything.

STEFAN: I can track her.

ELENA: Go.

[In the woods.]

Cellphone rings.

SHERIFF: Yeah.

LOGAN: I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery.

SHERIFF: Headed your way.[Elena's house.]

JEREMY: Maybe we should check in with Matt.

ELENA: He'll call when he finds her.

JEREMY: Well, what are we supposed to do?

ELENA: We wait. We're supposed to wait.

JEREMY: I don't know what's wrong with her.

ELENA: She'll be fine. It'll all be fine.

[Doorbell rings. It's Damon. Elena tries to shut the door on him but he pushes back.]

ELENA: Jeremy, go upstairs.

DAMON: You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up.

ELENA: Stay away from me.

DAMON: Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?

ELENA: He's out looking for Vicki.

DAMON: Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her.

ELENA: Did you thank Katherine?

DAMON: Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?

ELENA: I got enough.

DAMON: Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house.[At the cemetery.]

STEFAN: Vicki.

VICKI: I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back.

STEFAN: I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you.

VICKI: He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?

STEFAN: You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over.

VICKI: I'll be dead.

STEFAN: Hey.

VICKI: I don't want this.

STEFAN: I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you.

VICKI: Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?

STEFAN: Ok.

[Gunshots. Stefan is hurt.]

STEFAN: Ahh!

VICKI: No!

(Damon bites Logan and takes the bullet out of Stefan's chest.)

DAMON: It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring.

(Vicki is drinking Logan's blood.)STEFAN: No! No! Vicki!

VICKI: I'm sorry.

DAMON: Oops.

(Damon picks up the compass.)

(Sheriff Forbes finds Logan.)

SHERIFF: Oh god... The watch. Find the watch.[Front of Elena's house.]

(Elena is waiting for Stefan.)

ELENA: You're bleeding.

STEFAN: No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok.

STEFAN: I couldn't stop her. I tried.

ELENA: What does that mean?

STEFAN: She fed, and then I lost her.

ELENA: Oh, my god.

STEFAN: I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you.

ELENA: What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?

STEFAN: We'll come up with a story.

ELENA: You mean we'll come up with a lie.

STEFAN: I'm so sorry.

ELENA: I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't...

(Elena walks into the house, falls to the floor and cries.)

Brianna was just walking from the Kitchen after making Hot chocolate when her door bell rings wondering who would be trying to visit at this Hour opening the door its damon

Brianna: Damon what are you doing here.

Damon Smiling at her: I came to see you won't you invite me in I need to talk to you.

Brianna: Damon can't we talk in the Morning it is really late.

Damon looking at her giving her a Serious look: Let me in Brianna Now.

Brianna feels like her decision was taking out of her hands when she told him to come in. No why did I just do that Ah running away from him to get to the stairs she felt herslf being pushed against the wall by Damon holding her there Ha ah What are you doing.

Damon: Remember when Stefan told you when a vampire takes a mage blood Vampires they are bonded that means that I control you until what ever vampire comes along

Seeing his face turn to his Monster face Brianna uses her hand and Flashes him away from her so that she can run into her bedroom Slamming the door Leaning against it sobbing yelling Get Away from me I haven't done anything to you for you to treat me like this.

Damon was in the room with her and pushes her against her door and caressing her face: No it's not what you have done it's what you are and what you can do for me you see I need your help with something I won't tell you know but later.

Brianna: Please I'll try to help you if you promise not to hurt me.

Damon: I Promise. Looking down at her he Presses his Lips to hers opening her mouth with his getting the taste of her

Brianna : What Are you doing Damon I don't think we should do this. something came over him and soon he had her up against door with her legs around him with her hand in his hair taking her and laying her across her vanity tears her shirt off and bites her in the Neck finally tearing her pants off he is plunging himself inside her Never felt such Passion before with a Woman

Brianna Moaning has never been with a Guy before Like this looked at Damon with him making Love to her what is Happening to her that she should give in to someone like Damon Salvatore

Damon pulling her in his arms and Holding her to him still plunging in her passionate falls in to bed with her and continue to make love to her in the night. What does this new development do for their relationship and what about Damon's love for Katherine.


	7. Haunted

Haunted

Tyler is walking out to his car.)

Tyler: All right, later, man.

Man: See you, bro!

(Tyler gets in his car. Vicki is there.)

Vicki: Hi, Ty.

Tyler: Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you!

Vicki: I know.

Tyler: What's wrong, Vick?

Vicki: I'm so cold.

Tyler: You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender.

Vicki: (whispers) I wish.

Tyler: What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?

Vicki: I'm so scared.

Tyler: Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home.

Vicki: I can't control it.

Tyler: Control what?

Vicki: I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away.

Tyler: What are you on? What drugs did you take?

Vicki: I want it. I am so hungry,Ty.

Tyler: Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay? Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!

(Vicki attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time.)

Vicki: Aah! Let go of me!

(Damon appears.)

Tyler:What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?

Damon: You don't talk.

Tyler: Screw you, dude.

Damon: "Dude" really?, "dude"?

Stefan : Damon, don't!

Damon: Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?

(Tyler hits Damon.)

Vicki: Ooh! Don't you hurt him.

(Damon grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him.)

Damon: Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here. (He throws Tyler. Tyler gets up and all of them are gone.)

Brianna waking up and feeling confused and remembering what happened between her and Damon Looking around and seeing No Damon gets up and grabs some underwear from the dresser Last Night with Damon was a First for her Never been with a Guy before not even romantically deciding to forget it happen she dress in some Black pants with white tank top and her Long jacket and her boots deciding to leave her hair down today with her curls falling over her Shoulders she grabs an apple and then heads to School.

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena wakes up and goes into the bathroom.)

Elena: Sorry.

Jeremy:Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done.

Elena:You're up early. Where are you going?

Jeremy: Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so...

Elena: Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?

Jeremy: What? You're kidding me, right ?

Elena: You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for.

Jeremy: Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why.

(Matt's phone rings.)

Matt:Yeah?

Vicki:Matty?

Matt:Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?

Vicki:Yeah. I'm okay.

Matt: Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you.

Vicki: No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me. (She hangs up on him.)

Vicki:I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?

Stefan: Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone.

Damon: There's nothing' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up.

Vicki: What is that?

Damon:This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?

Stefan:Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?

Damon:We should all be worried.

Vicki:Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?

Stefan: Here.

(Stefan hands her a cup.)

Vicki:What is it?

Stefan: It's what you're craving.

Damon: Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?

Vicki:What is it?

Damon:Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?

Stefan:Go on. Give it a try.

Damon:She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff.

Vicki:Yeah, why can't I have people blood?

Damon:Yeah.

Stefan:Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki.

Damon:You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy.

Stefan:No,no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity.

Damon:Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plain way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase.

Stefan:Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are.

Damon:Okay, count deepak. I am outta here.

Vicki: Can I have some more?

(Damon goes downstairs, the door bell rings. Damon answers it, Elena is there.)

Elena: Is Stefan here?

Damon: Yep!

Elena:Where is he?

Damon:And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission".

Elena:How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?

Damon:And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?

Elena:If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead.

Damon:Yes, you would.

Elena:But I'm not.

Damon:Yet.

Elena:Where is Stefan?

Damon:He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out.

Brianna walking up towards the house seeing Damon coming toward her almost forgot to breathe She came to see Vicki and talk to Stefan.

Damon: What brings you here Brianna come to talk to me about Last Night Looking over her appreciating her Every Move went to stand close and breathe her scent in yum You Smell Tasty.

Brianna: Well I came to see Stefan and see if I can make a Day light ring for Vicky

Damon puts his arm around her and then walks to the wall with her : Well Stefan is busy and I can use your company now Kissing on her Neck and Nibbling then Bites down on her Top of her Chest.

Brianna: Ah with a Moan No Damon I Can't do this with you i shouldn't have let you in my house let alone in my Bed You have Issues now that i don't need to deal with Feeling his hand push down her pants she felt him enter her Putting her arms around his Neck and falling under his spell Kissing him she couldn't help but give into him.

Elena:Stefan? Stefan?

Stefan:Yes.

Elena:Where is Vicki?

Stefan:She's upstairs.

Elena:What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?

Stefan:I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this.

Elena: So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?

Stefan: I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe.

Vicki: How long is that?

Stefan: We can talk about that later.

Elena: Hey, Vicki, How are you?

Vicki: How am I? You're kidding, right?(Bonnie is at her Grams house.)

Bonnie:Was our family burned in the witch trials?

Grams:No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch.

Bonnie:How did we end up in Mystic Falls?

Grams:Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do.

Bonnie: Grams, everybody knows you're a witch.

Grams:They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth.

Bonnie:Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part.

Grams:It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?

Bonnie: Grams do you know anything about Mage because I have found out a girl who just moved into town is one.

Sheila: Yes I know that they are Powerful and don't need Spells to make Magic there Power comes from their Emotions and they use the Elements as well. Who is this girl who is a Mage.

Bonnie: Brianna McAlister she is a good friend and she has no family because they all died mysterious deaths first her Parents then her grandparents she doesn't have Siblings either.

Sheila: Emily Bennett was Great friends to them Long time ago before she died she sworn them their Loyalty if ever anything happened to them and they Helped her when she needed it she even new their secrets of them being Witches and Mage.

Bonnie Wow I better get to School bye Grams.

[MYSTIC GRILL]

(Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth.)

Mayor Lockwood: We never should have trusted that Logan...Weasel with the watch.

:How many are we dealing with?

Mayor Lockwood:Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern .

:Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or..or is it a he or a she?

Mayor Lockwood: If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger

: So what do we do?

Mayor Lockwood: Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us. (Damon has been listening in to their conversation.)

[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH]

Tyler:Hey man!

Matt:Hey!

Tyler:I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki.

Matt:She just called. She's okay.

Tyler:Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been going' out of your mind.

Matt:Little bit. Yeah.

Tyler:I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do.

Matt:I appreciate it.

Caroline:I have your costume. It's all here.

Bonnie:Seriously?

Caroline:Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun.

Bonnie:Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?

Caroline:Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?

Bonnie:I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan.

Caroline:Riding to his castle on his white horse.

Bonnie: Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles.

[SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE]

Stefan:Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch.

Vicki: Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?

Stefan:You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time.

Vicki: Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me.

Stefan: It can work. It's your choice, Vicki.

Vicki: So you've never tasted human blood?

Stefan: Not in a long time.

Vicki: How long?

Stefan:Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior.

Vicki: Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead.

(Vicki leaves the room.)

Stefan: I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick.

(Stefan leaves. Vicki re-enters.)

Vicki: False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird.

Elena: Hmm, who are you calling?

Vicki: Jeremy.

Elena: Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore.

Vicki:Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see.

Elena: Even though you could hurt him?

Vicki:I would never Hurt Jeremy.

Elena: I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now.

Vicki: Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough " speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing.

Elena: All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki.

Vicki: Or what? (Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.)

Vicki: Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy when I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it ? (Vicki let's her go. Elena is coughing.)

Elena: She threatened me.

Stefan:She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues...

Elena: How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?

Stefan:There's no rule book.

Elena:Well, how long before you learned to control it?

Stefan:A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger.

Elena:What does that mean?

Stefan:It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him.

Elena: Or worse.

Stefan: I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt.

Elena:I need to get going.

Stefan:Elena...

Elena:Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take.

(Damon enters Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music.)

Damon: What are you doing?

Vicki: Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it?

Damon: I was …. bored.

Vicki: You did this to me out of boredom?

Damon: It's one of the pitfalls of eternity.

Vicki: Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?

Damon: That' ll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go.

Vicki: Where?

Damon: Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank.

Stefan: No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this.

Damon: If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about.

Stefan:She could hurt someone.

Damon: I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on.

Stefan: Bad idea Damon.

Damon: She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks.

Vicki: Like what?

Damon: Like...

(Damon uses his super speed and goes behind her.)

Vicki: Whoa. How did you do that? Ho ho ho ho.

Damon: Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended.

(Vicki uses her super speed and runs away.)

Damon: Uh...my bad.

(Vicki goes to her home. She tries to get inside but can't.)

Vicki: Matt?

Matt: Vicki? Is that you?

Vicki: Hey.

Matt: Get in here. (He embraces her and she smells the blood running through his veins, she pulls away.)

Vicki: In a minute. I...

Matt: Please come inside. I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vic?

Vicki: It's no big deal. Drop it already.

Matt: 3 people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you.

Vicki:They know where I live.

Matt:Everyone was worried about you.

Vicki: I'm back now . Just let it go.

Matt: Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go?

Vicki: My head hurts.

Matt: You think?

(The door bell rings. Matt answers it. Stefans outside.)

Matt:Stefan, what are you doing here?

Stefan: Is Vicki home?

Matt: Yeah.

Stefan: Can I see her, please?

Vicki: Don't let him in. I don't want him in here.

Matt: Did he do something to you?

Vicki: No, I just don't want him in here.

Stefan: Just let me come in so I can explain myself.

Matt: Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now.

Stefan: Matt...

Matt: Please, now, Stefan.

Jeremy:You gotta call me, vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please.

Elena:Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!

Jeremy: Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait.

Elena:I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go.

Jeremy:What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?

Elena:I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best.

Jeremy:Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now suddenly,I get these moments and things started to feel just a bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best. (Vicki and Jeremy exchange texts. They plan on meeting up at the school carnival.)[MYSTIC FALLS HIGH]

(The Halloween carnival is going on.)

Tyler: Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special.

Bonnie:No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving.

Caroline: Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with.

Tyler:Sounds like a plan.

Brianna is dressed as Elvira with the black tight dress with a Little bit of Cleavage showing and her hair black with tight curls running down her back: Hey guys having fun

Caroline: Oh Wow your costume is Hot Elvira you chosen well Brianna

Bonnie: decently you look stunning

Brianna: Your dressed as a Witch awesome costume in charge of the Punch Bowl

Bonnie: Yeah do you want to stay and keep me company.

Brianna: Sure why not.

(At the grill. and Mayor Lockwood are sitting down)

Mayor Lockwood:How many martinis have you had?

:Oh. Don't start with me.

Mayor Lockwood:Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go.

:So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink.

Damon: Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "Gatsby" look.

: I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?

Damon: Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy.

: It's Damon,right?

Damon: Ah, you remember?

: Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon?

Damon: Salvatore

: Salvatore.

Damon:Mm hmm.

:Are you any relation to Zach?

Damon: Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach? (Damon tries to use compulsion on her.)

: Are you okay?

Damon: Yeah. I think there's something in my eye.

:Well, I know Zach from the founders council. You know the Salvatore were one of this town's original settlers.

Damon: Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends.

: Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages.

Damon: Zach went out-of-town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain...

: You know about the Vervain?

Damon: Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do.

: Of course.

Damon:Hmm. Cheers.

(Back at the school. Elena and Jeremy arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him.)

Kids:Aah aah!

Matt:You went with last year's costume too,huh?

Elena:Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago.

Matt: Me neither. And you're going as...you?

Elena: He's not talking to me now. We got into fight.

Matt: Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight.

Elena:She's here?

Matt:Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire.

Elena: Where did Jeremy go?

Matt:Elena what's the matter?

Elena:I..I've gotta find him.

Vicki is walking through the halls. Stefan grabs her and pulls her into a classroom.)

Vicki:What, you're following me now?

Stefan:You didn't really give me a much of choice.

Vicki:Let me out of here.

Stefan:You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control.

Vicki:I'm fine.

Stefan:Really?

Vicki:Mm Hmm.

Stefan:No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you.

(Back to Damon and at the Grill.)

Damon:So you need vervain?

:Yes. my husband and I only have left What his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more.

Damon: Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him?

:Hmm.

Damon: Mmm . How much do you need? I mean, how many people,you think?

: Well, there's our children, of course.

Damon: Of course.

:And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council.

Damon: The council?

: Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me.

Damon: Well, are you happy with your husband?

: You're flirting with me.

Damon: You flirted with me first.

: True.

Damon: Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight.

: Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find.

Damon: How's that search going'?

: Oh, we had the founder's party,And anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect.

Damon: Oh.

:And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm mmm, I gotta go.

Damon:Okay.(

Back at the school. Elena is looking for Jeremy. She finds Stefan and Vicki.)

Elena:Thank God.

Stefan:What's the matter?

Elena:I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried.

Matt:What's goin' on?

Stefan:Hey. uh, everything's fine.

Vicki:I told you to quit bothering me.

Elena:No. Vicki, don't do this.

Vicki:Matt, he won't leave me alone.

Matt: You need to back off, man.

Elena: Matt, it's...it's okay.

Matt: No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?

Elena: Stefan. She's gone.

Stefan: I'm trying to help her.

(Jeremy is walking around. Vicki grabs him and pulls him into her.

Jeremy: Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me.

Vicki: Sorry. I'm sorry. (They kiss and run away.)

(Damon is talking to Bonnie.)

Damon:So where...where'd Caroline run off to? Seeing Brianna Whistles at her You are looking so tasty Brianna.

Bonnie:Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline. and leave Brianna Alone.

Damon:Oh, Bonnie. So loyal.

Bonnie: Just stay away from both of them.

(Damon notices the crystal.)

Damon: Where'd you get that?

Bonnie: From a friend.

Damon:Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you?

Bonnie:Not anymore.

Damon:Funny. I'd like it back, please.

Bonnie:I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you If she feels like it.

Damon:Or I could just take it right now.

(Damon grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. Bonnie runs.)

Brianna: What happened and Why are you after that Crystal Damon

Damon pulling her to him and Kiss her Hungerly whispers in her ear Don't Get in my way my darling I don't want to have to Hurt you and walks away from Her.

Brianna feeling Hurt and Confused touched her lips and starting walking to the car.

(Elena is still searching for Jeremy. Vicki and Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki.)Elena: Jeremy.

Jeremy: I was so worried about you.

Vicki: I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave.

Jeremy: Wh...what?Where?

Vicki: I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it.

Jeremy: No, you can't. You can't just leave.

Vicki: Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever.

(They kiss. Vicki bites his lip and starts sucking his blood.)

Jeremy: Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it?. Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah!

Brianna walking nearby heard Jeremy and went to get Vicky: No Vicki your Hurting him stop

(Elena runs out the back entrance. She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them.)

Brianna throws her hand out and throws Vicki away from Jeremy

Elena: Vicki, no!

(Elena hits her with a wooden plank. Vicki grabs her and throws her into a pile of garbage nearby. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus.)

Jeremy: Vicki!

(Vicki disappears.)

Brianna trying to look for her was grabbed from behind and was bitten in her Neck She Screams Vicki Get off me Throws her away from her with her Hands .

Stefan: Go. get inside. Go!

(Elena grabs Jeremy and runs. Stefan continues searching for Vicki.)

Elena: Ah!

(Vicki pushes Jeremy out-of-the-way and grabs Elena. She bites Elena. Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake. Vicki dies.)

Jeremy: Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!

(Stefan holds Jeremy back.)

Elena: Get him out of here.

(Stefan calls Damon.)

Damon:What?

Stefan:I Need your help.

(Elena sits down next to Vicki's body.)

[Gram's House]

Grams:What happened to you?

Bonnie:I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace.

Grams:Where'd you get that?

Bonnie:It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk.

Grams:That piece of junk belonged to one Of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett,Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace.

Damon arrives. Elena is crying.)

Damon:You should go. I got this.

Elena:You did this. This is your fault.

Damon:You confuse me for someone with remorse.

(Elena tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her.)

Damon:None of this matters to me,None of it.

Elena:People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it.

(She hits him.)

Damon:You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave.

(Elena leaves.)

Matt: Elena! Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?

Elena: Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower.

Matt:I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me.

Elena: I don't know where she is.

Matt: Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?

Elena: You're a good brother, Matt.

Matt: Yeah, Maybe she went home.

Elena: Maybe.

Matt: Okay.

(Elena gets in her car and cries.)

[GILBERT HOUSE]

(Elena arrives home. Stefan is waiting outside.)

Elena:Where is he?

Stefan: Inside.

(She goes inside and goes over to Jeremy.)

Elena: Do you understand what happened tonight?

Jeremy :No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand.

Elena: She was going to kill me.

Jeremy: Now she's dead. Vicki's dead.

Elena: I'm so sorry, Jer.

Jeremy: Make it stop. It hurts.

Elena: Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay.

Jeremy: Why does everybody have to die on me?

Elena: Oh, my god. come here.

(Elena holds Jeremy.)

(Outside, Stefan's sitting on the porch. Elena comes out.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?

Elena: He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid.

Stefan: Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything.

Elena: Can you make him forget?

Stefan: Elena...

Elena: Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened.

Stefan: If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right.

Damon: I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it.

Elena: It's what I want.

Damon: What do you want him to know?

Elena: I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best.

(Damon goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan.)

Elena: Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you,Finding out what you are and everything that's happened since.

Stefan: Is that what you want?

Elena: Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you.

(Damon comes back out.)

Damon: It's done.

(Elena walks back inside. Damon and Stefan look at each other

Brianna walks up to them: Hey I'm sorry with what happened with Vicky

Damon: Its my fault I turned her Stefan Killed her so she wouldn't hurt Elena and Jeremy

Brianna: I Know if you want I can make the Pain go away on all of you so that you can bear it better.

Damon walking over to her: I don't Need your help I am fine dealing on my own

Brianna turns around and watch him walk away with a Pain Expression on her face wondering what she has done for him to not Like her Now

Stefan: Whats the matter are you Okay

Brianna: It's just I care too much for your brother and even though he doesn't care about me I still want to help him Tear coming down her eyes I' m sorry Stefan that you are seeing me like this.

Stefan: I know that you are trying to help him be his friend but All he cares about is Katherine he won't allow anyone to get in the way of that and he is Dangerous when he is upset.

Brianna: Katherine is the woman who turned you and you both Loved her right.

Stefan: Yes but Damon loved her more I am sorry its best to just stay away from him.

Brianna decided that she is just going to try her best to stay away from Damon so driving home and going to bed she couldn't help but feeling used so she cried herself to sleep.


	8. 162 Candles

162 Candles

[Stefan is in the Salvatore Boarding House, asleep in the living room. He wakes up when his book falls from his lap to the floor. He is then aroused by a noise in the house.]

Stefan: Damon?

[He gets up and looks around. He hears further disturbance before he is attacked by a vampire.]

Stefan: Lexi!?

Lexi: Hi.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Lexi: [hugs him] How could you even ask that?

Stefan: I missed you.

Lexi: Happy Birthday.

[Stefan and Lexi are kidding in Stefan's room.]

Lexi: Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?

Stefan: I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful.

Lexi: Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast.

Stefan: Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?

Lexi: We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?

Stefan: I told you, her name is Elena.

Lexi: Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over. [holds up a photo of Katherine.]

Stefan: [takes the photo away] You didn't even know Katherine.

Lexi: 'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?

Stefan: Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of.

Lexi: It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?

Stefan: Doesn't work that way and you know it.

Lexi: Yeah.

Stefan: Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here.

Lexi: What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old.

Stefan: [groans] Really?

Lexi: Oh yeah.

[Sheriff Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance.]

Sheriff Forbes: Where did Vicki says she was going?

Jeremy: She didn't.

Sheriff Forbes: Did she tell her brother where she was going?

Matt : No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town.

Sheriff Forbes: Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?

Matt: Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him.

Sheriff Forbes: What was he doing there?

Stefan: I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help.

Sheriff Forbes: So you got involved because Elena asked you to?

Elena: I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother.

Sheriff Forbes: What was her behavior like those last few days before she left ?

Matt: Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying.

Sheriff Forbes: Any signs of aggression or violence?

Jeremy:None that I remember.

Stefan:No.

Elena:No.

Sheriff Forbes: So you believe Vicki really has left town?

Matt: Yes.

Stefan: Yes.

Elena: Yes.

Jeremy: I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best.

[Stefan is waiting in front of the police station for Elena. Matt exits the building and walks past Stefan.]

Stefan:I was trying to help her Matt. That's all.

[Matt leaves. Elena finally comes out.]

Elena: [to Jenna and Jeremy] I'll meet you guys at the car.

Jenna: Ok. [leaves with Jeremy]

Stefan:You okay ?

Elena: I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know.

Stefan: Thank you.

Elena:I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much...

Stefan: Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it.

Elena: No, Stefan you have to stay away from me.

Brianna: Hey Stefan how are you

Stefan: I am good considering that Me and Elena aren't talking at the Moment

Brianna: It will be okay just give her some time to think over everything you guys won't be separated forever

Stefan: Thank you for that hey its my Birthday today and My friend Lexi has come from out-of-town i am wondering if you can help get her a Daylight ring for me

Brianna: Sure I can help make one where is she

Stefan: She is at my house for the day and can't go anywhere because of the sun come we can go now that we can get it out-of-the-way.

[In Stefan's room Lexi is sleeping Damon awakes her.]

Lexi: [shifts around on the pillow] Hmmm, Huh.

[She turns to find Damon next to her.]

Damon:Boo.

Lexi: [groans]

Damon: Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise.

Lexi: Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school.

Damon: How long are you here for?

Lexi: Just for Stefan's B-Day.

Damon: Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?

Lexi: [snorts] That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me.

Damon: Why are you so mean to me?

Lexi: Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person.

Damon: Because I'm a vampire.

Lexi: But you're only the bad parts.

Damon: Teach me to be good.

[Damon leans in but Lexi grabs him firmly by the neck, choking him.]

Lexi: I'm older and that means stronger.

Damon: [wheezes] Sorry.

Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it.

Damon: Yeah.

[Lexi releases him and leaves.]

[At Grams' house, Bonnie is packing her suitcase.]

Grams: You leavin'?

Bonnie: Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much.

Grams: Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me. Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju.

Bonnie: He's right.

Grams: He's always right, that's his other problem.

[indicates to the crystal necklace] Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that.

Bonnie: I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me.

Grams: Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours.

Bonnie: Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?

Grams: Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you. A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody.

Bonnie: I just wish it was prettier.

[At Elena's home, Elena is sitting on the couch. Jenna comes and sits next to her. Jeremy is writing something behind them.]

Jenna: You're wallowing.

Elena: So are you.

Jenna: My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped.

Elena: Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk.

Jenna: You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."

Jeremy: Wanna keep it down over there?

Jenna: Why? What are you doing?

Jeremy: Homework.

Elena: Since when do you do homework?

Jeremy: I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so...

[Elena and Jenna share surprised glances.]

Elena: What do you think? Alien?

Jenna: Some sort of replicant.

Jeremy: He can hear you.

[At sheriff's office, Sheriff Forbes is dealing with paper, she receive a call.]

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah. Send him in. [Damon enters the office] Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?

Damon: Sure.

Sheriff Forbes: I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town.

Damon: Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you.

[Damon hands the sheriff the box filled with vervain.]

Sheriff Forbes: Vervain.

Damon: That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough.

Sheriff Forbes: It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials.

Damon: And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?

Sheriff Forbes: I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?

Damon: So is that even possible?

Sheriff Forbes: We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us.

Damon: Hm. So what's the next step?

Sheriff Forbes: We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two.

Damon: And I, of course, will do anything I can to help.

[Bonnie enters Elena's room. Elena is lying down in her bed.]

Bonnie: You up ?

Elena: No. [Bonnie walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head] No, no!

Bonnie: Why haven't you called me back?

Elena: I'm sorry.

Bonnie: Are you gonna stay in there forever?

Elena: Yep.

Bonnie: Move over. [lies next to Elena] I'm officially worried. What's going on?

Elena: I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I...

Bonnie: Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?

Elena: Stefan and I broke up.

Bonnie: I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck.

Elena: You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it.

Bonnie: Just remember you asked for it.

[Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.]

Elena: Hey!

Bonnie: Be patient.

Elena: Ok.

Bonnie: I need to swear you to secrecy.

Elena: It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff.

Bonnie: Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this.

Elena: Ok, I swear.

Bonnie: There's no windows open, right?

Elena: Right.

Bonnie: There's no fan. No air conditioning.

Elena: None. What are you doing?

Bonnie: Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?

Elena: Bonnie what's going on?

[Bonnie levitates a feather in front of Elena. Then she levitates several more. Elena watches on with shock and amazement.]

Bonnie: It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch.

Elena: I believe you.

[Caroline meets Damon on the street.]

Caroline: Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.. [Damon uses his compulsion on her] Oh My god where have you been? It's really good to see you.

Damon: Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight.

Caroline: Oh, why don't you do it?

Damon: Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone.

Caroline: And why am I having this party?

Damon: Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back.

Caroline: But Bonnie has it.

Damon: I know that. Get it from her.

[Lexi and Stefan are at the boarding house, speaking about Stefan's new love.]

Stefan: This Brianna she is a friend of mine and A Mage she can make you a Daylight ring so you can walk in the sun

Lexi Surprised that she will be able to walk in the sun Notice the girl and since she is powerful Thank you for doing this for me.

Brianna: Your Welcome do you have a Ring that you want me to enchant

Lexi: Yes I have an old Mood ring we can use that

Brianna: Okay Closing her eyes she chants the words from her Grandpa book then hands the ring to Lexi its done i haven't use this spell before so i did practice it before i came here so don't worry.

Lexi: Thank you so much Giving her a Hug went back to talking about Stefan and Elena

Brianna sat down across them listen to the conversation

Lexi: So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?

Stefan: No

Lexi: Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever.

Stefan: Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms.

Lexi: Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up.

Stefan: I'm not getting any older.

[Lexi opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip.]

Lexi: Want some?

Stefan: No. Thank you.

Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier. [sees Stefan's expression] Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks.

Stefan: It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if...

Lexi: You could stop.

Stefan: Lexi, I'd never judge you.

Lexi: I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?

[Damon enters the room]

Damon: Funny you should ask.

Lexi: Well I wasn't asking you.

Damon: There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends.

Stefan: Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party.

Damon: Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it.

Stefan: Damon, stay away from Caroline.

Damon: We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. [He looks at Lexi's stock of blood]. I prefer mine at 98.6. [leaves]

Lexi: Let's Go. [sees Stefan's expression] Please?

Damon stops and Notices Brianna walking over and sitting on the couch in front of her Hey Brianna where have you been you've avoided me lately Why

Brianna: Oh My Gosh Really you want to talk about someone Avoiding it is you come on if you wanted to Stay away from me you should have said so instead of treating me like you did the other day.

Damon put his hand on her knee: I'm Sorry Brianna I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did will you forgive me.

Brianna: Yes I forgive you Listen I know you Love Katherine and there will never be anyone who can replace her in your Heart just know that we can be friends

Damon: I will go with that for know what were you here for any way

Brianna: Stefan asked me to make a Daylight ring for Lexi so that they can hang out today

Damon: Well good for you Lets go we have a Party to get too.

[Back to Bonnie and Elena in Elena's bedroom.]

Bonnie: It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?

Elena: No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?

Bonnie: You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you.

[Lexi is getting out of a shower.]

Lexi: I'm almost ready.

Stefan: I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing.

Lexi: Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean, seriously, it's a party.

Stefan: A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something.

Lexi: Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?

Stefan: He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me.

Lexi: Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head.

Stefan: It's my birthday, yeah?

Lexi: It's my day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready.

Stefan: Fine.

[Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House. She knocks on the door.]

Lexi: It's open! Come on in.

[Elena enters the house and sees Lexi in a towel.]

Lexi: [sees her and recognizes her as Katherine] Oh My God! How...How...Who?

Elena: I'm Elena. Who are you?

Lexi: Lexi a friend of Stefan's.

Elena: Is he here?

Lexi: He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?

Elena: No.

Lexi: I'll tell him you stopped by.

Elena: That's okay. [leaves in shock]

[Lexi goes to Stefan's Bedroom, she seems furious.]

Lexi: Are you out of your freaking mind?

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Lexi: I just met Elena [holds up Stefan's photo of Katherine]. You have some serious explaining to do.

[After Lexi gets dressed and she starts applying her make-up, she talks with Stefan.]

Lexi: You have some serious emotional damage.

Stefan: No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine.

Lexi: Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins.

Stefan: I don't know.

Lexi: You don't know or you didn't find out?

Stefan: No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine. [sees Lexi's expression] Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different.

Lexi: So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?

Stefan: No. Elena is ... Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am.

Lexi: Oh My god! You're in love with her.

Stefan: Yeah. Yeah, I am.

[At the mystic grill party. Caroline finds Damon at the bar.]

Caroline: Amazing party right?

Damon: Glad you thought of it.

Caroline: Well, are you having a good time?

Damon: Do you have my crystal?

Caroline: No.

Damon: Then I'm not having a good time.

[Damon sees Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her.]

Damon: Where's my brother?

Lexi: He said he'd meet me here.

Damon: Buy you a ... [Lexi walks away from him.]

[At the Gilbert residence. Elena opens the door to find Stefan on the porch.]

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: What are you doing here?

Stefan: Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset.

Elena: Right. The girl in the towel.

Stefan: The towel?...Oh no no no no not like that, she's not exactly a girl-Lexi's just 350 years old

Elena: You mean she's a...

Stefan: And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever.

Elena: Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird.

Stefan:Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew why'd you come by?

Elena: I-uh... it was a mistake.

Stefan: ... Elena talk to me.

Elena: I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you ...and...

Stefan: I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?

Elena: Well, thank you for coming by.

Stefan: Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?

Elena: Are you going to Caroline's party?

Stefan: Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday.

Elena: Really? Wow-um, happy birthday then.

Stefan: Thank you.

Elena: Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight.

Stefan: Well have a... have a good night.

[At the mystic grill, people having fun. Caroline walks up to Bonnie.]

Caroline: Bonnie I've been looking for you. I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not evn supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back.

Bonnie: Why? You said you hated it.

Caroline: Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so...

Bonnie: I can't give it back to you.

Caroline: Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so...

Bonnie: I'm sorry Caroline, I can't.

Caroline: What do you mean you can't? Bonnie it's mine.

Bonnie: I thought you said it was Damon's.

Caroline: It is.

Bonnie: So he's the one who really wants it back.

Caroline: No maybe just... [Caroline tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her.] Are you wearing polyester?

Bonnie: You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you? [walks away]

Caroline: Argh!

[Stefan enters the Grill. Matt walks past him.]

Stefan: Matt, just hear me out please. I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry.

Matt: Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying.

[Damon runs into Caroline again.]

Damon: Where is it?

Caroline: Bonnie won't give it to me.

Damon: So rip it off her neck.

Caroline: I tried. It shocked me.

Damon: Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal.

Caroline: Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace.

Damon: No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless. [walks away from her.]

[Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't.][Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't.]

Lexi: Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement.

Stefan: Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself.

Lexi: Come on, you're not that bad.

Stefan: Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone.

Lexi: Right.

[Damon exits the Grill. He hears a sound and follows.]

A girl: where are we going?

Boy: No one's gonna see us...

[They kiss each other Damon sees it.]

Girl: Did you hear something?

Boy: No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here.

[Damon arrives and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, then looks into Damon's eyes and stops]

[Stefan is playing pool with Lexi. He makes a good move.]

Stefan: Woo!

Lexi: Nice!

[Elena arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi. Damon comes up behind her.]

Damon: Stefan smiles. Alert the media.

Elena: You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately.

Damon: Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?

Elena: It flares up in the presence of psychopaths.

Damon: Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt.

Elena: What did you do to my brother?

Damon: I'm gonna need a less vague question.

Elena: When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?

Damon: You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering.

Elena: But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?

Damon: Elena, I took away the suffering.

[Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her.]

Bonnie: Caroline.

Caroline: Don't talk to me.

Bonnie: Don't do that, let me explain.

Caroline: What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space.

Bonnie: Who said that to you?

Caroline: Who do you think?

Bonnie: You know that not true. Don't let him treat you like that.

Caroline: As opposed to how my best friend treats me. [walks off][Inside the Grill, at the bar.]

Lexi: Two shots of tequila. [sees Elena] Make that three.

Brianna sitting at the bar eating her Food she order watches Lexi order her Drink

Barman: I need to see some ID.

Lexi: No you don't. [uses compulsion]

Barman: That'll be ..

Lexi: Free!

Barman: On the house.

Lexi: Thanks! Gotta love being a Vampire sometimes Hey Brianna sitting here all by yourself

Brianna: Yeah sometimes I like to be by myself I'm not much of a Party girl having fun with Stefan

Lexi: Yeah Stefan is a great friend to have in a sticky spot we always had each other backs back in the day

Brianna: True Friends can do that seeing Elena waves at her and Elena waves back.

[She leaves with the tequila and goes over to Elena.]

Lexi: Oh! The famous Elena.

Elena: Towel girl.

Lexi: I've been called worse. Here. [offers Elena tequila]

Elena: [she takes tequila] I didn't know that you guys could drink.

Lexi: Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps.

Elena: I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so...

Lexi: Uptight?

Elena: [nods]Yeah, But not with you.

Lexi: Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself.

Elena: Yeah he can't be himself with me.

Lexi: Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time.

Elena: You seem so sure.

Lexi: The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera ... But at the end of the day love really did conquer all. [indicates to Elena's tequila] Are you going to drink that?

Elena: Go for it. [Lexi takes the drink] I'm scared.

Lexi: But you're here ... 'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. [they look over at Stefan] Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away.

Elena: Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you.

[She laughs as Lexi drinks the last tequila. Lexi returns to the pool table where Stefan is playing.]

Lexi: Yep, I drank yours, sorry.

Stefan: [smiles] Thank you.

Lexi: [understands] You weren't supposed to be listening. [sees his face] I was feeling epic, whatever.

[Outside.][Outside.]

Sheriff Forbes: Keep this contained.

Officer: That's not all. [he shows her the frightened witness, the girl.]

Sheriff: Hey, hey. Did you see what did this? [the girl nods] Tell me everything you saw.

[Elena rejoins Stefan.]

Elena: Hi!

Stefan: Hey, you came.

Elena: I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday. [smiles]

[Caroline stumbles into table where Matt is talking to a friend.]

Matt: Oh hey!

Caroline: I slim-I'm slipped. I slipped.

Matt: Hammered, huh?

Caroline: Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?

Matt: [to the friend] Coffee for the drunk girl. [Friend leaves and Caroline sits down] Bad night huh?

Caroline: Baddest. Am I shallow?

Matt: Is that a trick question?

Caroline: I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep.

Matt: No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene.

Caroline: That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!

Matt: You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool.

Caroline: Can I just go home okay?

Matt: I'll take you come on. You're okay. [Matt lifts her up] She's still alright; Hold still, Hold still.

[Outside Matt runs into Sheriff Forbes.]

Sheriff Forbes: What happened is she okay?

Caroline: Like you care.

Sheriff Forbes: She's drunk?

Caroline: As a skunk.

Sheriff Forbes: Are they serving you in there?

Matt: I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking.

Sheriff Forbes: I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you. [to Caroline] You and I will discuss this later.

Caroline: Can't wait. [leaves with Matt]

Sheriff Forbes: [to the officers] Don't let anybody else leave.

[By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks.]

Lexi: All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?

Damon: Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award.

Lexi: Cut the crap.

Damon: Okay, I have a diabolical master plan.

Lexi: What is it?

Damon: If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?

[Sheriff Forbes comes in with the girl.]

Sheriff Forbes: Look around let me know if you see anything.

[The girl points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Sheriff Forbes walks over and injects Lexi with vervain.]

Damon: What are you doing?!

Sheriff Forbes: Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me.

[Stefan sees what's happening.]

Stefan: Oh my god!

Elena: What is it?

[Stefan tries to leave the Grill.]

Stefan: Excuse me, sorry.

Officer: Can't go out this way

[Outside, the officers and Sheriff are taking Lexi to the police car when she throws the officers off. Sheriff Forbes shoots her with wooden bullets, but Lexi is too strong. Out of nowhere, Damon appears and stakes her. Stefan sees and pulls Elena out of sight from the scene.]

Stefan: [in shock] Oh my god!

Lexi: [to Damon] Why?

Damon: [whispers] It's part of the plan.

[Lexi falls to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff.]

Damon: You okay?

Sheriff Forbes: [nods] Thank you. Get her in the car quickly.

Damon: All right.

[Inside The Grill. Sheriff Forbes arrests the barman and takes him to the police car.]

Barman: Lady, I checked everyone's IDs.

Sheriff Forbes: Yeah, apparently you didn't.

[She sees Damon.]

Sheriff Forbes: Pretty handy with that stake.

Damon: It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in.

Sheriff Forbes: This nightmare is finally over.

Damon: Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire.

Sheriff Forbes: We're lucky. Well thank you again.

Damon: You're welcome.

[In Caroline's Bedroom.]

Matt: You gonna be okay?

Caroline: No. Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?

Matt: Life can be a little rough.

Caroline: I just wish...

Matt: What?

Caroline: Wish that life was... different.

Matt: Yeah me too. [turns to leave]

Caroline: Please ...don't leave me alone.

[Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto th bed next to Caroline.]

[Outside the grill. Stefan is walking away in anger and horror.]

Elena: [follows] Stefan! Stefan!

Stefan: He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!

Elena: No, you can't do that!

Stefan: Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!

Elena: I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan.

Stefan: Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more.

Elena: Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me.

Stefan: No. You were right to stay away from me. [leaves]

[At the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan arrives and finds Damon there.]

Damon: Told you I'd take care of it.

[Stefan runs and attacks him. The brothers fight until Stefan pins Damon against the wall.]

Damon: Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail.

Stefan: You never do anything for anyone but yourself. [stabs a stake in him]

Damon: [shocked] You missed!

Stefan: No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done. [leaves as Damon falls to the ground.]

[In Bonnie's Dream, she is running through the woods. She stops by old ruins of a church. She turns around and comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily.]

Emily: It's coming.

[Bonnie wakes up in wood near to the old church.]


	9. History Repeating

HISTORY REPEATING

(In class, Bonnie is trying not to fall asleep.)

Teacher: Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the 're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source. Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow.

(Bonnie sees something in the hallway. She gets up and follows it. It's her ancestor, Emily.)

Bonnie: Hello?

(She follows Emily out of the double doors and is now in the old graveyard/church ruins. Emily is there.)

Emily: Please help me.

Bonnie: Who are you?

Emily: I'm Emily. You know that. We're family.

Bonnie: Where am I?

Emily: This is where it started. And this is where it has to end.

Bonnie: No this isn't real.

(Bonnie tries to run but Emily keeps blocking her way.)

Emily: Help me.

(Bonnie wakes up and gasps. She's in class. Everyone looks at her.)

Bonnie: What are you looking at? Turn around.

(She sees Emily sitting beside her, screams and wakes up in the graveyard.)

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

(Elena and Caroline are walking to school.)

Elena: Have you even talked to Bonnie?

Caroline: No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move.

Elena: Be the bigger person.

Caroline: Impossible in her presence.

Elena: Why are you so pissed at her anyway?

Caroline: She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle.

Elena: All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it.

Caroline: Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?

Elena: He's avoiding me.

Caroline: Why?

Elena: It's complicated. I'll see you later.

Caroline: Bye.

(Elena leaves. Matt and Caroline pass each other.)

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: Hey

(Caroline looks disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her.)

Alaric: Good Morning everyone. Alrighty.

(Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugs.)

Alaric: Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon rouses Stefan awake.)

Damon: Rise and Shine. You'll be late for school.

Stefan : What...What are you doing?

Damon: Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good. All right. I'm Sorry.

Stefan: Step aside, please.

Damon: I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on ahuman for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers.

Stefan: Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor.

Damon: Are you mimicking me?

Stefan: Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week.

Damon:And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this.

Stefan: And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls.

Damon: Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word."

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

Bonnie:And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods.

Elena: And you always see your ancestor Emily?

Bonnie: Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?

Elena: Two weeks ago I'd said no but now...

Bonnie: Cause i think I'm being haunted.

Elena: I don't get it. Why Emily?

Bonnie: Granms said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman.

Elena:And it all started when you got the necklace?

Bonnie: I think she's using it to communicate with me.

Elena: Ok what does Grams say about it?

Bonnie: I can't call her . She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it., I want it to stop.

Brianna walks over and sits down beside bonnie Hey guys how have you been

Bonnie: Its fine I've been having Nightmares about my ancestor Emily Bennett every night and I haven't been sleeping My Necklace was hers I think she is trying to communicate with me.

Brianna: is it okay if i take a Look at it Bonnie takes it off and gives it to her and Noticing that its not shocking her which was Surprising that anybody else would got Zapped for touching it.

Brianna closing her eyes got a Vision in her head about a woman who Bonnie Spoke about that is Haunting her

Emily: You are Eric McAlister Great grand Daughter Arn't you I can feel that you hold very strong Mage Power I need you to get a Message to Bonnie I need her Help in to destroying the Necklace.

Brianna: Yes I am Why destroy it.

Emily: All will be reviled soon just Give her the Message for me I would be much easier if she can help me.

Brianna: I will Opening her eyes noticing Bonnie and Elena watching her with Concerned Looks on their face: Bonnie Emily asked me to deliver a Message to you She needs your help in destroying the Necklace

Bonnie: But How am I suppose to help I am just now knowing I'm a Witch

Brianna: I don't now but she just gave the Message so that you can understand the Dreams you were having.

Elena: That was amazing you can contact Emily like that your Powers must be growing lately.

Brianna: I guess so Listen how about we get together tonight so that I can help solve the Necklace and try to break the spell on it.

Bonnie: Okay it would give me relief and Damon can stop threatening me to give him the Necklace.(Jeremy goes to Alaric's classroom.)

Jeremy: Hey Mister Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert .You wanted to see me?

Alaric: You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the ...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it. (Alaric throws the folder away.) I'm not him. Clean ... let's talk about grades.

Jeremy:I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around.

Alaric: Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak,this is the part where you say to me : "But what can I do to change that?"I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?

Jeremy:Yeah yeah totally .Whatever.

Alaric:Good .Write me a paper then.

Jeremy: Okay. About what?

Alaric :History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?

Jeremy: Yeah. Deal. That's a cool ring.

Alaric: Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week.

(Matt passes by Caroline outside of the school.)

Matt: Hey

Caroline: Hey, What is that?

Matt: What is what?

Caroline: The "hey". That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?

Matt: What's wrong with "hey"?

Caroline: It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not now with the heys? Seriously? I mean,I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but,do not mistake that for me being a pushover,because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore.

Matt :I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window.

Caroline: You went out the window? Another lame guy move.

Matt: Your mom's the as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first to read something into it ... lame girl move.

(Elena walks outside. She sees Stefan sitting on a table and walks over to him.)

Stefan: Hi.

Elena: You weren't in class.I was worried.

Stefan: Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone.

Elena: A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed.

Stefan: I didn't kill my brither, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that.

Elena:So what did you wanna tell me?

Stefan: I won't be coming to school anymore.I'm gonna back off and keep my 's the right thing to do.

Elena: Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me.

Stefan:It's better this way.

Elena: Yep.I got it.

Stefan:You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me.

(Bonnie is walking along, she runs into Damon.)

Damon:Okay,it's your last chance.

Bonnie:I'm gonna scream.

Damon:Oh no, Don't do 's stay on point.I want my necklace.

Bonnie:You can't have it.

Damon:I can't take it but you can give it to me.I'm trying to help you here.

Bonnie:I don't want your help.

Damon:You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch?Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of.

Bonnie:Just leave me alone or I swear...

Damon:Don' threats.A, you hurt me last time.B, I wish you no it or not Bonnie,I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your Back.

Bonnie: How do you know about her?

Damon: I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do,and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And you should be,because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, Next time she comes out to play, you tell her...That a deal's a deal.

(Damon opens Bonnie's door for her and closes it.)

Brianna walking to her car notices Damon with Bonnie and walks over them: Damon are you bothering Bonnie again

Damon: Why hello there Brianna Yes she has my Necklace and I've been trying to get it back from her without killing her.

Brianna: Damon that Necklace doesn't really belong to you it belong to Emily in which case now belongs to bonnie It found her so its hers Stop threatening her I'm warning you Damon.

Damon: Pushing her against her Car. Brianna Darling you don't threaten me for I can kill you by chopping your head off so do me a Favor and Stay out of this.

Brianna tears welling up Gives her hand A Swap and Damon is flown against the tree away from her: You are not the only one with power Damon and Wow for a Minute there you were trying to Kill me and here I thought we were Friends My friends are Not for you to touch Damon Leave them out of what Drama you have with Stefan Walking to her car and driving Off.

(Bonnie and Elena are driving in Bonnie's car.)

Bonnie:He's bad news, really scared me.

Elena:You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible.

Bonnie:I'm just keeps showing up.

Elena: I don't want you to be 're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it.

(Bonnie pulls over to the side of the road.)

Elena: Woah! Where are you going?

(Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field.)

Elena: Are you okay?

Bonnie:Now I my problems were because of that 't believe I didn't do that sooner.

Elena: What's your Grams gonna say?

Bonnie: Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost,is she?

Elena: Okay,then.

MYSTIC GRILL

(Jenna and Jeremy are sitting at a booth. Jenna watches Alaric at another table.)

Jenna: I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength.

Jeremy:I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing.

Jenna: I've sworn off men forever,but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance.

Jeremy: Well,I can introduce you.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena answers the door; Stefan comes in.)

Elena: Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

Stefan:I know that.

(Elena goes outside with Stefan and closes the door.)

Elena: He threatened her, Stefan.

Stefan:What would Damon want with Bonnie?

Elena: She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon,and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her.

Stefan: Over a necklace?

Elena: It's not just any has to do with Bonnie's belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here.

Stefan: Her name was was Katherine's handmaid and a witch.

Elena: You know?About Bonnie?

Stefan:The first night that you invited me over for dinner,I made the connection.

Elena:And...now Damon knows,and...for some reason he wants that necklace.

Stefan: What does it look like?

Elena: It's...an antique iron setting with a...

Stefan:With an amber crystal.I know belonged to gave it to her,which means that...

Elena: What?

Stefan;I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon.

Elena: Will he tell you?

Stefan: I'll get it out of him.

Brianna walking up to the porch of The House after seeing Stefan take off: Elena where is Stefan going off too

Elena: Talk to Damon about the Necklace and why he wants it so bad

Brianna: Damon is a Hard Person to talk too when he is in one of his Moods.

MYSTIC GRILL

Jenna:Have you picked a topic?

Jeremy:No,not 's gotta be local and non-internet research,so...

Jenna:That's got all your dad's stuff.

Jeremy:What stuff?

Jenna:How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff,all that family lineage from way dad really loved all that family history 's all boxed up in the closet.

(Alaric joins Jenna and Jeremy.)

Jeremy:Mister Saltzaman.

's up,man?

Jeremy:This is my aunt Jenna.

Alaric:Alaric 's nice to meet you.

Jenna:Jeremy was just telling me about his Paper Thank you for giving him another chance.

Alaric:It was my first day.I wanted to make a good impression.

(Damon is drinking at the bar, Stefan walks up to him.)

Stefan:So Stefan...You know,I've been thinking. I think we should start over,give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time.

Damon:I don't, Damon.I can't trust you to be a nice kill everybody,and you're so 're so mean,and...You're really hard to imitate,and then I have to go to that lesser place.

Stefan: Can I get a coffee,please? So what's with the bottle?

Damon: I'm on diet,and I'm trying to keep a low profile.

Stefan:You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip.

Damon: I'll don't have to keep an eye on me.

Stefan: I'm not here to keep an eye on you.

Damon:So why are you here?

Stefan:Why not?

(Bonnie, Caroline, Brianna and Elena are at the Gilbert house. They're getting food ready. Elena gives Caroline a look.)

Caroline: I'm .I said you want the ugly ass necklace,keep 's yours

Bonnie: Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?

Caroline: You threw it away?

Bonnie:I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it.

Caroline:You could have just given it back to me.

Elena: Why?So you could give it back to Damon?

Caroline: Screw Damon we doing manicures or what?Who has their kit?

Bonnie:Mine's in my bag.

Caroline:So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?Is it...like a permanent thing?

Elena: I don't know Caroline.

Caroline:Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?

Brianna: Caroline you being mean!

Bonnie:What?

Elena:Caroline!

(Caroline holds up the crystal.)

Bonnie:I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear.

Elena: It's true. I watched her throw it into a field.

Caroline:Then explain it.

Bonnie: Emily.

Caroline:Who's Emily?

Bonnie:The ghost.

Caroline:The ghost has a name now?

Elena: Caroline,please.

Bonnie:I wonder why she won't leave me alone.

Caroline:What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?You guys do this to me all the time.

Elena: That's not true.

Bonnie: Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen.

Caroline:That's not true.

Bonnie: I'm a witch.

Caroline:And don't we all know it?

Bonnie:See?That's what I'm talking about.I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it.

Caroline: I do I not listen?

Brianna: It's true Caroline I have watched her do something like light Fires and other Neat stuff Bonnie wouldn't lie about this her Grams has been teaching her.

Elena: She's right I know its crazy talking about witches but this time its real and Bonnie is a Witch.

Caroline: Wow Okay I'll talk to her.

(Back at the Grill. Jenna goes up to Alaric.)

Jenna:Jeremy totally ditched me.

Alaric:Where's he go?

's not can walk it.

Alaric:So are you from here?Are you a townie?

Jenna:I'm a town for a I'm back.

Alaric:Why'd you leave?

then there's the real reason.I was wronged..Guy named Logan.

Alaric:What'd he do?

Jenna:Basics...Lied,cheated,lured me back in, left me sad relationship stories?

Alaric:The basics...Fell in Love,married young,my wife died.

Jenna: Oh. Wow.

Alaric:Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper.

Jenna:What happened?

Alaric:Well,you,me and the ... North Carolina department are all wondering the same 's what's known as a cold case.

Jenna:So why'd you move here?

Alaric:A change of pace,new scenery.I like it 's ... got a rich history.

(Stefan and Damon are playing Darts.)

Damon:Lucky shot.

Stefan:More like a carefully honed skill over many decades.

Damon:You're beating me.

's because I'm better than you.

Damon:I'm onto 's a little transparent, but I admire the effort.

Stefan:You prefer the brooding forehead?

Damon:Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?

Stefan:That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for 's frustrating isn't it?

Damon:Touché.

(At Elena's house. Caroline walks into the living room to apologize to Bonnie.)

Caroline: Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...But if you do,then...Okay. I'm 's all it takes for me to jump on board,because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Brianna and Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you,but I'm listening now. Okay? Brianna Elena, you can come in now. We're done. (Elena enters.)There is just way too much drama in this what do you guys wanna do?I have an don't we have a séance?

Bonnie:I don't think that's a good idea.

Caroline:Come on. Let's summon some Emily chick has some serious explaining to do.

(They have a seance in Elena's bedroom.)

Bonnie:What are we doing?

Brianna: I don't think we should be doing this you can be doing more Harm then good

Elena:I don't know.

Caroline:Be quiet and your take a deep Breath. Call to her.

Bonnie:Emily you there?

Caroline:Really?"Emily you there?"That's all you got? Come .Jeez.

Bonnie: Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen.

(The candles flare up.)

Elena:Did that just...

just happened.

Bonnie:It's just the air conditioning.

Caroline:Ask her to show you a sign .Ask her. Emily if you're among us,show us another sign.

Bonnie:See? It's not working. (The windows fly open.) I can't. I'm done. (Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground. The candles go out.) Get the light. Please get the light on.

Elena: Hold on. I got it.

Bonnie:You guys,the necklace, it's gone.

(Stefan and Damon are on the football field.)

Damon:What are we doin' here?

Stefan: Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try.

Damon:Don't forget who taught you how to play this game. (Stefan tackles Damon.) That hurt.

Stefan: Downside of my diet ...getting hit actually hurts a little bit.

Damon: I'm impressed with Booze and darts,sentimental with football,and now starry night. What do you want,Stefan?

Stefan: It wasn't real,Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a me years to sort that out,to trully understand what she did to us.

Damon:Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight.

Stefan:What do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon:How do you know about that?

Stefan:Come knew Elena would tell me.

Damon:How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night.I was with her,and you weren't.

Stefan: I was the last one to see her, , what do you want with Katherine's crystal?

Damon: She didn't tell you?

Stefan: We had other things on our mind.

Damon:I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it.

Stefan:I've heard that before.

Damon:I have a bigger surprise,Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back.

(Back at the Gilbert house.)

Elena: Okay, fun's over, made a point,and I get it. Now give it back.

Caroline:What?well,I didn't take ? What happened?

Elena:I don't .Jeremy, are you home?

(Bonnie sees the crystal in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.)

Bonnie: Guys...[The door slams shut.)] You guys open the me.

Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie!What's going on,Bonnie?

Caroline:Bonnie!

Elena: Try the other door.I'll check the hallway. Brianna use something to open the door

Brianna taking her hands and Putting it against the door uses her Mind control power pushes the Power into the door Blasting it Open

(The door opens. Bonnie appears to be fine.)

Elena: What happened? Are you okay?Bonnie/Emily:I'm fine.

were totally faking it.

Elena: on.

Caroline:No,you scared the hell out of me.

Elena: Bonnie?

Bonnie/Emily: I'm 's fine.

(Stefan and Damon at the football field.)

Stefan:How can you bring Katherine back?

Damon:Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church,you remember what it was like in this town?

Stefan:I remember the fear and the hysteria.

Damon: Townspeople were killing vampires one by they came for Katherine,I went straight to Emily,said,"I'll do your price;Just protect her."She did.

Stefan: How?

Damon:She did some kind of spell with the while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in wasn't.

Stefan: But I saw her go inside.

Damon: There's a tomb underneath the spell sealed Katherine in that tomb,protecting her.

Stefan: Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?

Damon: If that's what you wanna call 's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire,so how do you thnik she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead,and in order for that crystal to work again...

Stefan:The comet had to return.

Damon:Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed,and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal,and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are.

Stefan: Why would Emily...Why would she do this for you?

Damon: Because she knew they were gonna come for her,too,and she made me promise that her lineage would survive.

Stefan: I saved her children.

Damon: It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal . A deal's a ...You wanna go throw some more?

(Elena's house. Bonnie is leaving.)

Caroline: I can't believe I fell for it.

Elena:Are you okay?

Bonnie/Emily:I must go.

Caroline:She's leaving.I'm leaving.

Elena:You guys can't leave.

Caroline:I can.I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night.

Bonnie/Emily:Thank you for having me.I'll take it from here.

Elena:Where are you going?

Bonnie/Emily:Back to where it all began.

Brianna: Back where it all begin Oh My Gosh it can't be

Elena:Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!

Bonnie/Emily:I won't let him have must be destroyed.

Elena: Wait!

(Bonnie/Emily leaves. Elena chases her down stairs. She tries to open the door but it won't give.)

Caroline:What's happening?

Elena:I don't door,it's not...

(The door finally opens. Jeremy walks in.)

Jeremy:What the hell?

Caroline:I'm outta here.

Brianna: I'll try to find her Elena Call Stefan he may be able to Help us running to her car she speeds off after Bonnie.

(Elena calls Stefan.)

Stefan:What's wrong?

Elena: It's Bonnie

Stefan:What happened?

Elena: Emily is possessing said something.

Stefan:What did she say?

Elena: She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left.

Stefan:Where do you think she went?

Elena: I don't know. Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her have to help her,Stefan.

Stefan:Just stay there.I'm gonna go find her.

(At Fell's Church.)

Damon: Hello look different.

Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you do it.

Damon: We had a deal.

Bonnie/Emily: Things are different now.I need to protect my family.

Damon:I protected your owe me.

Bonnie/Emily: I know.I'm sorry.

Damon: You're about to be a lot more than that.

(Bonnie/Emily uses her powers to stab Damon to a tree.)

Brianna: Damon Oh Gosh Trying to Get him Down but he was to High I'll try to get you Down

(Back at the Gilbert house. Alaric walks Jenna to the door.)

Jenna: You're so wrong.I'm much more pathetic.

Alaric:Oh no no.I've got you beat.I have pathetic down to a science.

Jenna:Oh haven't even covered high ,"A"Cup.

Alaric: Glasses,skin condition.

Jenna: You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy.

Alaric: Well,some other time a good night Jenna.

(Alaric leaves.)

Jenna:So you found the boxes.

Jeremy:I found this,too.

Jenna: Me and 's just cruel.

Jeremy:Cruel is dating my history teacher.

Jenna:I'm not dating .

(At the Fell's Church. Stefan sees Damon stabbed to the tree. He pulls him off.)

Brianna bends down and puts her hand to Damons Wound and Heals him at least help the healing Process

Stefan Watching with Amazment: You Heal People

Brianna: Yes i can Hope that is good Enough

Damon: Ah Thank You Brianna It is why I feed on people.

Bonnie/Emily: Stefan.

Stefan: Hello Emily.

Bonnie/Emily:These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil.

Stefan: What do you mean evil?

Damon: Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this.

Bonnie/Emily: I won't let you unleash them into this world.

Stefan:Them?What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?

Damon:What does it matter?

Stefan:Emily,tell me what you did.

Bonnie/Emily:To save her,I had to save them.

Stefan:You saved everyone in the church?

Bonnie/Emily:With one, comes all.

Damon:I don't care about them.I just want Katherine.

Brianna hears this feels Hurt that he still Loves Katherine after everything that they done with one another

Emily: Brianna so much has been said about you and your Powers you should be careful who you trust and Know that there will be others that will come after you for your Powers.

Brianna: How do you know this.

Emily: Spirits Talk even your Family they have held my secert for Generations and i theres and We Protect our Own Be safe Child.

Stefan:I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love,is it?This is about revenge.

Damon:The two aren't mutually exclusive.

Stefan:Damon,you can't do this.

Damon:Why not?They killed 27 people,and they called it a war deserve whatever they get.

Stefan: 27 Vampires, were can't just bring them back.

Damon:This town deserves this.

Stefan:You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago.

Damon:There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much,and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find me.

Bonnie/Emily:Things are different now.

Damon: Don't do this.

Bonnie/Emily: I can't free them.I won' !

Damon:No! No please.

Elena: Bonnie!

Damon: No!

(Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air. It is destroyed. Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon is furious and attacks and bites Bonnie.)

Stefan: She's alive,but barely.I can save her. (He bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.)

Brianna: Stefan i can Heal her you don't have to use your Blood

Moving aside to let Brianna heal Bonnie with her Powers closing her eyes and Putting both hands against the bite wound a Bright Blue Light shines and then goes away seeing the Wound has began to heal.

Elena: Her neck. It's healing.

(Caroline's room. Matt comes in through the window.)

Matt: Hey

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt:Your window was open.I thought you should know.

Caroline:Not Funny.

Matt:Earlier today,I lied.

Caroline:About?

Matt:About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out.

Caroline:It creeped you out? I mean,did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night.

Matt:It's just that...I don't like you. I never have,but...it was nice.

Caroline:What?

Matt: Being in bed with you,it felt so, I was thinkin about it,and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you.

Caroline:Well,thank you,cause I love being a charity can leave now.

Matt:No,because I know...with Vicki gone and my mom off with...Pete whoever,it's just me,so...I know.

(Back in the Woods. Stefan approaches Damon.)

Damon: Katherine never compelled me.I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now.

(Bonnie and Elena are by Elena's car.)

Bonnie:I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me,and...his face was like...

Elena: How do you feel? Are you okay?

Bonnie: I'm 's just this blood.I don't...

Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you.

Bonnie: What's going on, Elena?

Elena: I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. Is she in danger of becoming...?

Stefan: No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine.

Elena: I'm gonna tell her the truth.

Stefan: You sure?

Elena: I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk to.I can't live in secret.

Stefan: Shouldn't have to.

Elena: You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that ...I couldn't be with you,but I don't have to push me away. I can do this. (She grabs his hands.)

Stefan:I can't. I have to leave, many people have much has happened.

Elena: What? No.I know you think you're protecting me but...

Stefan:I have to .Coming home was...it was a mistake.I can't be a part of your life anymore.

Elena: Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have is your don't go.

(Stefan kisses Elena's hand.)

Stefan:Good-bye,Elena.

Elena: You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan! (Elena starts crying.)

(Cuts to multiple scenes: Jenna looking at a picture of her and Logan, Caroline and Matt eating junk food in her room, Damon in the graveyard, Stefan throwing his diary at the wall and sobbing, Elena telling Bonnie everything as they cry.)

(The doorbell rings at the Gilbert house. Jenna answers the door.)

Logan: Hello Jenna.

Jenna: Logan!

Logan: Aren't you gonna invite me in?

Brianna walking towards Damon talks to him: Listen Damon Don't Give up on Living your life everything that happens is for a Reason for Much better things to come Along Hugging him and Kissing him on the forhead walking away from him so he can think about everything that happend.


	10. Turning Point

Turning Point

GILBERT HOUSE [Logan Fell is standing outside on the porch. Jenna is talking to him from inside the front doorway.]

Jenna: Why are you here, Logan?

Logan: I missed you. I was out of town. I-

Jenna: Yeah, I got that email.

Logan: [shocked] You got an email?

Jenna: You didn't send an email?

Logan: I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything.

Jenna: I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it.

Logan: Come on, Jenna. It's me.

Jenna: The answer's no.

Logan: I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes".

Jenna: [scoffs] You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!

[Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage. He walks down the porch steps and towards the man.]

Logan: Evening.

[The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.]

Daphne: [walking towards Logan] Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV.

Logan: I took some time off.

Daphne: I noticed. I'm Daphne.

[She puts her hand out and he shakes it.]

Logan: Hey you know something, Daphne?

Daphne: No, what?

[Logan's eyes start to vamp out. Daphne screams as Logan goes in to bite her neck.]GILBERT HOUSE

[The next morning, Jeremy is up and reading his ancestor, Johnathon Gilbert's journal.]

Jeremy: "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death."

[Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired. He pulls out a box from his closet and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door. Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs.]

Elena: Jeremy's got his sketch pad out.

Jenna: You're kidding?

Elena: Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away.

Jenna: Psychology major. Check that!

[Elena looks at her phone.]

Jenna: You and Stefan? Update?

Elena: [buttoning up her jacket] He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away.

Jenna: Where is he going?

Elena: I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary.

[Elena opens the front door and the pair walk out of the house.]

Jenna: Yours leaves, mine returns.

Elena: Logan?

Jenna: He's back. [Elena groans] I didn't let him pass the front door.

Elena: I hope you slammed it in his face.

Jenna: Ah, medium slam.

Elena: Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news.

Jenna: Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE [Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window.]

Stefan: So any idea of where you'll go?

Damon: I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends.

Stefan: You don't have any friends, Damon.

Damon: You're right, Stefan. I only have you. [turns away from the window] So, where are we going'?

Stefan: We are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible.

Damon: [walking towards Stefan] But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race".

Stefan: Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town.

[The doorbell rings. Damon and Stefan glance at the door and back at each other. Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door. Liz Forbes is outside.]

Sheriff: I'm here to see Damon.

Stefan: Uh, sure. Ok.

[Damon comes to the doorway.]

Damon: Sheriff. What a suprise.

Sheriff: Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk.

Damon: Come in.

[Liz enters the house. Damon shuts the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard.]

Damon: Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way.

Sheriff: Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this.

Damon: So, what do you need?

Sheriff: There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern.

Damon: I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I [glances back]... staked the blond one.

Sheriff: I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know.

[Inside the house, Stefan uses his vamp hearing to listen in to Liz and Damon's conversation.]

Sheriff: The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this.

Damon: So, uh, what do we do?

Sheriff: You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell FALLS HIGH SCHOOL [Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway.]

Matt: And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa.

Caroline: Well, I was awake for that part.

Matt: Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?

Caroline: Those always make me cry!

Matt: Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off.

[They stop walking and stand face to face with each other.]

Caroline: I sat through Family Guy. [poking Matt in the chest] So, you owe me.

[Elena and Bonnie are walking down the opposite end of the hall. They see Caroline and Matt together.]

Elena: Did I miss something?

Bonnie: They've been hanging out.

Elena: Kind of weird, don't you think?

[Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.]

Bonnie: She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon.

Elena: Yeah, how are you doing with all that?

Bonnie: I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful.

Elena: Hmm?

Bonnie: To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?

[Elena removes her scarf and goes over to her locker.]

Elena: [throwing her scarf and bag in her locker.] Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone.

Bonnie: He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Elena: [retrieving books from her locker] Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that.

Bonnie: So, what are you gonna do?

Elena: What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is.

[They start to walk down the hallway again.]

Bonnie: Maybe it's for the best.

[Elena stops and looks at Bonnie who stops as well.]

Elena: What? Why?

Bonnie: I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?

[Suddenly, a banner falls down on them that says "The Promise of your Future.]

Elena: Did you just…?

Bonnie: No, I swear.

[Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class.]

Elena: Oh, God.

[Bonnie walks after Elena.]

Brianna continues to walk down the hall of the School thinking about what she is going to do now that the Semester is about over since she is a Senior she makes it to the office: Excuse me they called me down here

Secretary: Yes they Looked at your Records since you Moved here and your Grades from your Old School they are wanting to Cut Next Semester in Half it means with your High Scores on your Exams you get to graduate Early Couple more Months and you will be graduating congratulations .

Brianna: Oh Wow this is so Wonderful Thank you so Much

Secretary: The School is doing a Career fair Tonight if you would like to Look at Colleges of your Choice.

Brianna: Okay I will see what I can find at the Career Fair Thank You.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE [Damon and Liz are at the front door. Stefan is sitting in the parlor, still listening to them.]

Damon: Thank you for stopping by.

Sheriff: Let me know what you come up with.

[Damon opens the front door for her.]

Damon: Absolutely.

[Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Stefan gets up and vamp speeds over to Damon. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.]

Stefan: What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?

Damon: Get off of me. [pushes Stefan off] A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. [walks past Stefan and turns around.] C- There's another vampire in town.

Stefan: That's impossible.

Damon: Obviously not.

[Damon turns around and starts walking into the parlor.]

Stefan: Then, who could it be?

Damon: Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?

Stefan: No, I can't leave now and you know that. [approaches Damon] How are we supposed to find this person?

Damon: Let the adults handle this, Stefan.

[Damon walks into the parlor, leaving Stefan in the front hallway, looking conflicted.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL [Elena and a friend part ways at the front of the school.]

Elena: See you later, ok?

Girl: Bye.

Elena: Bye.

[Elena continues to walk forward but stops abruptly when she sees Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table. She is shocked.]

Stefan: Hi. [Standing up] We need to talk.

[Elena nods, understandingly.]

[Tyler and Matt are playing basketball.]

Tyler: So, what's up with you and Forbes?

Matt: Nothings up.

Tyler: I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that.

Matt: No, it's not like that.

Tyler: Never is. Until you become "we" people.

[Tyler shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball.]

Matt: "We" people?

Tyler: Yeah, "we can't make it to the party"; "we'll never miss a game"; "we don't like the color red"

Matt: We hung out, like, twice.

[Matt shoots a basket and scores. Tyler catches the ball.]

Tyler: Like I said, "we."

[Elena and Stefan are sitting together on a table.]

Elena: So, you have no idea who it could be?

Stefan: None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message.

Elena: And you're sure it's not Damon?

Stefan: Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep a low profile lately, so it's just doesn't make any sense to me.

Elena: So what are you gonna do?

Stefan: Damon is tracking them right now. [Stands up and faces Elena.] Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful.

[Elena nods and stands up as well.]

Elena: When I saw you, I - thought you were coming to say goodbye.

Stefan: Not HOUSE

[Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook. Jenna walks in and Jeremy shows her the sketch.]

Jeremy: Hey, what do you think?

Jenna: [pausing and looking at the sketch.] Creepy.

Jeremy: I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show. [Jenna sits down on the back of the couch.] He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…

Jenna: Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff.

Jeremy: Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk.

[Jenna gets up and grabs a book from a nearby shelf.]

Jenna: Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both.

[Jeremy smiles. Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.]

WAREHOUSE

[Brianna is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass.]

Brianna: So what do I do now?

Damon: Just wait. I'll be there in minute.

Brianna : Okay i am Waiting.

[Suddenly, Damon appears behind Brianna. Brianna is startled by his sudden appearance.]

Damon: You can give me that.

[Brianna holds out the compass and Damon takes it.]

Brianna: So, why did you need me to do this?

Damon: Because I interfere with the signal.

Brianna : So do you need any Help any of my Powers you might Need

Damon: No but I appreciate the Offer Thank you I'll call again when I really need you. Kissing her on the Mouth.

Brianna: Holding her hand on her lips after the Kiss (Smiles) Bye see you Later.

Damon: Bye

[Brianna leaves. Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times. Damon groans in pain and falls on his knees to the floor. Logan approaches him.] Logan: I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky.

[Logan circles around Damon, holding out the gun.]

Damon: You don't wanna do this, trust me.

[Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder. Damon screams in pain.]

Logan: That's what you get.

Damon: For what?

Logan: [crouches down in front of Damon] You made me like this.

Damon: I killed you. I didn't turn you.

[Damon pries a bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.]

Logan: See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions.

Damon: [prying another bullet out] Me first. Who turned you?

Logan: [crouching down, face close to Damon's] How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me.

Damon: It happens. [prying a bullet out of his leg] Ow.

Logan: You bit me.

Damon: [examining the wooden bullet he just extracted from his leg] Damn it.

Logan: It had to be you.

Damon: You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood.

[Damon groans and falls back onto the floor.]

Logan: Who?

Damon: That's what I wanna know.

Logan: Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bunt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door.

Damon: [sitting up and prying another bullet out] You have to be invited in.

Logan: I know. I live alone.

Damon: Ah, [chuckles softly] that sucks.

Logan: So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping.

Damon: It could be worse.

Logan: All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing [laughs maniacally] and I like it. I'm conflicted.

Damon: Welcome to the club.

[Logan stands up.]

Damon: Wait a minute. Cops only found one body.

Logan: I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there.

[Logan points to the bodies with his gun. Damon looks over.]

Damon: You're kidding.

Logan: They're just piling up!MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform. Richard walks up next to her.]

Mayor Lockwood: So what do we know?

Sheriff: Nothing new to report yet. [Richard groans.] My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it.

Mayor Lockwood: [grabbing a coffee cup] What extra precautions can we take?

Sheriff: For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are.

[Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook. Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler. Tyler looks up.]

Tyler: What do you want?

Jeremy: Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. [walks towards Tyler] Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you.

Tyler: Go to hell.

[Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. Tyler is the one who drew it.]

[Elena approaches Matt.]

Elena: Still wanna be an astronaut?

Matt: I can't believe you remember that.

Elena: I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head.

Matt: I was eight.

Elena: How are you doing?

Matt: I've had it easier. You? I heard some things. [Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena.] So it's true that you and Stefan…

Elena: Yeah, it is.

[Caroline exits the room quickly. Clearly upset.]

Elena: What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline.

Matt: Aw, man, not you too.

Elena: Hey.

Matt: We're friends. [Elena looks up at him, skeptically.] It's not a big deal.

Elena: No?

Matt: No.

[Matt and Elena stare at each other for a moment. Elena turns her head and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.]

Brianna walks in and goes to one of the tables that have Collages and Jobs seeing one about The Art institute in Charlotte begins flipping through them

Stefan: Hey Brianna interested in Art School

Brianna:(Smiling at Stefan) Yeah I am have been since I started Middle School I've always wanted to be an Artist and illustrator I've always wanted to write Books and Magazines.

Stefan: its Sounds Neat I think you will be good at it.

Brianna: I've heard from the Principal that I will be graduating early since I am a Senior they cut my Next Semester in half so that s why I am Looking at College Applications

Stefan: I'm Proud of you Hey I want you to be on Alert for we Have another Vampire in Town someone was found dead last night from Blood Loss.

Brianna: Did Damon do it I know how he is.

Stefan: No I thought so to but He has tried to keep a Low Profile Lately so its Not Him.

Brianna: Well if you need anything just make sure to call me.

Stefan: I will just remember be Safe.

WAREHOUSE

Logan: Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff.

Damon: Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that.

Logan: What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. [Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand.] The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals.

Damon: The journals?

Logan: Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?

Damon: Who turned you?

Logan: How do you walk in the sun?

Damon: Who turned you?

Logan: You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you.

[Logan stands up and points the gun at Damon.]

Damon: Then you'll never know. [Damon stands up.] You're not answering my question.

Logan: You first!

Damon: It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?

Logan: I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start.

[Logan shoots Damon a couple of times. Damon groans and falls to the floor while Logan exits the warehouse.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other.]

Elena: I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. [pauses] You're looking out for me.

Stefan: Hope that's ok.

[Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her.]

Stefan: You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause...

Elena: The blood.

Stefan: Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though.

Elena: Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?

[Elena moves on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.]

Stefan: No, I - I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older.

Elena: How long before that would happen?

Stefan: Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter.

Elena: [finally looking up at him] And you always left?

Stefan: I didn't have a choice.

[Elena looks away.]

Stefan: [smiling] So, what about - what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?

Elena: [looks up at Stefan, frustratingly speaks] I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in.

Stefan: Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it.

Elena: You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go.

[Jenna walks into the room and approaches Elena and Stefan.]

Jenna: Hide me.

Elena: What's going on?

Jenna: The scum Fell has landed.

Elena: Logan's here.

Stefan: [surprised] Wait, Logan Fell?[Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves. Elena walks out into the hallway to talk to Stefan.]

Elena: Stefan, what's going on?

[Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who comes out of the classroom after Elena.]

Logan: Jenna, are you dodging me?

Jenna: It's a form of self-preservation.

Stefan: Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?

[Stefan looks at Elena, significantly. Elena looks at him, understandingly.]

Elena: Let's go.

[Elena grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.]

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Logan: You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?

Stefan: Damon and I are the only two that I know of.

Logan: But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you.

Stefan: You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?

Logan: I do.

Stefan: You can't. Don't ever threaten me again.

[Stefan walks past Logan.]

[Elena and Jenna stop in another part of the school. Elena faces Jenna.]

Elena: When Logan came to the house, what did he say?

Jenna: Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes.

Elena: I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?

Jenna: He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in. [Elena looks up at her.] What?

Elena: Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!

[Alaric enter the room.]

Alaric: Hey Elena. Jenna

Elena: Hi Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: [to Jenna] Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight.

Jenna: Career night is the new bowling.

[Alaric laughs.]

Elena: Ok, um, excuse me.

[Elena leaves][Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who is back at the Salvatore house.]

Damon: Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb.

[Elena exits the school and looks around for Stefan. Stefan sees her but doesn't acknowledge her.]

Stefan: [to Damon] What happened? Are you ok?

[Elena spots Stefan leaning against the railing.]

Damon: No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. [Standing in front of a mirror, taking his shirt off.] Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him.

Stefan: Well, there's no need. He's here at the school.

Damon: You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?

Stefan: He's working the crowd.

Damon: Well, I'll be right there.

[Elena approaches Stefan as he hangs up his phone.]

Elena: [crossing her arms over her chest] So. Anything you'd like to share?

[Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair.]

Sheriff: What are you doing?

Caroline: Following my future. [They approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner.] There it is.

Sheriff: Broadcast journalism?

Caroline: Yes. Broadcast journalism. [Liz looks at her skeptically] Why are you looking at me like that?

Sheriff: You don't even read the paper.

[Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.]

Logan: Liz.

Sheriff: [surprised] Logan.

[Liz starts to pull out her gun.]

Logan: What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?

Sheriff: I didn't have a choice.

Logan: [moves threatingly towards Liz] You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like : You knew what you were getting into.

Logan: I was one of you.

Sheriff: And now you're one of them.

[Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear.]

Logan: Watch your back, Sheriff.

[Logan smiles and finally leaves. Liz phones her deputies.]

Sheriff: Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5.

[She hangs up quickly.]

[In the school hall, Jeremy approaches Tyler.]

Jeremy: I didn't know you drew.

Tyler: It's an elective.

Jeremy: Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Cause that's, uh, that's kind of my thing.

Tyler: [stopping] Woah, whoa, what are you doing?

Jeremy: [stops and faces Tyler] Well, it's just something else we have in common.

Tyler: What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them.

[Jeremy and Tyler start fighting. Alaric and Mayor Lockwood break them up.]

Alaric: [to Jeremy] Alright, work it out, tough guy.

Mayor: You two, follow me.

[Jeremy and Tyler follow the Mayor.]

Alaric: Excuse me, Mayor. [They all stop and face Alaric.] Where are you taking them?

Mayor: I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think? [Turns back to Tyler and Jeremy.] Come on.[Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone.]

Caroline: Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside.

[Caroline hangs up her phone. Logan pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.]

Logan: Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?

Caroline: [sarcastically] Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you? [fake gasps]

Logan: I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me.

Caroline: Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her.

Logan: It's not a problem, really. It's on my way.

Caroline: Okay.

[Caroline gets in the car. Matt sees her get in.]

Caroline: You know, this is fate.

Logan: And why is that?

Caroline: Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple of questions?

Logan: Anything you want. But first, buckle up.

Caroline: Ok.

[Caroline reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.]

[Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway. Matt walks in the opposite direction.]

Matt: Hey.

Elena: [stopping Matt] Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?

Matt: Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home.

[Matt walks away. Elena looks at Stefan. Stefan starts to walk away.]

Stefan: Stay here.

[Elena watches Stefan leave with a look of anguish on her face.]

[Outside the school, Mayor Lockwood escorts Jeremy and Tyler to a secluded area.]

Mayor: Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight.

Jeremy: You want us to what?

Tyler: I'm not gonna fight him, dad.

Jeremy: I don't think so, sir.

[Jeremy attempts to leave, but the Mayor blocks his way.]

Mayor: You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight.

[Alaric walks out the back entrance and sees the group of men.]

Tyler: Come on, dad.

Jeremy: That's not gonna happen.

Mayor: I said fight!

[Tyler tries to leave, his dad pushes him into Jeremy. Alaric approaches them.]

Alaric: Whoa. What's going on out here?

Mayor: Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside.

Alaric: I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?

Mayor: Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?

Alaric: No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag.

[Jeremy smirks, Tyler looks shocked that Alaric had the guts to say such a thing.]

Maier: You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this. [Snaps his fingers.]

Alaric: Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?

Richard: You just marked yourself.

Alaric: Ok.

[Richard looks back at Tyler who starts walking away. Richard follows him. Jeremy is trying to contain a smile. Alaric looks over at him.]

Alaric: [to Jeremy] You all right?

[Jeremy nods, still suppressing a smirk.][Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car. Her phone rings and she answers it.]

Sheriff: Where are you?

Logan: Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds.

Sheriff: What do you want?

Logan: The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire.

[Logan stops at an intersection. Suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at Logan, who falls to the pavement.]

Damon: Payback's a bitch, isn't it? [to Stefan] Get her out of here.

[Stefan goes around to the passenger's side to retrieve Caroline.]

Sheriff (on the phone): Logan, what happened?! Logan?

[Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.]

Damon (phone): Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon.

Sheriff (phone): Where is Caroline?

[Stefan grabs Caroline and vamp speeds out of the area.]

Damon (phone): She's ok. I'm on Elm Street.

[Damon hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron.]

Damon: Gonna try this one more time. [swings the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan] Who turned you?

Logan: I told you I don't know.

Damon: [examining the tire iron] This tire iron here could take your head clean off. [holds the tire iron in a swinging position] Is that your final answer?

Logan: How can you side with them?

Damon: I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?

Logan: I don't know!

Damon: Oh, well. You're screwed.

[Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.]

Logan: Wait, wait! I do know.

Damon: You're lying.

Logan: You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?

Damon: If you're lying to me, I will end you.

Logan: I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church.

[Sirens are heard in the distance]

Damon: Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!

[Logan throws Damon against his car and vamp speeds off. Sheriff Forbes gets out of her car.]

Sheriff: Where is she?

Damon: She's ok. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough.

[Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena is speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she sees Stefan. She quickly walks over to him.]

Elena: Caroline?

[The two walk a short distance away and stop.]

Stefan: She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else.

Elena: Where's Logan?

Stefan: Damon's dealing with him.

Elena: As in…?

[Stefan nods.]

Stefan: You saw what happened tonight, right? [Elena touches Stefan's arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand.] I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?

Elena: Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride.

Stefan: Uh, I can get home.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: All right. That would be nice.

[Elena and Stefan leave together.]

[Outside. Jeremy approaches Tyler, who is sitting alone.]

Jeremy: Hey.

Tyler: What do you want?

[Tyler gets up and walks towards Jeremy.]

Jeremy: I don't know. I, uh, I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that - Is that what you gotta go through? Man, I - I get it. I get it. [Tyler hits him.] What's your problem?

Tyler: Look, I don't need your pity.

Jeremy: Seriously, you don't have to be like this. You don't.

Tyler: Just go.

[Jeremy starts to back away.]

Jeremy: What is your problem, man?

Tyler: I don't know, ok? I don't know.

[The shot pulls out to reveal a full moon.]SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena and Stefan pull up to the driveway. Elena turns the car off, but they remain in the car.]

Elena: What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh.

Stefan: No, no. You had every right.

Elena: You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a writer. My mom sort of push me into that direction from the time I was able to read. She supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died. And I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it.

Stefan: This is different.

Elena: It doesn't make it any less painful.

Stefan: I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you.

[Stefan gets out of the car. Elena remains in the car for a moment, but eventually gets out. Stefan walks up the driveway towards the house.]

Elena: No.

[Stefan stops.]

Elena: You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you, because I know what I want. Stefan, I love you.

[Stefan still has his back towards Elena. Elena waits for a moment, tears sparkling in her eyes, afraid that Stefan will walk away. Stefan finally turns around with tears in his eyes. He quickly walks over towards Elena, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passion. The two continue to kiss as they make their way into the front room of the Salvatore house. Elena removes her scarf and tosses it to the floor. Elena runs her hands through his hair and Stefan holds her face to his as they continue to kiss. Suddenly, Stefan feels his eyes changing and he stops kissing her. Elena breathes heavily as Stefan rests his head on her shoulder. Stefan, also breathing heavily, finally pulls away and turns around so Elena cannot see his vampire face. Elena tries to pull him back to face her.]

Elena: Don't.

Stefan: Elena, I can't...

Elena: Yes, you can. [She touches his face.] Don't hide from me.

[Stefan turns his face towards hers. Elena still has her hand on his cheek. Stefan's eyes are red and the veins still crawl towards his eyes. Elena looks at him with no fear. She gently touches the veins around his eyes and kisses him. When she pulls away, Stefan's face has become normal again. Elena smiles and takes Stefan's hand. She looks back at him as she leads him up to his bedroom. They stop on the landing and beging to kiss again. Finally, they make it to Stefan's bedroom where they being removing each other's clothing. Stefan gently lowers Elena onto the bed and they continue to kiss with intense passion. Stefan and Elena's hands intertwine as they start to make love. Elena explores the muscles on Stefan's back and traces her finger against his lip while Stefan kisses her neck. Elena's face shows nothing but pleasure as the two have sex for the first time.]

WAREHOUSE

[Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up.]

Logan: Who are you?

Alaric: A friend of Jenna's.

Logan: Jenna sent you?

Alaric: No, I came on my own.

Logan: Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid.

Alaric: Either way, here I am.

Logan: What do you want?

Alaric: Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it.

Logan: Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?

Alaric: I'm not a violent guy by design.

Logan: Well, you're not a very smart one, either.

Alaric: How's that?

[Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.]

Logan: 'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to.

[Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric. Alaric stakes Logan. Logan falls to the ground dead. Alaric looks shocked at what he was capable of and quickly gets out of there.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Tyler is leaning against Matt's truck. Matt approaches him.]

Tyler: I need a ride

Matt: Sure.

[Tyler goes towards the passenger's door.]

Matt: Look, I like Caroline. [Tyler stops and looks at him] She's got this thing….this way about her….and I like her ok? And I'm not gonna defend it or apologize about.

Tyler: Ok.

Matt: So stop your little bromance bitch act.

Tyler: [calmly] Ok.

[Matt walks over to the driver's side and gets in. Tyler gets in the other side shortly after.]

FORBES HOUSE

[Caroline is asleep in her bed. Liz strokes her hair as she watches her sleep. Liz's phone goes off and she leaves the room to answer it.]

Sheriff: Yeah, I'll be right there.

[She hangs up and quietly closes Caroline's door.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms.]

Elena: I've never been in your room before.

Stefan: Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years.

Elena: Do you leave everything here when you come and go?

Stefan: It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to.

[Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest. Stefan kisses her head.]

Elena: A lot of memories.

[Elena looks up at him. Stefan kisses her forehead.]

Stefan: Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?

Elena: A little. You? Uh... [Stefan laughs.]

Stefan: I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?

Elena: Ok.

[They kiss. Stefan gets up and leaves the room. Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brigthly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena finally comes across the picture of Katherine. She picks it up and sees they resemblance. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down and leaves.]

OLD CHURCH

[Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan. His phone rings and he answers it.]

Damon: Hello.

[Liz is on the other end. She is outside of the warehouse.]

Sheriff: I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it.

Damon: Um, not following.

Sheriff: We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims.

Damon: What?

Sheriff: This town owes you so much. So do I.

[Liz quickly hangs up. Damon looks completely and utterly shocked.]

STEFAN'S ROOM

[Stefan comes back in his room with a glass of water.]

Stefan: Elena?

[He sees the picture of Katherine and Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. He looks around, worried.

A ROAD

[Brianna is driving down a deserted road, . She sees someone in the middle of the road. She slams her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. Her car flips. She is stuck in her seat, the man who she hit gets back up and starts to approach her.]


	11. BloodLines

Bloodlines

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE-STEFAN'S ROOM

[Stefan is holding the picture of Katherine and the necklace. He tries to call Elena, but with no answer, leaves her another voicemail.)

STEFAN: Elena. It's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I need to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me.

ON THE ROAD

[Brianna sees a man in the middle of the road. She slams on her brakes but hits the man. Her car rolls over and over. She is stuck in her seat. The man somehow recovers and starts walking towards her car. Brianna screams. The man runs away. A second later, Damon appears.]

Brianna: Ah!

DAMON: How ya doing in there?

Brianna: Damon?

DAMON: You look stuck.

Brianna: It's my seatbelt. I can't get it.

DAMON: Shh Shh Shh. Let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof. Just like that. You ready? 1, 2, 3. [Damon ejects her seatbet] I got you. [Damon picks up Brianna.] Are you ok? Can you stand? Is anything broken?

Brianna: Uh-uh.

[Damon puts Brianna down but she can barely stand. Damon catches her before she falls to the ground.] DAMON: Whoa, you're fading fast, Brianna. Brianna, look at me. [Damon grabs her face] Focus. Look at me. Ok. Brianna: Elena looks like Her

DAMON: What?

[Brianna faints. Damon grabs her and slowly puts her on the ground. He brushes her face with his hand.]

DAMON: Upsy-daisy.

[Damon picks her up and carries her away.]

ALARIC'S APARTMENT

ALARIC (typing on his computer.): I found one. After years of research and study, there it was right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it. Feel it. It's everywhere.

[Alaric looks at a photo of a young woman.]

FLASHBACK

[Alaric kisses Isobel on the forehead. She wakes up.]

ISOBEL: [sleepily] Ohhh. It's not even 7:00 yet. ALARIC: Which means you shouldn't be awake for at least 6 hours. ISOBEL: [smiles] I hate morning people. ALARIC: I'm going to be home late. ISOBEL: I love you. ALARIC: I love you too.

ON THE ROAD-SOMEWHERE IN GEORGIA

[In Damon's car. Brianna wakes up.] DAMON: Morning. Brianna: Where are we? DAMON: Georgia. Brianna: Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we? DAMON: Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling? Brianna: I- I-...

DAMON: There's no broken bones. I checked. Brianna: But my car... there was a man... I hit a man. But then he got up, and...-who was that? DAMON: That's what I would like to know. Brianna: Where is my phone? OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. [beat] Pull over. I mean it, Damon. Pull over! Stop the car! DAMON: Oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep. [Damon pulls over. Brianna gets out of the car, she limps weakly and Damon rushes over to her to help her.] DAMON: [crouching down by her for support] Hey. Brianna: [looks at Damon strangely] I'm fine. We have to go back. DAMON: Oh come on. Look. We've already come this far... Brianna: Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car. I have to go home. This is kidnapping. DAMON: That's a little melodramatic, don't you think? Brianna: You're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia. DAMON: Well, you're IN Georgia. Without your magical little necklace, I might add. I can very easily make you...agreeable.

Brianna: What are you trying to prove?

[Brianna cell phone rings.]

Brianna: That's my phone. DAMON: Mmm. It's Stefan. I'll take it. [speaks into the phone] Brianna phone...!

STEFAN: Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok? DAMON: Brianna? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine.

STEFAN: Where are you? Let me speak to her.

DAMON: He wants to talk to you.

Brianna: [shakes her head] I'm Fine Stefan .

DAMON: Yeah. I don't- I don't really think she wants to talk to you right now.

STEFAN: Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—

DAMON: [smirks] You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now. STEFAN: Argh!

Brianna: [to Damon] Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?

DAMON: We're almost there.

Brianna: Where is there?!

DAMON: A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Brianna. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!

Brianna: Am I gonna be safe with you?

DAMON: Yes.

Brianna: You promise not to do that mind control thing with me?

DAMON: Yes.

Brianna: Can I trust you?

DAMON: Get in the car. Come on.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL-PARKING LOT

[Alaric is at his car, searching for something in the seats. Jeremy sees him.]

JEREMY: Hey, Mr. Saltzman!

ALARIC: Hey, Jeremy. I, uh—can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym, and thought I put it...there it is! Losing family heirlooms—bad. How's your extra credit coming? You pick a topic yet?

JEREMY: Mystic Falls, the Civil War era.

ALARIC: What's the angle?

JEREMY: My family. I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Gilberts were one of the original Founding Families of Mystic Falls. So...

ALARIC: That sounds good.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL-OUTSIDE

[Stefan And Elena sees Bonnie and goes over to her.]

STEFAN: Bonnie.

BONNIE: Stefan...

STEFAN: Hey.

BONNIE: Hi.

STEFAN: I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?

BONNIE: I'm fine. It's all fine.

STEFAN: Good. Yeah. BONNIE: Are you back in school?

STEFAN: No. Actually I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell.

BONNIE: Stefan, look, I know Elena's okay with all of this, and I appreciate what you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet.

STEFAN: I understand that. But I need your help. It's Brianna. She's with Damon. I have Brianna's necklace. I was just hoping you could use this to make some sort of a connection. I just need to know that she's okay.

BONNIE: How do you know I can do this? STEFAN: Because I've known a few witches over the years. I've seen what they can do.

BONNIE: I'm still new at it.

STEFAN: It's okay. Give it a shot. BONNIE: Okay. All right.

[Bonnie takes the necklace and closes her eyes trying to make something happen.]

BONNIE: There's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or... tell me if anyone's looking.

STEFAN: Okay.

[Bonnie picks up a leaf and tries to make it float. It doesn't work.]

STEFAN: What is it? BONNIE: Something's wrong.

STEFAN: With Brianna?

BONNIE: With me. There's something wrong with me. [grabs her things] I have to go. I'm sorry, Stefan. I can't help you. [Bonnie walks away quickly, while Stefan watches her.]

Elena: Why would Damon have Brianna Stefan

Stefan: I don't now we will find out

Elena: I hope he doesn't hurt her.

ON THE ROAD-ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[Damon's car.]

Brianna: So, where's my car? DAMON: I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it. Brianna: What about that man in the road? Was he a...? DAMON: From what I could tell, yeah... Brianna: You didn't know him? DAMON: If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar & Grill.

[Damon pulls up in front of a bar named "Bree's Bar.]

Brianna: Where are we? You brought me to a bar? Damon, I'm not old enough. They're not going to let me in.

DAMON: Sure they will.

[They get out of the car and enter the bar.]

BREE: No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie.

[Bree grabs Damon's face and kisses him.]

BREE: [shouting] Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! [Bree pours shots for everyone.] Drink up! [Damon and Bree shoot their alcohol.] Ahh. Whoo! [to Brianna] So, how'd he rope you in? [She pours Elena a shot.] Brianna: I'm not roped in. Actually,

BREE: Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride. [smiles and pours more alcohol] Brianna: Ok. So, how did you two meet? BREE: College. Brianna: [to Damon] You went to college? DAMON: [smiling] I've been on a college campus, yes.

BREE: About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody. DAMON: [whispering to Brianna] She's a witch. BREE: Changed my world, you know. DAMON: [smirking] I rocked your world. BREE: He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe. [to Damon] So, what is it that you want?MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY

[Jeremy is at the library, looking for a book. Suddenly, some books fall down in front of him. A girl appears from the other side of the bookshelf.]

ANNA: Oh my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other, and so I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. [gesturing with her hands] Are you ok? JEREMY: Yeah, I'm fine.

[They both kneel down to pick up the books at the same time and knock into each other's heads.] ANNA: [grabs her head] Ahh! I'm Anna. JEREMY: [rubs his own head and laughs] I'm Jeremy.

SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE Bonnie is looking through old spellbooks, when her Grams enters.]

BONNIE: Thank God you're back.

GRAMS: And hello to you, too. What's the matter?

BONNIE: My powers are gone, Grams. I can't do anything, even when I concentrate. And there's nothing in in any of these books that can tell me how to get them back.

GRAMS: Hang on, now. Just calm down. Tell me what happened.

BONNIE: I can't. GRAMS: We keeping secrets now? BONNIE: Its Brianna she's Missing and i can't tell you How. I'm sorry. I promised. Please, help me. GRAMS: Well, first of all, there's nothing in any of these that's gonna help you. If you're blocked, it's in here. [points to Bonnie's head] You gotta clear it out, then you're back in business.

BONNIE: Clear what out? GRAMS: Whatever's got you so scared.

BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[Brianna is out by Damon's car. She calls Elena.]

Brianna: Hi, Elena. I'm so sorry I've Worried you guys

Elena: are you okay Why are you with Damon

Brianna: I was driving home Last Night when this Man was blocking the road I went to Avoid him but I wasn't successful I hit him with my car crashed it The weird thing is the Man's a Vampire he got up and started walking toward me when Damon came and Helped me.

Elena: I am so glad you're not Hurt Brianna tell Damon if he Hurts you he will have me and Stefan to deal with.

Brianna: I will Tell Stefan Not to Worry about me.

[Inside the bar]

DAMON: [to Bree] Come on, there's gotta be another way. BREE: After all these years, it's still only Katherine. How do you even know she's still alive? DAMON: Well, you help me get into that tomb, and we'll find out. BREE: I already did. 20 years ago. Remember? Three easy steps: Comet. Crystal. Spell. DAMON: There's a little problem with number two. I don't have the crystal. BREE: That's it, Damon. There is no other way. It's Emily's spell. DAMON: What about a new spell with a new crystal that overrides Emily's spell? BREE: It doesn't work that way, baby. Emily's spell is absolute. You can't get into that tomb.

FELL'S CHURCH

[Bonnie is at the old Fell church, where Emily destroyed the crystal and Damon attacked Bonnie.]

BONNIE: [hears a noise] Hello? Anybody here?! Aah!

[The ground below her feet gives away and Bonnie falls into a hole.

]BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[Brianna is still outside. Her phone rings. She answers it.]

STEFAN: Brianna, is that you? Brianna: I'm here. STEFAN: Where are you? Brianna: I'm Okay Stefan STEFAN: Where are you I can come and Get you..Brianna: No its alright I can protect myself STEFAN: Don't let your Guard Down Please be careful Brianna: Why does Elena Look like Katherine She Told me Last Night STEFAN: I honestly don't know. Brianna : Well you can explain it to Me when we get back STEFAN: Alright just stay Safe and tell Damon to Protect you. Brianna: I will see you when We get Back.

[Brianna hangs up on him. She turns around; Damon is behind her.]

DAMON: You ok?

Brianna: Don't pretend to care. I know you're gloating inside.

[Inside, Bree calls somebody on the phone; she turns on a blender so she's not overheard.]

BREE: Hey, it's Bree. You'll never gonna guess who walked into my bar.

OLD FELL'S CHURCH-UNDERGROUND TOMB

[Bonnie wakes up just outside the tomb, and searches for a way out.]

BONNIE: Ow. Hello?! Anybody?! Ahh!

SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE

[Stefan walks up to the porch and knocks on the door, Grams answers.]

STEFAN: Hi.

GRAMS: Can I help you?

STEFAN: I'm Stefan. [Stefan extends his hand to Grams. She shakes it.] I'm a friend of Bonnie's. Her dad told me that she might be here.

GRAMS: She was. Not anymore.

STEFAN: Do you know where she went? GRAMS: No. But you do.

STEFAN: I'm sorry?

GRAMS: I told her to face down her fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why she was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you.

STEFAN: Can you?

GRAMS: I trust you'll keep her safe. You'd better be on your way, then. I'm not going to invite you in. I'm sure you understand why.

MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY

ANNA: [gestures to an aisle of bookshelves] This aisle is local and state history. And Civil War is one over. What do you need? JEREMY: Local. 1860s. Do you work here? ANNA: Nope. You want reference. This way. Um, home-schooled. I study here for a "mock-school environment." Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, Founders' stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic? JEREMY: The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time. ANNA: You might want to focus that. JEREMY: The origin of local folklore and myths. ANNA: [smiling] You mean, the vampires?BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[Brianna and Damon are eating.]

Brianna: Let's just say that Elena is a descended from Katherine... does that make Her part vampire? DAMON: Vampires can't procreate. [eats a fry] But we love to try. [smirks] No, if They were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned. Brianna: Did Stefan think that he could use Her to replace her? DAMON: Kinda creepy if you ask me. [beat] Come on, what? You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you? Brianna: How can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be... DAMON: [whispers] Dead? [laughs] It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally. Brianna: [beat] This nice act. Is any of it real?

[Bree interrupts them]

BREE: Here you go. [hands Damon a beer]

DAMON: Thank you.

Brianna: Can I have a Root Beer.

DAMON: [surprised] Hmm?

Brianna: Time out, remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that 5 minutes is going to need a Root beer.

BREE: [smiles] There you go. [Bree gives Brianna a Root beer.]

MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY

JEREMY: You're kidding me, right? There's no such thing as vampires.

ANNA: Well, there's not a lot of documentation, but the stories have been told since the Civil War. My granddad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his granddad told them to him.

JEREMY: Yeah, that would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day!

ANNA: Which are?

JEREMY: The union soldiers! I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night.

ANNA: That sounds like vampires to me.

JEREMY: Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction.

ANNA: Man, you're smart. I gotta give it to you; when I first saw you, I missed it. JEREMY: Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately, but I'm just now getting back to my old self.

ANNA: Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home. [beat] You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor, and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable.

JEREMY: Wait. A journal?

ANNA: Yeah? Why? JEREMY: Are you sure you have to go?OLD FELL'S CHURCH-UNDERGROUND TOMB

[Bonnie tries to receive a signal.]

BONNIE: Come on, phone! Great! Great.

[Bonnie slowly moves closer to the door with the pentagram. Stefan jumps down into the hole and taps Bonnie on the shoulder. She screams.]

STEFAN: Bonnie!

BONNIE: [not knowing who it is] Get away from me!

STEFAN: It's me! It's Stefan.

BONNIE: Stefan? [relaxes slightly and begins to explain] The ground gave way, and I fell...

STEFAN: It's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Come on, let's get you out of here.

BONNIE: How? STEFAN: Just close your eyes. Trust me.

[Stefan wraps his arms around her firmly and jumps. When they land, he releases her.]

STEFAN: You can open your eyes now.

BONNIE: [opens her tightly shut eyes and looks around] Whoa.

STEFAN: I didn't want to scare you.

BONNIE: How did you know where I was?

STEFAN: Well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where. BONNIE: I heard them... down there... behind the door. [beat] Are they in pain?

STEFAN: In the beginning... yes. But not anymore. They've starved to the point of desiccation.

BONNIE: But if they have blood—

STEFAN: That's not going to happen, Bonnie. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe.

BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[In the bar. , Damon, Bree and others are taking shots of liquor.]

BREE: Ready... Go!

[They all shoot.}

Brianna: That's 3! [she looks at Damon and pretend-pouts] Aw, do you need a bib? DAMON: Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol. Brianna: I don't now how you all can Drink like that. Honey just live a little Says a Woman beside her Brianna: I can live with out it in my life thank you. BREE: All right. Here you go. [Bree pours another round f shots.]

THE MYSTIC GRILL

JEREMY: So, you have no idea where the journal is? ANNA: Nope. Gramps died. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask. JEREMY: I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy. ANNA: Maybe it's based in some partial reality. JEREMY: No. It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories. ANNA: So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all. JEREMY: No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen "The Lost Boys" and "Near Dark," like, 50 times. ANNA: Are those movies? Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright Night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies. JEREMY: Uh, yeah, sure. ANNA: Why does that sound like a "no way in hell"? Sorry, I'm blunt. JEREMY: No, it's-I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know? ANNA: Oh please, sure. No worries. I meant as friends. Yeah. Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jeremy.

BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[Brianna is playing pool. Her phone starts ringing, she stumbles over and picks it up.]

Brianna: Hello? Brianna? ELENA I'm Okay Elena Hold on, it's loud in here. Brianna, where are you? I am getting Worried about you being with Damon Are you okay? Brianna: Huh? Yeah. No, I'm good. Eveything's fine. Hold on, I can't hear you.

Elena: Where are you it sounds like your at a Bar or somewhere with Load Music.

[Brianna goes outside. She falls and drops her phone. She picks it back up.]

Brianna: Hello ?

[Someone comes up behind her and covers her mouth. She drops her phone.]

[Back inside the bar]

BREE: Hey, where's your girl? DAMON: Hmm. She was right back there.

[Damon leaves the bar. He looks around and sees Brianna's phone on the ground. He picks it up. He walks around the bar, over to an electrical building. Brianna is hanging on to a tank.]

Brianna: Damon, no!

[A man attacks him with a wooden plank. It was a trap. The man hits him repeatedly. Brianna jumps down from the tank and runs towards Damon.]

DAMON: What the hell?! Brianna: No!

[The man pours gasoline on Damon.]

DAMON: Who are you?

LEE: That's perfect! You have no idea. Brianna: What are you talking about? What did he do? LEE: He killed my girlfriend. What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!

DAMON: Nothing. Brianna: I don't understand. LEE: My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?

[He hits Damon with the bat.]

DAMON: Ahhhhh.

Brianna: Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me about you. She said that you were human. LEE: I was. Brianna: Lexi turned you? LEE: If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever. Brianna: She loved you. She said that, "When it's real, you can't walk away." LEE: Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make. Brianna: Don't. Don't, please, don't hurt him—

[The man lights a match.]

LEE: I'm doing you a favor. Brianna: Lexi loved you! And she was good! And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please.

[Lexi's boyfriend picks up Damon and throws him against the building, but stops attacking him after that.]

Brianna: Thank you. LEE: It wasn't for you.

[He leaves. Brianna rushes to his side.]

SHEILA BENNETT'S HOUSE

GRAMS: Well, now, look who's returned from battle. Can I talk to your friend for a minute?

BONNIE: [to Stefan] Thank you. [Bonnie goes inside; Grams stands in the doorway.]

GRAMS: I appreciate your help, Stefan.

STEFAN: You're welcome, Sheila. GRAMS: [smiles] I wasn't sure you remembered. STEFAN: October 1969.

GRAMS: I was barely a teenager!

STEFAN: And you were leading what was probably the only anti-war sit-in within miles of Mystic Falls.

GRAMS: Hmm. [smiles]

STEFAN: You know, when you spoke, people were mesmerized. I know I was.

GRAMS: Until the cops showed up. [beat] You took a big risk coming to see me earlier. Letting me read you, realize who you were. It could have gone in a completely different way.

STEFAN: Your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you if you believed I was worthy of your trust.

GRAMS: Bonnie knows, doesn't she?

STEFAN: Yes.

GRAMS: Please understand, our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out. And I'll protect my own before anybody else.

STEFAN: I know that.

GRAMS: As long as we're clear. Goodnight, then.

STEFAN: Goodnight, Sheila.

BREE'S BAR; ATLANTA, GEORGIA

[At the bar. Bree is alone and taking a shot.]

DAMON: [approaches Bree from behind] We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye.

BREE: [doesn't turn around] [replies flatly] Good to see you again, Damon.

DAMON: No kiss?

BREE: [turns around] I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink.

DAMON: And you're telling me this why?

BREE: Lexi was my friend. How could you?

[Damon walks towards her slowly, and she becomes frightened quickly] The tomb can be opened.

DAMON: [moving closer to her] You're lying!

BREE: Emily's grimoire, her spellbook. If you know how she closed the tomb the reversal process will be in her book. You can open that tomb.

DAMON: Where is this book?

BREE: I-I-

DAMON: You have no idea.

BREE: No. I'm telling you the truth.

DAMON: And I believe you. My dear, sweet Bree. That's why I'm almost sorry.

[Damon thrusts his hand into Bree's chest and grabs her heart]

BREE: Ugh!

[Damon rips her heart out, wipes off his hand, grabs his jacket, and leaves]

ON THE ROAD

[In Damon's car.]

Brianna: So, why did you bring me with you? DAMON: Well, you're not the worst company in the world, Brianna. You should give yourself more credit! Brianna: Seriously? DAMON: You were there in the road, all damsel-in-distress-like. And, I knew it would piss off Stefan And Elena. And... you're not the worst company in the world, Brianna. Brianna: I used to be more fun. DAMON: You did okay. Brianna: I saved your life! DAMON: I know. Brianna: [smiles] And don't you forget it!

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan is in his room when Brianna and Elena walks in to talk to him]

ELENA: Hi. STEFAN: Hi. ELENA Brianna I am so glad your Safe Hugging her:

Brianna: Thank you both for Caring about me enough to Check on me

Elena: (Turning to Stefan) You could have told me.

STEFAN: I wanted to tell you.

ELENA: You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have a vampire brother. And that my best friends is a witch And Brianna a Mage. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this—this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?

STEFAN: You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was.

ELENA: And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?

STEFAN: Before I met you.

ELENA: What?

STEFAN: The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena.

ELENA: Then when was it?

STEFAN: [beat] May 23, 2009.

ELENA: But that was...

STEFAN: That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge.

ELENA: You were there?

STEFAN: Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you.

[Elena starts crying.] ELENA: Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle.

STEFAN: I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad.

ELENA: Why do I look like her?

STEFAN: Elena, you've been through so much.

ELENA: Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?

STEFAN: It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. [beat] You were adopted, Elena.

MYSTIC FALLS LIBRARY [Jeremy is sitting on the floor looking through books. Anna approaches him with a folder.]

ANNA: There you are.

JEREMY: Hey.

ANNA: Hi. Ok, look. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes—mostly all the time- I have this need to be right. So I googled and...

JEREMY: What is it?

ANNA: Proof. Sort of. JEREMY: What does this mean?

ANNA: Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. In '62, five bodies found. In '53, four people killed. In '74, three people dead. And there's been five this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan and Elena are sitting together on the sofa. Elena is still shaken up.]

Brianna: I am so Sorry about all this Elena

ELENA: How do you know all this?

STEFAN: Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant.

ELENA: What else do you know?

STEFAN: For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine...Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are the woman that I love. I love you.

[Elena kisses him. Stefan cradles her in his arms as she cries.]

Brianna: I'll leave you two alone I'm going to go home its been along Day so I'll see you Tomorrow.

THE GILBERT'S HOUSE

[Elena walks in, and Jenna turns around.]

JENNA: I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that.

ELENA: Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies. JENNA: Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything.

[Jenna gets up and follows her to the staircase.]

ELENA: Ok, question—am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that.

JENNA: Elena, I didn't- they asked me not to.

ELENA: I don't want to hear it! [Elena walks up the stairs and into her room]

THE MYSTIC GRILL

[Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking, when Damon walks up.]

DAMON: Bourbon.

[Flashback: Isobel is in bed, and Alaric is getting ready to leave.]

ISOBEL: I love you. ALARIC: I'm going to be late tonight.

[Later: Alaric returns and goes to the bedroom. He sees Damon drinking Isobel's blood.]

[Alaric recognizes Damon as the vampire who killed Isobel. He goes to set his drink on the bar, and his hand is shown visibly shaking]


	12. UnpleasantVille

UnPleasantville

[Elena and Stefan are lying on Elena's bed together, conversing about the previous days events.]

ELENA: Stefan, who was that man in the road Brianna said she Hit ?

STEFAN: I don't know. Does She remember anything else about him?

ELENA: I wish. She never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All she can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards her.

STEFAN: I brought some vervain for, um—for you and Jenna. [Grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight. Stefan opens the box up.] And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends. [Stefan hands Elena the bracelet. She takes it and observes it.] You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you. [Stefan hands Elena a small vial of liquid vervain.]

ELENA: [picks up a dried up branch of vervain from the box] Wow. So much to remember.

STEFAN: I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful.

[Elena nods understandingly.]

[Downstairs, Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table. The doorbell rings and Jeremy gets up to answer it. A pizza delivery guy waits on the front porch.]

NOAH: Hey. It's gonna be $22. [pulls pizza out of the bag]

JEREMY: [yelling up the stairs] Elena, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table.

[Jeremy walks back into the dining room. The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.]

ELENA: Hi. Um, keep the change.

[Elena hands the money to Noah who takes it. Noah starts to walk backwards, out of the house.]

NOAH: Thanks. And you have yourself a good night.

[Elena smiles and shuts the door. Noah turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch. It is clear that he is the vampire that caused Brianna's car accident and now he has been invited in her house.]

TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan walks into the library, books are strewn haphazardly across the room. When he enters, he sees Damon, looking through the shelves and tossing aside books. Stefan stops and looks at him.]

STEFAN: What are you lookin' for, Damon?

DAMON: Not your concern.

STEFAN: No, but putting Brianna in harm's way, that is my concern.

DAMON: [flipping through a book, not looking up at Stefan] Hm hm. What are you talking about?

STEFAN: I'm talking about Atlanta.

DAMON: [looks away from his back and at Stefan] Oh, yeah. Brianna and I had blast.

STEFAN: I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?

DAMON: You're pathetic when you're fishing.

STEFAN: And you're transparent when you're deflecting.

DAMON: Don't you have school?

[Damon grabs another book off the shelf. Stefan walks out of the room and Damon looks up and watches him leave.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[The bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric. Jeremy looks down at the paper and picks it up. A giant red "A" is marked on the paper. Jeremy smiles, stunned by his grade.]

ALARIC: Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls.

[Alaric sits down behind his desk.]

JEREMY: No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia.

ALARIC: It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all.

JEREMY: Ah, I won't.

[Jeremy gathers up his stuff, gets up, and starts to exit the room.]

'ALARIC: 'Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?

[Jeremy stops and looks back at Alaric.]

JEREMY: Oh, my ancestor's journal?

ALARIC: I'd really like to see that sometime.

JEREMY: Really?

ALARIC: A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher.

[Jeremy retrieves the journal from his backpack.]

JEREMY: You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing.

[Jeremy tosses the journal onto Alaric's desk. Alaric picks it up carefully.]

ALARIC: Thank you.

[Jeremy nods and exits the room. Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with curiousity.]

[Out in the front courtyard, Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck which Elena just gave her.]

CAROLINE: It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?

ELENA: No occasion. Just a little friend gift.

[Elena and Caroline sit down at a table.]

CAROLINE: Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?

[Caroline winks at Elena, sarcastically.]

ELENA: Your friendship is important to me.

CAROLINE: Why are you being so mushy?

ELENA: Because you've avoided me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok.

CAROLINE: I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple of times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends. [Elena nods.] This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?

ELENA: It's a little weird, but [laughs] if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me.

CAROLINE: But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it.

ELENA: I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on.

[Elena unwraps her sandwich and Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt is sitting at the bar, filling out a job application. Ben walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down.]

BEN: Matt Donovan. What do you know?

MATT: Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?

BEN: Rough season, bud.

MATT: Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games.

BEN: You gonna be workin' here?

MATT: Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship.

BEN: Well, we can't all be Football Gods.

MATT: Yeah.

BEN: So what's the plan? Cook line?

MATT: Busboy.

[Down in the restaurant, Elena and Bonnie are having dinner at a table.]

BONNIE: I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming.

ELENA: And it gets weirder. I looked at my birth certificate. It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my birthparents. None of it makes any sense.

BONNIE: Which is why you should ask Jenna.

[Elena groans.]

BONNIE: First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad.

ELENA: And second of all?

BONNIE: You just found out your boyfriend is a [whispers] vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens... [Elena laughs.] How bad could it be?

ELENA: Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories.

[Elena gets up.]

BONNIE: Ok, I'll pay the bill.

ELENA: Ok. Bye.

[Elena leaves. Bonnie gets up to pay.]

BONNIE: Bye.

[Bonnie starts to walk away from the table when Damon approaches her. She stops and looks at him.]

BONNIE: What do you want from me?

DAMON: I think we need a fresh start.

BONNIE: You tried to kill me.

DAMON: But I didn't, and if I wanted to, I would have. Does that not count for anything?

BONNIE: You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right? [Damon looks slightly concerned.] Just stay the hell away from me.[Ben walks over to Bonnie and Damon.]

BEN: Everything ok over here?

DAMON: Yeah, we're fine.

BEN: I wasn't talkin' to you.

[Damon, controlling his urge to kill Ben, grimaces, and walks away. Ben moves to stand in front of Bonnie.]

BONNIE: Thank you.

BEN: Anytime, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Wait. You remember me?

BEN: I didn't graduate that long ago. You're makin' me feel old.

BONNIE: No, sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean that. I just—I didn't know you knew me.

BEN: I always know a pretty face.

[Bonnie smiles]

[Outside of the Grill, Elena is walking through the parking lot. Her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse.]

ELENA: [answers phone, holds up to ear, continues walking to car]

Hello.

NOAH: Hello, Elena.

ELENA: Hey, who's this?

[Elena halts when she reaches her cars and retrieves her keys.]

NOAH: Your friend hit me with her car.

[Elena freezes.]

NOAH: Did she get a New one ?

[Elena, mouth hanging open, looks behind her. She sees the man in the hoodie approaching her.]

NOAH: Your friend got away from me. You won't either

[Elena quickly unlocks the car door, gets in, ignites the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past Noah, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan.]

ELENA: Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first? He is the Vampure that Brianna Hit with her Car

[Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena.]

STEFAN: That's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill. I want you to take this.

[Stefan sits down on the table in front of Elena and pulls out the vampire compass. Stefan hands the compass to Elena. Elena takes it and looks at it.]

ELENA: This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?

STEFAN: I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you.

[Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.]

ELENA: What happened to it?

STEFAN: Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires.

[Stefan gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan. Elena looks up at him in shock.]

ELENA: Why did my father have it?

STEFAN: Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us.

ELENA: Did you know them?

STEFAN: Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger.

[Elena nods. Stefan caresses her cheek. Elena smiles and pulls Stefan in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Elena smiles at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library.

]MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Matt Brianna and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance.]

MATT: I've never seen you such a mess.

CAROLINE: [scoffs, smiling up at Matt] Don't talk smack.

[Caroline swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.]

MATT: I mean, [Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling.] I just thought that you told everyone else what to do.

[Matt and Caroline go back to painting the banner.]

CAROLINE: Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?

MATT: And Brianna too Well, who knew you could be fun?

Brianna seeing them Smiled Knowing that there is something going on with them.

[They smile at each other and continue to paint.]

CAROLINE: So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?

MATT: Uh, I'm not goin'.

CAROLINE: Why not?

MATT: I gotta work, bussin' tables at the Grill.

CAROLINE: Since when are you a busboy?

MATT: It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With our mom in and out, things are tight, so...

CAROLINE: [looks up at Matt] Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job.

MATT: Well, I do. I gotta go.

[Matt puts down the paintbrush and leaves. Caroline watches him walk away with a sad face.]

Brianna: Don't be Sad Caroline Matt will come around

Caroline: I hope so I still think he is still in love with Elena

Brianna: Matt should now that Elena is Dating Stefan so he just going have to Move on its Not Healthy Holding on to something that was not Meant to be.

Caroline{ Smiling and Hugging Brianna} Thanks this is fun Hanging out together to bad Elena and Bonnie isn't here.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Jeremy is shooting pool when Anna approaches him.]

ANNA: Hey. How'd it go?

JEREMY: What?

ANNA: The paper.

JEREMY: Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped.

ANNA: Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?

JEREMY: I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh—I gotta get goin'.

[Jeremy gets up and walks around the pool table. Anna follows him.]

ANNA: Uh, hey, um... D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?

JEREMY: Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance.

ANNA: Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?

JEREMY: Well, I'm failin' English, so I copped a plea.

ANNA: Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something.

[Jeremy smiles and looks down. Anna catches on.]

ANNA: I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh.

JEREMY: Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around.

[Jeremy grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased with herself.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. Elena walks in the room.]

JENNA: Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. You can keep using mine for now.

ELENA: So you're coming to the dance?

JENNA: [smiling] Alaric asked me to help chaperone.

[Jenna walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.]

ELENA: Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?

[Jenna looks slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.]

JENNA: Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to.

ELENA: If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth.

JENNA: Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom.

ELENA: Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certicate?

JENNA: Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documtation.

ELENA: What else do you know about her? The girl?

JENNA: Just her name. BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon is sitting at a desk in the library, jotting down names of the Founders of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks into the library, holding something behind his back. He approaches Damon.]

DAMON: [commenting on Stefan's '50s styled hair] You got the hair right. [Stefan drops a journal down on the desk in front of Damon.] Why are you bringing me dad's journal ?

STEFAN: Cause you were looking for it.

DAMON: And why would I want it?

STEFAN: Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine, or the tomb, or how to open it.

[Damon retrieves the journal from the end of the desk and flips through the pages.]

DAMON: I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name.

STEFAN: I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. [Damon smirks.] You know, I could help you.

DAMON: You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural.

STEFAN: I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine.

DAMON: What about the other 26 vampires?

STEFAN: No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that.

DAMON: What are you doin'? Hmm? What's your angle?

STEFAN: Think about it.

DAMON: Why would I trust you?

STEFAN: See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us.

[Stefan grimaces at Damon, pats the journal, and leaves the room.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena is in her bedroom, adding the finishing touches to her '50s hairstyle. She walks into the bathroom and blow dries her hair as she pulls a round brush through it. In her bedroom, Elena has left the vampire compass on her bed. Suddenly, the needle starts to whirl around, but Elena cannot hear it over the noise of the blow dryer. Elena, satisfied with her hair, turns the dryer off and walks out of the bathroom. The needle of the compass is pointing at her closet which Elena is heading towards. She opens the closet, dramatically the compass starts whirring again, and no one is hiding in the closet. Elena retrieves a pink scarf from a hanger. Elena shuts the closet door and walks over to her doorway, poking her head into the hall.]

ELENA: Hey, Jenna. Jenna? Jeremy?

[No one responds to Elena. The compass's needle continues to spin around and Elena, hearing the noise, turns her head towards the compass. She finally sees the needle spinning out of control. Elena walks over to the bed, quickly, and picks up the compass, looking at the needle. She picks up her phone and dials Stefan's number before quickly walking out of the room.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon, still sitting at the desk, hears Stefan's phone go off. He walks over to it and picks it up, seeing that it's Elena.]

DAMON: Stefan's phone. How may I help you?

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena quickly walks down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon.]

ELENA: Where is he?

DAMON: He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone.

[Elena stops in the living room.]

ELENA: [sighs] Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning. [Right above Elena, Noah is braced to the ceiling looking down at Elena.] Stefan must be here. Thank you.

DAMON: You're welcome.

[Elena hangs up. Suddenly, Noah jumps down from the ceiling. Elena spins around and gasps. Noah grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screams. Before Noah can bite her, Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in.]

STEFAN: Elena!

[Stefan pulls Noah off of Elena and throws him over the couch. Elena loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worried. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan is certain that Noah won't be returning, Stefan dashes over to Elena. Elena pushes herself off the floor and Stefan embraces her. Elena, still frightened, tightly holds on to Stefan.]

STEFAN: Are you ok? Are you ok?

[Elena looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.]

[Stefan and Elena have been joined at the house by Damon And Brianna . Damon paces around the living room while Stefan and Elena sit on the couch next to each other.]

DAMON: How did he get in?

ELENA: He was invited in.

STEFAN: He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night.

DAMON: Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?

ELENA: No. He was too busy trying to kill me.

STEFAN: And you have no idea who this is?

DAMON: No. [Stefan looks unconvinced] Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company.

ELENA: You think there's more than one?

DAMON: We don't know.

Brianna: This was the same Guy that I hit with my Car

Elena: Yeah but why is he coming after me Now

[Damon sits on the arm of the couch.]

STEFAN: Damon, he was invited in.

[Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.]

DAMON: Then we go get him tonight. [to Elena] You up for it?

ELENA: What do I have to do?

DAMON: Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up.

STEFAN: That's a bad idea.

DAMON: Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot.

ELENA: I'll do it.

[Stefan looks anxious. Damon nods, agreeing. Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him.]

ELENA: I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe.

[Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder.]

Brianna is dressed in a Black poodle Skirt with Red Shirt with her hair pulled up in a Pony tail with a Red bow in it

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - THE '50S DANCE

[The students of Mystic Falls are dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". Caroline and Bonnie are dancing together on the dance floor. Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walk into the dance, with Damon standing on the other side of Elena. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger. Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile falls from his face as he recognizes who Damon is. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric.]

JENNA: Alaric.

ALARIC: Hey, look at you.

JENNA: I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up.

ALARIC: Heh heh. Liar.

JENNA: Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixtes and seventies, too, FYI.

ALARIC: Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss.

[Alaric smiles and the two of them share a laugh. Alaric and Jenna walk off together.]

[Elena is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. Caroline and Bonnie approach her.]

ELENA: Having fun?

CAROLINE: No, but this took about 2 hours, so I'm at least staying half of that.

[Caroline and Elena laugh. Bonnie looks off into the distance.]

BONNIE: What's Damon doing here?

[Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan. Elena turns back around.]

ELENA: He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave.

CAROLINE: So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?

ELENA: No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him.

BONNIE: [still staring at Damon] There's a thought.

CAROLINE: Mmm. I'll help.

[Caroline and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments.]

[Alaric and Jenna walk across the dancefloor, punch cups in hand.]

JENNA: I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally.

ALARIC: Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh—the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life.

[They stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.]

JENNA: From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?

ALARIC: That's the hard part, not knowing.

JENNA: Is it ok to talk about your wife?

ALARIC: Heh. There's not much to talk about.

JENNA: That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers.

ALARIC: I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who.

JENNA: Maybe one day.

ALARIC: Hope so.

[Alaric looks off into the distance.]

ALARIC: I hope so.

[Alaric is shown to be looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.]

[Bonnie and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them.]

DAMON: Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?

BONNIE: I'm out of here.

[Bonnie and Caroline look at him with disgust. Bonnie starts to walk away but Damon blocks her with his body.]

DAMON: Please give me another chance.

[Bonnie doesn't respond and moves around Damon, walking away from him. Caroline glares at Damon.]

CAROLINE: Back off, Damon.

[Caroline follows Bonnie. Damon watches them leave. Stefan and Elena approach Damon.]

ELENA: Where did they go?

DAMON: I don't know.

STEFAN: What did you say to them?

DAMON: I was perfectly polite. Elena... Would you like to dance?

ELENA: I would love to.

[Elena looks up at Stefan.]

ELENA: May I have this dance?

[Stefan lends her his arm and she takes it. Elena looks up Damon with a devilish smile. Damon rolls his eyes. Elena and Stefan go onto the dance floor. Stefan twirls Elena around and pulls her into him. Elena wraps her arms around his neck, smiling brightly, as they sway to the music. Across the room, Noah, the boy with the hoodie, watches Elena.]

Brianna: Damon you just got Burned

Damon: Yeah Always Hey would you Like to Dance

Brianna takes his Hand and they Move to the Dance floor: How have you been since we Left Georgia

Damon: Oh just frustrated not being Able to Get Katherine out of the Tomb I was trying to see if Bonnie can help with opening it.

Brianna: If you needed help why didn't you Call me I am A Mage I can do more than a Witch Can I don't Know Katherine but as your Friend I want to help you.

Damon: Because even though you are a Strong Mage its to dangerous to do it alone you can get Hurt.

Brianna: Aww You really Care about me Don't worry Damon I have got Stronger Lately

Damon: Holding her closer in a Caressing Way Whispers in her Ear: I don't want to get your Hopes up for I know you feel somethingfor me and I care about you but I Love Katherine and Nobody is going get in the way of that.

Brianna:Oh un feeling the twig of Hurt in her chest Pulls away: I am Sorry Damon that I can't help but feel for you I know that you Love Katherine and I am trying to be your friend but you keep throwing that in my face reminding me every time I get Close . I am Sorry I have to go. Walking away from Damon

Stefan: Seeing Brianna walk by in a Hurry tries to stop Brianna hey are you Okay

Brianna: its Nothing Stefan I have tried to be Friends with Damon he just keeps pushing it in my face that he Loves Katherine He Pushes me away every time I get close

Stefan: It's just the way he is I know you're in Love with him but he is just focus on Katherine he won't let anyone stop him when it comes to her.

Brianna: I know I'll be right back I'm Going to the restroom.

[Elena and Stefan are still on the dancefloor. Elena still has her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and Stefan has his hands placed on her hips. While they dance, Stefan looks around for any signs of the vampire.]

ELENA: Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?

STEFAN: No. Doesn't work that way. See him anywhere?

ELENA: Not unless he has a pompadour.

STEFAN: Heh. Wow. Not one of the better fashion trends.

ELENA: Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?

STEFAN: No. Burned. Buried.

ELENA: Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes.

STEFAN: Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race.

ELENA: Ok, but there were poodle skirts?

STEFAN: There were poodle skirts.

[Stefan spins Elena around and pulls her back in.]

ELENA: [smiling] You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive.

STEFAN: No. That's not gonna happen.

ELENA: Ooh!

[Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan continues to watch out for the vampire.]

[Across the room, Jeremy is manning the punch bowl. Anna comes out of nowhere and walks up to him.]

ANNA: You neglected to mention this was a theme party.

JEREMY: What are you doing here?

ANNA: Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands.

JEREMY: You're doin' that thing again.

ANNA: What thing would that be?

JEREMY: That thing where you pretend we're dating, even though we're not.

ANNA: [sarcastically] Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah. [laughs] Get over yourself. Come on. I've never been to a school dance before. Humor me.

[Jeremy smiles at Anna.]MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt is bussing tables at the Grill. He looks up as Caroline and Bonnie enter, still in their 50s garb. Bonnie looks earnestly up at the bar.]

BONNIE: Let's sit up there.

[Caroline stops and crosses her arms, teasing Bonnie.]

CAROLINE: Be a little more obvious, Bonnie.

BONNIE: Don't rain on my hot-guy parade.

[Without them noticing, Matt has come up behind them, carrying dirty dishes in a bin.]

CAROLINE: What? It's just a drizzle. Ben McKittrick? Really?

BONNIE: He's hot.

CAROLINE: He's a washed-up jock who pours drinks for a living. You could do way better.

[Matt, having paused to hear the conversation, looks down and walks past Caroline, who finally notices him.]

CAROLINE: Hey.

MATT: [without looking at her, tonelessly] What's up?

[Caroline's smile falters at his lack of enthusiam of seeing her.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - '50S DANCE

[Stefan and Elena, both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast paced song. Damon watches them from off the dancefloor. Alaric approaches Damon.]

ALARIC: Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher.

[Alaric and Damon shake hands.]

DAMON: Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position.

ALARIC: So I've been told.

DAMON: Damon. Salvatore.

ALARIC: Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?

DAMON: He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning.

ALARIC: I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself.

DAMON: Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama.

ALARIC: No parents?

DAMON: Mm, it's just the two of us now.

ALARIC: You, uh—you live here your whole life?

DAMON: On and off. Travel a bit.

ALARIC: Really? Where? Around the states? [Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows] Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you.

DAMON: You, too.

ALARIC: Enjoy the rest of the dance.

[Alaric pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave.]MYSTIC GRILL

[Caroline and Bonnie are sitting at a table. Bonnie stares at Ben behind the bar and Caroline sulks.]

CAROLINE: Tonight was so much better on paper.

BONNIE: Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless.

CAROLINE: Yeah, this coming from the girl who's been eye stalking the bartender. BONNIE: You're right.

[Bonnie boldly gets up and walks over to the bar. Caroline watches her, looking impressed. Bonnie stops in front of the bar and speaks to Ben.]

BONNIE: Hi.

BEN: Twice in one day. Lucky me.

BONNIE: I'm proving something to my friend.

BEN: Oh, yeah? What's that?

BONNIE: That you don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you.

BEN: Does that mean that you're asking me out on a date?

BONNIE: Does that mean you want me to?

BEN: Well, what did you have in mind?

BONNIE: [hesitates] Do you like karaoke?

BEN: No. [Bonnie looks hopeless.] But I would really like to go on a date with you.

[Ben leans closer towards Bonnie and smiles. Bonnie smiles back, flirtatiously. Back at their table, Caroline watches with disdain. Matt walks past her table, but completely ignores Caroline.]

CAROLINE: Seriously?

[Matt stops and looks at her.]

MATT: Is that for me?

CAROLINE: Do you see anyone else in the vicinity?

MATT: Do you need something?

CAROLINE: Are you mad at me or something?

MATT: No, Care. I'm not mad. I-

CAROLINE: Well, then why are you being so weird?

MATT: I'm not. I'm working.

CAROLINE: You're avoiding.

MATT: No. I have a table to clean. You know, that's the kind of thing that washed-up jocks do to make a living.

[Matt walks away. Caroline, realizing that he heard what she said earlier, sighs.]

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL - 50S DANCE

[Anna carries three stacks of paper cups over to Jeremy who takes them from her.]

JEREMY: You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help.

ANNA: Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?

JEREMY: Why?

ANNA: You said I could read it.

JEREMY: Uh, I don't have it.

ANNA: Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, uh, but I can walk you home.

JEREMY: No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher.

ANNA: Wait. Why did you give it to him?

JEREMY: Because he wanted to read it.

ANNA: You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody.

JEREMY: But I should give it to you?

ANNA: Loan. Loan it to me.

JEREMY: Well, I loaned it to Mr. Saltzman.

ANNA: Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back.

JEREMY: What's the big deal with this stupid journal?

[Jeremy leans across the table towards Anna. Suddenly, Anna's eyes begin to change.]

JEREMY: [confused] Your eye.

[Anna blinks and turns around.]

ANNA: Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I - I gotta go.

[Anna leaves.

[Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dancefloor and looking around for the vampire.]

ELENA: Maybe he's not gonna show.

STEFAN: You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?

[Elena throws her head back and moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.]

ELENA: Ahh. The horror.

[They both smile.]

STEFAN: I'm really sorry for all this.

ELENA: It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore.

[Elena makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words. Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster. Elena smiles broadly, grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still.]

ELENA: Show me how it's done in the fifties.

STEFAN: Uh, no.

ELENA: Come on. One move?

[Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistantly. Stefan shakes his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dancefloor, but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him, surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.]

STEFAN: Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again.

[Elena giggles and they kiss again.]

[Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees Noah at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. He looks down at her with a devilish smile.]

NOAH: What are you doing here?

ANNA: Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. [sighs] Leave the girl alone.

NOAH: I like her. She looks like Katherine.

ANNA: She's not Katherine. Ok, Katherine is in the tomb.

NOAH: I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with.

ANNA: Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers.

NOAH: They don't scare me. They never have.

ANNA: Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything.

NOAH: You got northing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun. [says as if it's an acceptable excuse] She looks like Katherine.

[Noah walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.]

[Back out on the dancefloor, Damon has found a girl to dance with. He gropes her bottom and they glide across the dancefloor. Briannaand Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan.]

ELENA: You really can't take him anywhere, can you?

STEFAN: Uh, no.

[Elena looks across the floor and sees Noah in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan.]

ELENA: Stefan, the back corner.

[Stefan looks in the corner.]

STEFAN: Get Damon.

[Stefan quickly walks across the dancefloor, pushing students out of his way. The boy in the hoodie has exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan enters the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.]

BOY: [without expression] What did I do?

[Stefan looks at the boy, confused.]

STEFAN: Where is he?

BOY: I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie.

[Stefan looks around, realizing he's been tricked into leaving Elena alone.]

[Elena walks across the dancefloor, searching for Damon. Her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it.]

NOAH: Hello, Elena. [Elena pauses on the floor, terrified.] Here's what you're going to do. [Elena looks around her for the source of the call.]There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds.

ELENA: No.

NOAH: Or your brother dies.

[Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Elena sees Noah standing near him, on his phone with Elena.]

NOAH: I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking.

ELENA: [starts backing up towards the door] Don't you dare touch him.

NOAH: Keep walking. Through the door.

[Elena keeps walking backwards across the floor. Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Elena hangs up her phone and runs out the exit. Elena runs down the corridor, looking behind her to see if Noah is following. She turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her. Elena rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. She runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked. Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors and before Elena can move, he vamp-speeds towards her. Elena attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Elena screams and struggles to get away.

Brianna running inside behind him throws him away from Elena Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards Elena. Elena franctically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up. Brianna uses the power of Earth to throw a piece of wood and Piercing his Arm Noah Grutes from the Stake in his arm Pulls in out and grabs Elena from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Elena again. Elena prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Elena stabs him with another pencil and pushes Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, Elena walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. She turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Elena, she thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs her wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite her neck. Brianna thrusts her Hands and Throws him Off her Stefan rips him away from her and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor.]

DAMON: Hey, dickhead. [Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand.] Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk.

[Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena. Damon throws the stake to Stefan, who grabs it and stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over towards Brianna Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah.]

STEFAN: Now you feel like talkin'?

NOAH: Screw you.

[Stefan digs the stake in deeper. Noah groans in pain.]

STEFAN: Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?

NOAH: Because it's fun.

[Stefan digs the stake in a little bit more.]

STEFAN: What do you want with Elena?

NOAH: She looks like Katherine.

[Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked.]

DAMON: You knew Katherine?

NOAH: Oh. You thought you were the only ones. [laughs and gasps] You don't even remember me.

[Damon leans over towards Noah.]

DAMON: Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?

NOAH: No.

[Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.]

NOAH: The grimoire.

DAMON: Where is it?

[Stefan drives the stake in deeper. Noah gasps.]

NOAH: Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's.

[Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces.]

STEFAN: Who else is working with you?

[Out in the hallways, a door open. Anna hears this and runs off before she is caught. Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.]

DAMON: Who else is there?

NOAH: No. You're gonna have to kill me.

[Damon looks at Stefan, rolls his eyes, and nods. Stefan removes the stake from Noah's stomach. Stefan waits for a moment then stakes Noah in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to dessicate.]

ELENA: What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?

DAMON: He had to die.

ELENA: But...

STEFAN: Elena, he's been invited in.

[They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.]

STEFAN: Go. I got this.

[Damon walks out of the cafeteria. Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her. Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly.]

ALARIC: [clears throat] Hey.

[Damon starts to compel Alaric.]

DAMON: What were you doing?

ALARIC: Looking for Ms. Hilden.

DAMON: Why are you in Mystic Falls?

ALARIC: I got a job as a teacher.

DAMON: Do you know what I am?

ALARIC: You're my student's brother.

DAMON: Is everything you're telling me the truth?

ALARIC: Yes.

DAMON: Then forget we had this conversation.

[Damon walks away. Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, revealing that he has vervain.]

[Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, as they talk about the night's events.]

DAMON: There's no way that idiot was workin' alone.

STEFAN: You are. [Damon grimaces at him.] So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is.

DAMON: Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin.

STEFAN: My offer still stands.

DAMON: Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt.

STEFAN: No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die.

DAMON: If I agree?

STEFAN: I'll help you.

DAMON: Why should I trust you?

STEFAN: Because I'm your brother.

DAMON: No, that's not gonna cut it.

STEFAN: Because I want you gone.

[Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan. Then he nods.]

DAMON: Ok.

[Stefan nods, sealing the terms to their agreement.]

Stefan: Why do you keep Hurting Brianna she has always been your Friend But you Push her away is it because you have feelings for her or your Scared that you feel the same way.

Damon: Maybe I do care about her that way but I Love Katherine And she understands that we can only be friends I can't allow to have feelings for her while I Love Katherine.

Stefan: Your Missing out on Loving this Terrific Person just so you Know I will Protect her from you if you try to Hurt her Again.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Matt is cleaning off a table when Caroline walks up to him.]

CAROLINE: Look I said something stupid. I'm sorry, but I wasn't even talking about you.

[Matt walks off to clean another table and Caroline follows him.]

MATT: Yes, you were, Caroline. Ben could easily be me. We're just alike.

CAROLINE: That's not true. Are you seriously mad about this? Matt, you know me. Ok, I say stupid things without thinking, and then I have to apologize and take it back, and... I'm a terrible, awful person, but I'm working on it.

MATT: Look, can we just not do this right now?

CAROLINE: Ok. When do you get off?

MATT: Look, this thing that we've got, it's nice, and it feels really good, and I know you want to take the next step.

CAROLINE: How do you know that? Have you even asked me?

MATT: I'm-I'm not over Elena. I mean, I don't know if I am, but if we go there, then it could mess things up, and we might lose this, and this is the only good thing I've got going for me right now. So if it doesn't work, I'll just disappoint you and hurt you, and I don't wanna do that.

CAROLINE: Well, big problem, Matt, because you took the next step all by yourself, and you played the whole thing out in your head, and you decided to bail before even giving it a shot. So this really great thing that we have, don't worry about losing it, 'cause it's already gone.

[Caroline storms out of the Grill. Matt looks displeased with himself as he watches her go.]GILBERT HOUSE

[Alaric and Jenna walk up the stairs of the front porch and stop outside the front door. Jenna hands Alaric his letter men jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.]

JENNA: Thank you. I needed that.

ALARIC: Well, thank you for—for coming. I-I really appreciate it. You made the evening much more... Well, you made it, period.

JENNA: I'm glad I could help.

ALARIC: And thank you for putting up with all that wife talk. I-I gotta stop doin' that. It doesn't bode well for dating.

JENNA: Is that what this was, a date?

ALARIC: No, definitely not a date.

JENNA: Oh.

ALARIC: But Friday... You, me, and dinner and a movie, that could be a date. How about it?

JENNA: [smiles] Works for me. [laughs] Uh, you can talk about your wife all you want. It's gonna take time to heal. We should just be ourselves.

ALARIC: Still, I think I'll keep the Isobel talk to a minimum.

JENNA: Isobel?

ALARIC: Yeah. That was her name.

JENNA: Where was Isobel from?

ALARIC: Virginia. I mean, not too- -not too far from here, actually.

[Jenna looks at Alaric as if something has clicked into place.]

A STREET IN MYSTIC FALLS

[Caroline walks down the street, her arms folded across her chest. Matt drives up in his truck and yells to her.]

MATT: Caroline!

[Caroline looks over at him, but continues walking.]

MATT: Care, get in the truck.

[Caroline scoffs and continues to walk. Matt stops the truck, puts it into park, and jumps out. Caroline starts to cross the street in front of Matt's truck as Matt runs towards her. Caroline unfolds her arms.]

CAROLINE: [angrily] What?

[Matt takes Caroline's face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls away, but keeps his hands on her face.]

MATT: This'll never work.

[They both smile and proceed to kiss again and again.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena sits on the couch, pulling her scarf through her hands. Stefan is in the kitchen, making tea for Elena.]

STEFAN: Doing ok?

[Elena turns around and looks at him.]

ELENA: Is it weird if I say yes?

STEFAN: Is it true?

ELENA: I should feel more upset or scared or something, but I... feel kind of exhilarated.

STEFAN: It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough.

[Stefan walks back into the living room.]

ELENA: Yeah, I guess. [smiles and says proudly] I fought back tonight. It felt good.

STEFAN: I wish you didn't have to fight at all.

ELENA: Still...

[Stefan sits down next to Elena and hands her the mug of tea which she gratefully takes. Elena puts the mug to her lips to take a sip. Stefan turns to her and places his hand on her leg.]

STEFAN: I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you're gonna feel about it.

[Elena pulls the mug away from her mouth and looks concerned.]

ELENA: What?

STEFAN: I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me.

ELENA: Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?

STEFAN: Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately.

ELENA: [scoffs] That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done.

STEFAN: I don't wanna be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it.

ELENA: Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?

STEFAN: Ok. Come here.

[Stefan wraps his arms around Elena and pulls her in. Elena snuggles into Stefan's shoulder.]

OUTSIDE THE MYSTIC GRILL

[Ben exits the Grill. Across the street, someone watches him. Ben locks the Grill up and starts to walk down the street. Behind him, Anna stands at the corner, her eyes become red and veiny and she vamp speeds at him, opening her mouth to bite him. Ben screams and grabs Anna, pushing her against a wall. Ben is revealed to also be a vampire.]

BEN: Don't sneak up on me.

ANNA: You love it.

[Anna pushes Ben off of her, playfully.]

BEN: Where's Noah?

ANNA: His obsession got the best of him, and so did the Salvatore brothers.

BEN: They killed him?

ANNA: Tortured and staked.

BEN: You're not very upset.

ANNA: I warned him, Ben, and he was just gonna screw everything up anyway. Let's be honest, he wasn't exactly an asset. How'd you do?

BEN: Oh, the witch is totally crushing on me. Did you get the journal?

ANNA: No, but I know where it is, and I'll get it.

[They smile at each other, then Ben leans down and kisses Anna. They pull apart and continue to smile at one another. Ben places his arm around Anna's shoulder and they walk off down the street together.]


	13. Children Of The Damned

Children Of The Damned

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864

[A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger are heading down a dirt road. Up ahead, in the middle of the road, lies a man with a woman kneeling beside him. The woman gets up when she sees the carriage and starts shouting.]

Katherine: Please! Please, help us! [Katherine runs toward the carriage as it comes to a halt.]

Katherine: Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!

[The driver jumps down from his seat and goes to check on the man in the road. The passenger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and exits.]

Man: What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe.

Katherine: No. No, sir. It's not safe. [Katherine bares his fangs and bites the man's neck. The man screams as Katherine drains the life out of him. Meanwhile, the driver is kneeling over Damon's body, but turns around when he hears screaming. He sees his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but does not see Katherine. He looks back the other way and Katherine has appeared right in front of him. Her eyes become red and she drains the blood from the man who screams for his life. She tosses him aside when she has drained him, blood drenching here chin.]

Katherine: And that's how it's done.

[Katherine wipes the front of her dress with her palms. Damon slowly and cautiously gets up and looks at the two dead men.]

Damon: What happens to the bodies?

Katherine: Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off. [Damon seems frightened] Are you sure you're ready for this?

Damon: [nods] I'm ready. I want you to turn me.

Katherine: When it's time. Kiss me.

[Damon pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish. He moves to wipe the blood off Katherine's chin, but Katherine grabs his hand and moves in closer.]

Katherine: You should get a taste.

[Katherine moves in to kiss Damon, but Damon moves away.]

Damon: Sorry.

Katherine: Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough. [Damon hesitates for a moment before kissing Katherine with a fiery passion. Damon pulls away and the blood from Katherine's chin has smudge on Damon's lips which Katherine wipes at with her finger.]

Brianna wakes up from another Dream wondering is there a Reason behind it Seeing that its Morning and can't go back to sleep gets up and takes a Shower and dress in casual Look of just Black Leather Pants. Blue Tank and Ankle boots and her Hair Tightly Curled Hearing her Phone looking at the Message( Damon: Meeting at My House) Knowing she is without a Car she calls Him to tell him to Pick her up.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan and Elena are snuggled up in Stefan's bed. Elena awakens and Stefan wakes up shortly after this and kisses Elena on the cheek as Elena pulls his arm tighter around her.]

Elena: Mmm. Good morning.

Stefan: I could get used to this.

Damon: Rise and shine, sleepyheads.

[Elena and Stefan both sit up, startled at Damon's presence at the end of Stefan's bed. Both of them pull the sheets up to their chins, covering up any parts they may not want Damon to see.]

Stefan seeing Brianna behind Damon Covering her Eyes: Brianna what are you doing here

Brianna: I'm Sorry Stefan Damon asked me to come over and Help to look for Jonathan's journal

Elena: Damon! Please!

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Oh, stop being smutty.

[Stefan pulls the sheets further up on Elena, making sure she's covered up properly.]

Stefan: Seriously, get out of here!

Damon: If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss.

Elena: And it has to be right now?

Damon: Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal.

[Stefan and Elena exchange looks. Damon gets up from the end of the bed and turns around to face them.]

Damon: So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty.

Elena: Since when am I helping?

Damon: Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo...

Stefan: You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do.

Elena: I'll look for it tonight.

[Elena lays back down in the bed, pulling the sheets over her face.]

Damon: Good.

Stefan: How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit

Damon: In lieu of any other options.

[Elena pulls the sheets down and sits up suddenly.]

Elena: OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?

Damon: It's a witch's cookbook.

Stefan: Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work.

Damon: Yeah. Cookbook.

Stefan: What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are.

Damon: And I don't like that disadvantage, so... [claps his hands together] Chop, chop. [starts to walk out of the room, turns around, and continues to walk backwards out of the room while talking to Elena and Stefan] You know, I really like this whole menage a Foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it. [He chuckles.] Don't screw it up.

[Damon exits the room with his Arm around Brianna's Waist Urging her down the Hall. After a second, Elena looks over at Stefan.]

Elena:He doesn't-

[Stefan places his finger to his lips and points to his ear, indicating that Damon could still hear them.]

Elena: Oh, right, yeah.

[Stefan grabs Elena's hand and kisses it, then starts to get out of bed.]

Stefan: OK.

[Elena pulls Stefan back into bed.]

Elena: Oh! No, come here.

[Elena kisses Stefan.]

Stefan: We shouldn't-

Elena: Shh.

[Elena places her finger to his lips, then points to her ear, as Stefan did earlier. They both smile and continue to kiss each other as they pull the covers over their heads.]

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOME

[Katherine and Damon are under the covers in Katherine's bed. Katherine giggles loudly.]

Katherine: What are you doing? Stop it!

[Katherine pulls the covers down and Damon pops up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.]

Damon: Make me.

[Katherine rolls Damon over and stradles him, baring her fangs and hissing. Damon looks up at her with curiousity. He caresses her face and she places her hand on top of his, smiling down at him. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.]

Katherine: Yes?

[Katherine retracts her fangs and her eyes become normal again. She turns her head to see who's entering, but remains on top of Damon, pinning his wrists down with her hands. Emily enters the room.]

Emily: Excuse me, Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you.

Katherine: I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait.

[Emily waits to be dismissed.]

Katherine: Thank you, Emily.

[Emily exits the room, shutting the door behind her. Katherine looks down at Damon, pouting her bottom lip.]

Katherine: Fun's over.

Damon: Hmm, no. [Damon caresses Katherine's face and Katherine leans down and kisses him.]

[Downstairs, Pearl is waiting for Katherine. Katherine descends the stairs, fully dressed, smiling at Pearl.]

Katherine: It's good to see you, Pearl.

Pearl: Perhaps we could talk outside.

[Katherine turns to look at Emily who is standing behind Pearl.]

Katherine: Emily, would you please tell Mr. Salvatore that I've stepped away?

Emily: Which one?

Katherine: [smirking] Both. [Emily walks up the stairs as Pearl and Katherine exit the house. They walk down the porch steps and across the yard.]

Pearl: How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores? People talk, Katherine. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation.

Katherine: The Salvatores have been kind to take me in. As far as everyone here knows, I'm a poor orphan girl from Atlanta, lost her family in the fires.

Pearl: A match you lit, no doubt.

[Katherine giggles. The two stop at the end of the yard. Pearl looks over at a young girl and shouts to her.]

Pearl: Honey, please be careful!

[The young girl goes over to pet a horse. Katherine looks back then turns to face Pearl. They carry on with their conversation.]

Pearl: Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. [She retrieves a bottle of liquid from her bag and shows it to Katherine.] She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate.

Katherine: I don't follow.

Pearl: Try it.

[Katherine takes the bottle, uncorks it, and sniffs it. She then places the rim of the glass on the palm of her hand and gasps as it burns her.]

Katherine: What in hell?!

Pearl: Vervain.

Katherine: Why is there ver... [sighs] they know.

Pearl: They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it.

Katherine: The townspeople ingesting vervain? Well, that's inconvenient.

[Katherine hands the bottle of liquid vervain back to Pearl.]

Pearl: It might be time for us to move on again.

Katherine: No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet.

[Anna trots over to Katherine and Pearl.]

Anna: Can we go, Mama?

[Katherine and Pearl look back at her. Anna senses something.]

Anna: Is something wrong?

[Katherine and Pearl do not respond.]MOTEL ROOM

[Anna is lying in a motel bed, her phone to her ear, as she leaves a message for Jeremy.]

Anna: Hey, it's me again. Anna. Stalker chick and fooseball champion. I'll be at the Grill later, if you want, you know, a rematch, or whatever.

[Ben exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looks over at Anna as he dries his hair with another towel. Anna hangs up her phone.]

Ben: Who are you calling?

Anna: Jeremy Gilbert.

Ben: You're not, like, into him, are you?

Anna: I need him for something. Get over it.

[Ben walks over to the window and pulls the curtain back. The sun burns him, his skin starts to smoke, and he reacts quickly.]

Ben: Oh! Mmm! Damn it!

Anna: Dude, you gotta stop doing that.

Ben: I know. I just-I keep forgetting.

Anna: You're new. You'll get it.

[Ben sees an open journal lying next to Anna and picks it up. He lies in the bed next to her as he examines the contents.]

Ben: You found the Gilbert journal?

Anna: Does that look like the Gilbert journal?

Ben: Well, it's old and musty, and how am I supposed to know the difference?

Anna: I don't know, I figured maybe, just maybe, you've been paying a little bit of attention since we met.

Ben: [scoffs] You know, you don't have to talk down to me. I'm not stupid.

[Anna gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. She extracts a bottle of blood and walks back over to Ben, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and handing him the blood.]

Anna: Here. Drink. I don't want you getting itchy around the witch. She can sense if you're weak.

[Ben uncaps the bottle and gulps down the blood. He scrunches his face up as he examines the bottle.]

Ben: When can we go hunting again? This tastes old. I want fresh blood.

Anna: When we get that tomb open, you can kill anyone you want. For now, just stay focused on Bonnie while I try to get the journal back from Jeremy's teacher.

Ben: Why did you choose me?

Anna: I needed someone in a position to be my eyes and ears. Small town bartender fit the bill.

Ben: There are plenty of bartenders to choose from. Why me?

Anna: You were sad, Ben. You lacked purpose. You needed me.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena is combing through boxes of old family memorabilia. Stefan sits at the breakfast bar, watching Elena.]

Elena: Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?

Stefan: I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him.

Elena: You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad.

Stefan: There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again.

Elena: So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?

Stefan: I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die.

[Elena exhales loudly and picks up a photo from the box. Stefan gets up and stands behind Elena, examining the photo.]

Stefan: That's Jonathan Gilbert.

[Elena looks down into the box, puzzled.]

Elena: What's this?

[Elena opens up a wooden box. What appears to be a muzzle is contained within it. Stefan looks as if he recognizes the device, but doesn't explain as Jeremy enters the room shortly after.]

Jeremy: What are you guys doing?

Elena: Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up.

[Jeremy sits down on the kitchen counter.]

Jeremy: Jonathan Gilbert's journal?

Elena: Yeah, what do you know about it?

Jeremy: I just did a history report on it.

Elena: Oh. So where is it now?

Jeremy: I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it.

[Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Alaric is sitting in a dark classroom at his desk, poring over the contents of the Gilbert journal. Only a single lamp lights the pages as he reads from it.]

Alaric: [voiceover, reading from the journal] I met Barnett and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass.

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE

[Giuseppe Salvatore, Barnett Lockwood and Jonathan Gilbert are in the study, looking at the compass and discussing it.]

Giuseppe Salvatore: We're supposed to believe that can track one of them?

Barnett Lockwood: What is it, magic?

Jonathan Gilbert: It's science.

Barnett: I'll believe it when I see it.

Giuseppe: I've been thinking about this church idea. I believe it could work.

[Stefan opens the door to the study and is startled by the appearance of the company. They all turn and look at Stefan.]

Stefan: Excuse me, father. I didn't know you had guests.

Giuseppe: We'll be done in a few minutes, son.

Stefan: I'll come back. Forgive me, Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Lockwood.

[Stefan shuts the door behind him.]

Jonathan: Have you told them?

Giuseppe: Not yet.

Jonathan: Giuseppe, we need all the men we can get.

Giuseppe: I'll tell them. You can count on both my boys.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Alaric has taken the journal to the teacher's lounge to make copies. He takes the printed pages and the journal off the copier and walks over to a locker to place the printed pages in. Out in the dark hallway, Anna walks down the length of the corridor. Alaric closes the locker and walks out of the teacher's lounge and back to his classroom. He tosses the journal onto the desk and sits back down. Alaric grabs some papers in a tray and begins to grade them. Anna rushes past his classroom with vamp-speed. Alaric looks up.]

Alaric: Hello?

[Alaric gets up and goes out into the hallway to look around.]

Alaric: Hello?

[Anna is hiding behind a wall, close by, waiting.]

Alaric: Someone there? [Alaric turns to his right and begins to walk down the corridor, giving Anna the opportunity to vamp-speed into his classroom. Alaric turns around and quickly walks off to the teacher's lounge. He opens his locker and takes out a duffel bag which he retrieves a blow dart gun from, modified to use wooden stakes. Alaric takes one of the wooden stakes and inserts it into the blow gun. He cocks the gun and walks back to his classroom. Before entering, he hides up against the wall out in the corridor next to the classroom door. Swiftly, he turns into the doorway, points the gun, and shoots the dart. Stefan, without effort, grabs the stake and stares at Alaric. Alaric begins to reload another stake into the gun as Stefan watches him. Alaric looks down and cocks the gun, moving towards the doorway as he does so. Stefan vamp-speeds around him and blocks his way. Alaric looks up at him and Stefan grabs him by his shirt.]

Stefan: You shouldn't have done that.

[Stefan pushes Alaric into the desk and takes the gun from him. Alaric scrambles up from the floor, ready to fight.]

Stefan: Have a seat.

[Alaric hesitates, but Stefan points at a chair, insisting that he does as he is told. Alaric sits down in a desk. Stefan examines the gun.]

Stefan: What is this, compressed air? [Alaric doesn't respond] Did you make it yourself? Who are you? [Stefan moves closer to Alaric, who flinches.] I'm not going to hurt you...unless you try that again.[Stefan hands Alaric the gun and Alaric takes it. Stefan pulls one of the desk upright and sits on top of it, looking at Alaric.]

Stefan: Now...who are you?

Alaric: I'm a teacher.

Stefan: Are we gonna have to do this the hard way?

Alaric: I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I-made a few discoveries about your town.

Stefan: So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on. Tell me the truth.

Alaric: My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here.

Stefan: Where's your wife?

Alaric: Dead. A vampire killed her.

Stefan: Where's the Gilbert journal?

Alaric: What do you want with it?

Stefan: Where is it?

Alaric: It's on my desk.

Stefan: No, it's not.

[Alaric looks over at his desk and sees that the journal is missing. He looks back at Stefan.]

Alaric: It was on my desk.

MOTEL ROOM

[Anna is looking through the journal, while Ben gets ready for his date with Bonnie. Ben stands up and walks over to Anna.]

Ben: Anything?

Anna: Not yet. Just a lot of gibberish. Yeah, some people just shouldn't journal.

Ben: I thought this Gilbert was the brains.

[Ben leans over to look at the journal. Anna looks up at him.]

Anna: Don't you have a date?

Ben: Yep. Wish me luck.

[Ben moves in to kiss Anna, but Anna pushes him away, not taking her eyes off the journal. Anna continues to read on as Ben walks out of the room.]

Jonathan Gilbert: [voiceover] I saw her again today-The most beautiful woman in town, with a name just as pretty: Pearl.

MYSTIC FALLS 1864 - APOTHECARY

[Katherine is whiffing various perfumes as Pearl speaks to her.]

Pearl: Have you thought any more of what I've said?

Katherine: We'll leave soon, Pearl, I promise. I need to take care of a few things first.

Pearl: You're going to turn both of them, aren't you?

[Katherine looks at Pearl, mischievously.]

Pearl: Katherine, please. Be careful.

Katherine: We'll all be safe, I promise.

[Katherine looks over Pearl's shoulder and sees Jonathan entering.]

Katherine: Mr. Gilbert's coming. Quick, your cheeks. [Katherine pinches Pearl's cheeks] Perfectly rosy. [Jonathan stands in the doorway and Pearl turns to look at him.]

Jonathan: Miss Pearl. May I have a moment?

Pearl: Yes, Mr. Gilbert. I'm still waiting for you to explain that comet in the sky. [Jonathan and Pearl leave together.]

Katherine: [to Anna] Your mother has an admirer.

[Anna and Emily smile.]

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE

[Giuseppe, Damon, and Stefan walk together across their property and converse.]

Giuseppe: As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you.

Stefan: Of course they can. Is there any doubt?

Giuseppe: I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty.

Stefan: Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected.

Giuseppe: You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter.

Damon: Well, I never asked for your respect.

[Giuseppe stops and faces Damon, who halts in front of his father.]

Giuseppe: Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment.

[Stefan feels the tension in the air and changes the topic.]

Stefan: You said the town is in trouble?

Giuseppe: There's been too many deaths. It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers.

Stefan: Killers? What are you talking about?

Giuseppe: We live amongst demons.

Damon: You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?

Giuseppe: Vampires. They exist. And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us.

[Giuseppe looks at Stefan, who nods, understandingly. Giuseppe then looks at Damon. Damon does not make a move to indicate what he's thinking.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Damon is slicing a tomato and talking to Jenna , who is sitting on a counter with a glass of wine in hand While Brianna Chops Garlic and Stirs the Sauce on the Stove.]

Damon: My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you?

Jenna: There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated.

Damon: They ever find him? Or is he still missing?

Jenna: He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum. [Jenna drains the remainder of her wine.] He's a Fell. They're all snooty.

[Damon chuckles and walks over to Jenna, pouring more wine into her glass. She raises her glass to him and Damon turns back around to continue cooking.]

Jenna: Looking at Brianna: Are you and Damon like Dating because you seem so Close

Brianna: Blushes and Looks at Damon: No were not Dating but we are Close Friends that's All.

Jenna: I am sorry you just look so Comfortable with each other.

Damon: Hello, Elena.

[Jenna turns around right when Elena enters the kitchen. She is shocked to see Damon there.]

Jenna: Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner.

Damon: Is Stefan with you?

Elena: Um - he'll be here soon.

[Elena leans against the counter which Jenna is sitting on and watches Damon with distaste.]MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

[Stefan and Alaric are still conversing in Alaric's classroom.]

Stefan: How long have you been aware of me?

Alaric: I learned just recently. What about your brother?

Stefan: You met Damon.

Alaric: Who do you think killed my wife?

Stefan: Are you certain it was Damon?

Alaric: I witnessed it.

Stefan: If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you.

Alaric: I just want to find out what happened to my wife.

Stefan: I thought you just said that Damon...

Alaric: Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her.

Stefan: Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking.

Alaric: I can take care of myself.

Stefan: [scoffs] No, you can't. I can help you. If you let me.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Damon places something at the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen. Elena is carrying plates towards the table and Damon deliberately bumps into her.]

Damon: Whoa. Mmm.

[Elena smiles in an annoyed way and shakes her head as she continues on past Damon to place the plates at the table.]

Elena: Don't do that.

Damon: Do what?

Elena: You know what. That move was deliberate.

Damon: Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink.

[Elena looks back at Damon and scoffs. Damon, now at the stove, stirs a boiling pot of water.]

Damon: Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely.[Elena walks back into the kitchen to gather more dinnerware. Damon pauses briefly before changing the topic.]

Damon: Is it real?

Elena: Is what real?

Damon: This renewed sense of brotherhood. [He takes the spoon out of the pot and tastes the sauce] Can I trust him?

Elena: [looks boldly at him] Yes, you can trust him.

[Elena walks back to the table to place the napkins. Damon vamp-speeds over to her. Elena turns around and looks up at him.]

Damon: Can I trust him?

Elena: I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work.

Damon: I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly.

Elena: Of course you can.

Brianna Looks over at them and Sense that Elena is Lying about Where Stefan is

Damon: Noticing Brianna Looking Confused at Elena walks over and Puts his hands on her shoulders Asks Brianna whats wrong Looking in her Eyes.

Brianna: It's just when you Question Elena About Trusting Stefan and where he is I can feel that she is Lying about something every time her Heart Jumps I Have Empathy I can sense when People are Lying Damon.

Damon: Shocked Looks over at Elena realizing that Brianna could be telling the truth continues to Cook dinner.

[Elena moves around Damon and back into the kitchen.

]MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE

[Giuseppe and Katherine are playing croquet in the garden.]

Katherine: You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat.

[Katherine hits the ball with her mallet, knocking it through the bridge. Giuseppe sighs and Katherine giggles devilishly. Damon and Stefan approach the pair.]

Giuseppe: [to Damon and Stefan] I'm losing over here. Again! [Giuseppe takes his turn at the game and Katherine curtsys at Damon and Stefan. Damon and Stefan stop walking and observe the game.]

Damon: She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him.

Stefan: Perhaps she does.

Damon: [scoffs] She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth.

Stefan: Not if we talk to him; explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe.

[Damon turns his body towards Stefan and faces him fully.]

Damon: Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!

Stefan: That's not true. We can trust him.

Damon: No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan.

[Damon grips Stefan's shoulder. Katherine watches them from across the garden, her smile faltering. They look over at her.]

Stefan: I promise.

GILBERT HOUSE

Damon: There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone.

Elena: Trust breeds trust. You have to give it to get it.

Damon: Are you lecturing me?

Elena: [places hand on hip] Do you need to be lectured?

Damon: I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that.

Elena: I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes. Looking at Brianna as she Talks to Damon seeing the sadness in her Eyes

[Elena walks past Damon and places a bowl on the table. Damon threateningly makes his next statement, close behind Elena's back.]

Damon: Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.

[Damon walks away, leaving Elena looking disturbed.]

[Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game.]

Jeremy: You said you never played this thing before.

Damon: I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes.

[Jeremy's phone goes off. He pauses the game and takes out his phone, but ignores the call, he tosses his phone aside and unpauses the game.]

Damon: Who are you dodging?

Jeremy: This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent.

Damon: Is she hot?

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird.

Damon: Hot trumps weird, trust me.

[Jeremy smiles and laughs.]

[In the kitchen, Jenna and Elena are talking. Damon eavesdrops in on their conversation with his vampire hearing.]

Jenna: [whispers] He is ridiculously hot!

Elena: Shh!

[Damon smirks at Jenna's comment.]

Elena: [looks over at Damon] He's an ass. [Damon rolls his eyes and stops listening in. Elena continues going through things in a box while Jenna helps out.]

Jenna: What are you doing with all this stuff?

Elena: I thought there might be something about my birth parents.

Jenna: Have you told Jeremy?

Elena: I will. When the time is right.

[Elena closes up the box. The doorbell rings.]

Elena: That's Stefan.

[Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Jeremy watches him go, agitated.]

Jeremy: Dude!

[Elena opens the front door, Brianna and Damon right behind her. Stefan looks at Damon, confused to why he's at the house, then to Elena, who shrugs.]

Damon: Well?

MYSTIC GRILL

[Ben and Bonnie are sitting at a table, drinking coffee.]

Ben: Admit it. I can't sing.

Bonnie: No. You were great.

Ben: Come on, I totally trashed a Metallica song.

Bonnie: Well, first mistake, Metallica karaoke?

Ben: Well, at least I could admit it.

Bonnie: The woman with the tattoos loved you.

Ben: Yeah, well, next time, I'm going to throw out my Pearl Jam.

Bonnie: Next time?

Ben: Yeah. So, uh, what are your friends up to tonight?

Bonnie: They're all doing their own thing. Caroline's at her dad's, Elena's with her boyfriend.

Ben: Elena Gilbert, right?

Bonnie: Yeah.

Ben: Yeah, I remember. You guys used to hang out.

Bonnie: She's my best friend.

Ben: Yeah, my friends, they all moved away after graduation, and I didn't. So we just kind of drifted apart.

Bonnie: Oh. Elena and I are bonded for life. I can't imagine it any other way.

Ben: That tight, huh?

Bonnie: She's my sister. I mean, I'd die for her.

[Ben sips his coffee, clearly thinking about Bonnie's love for Elena.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Stefan, Damon, and Elena walk out onto the front porch to talk.]

Damon: Who took it?

Stefan: I don't know.

Damon: You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him.

Stefan: No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me.

Damon: Who else knew it was there? [Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't day anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.]

Elena: No. Damon, leave him out of it!

Damon: Why, what's the big deal?

Elena: Damon! [Damon walks into the house, Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.]

Damon: So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?

Jeremy: Huh?

Damon: Don't ask questions, just spill.

Jeremy: [chuckles] You're kidding me, right?

Elena: Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?

Jeremy: Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?

Elena: Who else did you tell?

Jeremy: Just that girl Anna.

Damon: The hot, weird one?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan: Wait, who is Anna?

Damon: That's what I want to find out.

[Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Damon to question Jeremy.]

Damon: How do you know her?

Jeremy: I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight.

Damon: Perfect. I'll drive. Come on Grabbing Brianna By the Arm Rushes her Out the Door.

Jeremy: O-Okay.

[Jeremy gets up from the couch and follows Damon out of the house.]

[Elena walks up the stairs and into her room, answering her phone. The scenes flip between Elena and Bonnie, at the Grill, walking away from her table with Ben to speak to Elena more privately.]

Elena: OK, I'm alone. Give me all the deets, Bonnie. I'm dying.

Bonnie: It's going great. He's a perfect gentleman.

Elena: Gentleman, huh?

Bonnie: I know! Boring, huh? I just want to grab him and lay one on him.

Elena: So, why don't you?

Bonnie: 'Cause I'm a chicken.

Elena: [laughs] You're a powerful witch goddess. Come on, seize the day, Broomhilda.

Bonnie: [laughs] Okay. I'm going to text you later with more details.

Elena: You better.

[Elena hangs up. Stefan enters Elena's room. Elena looks at him.]

Elena: Where's Damon?

Stefan: He left to track down Jeremy's friend Anna, see if there was anything there.

Elena: Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then...

[Stefan pulls out a stack of papers.]

Stefan: Doesn't matter.

[Elena looks at the papers in Stefan's hands.]

Elena:What is that?

Stefan: It's a copy of it.

Elena: How did you get it?

Stefan: Well, Mr. Saltzman made a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me.

Elena: [unconvinced] He did?

Stefan: Not exactly, but I got it.

[Elena chuckles.] But Looks Concerned Stefan I hate that we are Keeping Brianna out of this for she is Our Friend and I don't want to see her get Hurt because of Damon.

Stefan: I am Sorry about Brianna its just she has Bonded with Damon and she is Not going to Hurt their Friendship so I kept her Out of it.

Elena: I Know they are together A lot and I just don't want her to Hate Us.

Stefan: She will come Around.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Anna walks into the Grill and spots Jeremy, leaning against a pool table.]

Anna: You just couldn't live without me, huh?

Jeremy: Well, I kinda miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick.

Anna: Oh, funny.

Jeremy: Let's play.

[Jeremy and Anna set up the pool table. Damon is at the bar, listening in on them, he looks away with an expression of recognization on his face.]MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - APOTHECARY

[It's pouring rain outside. Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. Inside the shop, Pearl is speaking with Katherine and Damon.]

Pearl: The sheriff was here earlier. He bought large volumes of the vervain elixir.

Katherine: Did he try to put his hands on you again?

Pearl: Doesn't he always?

Katherine: [to Damon, linking her arm through his] She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert

Pearl: I'm beyond saving. We know that.

[Katherine chuckles softly. Damon looks at both of them, worried.]

Damon: How can you be so calm? They're getting closer to you every day.

Katherine: We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls. Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in daylight. No one will ever suspect us.

Pearl: [looking at Damon] Not unless a human tells them.

Damon: I'd sooner die.

Katherine: And soon enough, you will.

[Katherine and Damon share a kiss. Anna enters the shop. The three of them look over at her.]

Anna: Mrs. Fell is approaching.

Pearl: Thank you, Annabelle.

[Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laughs gleefully.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Damon looks back over at Anna, realizing who she is. Anna smiles and laughs as she plays a game with Jeremy.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Stefan and Elena are looking through the copied pages of the journal in Elena's room.]

Elena: Here's a reference that he wrote about Emily. [She reads aloud from the page.] "The Fell family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear, but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who-" [She pauses] Is that your father?

[Stefan has sat down next to Elena.]

Stefan: Yeah.

[Stefan takes the pages from Elena and continues to read aloud.]

Stefan: "It was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave."

[Stefan looks up from the pages, his brow furrowed.]

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE

[Giuseppe is in his study, writing in his journal. Stefan gently knocks on the door. Giuseppe looks up at him and places his journal down.]

Giuseppe: Stefan. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Stefan: Did I interrupt your writing?

Giuseppe: These are the dull musings of my troubled mind.

Stefan: A great mind.

Giuseppe: Still. I will carry the real secrets with me-

Stefan: To your grave.

Giuseppe: And a full grave it will be.

[Giuseppe gestures towards the empty chair next to him. Stefan enters the study and sits down in the chair.]

Giuseppe: Now, speaking of troubled minds, what's on yours?

Stefan: I have concerns about your plan for the vampires.

Giuseppe: And why is that?

Stefan: We are making the assumption that all vampires are as evil as they've been characterized, but what if that's not true?

Giuseppe: Do you have any evidence to the contrary? Do you know of any vampires?

Stefan: No. No, of course not. But are we to take what others say at face value? You always taught us so differently.

[Giuseppe gets up and goes to pour himself a drink.]

Giuseppe: Stefan...These creatures are of the darkest parts of Hell. They have the ability to control your mind, seduce your spirit. They are deadly. They must be destroyed. [He hands Stefan a glass of bourbon.] Those who stand with them; those who bring shame to their families will be destroyed as well.

[Giuseppe holds his glass out to Stefan, who clinks his own glass against his father's. They drink, but Stefan looks disconcerted.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Stefan has a look of dawning apprehension on his face.]

Stefan: I know where it is.

[Elena looks up at him, impressed with his quick discovery.]MOTEL ROOM

[Anna unlocks the door to the motel room and enters. As she shuts the door, Damon and Brianna appears behind it. Damon grabs Anna by the throat and vamp speeds her into a wall. Anna also grabs a hold of Damon's throat. Both of them groaning and make choking noises as they tightly hold onto the other's throats.]

Damon: [choking] OK, I give. OK.

[Anna releases him and he releases Anna. Damon coughs and rubs his neck.

Damon: Damn. You're strong for a little thing.

Anna: I was wondering how long it would take you to find me.

OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS

[Elena shines a flashlight onto Giuseppe's tombstone. Stefan walks around the grave, setting up torches and taking out supplies.]

Elena: Why isn't your father buried in your family's tomb?

Stefan: It wasn't built until well after he died.

Elena: Are you sure the grimoire's in there with him?

Stefan: As sure as I could be.

Elena: Great.

[Stefan picks two shovels up from the ground and looks at Elena.]

Stefan: Elena. I can do this on my own.

Elena: And I said I would do whatever I can to help.

Stefan: I know, and I appreciate that, but-

Elena: This town is my home, Stefan. My friends and family are here. You're here. I don't want that tomb opened any more than you do.

[Stefan nods and hands Elena a shovel, which she takes. Stefan exhales heavily and takes a moment to gather himself.]

Elena: I'm sorry that you have to do this.

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE

[Katherine is sitting at her vanity, examing a necklace. Stefan watches her from the bed.]

Stefan: What is that?

Katherine: A gift.

Stefan: From Damon?

Katherine: From Emily, actually. And when will you stop worrying about Damon?

[Katherine walks back over to Stefan, placing a shawl around her shoulders.]

Stefan: I want you all to myself.

Katherine: Just as he wants me, but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules.

Stefan: And why is that?

Katherine: Because I'm spoiled.

Stefan: Yes, you are.

[Katherine inches closer to Stefan and pushes him back down on the bed.]

Katherine: And selfish.

[Katherine stradles Stefan.]

Katherine: And because I can do this.

[Katherine runs her hand up Stefan's chest and he moans. She kisses his stomach.]

Katherine: And this.

[Katherine kisses up Stefan's chest. Stefan shuts his eyes and sighs pleasantly. Katherine kisses Stefan's neck and inches her face closer towards his.]

Katherine: And this.

[Katherine's eyes become red and she extends her fangs, biting into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan groans loudly as Katherine holds him down. Suddenly, Katherine starts gasping for air and pulls away from Stefan. Stefan sits up and looks at Katherine, worried.]

Stefan: What? What?

Katherine: Vervain.

Stefan: What?

[Katherine falls off the bed and onto the floor. Katherine gasps and chokes. Stefan jumps off the bed and kneels down next to Katherine, grabbing her face in his hands.

Stefan: Katherine! Katherine!

[Giuseppe bursts through the door. Stefan looks up at him in shock.]

Giuseppe: Go get the sheriff. Tell him we have a vampire.

Stefan: What? No!

Giuseppe: Do as I say, son! Nothing that you feel for her is real. She's a vampire, Stefan! A monster! I fed you vervain hoping that it would expose her.

Stefan: How did you know?

Giuseppe: Your sympathy for their plight. I didn't raise my sons to be so weak. [He throws Stefan a shirt.] The sheriff, now. Go, quickly! Now, son!

[Stefan hesitates and looks down at Katherine. Stefan stands up and runs out of the room, leaving Giuseppe alone with the weakend Katherine.]

OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS

[Stefan and Elena are shoveling up the dirt, digging deeper and deeper into Giuseppe's grave.]

MOTEL ROOM

[Anna places her bag on the counter and sits down, looking at Damon.]

Damon: How long have you been here?

Anna: I arrived around half-past comet, watching you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb.

Damon: How did you know about the spell?

Anna: I didn't say much back then, which means I heard everything.

[Damon moves closer to Anna, trying to intimidate her.]

Damon: So if you've been here the whole time, then why are we just crossing paths right now?

[Anna gets up and walks the room.]

Anna: I like to use others to do my dirty work.

Damon: Like Logan Fell? Oh, yeah, thanks for that, by the way. Little bastard shot me.

Anna: Logan was an idiot.

Damon: Mm-hmm.

Anna: We slipped him some blood when he started getting all poser slayer with that compass. I needed his family's journal. I couldn't let him die.

Damon: What'd you want with the Fell journal?

Anna: I thought it contained the location of the witch's spell book. I was wrong. According to her journal, Honoria gave the grimoire to Jonathan Gilbert. And, according to this...

[Anna walks over towards the counter, opens her bag, and takes out the Gilbert journal.]

Anna: He gave it to your father. So now you're going to help me find it.

Damon: Why would I help you?

Anna: 'Cause you and I both want that tomb open.

[Anna hands the journal to Damon who reads the page Anna flipped it to.]

Damon: Hmm. [He shuts the journal and places it back on the counter.] Sorry. I work alone.

Brianna Glaring at Damon): What do you Mean you work alone I am Here Helping you Damon.

Damon: Smiling at her: Sorry Brianna You have been a Great Help.

[Damon exits the motel room]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Ben walks over to Bonnie, the pair of them getting ready to leave.]

Ben: Well, the check's paid. I'm all yours tonight. What do you want to do?

Bonnie: This.

[Bonnie kisses Ben, but after a moment she pulls away quickly, looking at him with fear.]

Ben: What's wrong?

Bonnie: Nothing. Sorry. I just should have waited until the end of the night to do that.

Ben: I didn't mind.

Bonnie: [chuckles] You know, I'm starting to get tired.

Ben: Do you want go?

Bonnie: I was going to say let's have some more coffee, get a caffeine buzz, and, I don't know, go out and do something crazy.

Ben: Hmm, like what?

Bonnie: Like anything.

Ben: Okay.

Bonnie: I'm going to run to the restroom.

Ben: Okay.

Bonnie: All right.

[Ben sits back down at the table as Bonnie takes her jacket back off. Bonnie heads towards the restroom, looking back at Ben, she quickens her pace and glances back to make sure Ben isn't following her. She turns her head back around, still walking quickly, but Ben has blocked the entrance to the restroom, his face in its full vampire form. Bonnie gasps, but before she can scream, Ben claps a hand over her mouth and drags her into the restroom, without anyone noticing.]

OLD CEMETERY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS

[Stefan continues to shovel the dirt out of the grave. Elena stands beside the deep hole, beaming the flashlight down so Stefan can see what he is doing. Elena smiles and starts shaking her head. Stefan looks up at her.]

Stefan: What?

Elena: Not many girls can say they've done this.

[Stefan continues to dig. His shovel hits something solid and it makes a loud thud. Stefan looks up at Elena with apprehension. He scraps the dirt off of the coffin with the shovel and tosses the shovel out of the grave. Stefan kneels down on the coffin, wiping the dirt away with his hands. Elena kneels down to get a better look, holding the beam steady. Stefan opens the lid of the coffin. Elena breathes heavily.]

Elena: Is that it?

[Stefan retrieves the grimoire, which is cradled in his father's arms. He shuts the lid of the coffin and tries to regain his composure, his eyes watery. Stefan stands up and places the grimoire on the dirt next to Elena. Elena kneels down, shining the beam on the grimoire and Stefan rips the cover off. Stefan carefully turns the pages of the grimoire, looking for the spell.]

Damon: Well, what do you know?

[Elena and Stefan, startled, turn around to see Damon And Brianna. Damon's lip curls up in a snarl.]

Damon: This is an interesting turn of events.

Stefan: I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry.

Damon: So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you.

Stefan: Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself.

Damon: Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me And Brianna ! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you...

[Damon looks back at Elena.]

Damon: You had me fooled.

[Damon looks hurt and Elena looks ashamed.]

Damon: So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out.

Stefan: You won't kill her.

[Damon nods, knowing Stefan is right. Instead, he vamp-speeds over to Elena and grabs her in a chokehold.]

Brianna: No Damon

Damon: I can do one better.

[Damon bites his wrist and forces Elena to drink his blood. Elena struggles.]

Damon: Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend.

Stefan: Let her go first.

[Damon pulls his wrist away from Elena's mouth.]

Damon: The book!

Stefan: I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me.

Damon: Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!

Stefan: You just did the one thing that ensures that I will.

[Damon, still keeping Elena in a chokehold, nods at Stefan.]

Stefan: Ok.

[Stefan, eyes filled with terror, slowly places the book on the ground and reaches out for Elena. Damon places his face against Elena's hair, looking as if he might not let her go, but slowly he pulls his arm away from her. Elena slowly edges to the side of the grave, then quickly jumps over it and into Stefan's arms. Stefan wraps her in a warm embrace. Elena looks at Damon, terrified, and Stefan and her walk out of the woods together. Damon watches them go and picks up the grimoire.]

MYSTIC FALLS, 1864

[A group of men walk across Mystic Falls, carrying torches and weapons, Jonathan Gilbert is at the head of the pack with his vampire compass out.]

Man: Make sure the two of you stick together!

Man 2: Go and check those woods over there!

[The men continue to talk to each other and bark orders.]

[At the Salvatore House, Giuseppe watches the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine. The Sheriff and another man pick Katherine up and start carrying her off. Damon bolts into the room.]

Damon: No! Don't take her!

[Giuseppe grabs Damon and slams him against the wall. Damon struggles to free himself, but the two men carry Katherine out of the room. Katherine looks over at Damon, to weak to do anything.]

Giuseppe: Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!

[Damon grabs his father by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye.]

Damon: Then let me be killed!

OLD CEMETERY IN THE WOODS

[Damon looks down at Giuseppe's grave for a moment longer then runs off with the grimoire in hand.]

Brianna: I'm so Sorry Damon I can't understand what you must be feeling right now I had no idea that Stefan and Elena Lied to you They haven't talked to me at all sense the Dance.

Damon: turns around and Looks at her with Watery Eyes: I Know I should never have trusted Stefan at all He always Stabs me in the Back but No Longer Holding out his Hand Lets go I take you Home and I'll find a Way into the Tomb.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Stefan leans against the doorway in the bathroom as he watches Elena who is searching the drawers for an Aspirin.]

Elena: Aspirin must be downstairs. Is my head supposed to hurt like this?

Stefan: Oh, you'll be fine. That was just a small amount of blood. It should pass out of your system by tomorrow.

[Elena walks towards Stefan. Stefan rubs her back and Elena looks up at him.]

Elena: Are you OK?

Stefan: Damon was right. This is, uh...this is my fault.

MYSTIC FALL, 1864

[Two men carry Katherine to a cart and place her in it. Damon runs toward the cart, Stefan close behind him. Stefan manages to catch up with Damon and thrusts his arm in front of him, stopping Damon.]

Stefan: Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back.

[Damon violently shoves Stefan away.]

Damon: Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!

Stefan: I didn't think this would happen.

[The cart with Katherine in it starts to leave. Damon and Stefan watch as Katherine goes off to her death. Damon looks at Stefan with intense anger.]

Damon: You did this. This is your fault.

[Damon runs off.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Stefan's recounting his story to Elena.]

Stefan: I put my faith in my father, but Damon put his faith in me, and I destroyed that. This is my fault.

[Elena caresses Stefan's face.]

Elena: You didn't do anything wrong. Don't forget that.

Stefan: Okay.

[Stefan caresses Elena's face. Elena groans and holds her head.]

Stefan: I'm going to get you that aspirin.

Elena: Okay.

[Stefan kisses Elena's forehead and leaves the room. Elena lies down on her bed. Stefan makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jenna is sitting at the dining room table. Stefan smiles at her.]

Jenna: You know you're not staying the night, right?

[Stefan leans against the doorframe.]

Stefan: We're just going to hang out for a little while.

Jenna: You're lucky I like you. Keep the door open.

Stefan: You got it. Hey, do you have any aspirin?

Jenna: Yeah.

[Jenna gets up and rummages through the cabinets. Jeremy enters the room.]

Jeremy: Oh, hey, Stefan. [He looks around the room.] Where'd she go?

Jenna: She went to the bathroom.

Stefan: Where'd who go?

Jenna: He has a friend over.

Jeremy: Anna.

[Stefan looks as if he finally realizes who Anna is.]MYSTIC FALLS, 1864

[Pearl is watching the chaos unfold around her. Anna walks up to her, looking worried.]

Anna: What's happening?

Pearl: Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here.

[Pearl pushes Anna back and Anna retreats. Stefan is nearby and he watches as Pearl runs across the field towards a horse. She unties the horse's reins from its post. Jonathan jogs up to her.]

Jonathan: Pearl!

Pearl: Jonathan!

Jonathan: Do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons.

[Pearl walks towards him. Jonathan smiles up at her. Suddenly,the compass needle starts spinning and points towards Pearl. Jonathan, having heard the needle move, looks down at it and back up at Pearl.]

Jonathan: You!

Pearl: Jonathan...please.

[Jonathan looks at her, completely stunned. Pearl starts to back away. Anna sees this event unfolding and tries to rush to her mother's side, but Emily holds her back.]

Pearl: I beg you!

Jonathan: I've got another one over here!

[Pearl vamp-speeds across the field, but is shot by a random man. Anna screams and tries to run towards Pearl.]

Anna: Mother!

[Emily covers Anna's mouth with her hand.]

Emily: Shh, shh!

[Pearl falls to the ground. Stefan watches this from a distance. Jonathan and the other man runs towards Pearl, muzzling her.]

Man: Jonathan, this way!

[Jonathan and the other man drag a struggling Pearl across the grass towards another carriage.]

Emily: [to Anna] Shh! It'll be all right. You're going to see her again. I already know how to protect them. I'm going to protect them.

[Emily removes her hand from Anna's mouth. Anna continues to cry silently. Stefan looks over at them. Emily nods at Stefan and Anna looks over at him.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Stefan runs over to the staircase and when he is out of Jeremy and Jenna's sight, he uses his vamp-speed to cover the remainder of the length to Elena's room.]

Stefan: Elena!

[Stefan looks around the room and sees that Elena's window is wide open and Elena is no where in sight.]


	14. Fool Me Once

Fool Me Once

MOTEL ROOM

[Elena groggily awakens. She spots Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. She gasps and sits up frantically. Elena looks around for a way out and stares at the front door. She looks from Ben to the door, estimating if she can make it without waking him. Quietly, Elena slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben's outstretched leg. She slowly backs up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Elena unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. Elena turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it.]

Ben: I wouldn't.

[Elena gasps and spins around. Ben inches towards Elena and uses his compulsion on her.]

Ben: Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?

Elena: I understand.

[Ben scoffs and turns around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Elena opens the front door and bolts out, but Anna blocks her escape. Anna grabs Elena by the hair and pushes her back into the motel room.]

Anna: Seriously?!

Ben: I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!

Anna: And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!

[Anna pushes Elena up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.]

Elena: Who are you? What do you want?

Anna: Does it matter?

[Anna forcefully pushes Elena into the bathroom and shuts the door. Elena flips the light switch and calmly searches the room for another exit. Elena looks over towards the bathtub and sees Bonnie lying in it, unconscious. Elena rushes over to her.]

Elena: Bonnie? [Lifts Bonnie's head up] Oh my god!

TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon is in the study, reading through Emily's grimoire. Stefan enters the room with an anxious look on his face . Damon does not look up at him.]

Stefan: Anna took Elena.

Damon: Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails.

[Stefan strides across the room towards Damon.]

Stefan: Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?

Damon: Well, then at least you know you'll see her again.

Stefan: Please. [Stefan sits down on the sofa, next to Damon.] What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her.

Damon: [looks up at Stefan] Nope. You can go. Really.

Stefan: You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. [Damon lays the grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan.] But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry.

Damon: Apology accepted.

Stefan: So please, just tell me what you know.

Damon: Huh.

Stefan: [pleading] It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me.

[Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety.]

Damon: I mean this sincerely. [Stefan nods, anticipating his answer.] I hope Elena dies.

[Damon walks past Stefan, leaving the room.]

MOTEL ROOM

[Elena wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes.]

Elena: Bonnie?

Bonnie: Elena?

Elena: Oh, you're okay!

Bonnie: My head...

Elena: Come here.

[Elena pulls Bonnie upright.]

Bonnie: Oh my god! Ben is a-!

Elena: Shhhh.

[Elena gestures at her ear and points toward the door.]

Elena: They can hear.

[Elena gets up and turns on the tap. She kneels back down next to Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I'm so stupid!

Elena: No, he had all of us fooled!

Bonnie: What's going on? Why are we here?

Elena: It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book.

Bonnie: Spell book?

Elena: Damon said it could be used to open the tomb.

Bonnie: Why didn't I know about any of this?

Elena: I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this.

Bonnie: Come to what?

Elena: They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out.

Bonnie: No way!

Elena: I know.

[Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.]

Bonnie: You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you.

[Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Elena. Bonnie reaches out to try to pull her back, but Ben manages to pull Elena away from her.]

Ben: That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy.

[Ben pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub. Ben shuts the bathroom door.]

Ben: She wants to talk to you.

[Elena stumbles into the motel room. Anna leans against a table, looking at Elena.]

Anna: Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling.

Elena: Who are you?

Anna: I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. [says with girlish sarcasm] I mean, we're like, practically dating.

Brianna just coming Home from Buying her New Kia Soul walked to her Door when she sees Stefan sitting on her Porch.

Stefan: Thank god your Back Brianna I need your Help in finding Elena Anna took her and I have No idea where she is Please Help me

Brianna: Okay Calm Down Stefan I am Mad at both of you right now to Talk to you but if it helps save Elena i'll Help

Stefan: I'm Sorry for not telling you about Last Night but You care about Damon and you wouldn't have helped us any way But Elena is your Friend and I know you don't want her Hurt.

Brianna: I Know where Anna took her she is Staying at one of the Motal rooms that's all I can give you for we were in a Hurry to Look at Motal Room Numbers

Stefan: Hugging her) Thank you Brianna running away to Find Elena.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Jeremy is sitting at a table, doing homework. Nearby, Tyler is shooting pool while Matt cleans a table and talks to Tyler.]

Tyler: Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up.

Matt: Duke's a douche.

Tyler: Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka, my new best friend.

[Jeremy scoffs.]

Tyler: What's the problem, Gilbert?

Jeremy: Don't have one, Lockwood.

Tyler: Yeah, I didn't think so.

Matt: Do you ever get bored of it?

Tyler: Of what?

Matt: Yourself.

[Matt walks off and Jeremy laughs quietly. Tyler looks at Jeremy.]

Tyler: Keep laughing, buddy.

[Caroline enters the Grill and walks over to Jeremy.]

Caroline: Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her Brianna and Bonnie all day about Duke's party.

Jeremy: Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan.

Caroline: [sighs] I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend.

Jeremy: Who is Duke?

Caroline: Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke.

Jeremy: Wait, Duke goes to Duke?

Caroline: His real name's Bob or something. [Jeremy laughs quietly.] He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come.

Jeremy: Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so.

Caroline. No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers. [Caroline sees Matt.] Think about it.

[Caroline walks up to Matt.]

Caroline: Hey!

Matt: Hey.

Caroline: So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?

Matt: You wrote a speech?

Caroline: Yes. It's a "You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive.

Matt: [chuckles] Pre-emptive?

Caroline: Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out-

Matt: Ooged, huh?

Caroline: Can I just get on with the speech part?

Matt: Yeah, go for it.

Caroline: So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause.

Matt: Why are you giving me an escape clause?

Caroline: I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here.

Matt: Got it.

Caroline: So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know.

Matt: I'm good, but thanks.

Caroline: Okay. Good.

Matt: Yeah.

Caroline: So, see you for Duke's tonight.

Matt: Yeah.

[Matt smiles and gets back to work. Caroline laughs happily.]

SHEILA'S HOUSE

[Damon knocks on the front door. Sheila opens it.]

Sheila: Yes?

Damon: Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie.

Sheila: She's not here.

Damon: Oh, well do you know when she-

Sheila: Never.

Damon: [chuckles] You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me.

Sheila: You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything.

Damon: What'd I do?

Sheila: Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch.

[Damon takes a step closer to Sheila.]

Damon: Step outside and say that.

[Sheila stares at Damon. Suddenly, Damon groans and holds his head which feels like it's exploding. Damon starts to back and Sheila steps out onto the porch.]

Sheila: I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me.

[Sheila goes back into her house and slams the door shut, breathing heavily as she leans against the front door.]MOTEL ROOM

[Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside.]

Elena: Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb.

Anna: Oh, I think she will.

Elena: Do you really want Katherine out that bad?

[Anna looks over at her.]

Anna: Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot.

Elena: Then what is it? Or who is it?

Anna: My mother's in there. [Anna walks closer towards Elena.] Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away.

Elena: [sincerely] I'm sorry.

Anna: You really mean that, don't you? [chuckles] Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose.

Elena: Which is what?

Anna: Leverage. This belong to you?

[Anna holds up Elena's phone. Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away.]

Anna: Ah-ah!

[Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end, at the Salvatore House.]

Stefan: Elena? Are you okay?

Anna: She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine.

[Damon enters the room, leanining against the doorframe of the study in the Salvatore house.]

Stefan: I can get it.

Anna: Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together.

[Anna hangs up. Stefan does the same and looks back at Damon.]

Damon: Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care.

[Damon leaves the room.]

[Anna knocks on the bathroom door]

Anna: I'm leaving.

[Ben opens the door to the bathroom and leads Bonnie out.]

Anna: Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence.

Ben: Right. I got that.

[Anna leaves. Ben pushes Bonnie onto the bed.]

Ben: Sit. Behave. [to Bonnie] So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?

Elena: Is there anything to drink here?

[Ben gets up and walks over to Elena.]

Ben: Are you offering? There's water on the night stand.

[Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink.]

Bonnie: Hey. Can I have a sip?

[Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie plans on doing. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.]

Ben: Come back in! Shut the door!

[Bonnie slides back into the room.]

Bonnie: Don't hurt her!

Ben: Don't make me!

[Bonnie shuts the door behind her.]

Ben: Lock it!

[Bonnie deadbolts the door.]

MYSTIC FALLS' TOWN SQUARE

[Anna is walking through the Town Square. Jeremy sees her from the Grill and runs over to her.]

Jeremy: Anna! Hey-uh, what happened to you last night?

Anna: Sorry, I had to leave. I told your sister to tell you.

Jeremy: I haven't seen her.

Anna: Well, I gotta run, so-

[Anna turns to leave.]

Jeremy: Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?

Anna: Go to what?

Jeremy: Oh, the guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. I figured, you know, safety in numbers.

Anna: [chuckles] So, you're finally ready to go out with me, are you?

Jeremy: It's been a while since I've been to a party, and I kind of want to get back out there. And not be such a - a loner. And, uh, I like you. You're fun, and you're also kind of strange and lurky but, uh, I guess I like that, too. So, yeah, you should come to the party. With me. It's in the woods by that old cemetery.

Anna: Oh. It's there, huh? That sounds cool. Uh, I'll meet you.

Jeremy: Oh. Okay! Great.

[Anna starts to walk away. Jeremy watches her.] She Notices Brianna Walking over to sit down on the Bench

Jeremy: Cool.

Anna: Ok.

[Anna looks glances back at him and Jeremy sits down on a bench, waiting and looking around So Your Brianna the Mage Girl that Damon hangs out with

Brianna: We don't Hang out were Just friends

Anna: I can sense there is a lot of Power in you why don't you help me Free my Mother and I'll let Elena Go.

. Suddenly, Damon appears next to her, sitting on the bench.]

Damon Looking over at Brianna: What are you doing Here

Brianna: was Just Sitting here Until Anna showed up to Talk to me about Elena.

Damon: Talking to Anna Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?

Anna: A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires.

Damon: I told you. I work alone.

Anna: Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?

Damon: Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena.

Anna: Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want.

[Anna gets up and starts to walk away. Damon scrunches up his face and sighs.]

Damon: When do you want to do this?

[Anna smiles and turns around, laughing at Damon.]

Anna: God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church. Brianna I would Stay away from the Salvatore's they bring nothing but Pain everywhere they Go.

[Anna leaves.]

MOTEL ROOM

[Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them.]

Ben: Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die.

Bonnie: Yep. We can die.

Ben: Ah. That sucks.

[All of a sudden, Stefan kicks the door in. Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Stefan rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.]

Elena: Stefan!

[Bonnie and Elena get up and dash out the door.]

Stefan: Let's get outside!

[Stefan walks over to Ben, looking down at him.]

Stefan: When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you.

[Stefan leaves.]

SHEILA'S HOUSE

[Bonnie and Sheila sit at a table, conversing.]

Bonnie: How did you know where we were?

Sheila: Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that And Brianna Helped too She told stefan where you were .

Bonnie: I'm sorry. About all of this.

Sheila: [with a smirk] Not as sorry as they're gonna be.

[Stefan and Elena enter the room.]

Elena: So what do we do now?

Stefan: Well, for now, you need to stay here.

Sheila: A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so.

Stefan: I can't protect you if you leave the house.

Sheila: We'll protect ourselves.

Elena: We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it.

Bonnie: No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants.

Elena: What other choice do we have?

[Elena looks up at Stefan.]

Sheila: Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over.

Stefan: We still have to get Damon to agree.

Elena: He already agreed once.

Stefan: Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry.

Elena: He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do. [Elena and Stefan exchange looks.]MOTEL ROOM

[Anna walks back up to the motel room. She sees that the door is wide open and Elena and Bonnie have escaped.]

Anna: You've got to be kidding me.

[Anna walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.]

Ben: It was Stefan. There was nothing I could -

[Anna holds her finger up at him.]

Anna: Shut up! Stop talking. [She rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair.] Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon puts on his jacket, preparing to leave. Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks up at her.]

Damon: I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?

[Damon picks up the grimoire.]

Elena: Stefan.

Damon: Ah, brother. Ever the white knight.

Elena: I convinced Bonnie to help you.

Damon: I doubt that.

[Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is.]

Elena: I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really.

Damon: Well, at least you're honest.

Elena: I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing.

[Elena descends the stairs.]

Damon: Not interested.

[Damon starts to leave.]

Elena: Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday.

Damon: [turns around] Fool me once, shame on you.

Elena: , why didn't you use your compulsion on me?

[Damon places the grimoire on a table and walks towards Elena, crossing his arms.]

Damon: Who's to say I didn't?

Brianna coming through the Door way hears them Talking and Looking at Elena with Damon

Elena: You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I... we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back.

Damon: [groans, unconvinced] I wish I could believe you.

[Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon.]

Elena: Ask me if I'm lying now.

[Elena places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.]

Damon: You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do.

Elena: Then we'll deal with it.

[Damon picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck.]

Damon: I didn't compel you because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it.

Damon: Lets Go Brianna Finally going to Get Katherine out of the Tomb.

[Damon walks away.]

THE WOODS - DUKE'S PARTY

[Elena and Damon arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.]

Elena: The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church.

Damon: Your hope, not mine.

[Matt and Caroline walk up to them.]

Matt: Elena, hey!

Caroline: Elena! Brianna Oh my God, where have you been?

[Caroline intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Elena acknowledges this action.]

Brianna: We have been Busy Lately I am so sorry we won't be at the Party

Caroline: Its Fine No Big deal

Damon taking Brianna's Arm dragging her away from Caroline and Matt.

Damon: Long story, no time to tell it.

Caroline: I wasn't talking to you.

Damon: Sure you were.

Matt: We haven't met. I'm Matt.

[Matt holds out his hand for Damon to shake.]

Damon: Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way.

[Damon grabs Elena's arms and starts dragging her away. Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.]

Elena: Ah, I'm sorry, guys.

[Matt and Caroline watch them go.]

[Stefan climbs up from the tomb witha shovel in hand.]

Stefan: Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now.

[Stefan places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.]

Bonnie: What is that?

Stefan: It's everything I need to destroy them.

[Stefan hands Sheila a flashlight.]

Sheila: Are you sure that Damon will come back with them?

[Damon whistles. They turn and look at him.]

Damon: Brother. Witches.

[Damon strides past them with the grimoire, Elena trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb. Elena walks over to Stefan.]

Stefan: Everything okay?

Elena: I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?

Bonnie: I guess so. Brianna think you for Lending us your Power to help with the Spell

Brianna: I can't let you try to do the Spell Alone it can be Dangerous so when ever you are ready we can begin

Sheila: It's finally nice to meet you Brianna Bonnie told Me a lot about you and that you are a Mage its wonderful Knowing that She isn't alone in finding out she has Magic.

Brianna: Nice to Meet you Sheila[Back at the Duke party, Tyler and another guy are engaging in a beer chugging contest. Tyler wins and slams his cup down on the ground.]

Tyler: Done!

[Jeremy arrives at the party and Tyler spots him.]

Tyler: I'll be right back. [He walks over to Jeremy] Hey man, uh, you got any weed?

Jeremy: Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths, and - and now you wanna party with me?

Tyler: Lighten up, Gilbert. I'm just asking you a question.

Jeremy: Look, I don't get you man.

Tyler: It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psychoanalyze it.

Jeremy: I don't party anymore and even if I did, it wouldn't be with you.

[Tyler starts to walk away.]

Tyler: No problem. Carry on just standing there. By yourself. All alone. The enemy of fun. Do you even have any friends?

[Tyler turns around and walks off. Jeremy turns around and Anna has suddenly appeared behind him. Jeremy is startled, but chuckles.]

Jeremy: Thank God.

Anna: Weird hello but, okay. What's the matter?

Jeremy: Uh, nothing. Nothing, just...

[Anna crosses her arms over her chest and looks at Jeremy, unconvinced.]

Jeremy: It's- nothing.

Anna: Come on, let's walk.

[Jeremy and Anna walk off with their arms around each other.]

IN THE TOMB

[Sheila is lighting the torches. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, and Elena watch from the entrance.]

Sheila: Air. Earth. Fire.

Bonnie: Water.

[Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.]

Elena: That's it? Just water from the tap?

Sheila: As opposed to what?

Elena: I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something.

[Sheila smirks at Elena. Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.]

Stefan: What's that?

Damon: It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap. [He looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentenct to him.] Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me.

Stefan: [chuckles] I can't wait to get rid of you.

Damon: Hmm.

[Bonnie looks up at them from the ground.]

Bonnie: We're ready.

THE WOODS

[Jeremy is leaning against a tree. Anna is standing in front of him.]

Anna: This place is wild.

Jeremy: You kinda like dead people, huh?

Anna: I'm strange, remember? You okay?

Jeremy: Uh, yeah. Yeah. This place makes me think about someone.

Anna: A dead someone?

Jeremy: No, no, just... someone I used to know. So, uh, hey, [chuckles] we made it all of what, 37 minutes, in that party?

Anna: [smiles and laughs] Not your scene?

[Jeremy pushes himself into a standing position.]

Jeremy: I'm not really sure what my scene is anymore. So what do you say? You, uh, you wanna be part of my non-scene?

Anna: I would happily be a part of your non-scene, except, uh, I'm leaving.

Jeremy: Wait, what?

Anna: Yeah. My mom and I are moving away.

Jeremy: Oh. Uh- that's-that's a bummer.

Anna: Yeah?

Jeremy: Well, yeah.

Anna: So, guess this is goodbye.

Jeremy: I guess it is.

[Jeremy and Anna lean into each other and kiss. Anna pulls away, her face transforming. Jeremy looks at her, alarmed.]

Jeremy: Anna, your face!

[Anna turns around]

Anna: It's nothing.

Jeremy: It didn't look like nothing.

[Ben hits Jeremy from behind. Jeremy falls to the ground, unconscious.]

Anna: [sighs] You didn't have to hit him that hard.

Ben: Yes, I did.

Anna: Grab him and lets go. I'm taking him to meet my mother.

[Matt is leaning against a tree with a beer in his hand. Tyler sneaks up and swipes the beer out of his hand.]

Tyler: Swoop!

[Tyler takes a drink.]

Matt: Hey!

Tyler: Aah. Where's your date?

Matt: Who knows?

Tyler: Aww, is the honeymoon over already?

Matt: Maybe.

Tyler: After all that grief you gave me about liking her. I figured it would have lasted longer than five minutes.

Matt: Look, I just - I don't know if I can do the whole public couple thing. She - she seems like she might be a little clingy.

Tyler: Well, good. I need my boy single anyway. [pats Matt's arm.] Ohh, incoming.

[Caroline approaches them with a smile.]

Caroline: Hey! There you are.

Matt: Here I am.

Tyler: Yeah, well, I'm not drunk enough. So I'm just gonna go get another beer.

[Tyler walks off.]

Caroline: So...

Matt: So.

Caroline: I have another speech.

Matt: Okay.

Caroline: The hand thing, with Elena, it was lame. Well, I was lame. And, hey, your feelings for Elena aside, Damon was there, and he was always such a jerk to me. And I wanted to show off that I was with a good guy. So, anyway, I was lame. So, forgiven?

Matt: Yeah, of course. Yeah.

[Caroline smiles, relieved.]

IN THE TOMB

[Bonnie and Sheila are reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.]

Damon: What are they saying?

Stefan: Sounds Latin.

Elena: I don't think it's Latin.

[After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm.]

Elena: What's happening?

[The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.]

Bonnie: It worked!

Sheila: Of course it worked.

Damon: [to Stefan] We have some fires to build.

Stefan: [looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder] I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back.

[Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Brianna andElena.]

Damon: You ready?

Elena: What?

Damon: [to Sheila and Bonnie] You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?

[Damon grabs Brianna.]

Elena: What are you doing let Her Go Damon

Sheila: Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down.

Damon: You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?

Sheila: As much as I trust you.

Brianna: Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go.

[Damon grabs a torch from the circle.]

Damon: May I?

[Brianna nods at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.]

[Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him.]

Ben: Dark down there?

[Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.]

Stefan: Thought I told you to leave.

Ben: I considered it. Then I thought, screw you.

Anna: Hey, hero. [Stefan turns around and sees Anna] I'm going down there to get my mother.

Stefan: I can't let you do that.

Anna: Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice.

[Anna vamp-runs into the tomb.]

[Damon and Brianna are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. They hear whispers throughout the tomb.]

Brianna: What is that?!

Damon: They can sense you. Now, where is she?

[Damon walks away, leaving Brianna behind.]

Brianna: Damon! Please Don't leave me Alone in here

Damon: Kissing her on the Forhead: Don't Worry I won't let anything Harm You. Walking away to find Katherine

[Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Bonnie looks over at her.]

Bonnie: Hey, you're not going in there!

Anna: You think you can stop me?

Sheila: Bonnie...

[Bonnie steps aside. Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns and looks at Sheila, angered.]

Bonnie: Why did you let her go in?

Sheila: Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are.

[Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation.]

Stefan: Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable.

Ben: I don't care. She already gave me what I want.

Stefan: Are you going to say "eternal life"? You really that stupid?

[Ben moves closer towards Stefan.]

Ben: You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me.

[Ben rushes at Stefan. Stefan thrusts his arm, easily knocking Ben to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan.]

Ben: Is that all you got?

Stefan: No. I got this.

[Stefan ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the the ground, dead.]

[Back in the tomb, Brianna is still searching for Damon.]

Brianna: Damon? [whispers] Damon!

[Brianna continues to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, she sees more and more vampires. Panicked, Brianna falls down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Brianna screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her.]

[Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around. Noticing Elena, Bonnie and Sheila but Not Damon and Brianna ?]

Stefan: Where's Brianna?

Bonnie: Damon took her inside.

Stefan: What?!

[Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm.]

Sheila: Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out.

Stefan: What did you do?

Sheila: Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door.

Stefan: What's the seal?

Sheila: Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out.

Stefan: Brianna's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?

Sheila: I told you. I will protect my own. Brianna can get out. That's all that matters.

Anna steps towards Brianna, shining her flashlight on her.]

Anna: You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it.

[Brianna walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm.]

Anna: Mother! Mother. Elena's Boyfriend did this, you know.

Brianna: His father did.

[Anna stands up and faces Brianna.]

Anna: And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but... But what better Blood to give then a Mages.

[Brianna gasps and turns around, bolting from the room, but Anna vamp-runs in front of her, grabs Brianna by the wrist, and bites down. Brianna screams loudly.]

[In the ante-chamber, Stefan hears Brianna's screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him.]

Bonnie: Stefan! [Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb.] You can't just leave him in there, Grams!

Sheila: He made his choice!

Bonnie: No. Here. [She picks up the grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams.] Just show me what to do. I'll do it.

Sheila: We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again Without Brianna's Help keeping our Energy Up i don't if we can keep it up for Long.

Bonnie: You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone.

[Anna pushes Brianna down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Brianna struggles, but Pearl, smelling the blood, begins to drink.]

Brianna: No, please don't!

Anna: [to Pearl] I'm gonna get you out.

[Stefan runs in.]

Stefan: Let her go!

[Stefan grabs Anna and pushes her aside.]

Anna: No!

[Stefan grabs Brianna and pulls her up, pushing her towards the exit.]

Stefan: Go. Go. I'm right behind you.

[Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Brianna.]

Pearl: Anna.

[Anna rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily.]

Pearl: Annabelle.

[Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the grimoire when Brianna exits the tomb.]

Bonnie: Elena its Brianna and , Stefan...

Brianna: He's right behind me.

[Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb. Elena sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him, worried.]

Brianna: Stefan, what are you doing?

Bonnie: It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it.

Brianna: What is it?

Stefan: I can't.

Elena: Can't? Can't what?

Bonnie: The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet.

Brianna: You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?

[Stefan looks down, not answering.]

Elena: Oh, my God.

Stefan: I heard Brianna scream.

Elena: We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us.

Stefan: I know.

Sheila: Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long.

[Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.]

[Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor.]

Damon: She's not here.

[Stefan walks up to Damon.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: She's not here.

Stefan: What?

[Damon pulls out the bloodbag.]

Damon: She's not here!

[Damon throws the bloodbag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.]

[Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. The torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb.]

Elena: I think it's working.

[Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak.]

Anna: I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him.

[Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.]

Sheila: Bonnie, keep going! [to Elena] They better hurry.

Elena: Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!

[The torches extinguish themselves. Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better. Brianna runs back into the tomb.]

Stefan: Damon, we need to get out of here.

Damon: It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside.

Stefan: If we don't leave now, we're not getting out.

Damon: How could she not be in here?

Stefan: It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!

Damon: No!

[Damon angrily pushes Stefan away. Brianna rushes into the room.]

Brianna: Damon! Please.

[Damon, Stefan, and Brianna leave the tomb.]

[Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over.]

Bonnie: Oh my God. I can't!

Sheila: Yes, you can.

(They continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Brianna, Elena embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.]

[At the party in the woods, Caroline is talking with a group of friends, she looks over at Matt, who is leaning against his truck and they smile at each other. Caroline walks over to him.]

Matt: Is this for real?

Caroline: Is what for real?

Matt: You being all cool and honest and open?

[Caroline walks a step closer to Matt.]

Caroline: Speech number three? I want this to work. And I'm scared that you're gonna change your mind and you're not gonna want it. I don't want to mess it up.

Matt: I don't want to mess it up either.

[They place their foreheads together]

[Stefan and Elena exit the tomb and run over to Jeremy, who is waking up.]

Stefan: He's okay.

[Elena and Stefan kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans.]

Stefan: He's all right.

[Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. She wraps his arms around him and places her head on his shoulder.]

Brianna exits the tomb behind them seeing Elena Hug Damon making her Confuse to what is Going on Between them.

Elena: I'm sorry.

SHEILA'S HOUSE

[Sheila walks unsteadily to her room. Bonnie gently grabs her arms to guide her.]

Bonnie: Hey, let me help you.

Sheila: Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby.

Bonnie: It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you.

Sheila: I'll be fine.

[Sheila continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him.]

Elena: How's your head?

Jeremy: Uh- it's alright. I just... I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear.

Elena: And you don't remember anything?

Jeremy: The whole things pretty cloudy. I just... I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry.

Elena: No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?

Jeremy: Yeah, okay.

Elena: I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?

Jeremy: No, I'm just... I'm gonna crash.

Elena: Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon.

[Elena leaves. Jeremy gets up from his bed and goes to his computer. He googles the word "Vampire."]

MOTEL ROOM

[Pearl and Anna go back to the motel room. Anna turns on the light and gets a shock when she sees Damon sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.]

Damon: You knew Katherine wasn't in there.

Anna: You wouldn't have helped me.

[Damon vamp-runs at Pearl and grabs her by the throat.]

Anna: No! No!

Damon: Why do you get a happy ending?

[Anna rushes towards him.]

Anna: Damon, please! You wouldn't have helped me, you know you wouldn't have!

[Damon grabs a hold of Anna, restricting her movement.]

Damon: Why do you get it and I don't?

Pearl: The guard. The one at the church. The one who locked us in. She promised to turn him. He was obsessed with her. She had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go.

[Damon releases Anna and Pearl. Anna wraps her arms around Pearl and looks up at Damon.]

Anna: Last I saw her was Chicago. 1983. She knew where you were Damon. She didn't care.

[Damon is utterly hurt by this new piece of information.]

Anna: Sorry.

[Anna embraces Pearl while Damon leaves the motel room.]

[Elena is at Sheila's house, talking on the phone with Stefan, who is at the Salvatore house.]

Elena: I just got to Bonnie's.

Stefan: Everything alright?

Elena: Yeah. How's Damon? Is he gonna be okay?

Stefan: I don't know. Can I call you later?

Elena: Yeah, of course.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan walks into the parlor. Damon is sitting down, staring blankly at the fire. Stefan sits down next to him. They sit together in silence.]

SHEILA'S HOUSE

[Bonnie enters Gram's room carrying a cup of tea for her]

Bonnie: Here you go, Grams.

[Bonnie places the tea on the nightstand and pulls the covers up over Sheila. She looks down at her Grams and gets the feeling that something is wrong.]

Bonnie: Grams?

[Bonnie sits down on the bed and starts to shake Sheila.]

Bonnie: Grams! Grams, wake up! Grams! Grams! [sobbing] Elena! Brianna

[They both dashes into the room, looking bewildered.]

Bonnie: Help! Wake up! She's not breathing! She's just not breathing! Please, wake up!

[Elena runs out of the room and grabs the phone, dialling 911. Bonnie gets up as well.]

Bonnie: I'm gonna fix it! It's okay, I can fix this!

Elena: Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick.

[Bonnie grabs the grimoire and flips through the pages, trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back. Brianna walks into the room and gently grabs Bonnie's shoulders.]

Elena: Bonnie... Bonnie.

Bonnie: No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix this!

Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie.

[Bonnie continues to sob as Elena wraps her arms around Bonnie, trying to comfort her.]

THE TOMB

[Down in the tomb, the bloodbag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and is able to walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.]


	15. Few Good Men

A Few Good Men

THE WOODS

[A man is backpacking through the woods near the church ruins. He hears the sounds of twigs snapping and turns around, coming face to face with Harper, the vampire from the tomb, who still looks hungry.]

Man: Jeez! You scared me.

Harper: Do you know what day it is?

Man: Saturday.

Harper: And what year?

Man: It's 2010. Are you OK?

Harper: Thank you.

Man: Wait, what's your name?

Harper: It's Harper, sir.

[The man inches closer to Harper, observing him.]

Man: How did you get out here? And why are you dressed like that?

Harper: You seem like a very nice person. I'm sorry.

Man: Sorry for what?

[Harper extends his fangs and bites down on the man's neck. The man screams loudly.]

TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS

THE WOODS

[Harper has killed the man. He has also taken his clothing. He pats himself down when a cell phone goes off in his pocket. Confused, Harper takes the phone out and throws it down onto the ground. He quickly leaves the woods.]

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena is sitting on the porch swing, her journal laid out on her lap and her phone up to her ear as she leaves Bonnie a voicemail.]

Elena: Hey, Bonnie, it's me just checking in, seeing how you're doing. We miss you here. Don't let your aunt drive you too crazy.

[Jenna walks up onto the porch and stops to look at Elena while sipping her coffee.]

Elena: Come home soon. Love you. [hangs up]

Jenna: What are you doing out here? It's cold.

Elena: Thinking, writing. The, uh, funeral for Bonnie's grandma, it brought back a lot about mom and dad. I was wondering... you said that you would do some digging about them, the adoption.

Jenna: Right.

Elena: So did you? Dig?

Jenna: Come on inside.

[Jenna and Elena go inside. Jenna pulls out her laptop and sits down at the dining table and Elena stands next to her, removing her jacket.]

Jenna: Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books. [She pulls out a journal and opens it, showing a page to Elena.] I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Peterson.

Elena: Do you think that's her real name?

Jenna: Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend? So I binged it. [She pulls up the Internet and types in a name in the search engine] I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3-2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia.

Elena: That's not far from here.

Jenna: Well, watch this.

[Jenna types something else into the search engine and pulls up an image of Isobel from high school.]

Elena: Isobel. [looks at the picture with a smile] She was a cheerleader.

Jenna: Trudie still lives there. [She hands Elena a post-it note] This is her address.

Elena: What about Isobel?

Jenna: I couldn't find anything about her. [Elena looks disheartened as she sits down at the table. Jenna briefly pauses before divulging new information] Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel.

Elena: Wait. "Was," as in...

Jenna: She died.

[Later, Elena is putting away clothes in her drawer. Stefan stands behind her as they discuss this new turn of events.]

Stefan: Alaric's wife might have been your mother?

Elena: [sighs] It can't be true, right? I mean, the coincidence alone is just crazy. [She turns around to look at Stefan and holds up the post-it note] I have the address for her friend Trudie.

Stefan: You wanna talk to her.

Elena: I don't know. I... I-I don't know. If it's true and they are the same person, that means that my birth mother is dead, and I don't know if I could handle that.

Stefan: Elena, did Jenna tell you anything about Alaric's wife? How she died?

Elena: Just that she was killed and the case was never solved.

[Stefan nods at this prior knowlege. Elena looks at him, surprised.

Elena: You knew that already?

Stefan: The night at the school when he attacked me, he told me some things about her death.

Elena: Well—

Stefan: No, no. [He gently grabs Elena's wrists.] It's not possible. The coincidence is—it's too much. Now, listen, if you do decide to go talk to Isobel's friend, I'll go with you. Ok?

Elena: I just don't know what I'm gonna do yet.

[Elena wraps her arms around Stefan's neck and they embrace each other lovingly.]

Stefan: I should get going. I gotta go deal with Damon.

Elena: How's he doing?

Stefan: He's dealing in his own way.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the music in the room. All of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding.]

Girl: How do I taste?

Damon: [drunkenly] Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh. Don't tell them. They might get jealous.

[Suddenly, the lights come on. Stefan enters the room Brianna appears from behind them Surprised of all the Girls here ]

Damon: No! Buzzkill Bob.

[Stefan turns the music off. Damon looks up at him blearily.]

Damon: Greetings.

Stefan: Can we talk?

Damon: Yeah.

Stefan: Without the Tri-Delts.

Damon: Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets.

[Stefan gets his way though and him and Damon converse in a private corner while the girls lounge around on the sofas. Damon has a bottle of booze in hand.]

Damon: You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want.

Stefan: That's kind of what I'm afraid of.

Damon: Relax. I haven't killed anyone in- [sighs] too long.

Stefan: Those girls?

Damon: Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up. [He pushes the bottle into Stefan's chest.] Spill it, brother.

[Stefan grabs the bottle and places it to his side.]

Stefan: There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke.

Damon: You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?

Stefan: You killed her.

Damon: What's your point?

Stefan: I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her.

Damon: Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan.

Stefan: Well, think hard. It's important.

[Damon grasps Stefan's shoulder and whispers in his ear.]

Damon: Nothing is important, not anymore.

[He claps Stefan on the shoulder and pulls away, grabbing the bottle from Stefan's hand.]

Damon walking over to Brianna grasps her by the Waist and Sniffs her Neck in a Intimate Embrace: You My Lovely Brianna is Smelling Hot

Brianna: Moaning and Pulling away from Damon: Okay Personal Space Damon really are you Okay I am worryied about you

Damon: Makes my heart Beat for your Loving Concern but I'll be fine Kissing her Lightly on the Lips.

Damon: Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand."TTFN", said the Tri-Delt. Heh.

[Damon walks back to the girls.]

MATT'S HOUSE

[Matt and Caroline are on the couch, watching TV. Matt's arm is slung over Caroline's shoulder. Caroline makes a huffing noise. Matt mutes the TV and looks over at her.]

Matt: What?

Caroline: This is boring. I'm bored.

Matt: Wow.

Caroline: But we have this entire house to ourselves. I mean, it's practically a bachelor pad.

Matt: And...

Caroline: So shouldn't we do something a little bit more bachelor-paddy?

Matt: What? Something like this?

[Matt lifts Caroline's chin up and kisses her and pulls away.]

Caroline: Something like that.

[Matt turns away from Caroline, unmuting the TV.]

Matt: I don't know. This is a pretty good show.

[Caroline hits him.]

Caroline: Seriously?

[Caroline crosses her arms and giggles. Matt pushes her down on the couch and she laughs as she wraps her legs around his waist. They begin to kiss passionately. Matt removes his shirt and Caroline removes hers. They continue kissing.]

Kelly: Oh, god.

[Matt looks up suddenly. Kelly is standing in the doorframe, looking at them.]

Kelly: Not on my couch.

Matt: Mom! Hey.

[Matt covers Caroline up with a pillow. Caroline places her hands on her face, embarrased.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Alaric and Jenna are hanging up a banner, outside, for the Founder's Fundraiser.]

Alaric: I don't know. It's just weird, you know, me being raffled off like a Disney Cruise.

Jenna: In this town, fundraising is like indentured servitude. You don't have a choice. Besides, you're a bachelor, and you're eligible, so there you go.

[Alaric moves to the side of the banner that Jenna is attempting to hang up.]

Alaric: Here. Let me help you with this.

[Alaric helps her hang up the banner and Jenna smiles up at him. Alaric leans in and kisses Jenna. Jenna looks windswept as he pulls away.]

Jenna: Oh, god. I can't believe I'm gonna do this.

Alaric: What?

Jenna: I am totally going to ruin this moment, but I-I have to tell you. Elena recently found out she was adopted, and she's been looking for her birth mother...whose name was Isobel.

Alaric: Isobel? Like my wife?

[Jenna nods.]

Alaric: Isobel never had a baby.

Jenna: Are you sure? Not before you were together?

Alaric: Nope. No way.

[Jenna takes out her phone and hands it to Alaric. A picture of Isobel is on the screen.]

Jenna: This is Elena's birth mother.

[Alaric looks alarmed.]

Alaric: Ah, she, uh—she never told me. I, uh—I'm gonna go. Yeah, I'm gonna—gonna go.

[Alaric awkwardly walks off. Jenna sighs heavily.]TRUDIE'S HOUSE

[Elena holds up the Post-It note with Trudie's address and then looks up at the house which matches the address. Elena walks up to the front door and prepares to knock, but hesitates for a moment. Finally, she works up the courage, and knocks on the door. Elena shakes her head and turns away when Trudie answers the door. Elena looks at her.]

Elena: Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?

Trudie: Yes?

Elena: Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming.

Trudie: Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?

Elena: I think that, um, well...do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?

Trudie: My god. You're her daughter. [laughs] I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?

Elena: Sure.

Trudie: Uh, the kitchen's this way.

[Trudie backs away from the door, anticipating Elena's entrance. Elena steps over the threshold and Trudie releases her breath, shutting the front door with a quick nervous glance outside.]

[Elena removes her jacket. Trudie walks into the room from the kitchen.]

Elena: I wasn't gonna come. I didn't think I was, but I was driving, and I hit this stoplight, and it made me think about when I was learning how to drive and then my mom would always warn me about this blind turn on the left-hand side, and then I was thinking about my mom, and—I had your address. I'm sorry for barging in.

Trudie: It's no problem. Um, just a surprise, though.

[Elena and Trudie sit down at the table.]

Trudie: I haven't thought about Isobel in years.

Elena: When was the last time you saw her?

Trudie: About 17 years ago, when she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well, you know, people drift apart.

Elena: And you don't know where she ended up?

Trudie: She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy.

Elena: Do you have any idea who my father is?

Trudie: I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, got into college on a scholarship.

Elena: Where did she go?

Trudie: Somewhere in North Carolina. Duke, I girl, smart school.

[The kettle starts whistling from the kitchen.]

Trudie: Let me just grab that.

[Trudie gets up and goes into the kitchen, looking back at Elena. She takes her phone out of her pocket and texts "She's here." to an unknown number.]

MATT'S HOUSE

[Matt is making breakfast and talking to his mother.]

Matt: So, it's been a few months. Where've you been?

Kelly: Ah, you know, here and there. Never one place too long. You know Pete.

Matt: No, actually, I don't. Because you never brought him around.

[Kelly doesn't respond to the question and walks back over towards Matt, changing the topic.]

Kelly: So blonde's the new flavor of the month, huh? So sorry I scared her off.

Matt: She's not a flavor, Mom. I like her.

Kelly: So she's the one?

Matt: No, probably not, but maybe.

[Kelly grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before sitting down at the table.]

Kelly: Mattie, seriously, Lezzie Forbes' daughter? Eck.

Matt: Mom, seriously, knock it off.

Kelly: Ice, please?

[Kelly holds her glass out and Matt takes it, opening the fridge and placing ice in it.]

Matt: So, uh, you heard from Vic?

[Matt hands Kelly the glass and she pours some vodka in it.]

Kelly: No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something. I played that game.

Matt: Are you playing it now?

Kelly: No.

Matt: Then what are you doin' home?

Kelly: Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back? Sit down. Eat with me.

[Matt grabs his breakfast off the stove and sits across the table from Kelly.]

Kelly: Tell me everything I've missed, hmm.

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

[Stefan mills around in the Town Square. Alaric walks up to him.]

Alaric: Thanks for meeting me. Something's come up.

Stefan: Jenna told you.

Alaric: Yeah.

Stefan: So it's true. Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother.

Alaric: What does Elena know?

Stefan: [sighs, crosses his arms over his chest] About your wife?

Alaric: About everything. About you, your brother.

Stefan: She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires.

Alaric: Does she know about Damon and Isobel?

Stefan: No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure.

Alaric: You said you'd help me.

Stefan: I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember.

Alaric: Ask him again.

Stefan: Damon is not stable right now.

Alaric: You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?

Stefan: I'm telling you not to push this.

Alaric: Give me a reason not to.

Stefan: Your survival. How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go.

Alaric: Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?

[Stefan moves closer to Alaric until they are merely inches apart.]

Stefan: [threateningly] Leave Elena out of this.

Alaric: I need to know what happened. I think you would, too.

[Stefan breathes out and backs away a bit.]

Stefan: I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon.

[Alaric retrieves a photo of Isobel from his wallet and hands it to Stefan. Stefan takes it and walks away.]FLASHBACK - ALARIC AND ISOBEL'S APARTMENT

[Alaric awakens to the sound of typing on a keyboard. He sits up groggily. Isobel is typing away on her computer.]

Alaric: Is.

Isobel: Just a few more minutes.

Alaric: Can't you, uh, can't you finish this in the morning?

[Isobel turns back and looks at him.]

Isobel: But I like working at night.

Alaric: Yeah, see, I like sleeping at night. With you.

[Isobel turns back to her computer and continues typing. Alaric sits up in the bed.]

Alaric: Ok, I'll bite. What is it, thesis stuff?

[Isobel stops typing and bites her lip, not responding.]

Alaric: Look, baby, I'm in a three-way here with you and your computer, the least you can do is let me know what you're up to.

[Isobel gets up from her desk and walks over to the bed.]

Isobel: I was doing research, and I dug up all this stuff about this small town in Virginia near where I grew up. It's isolated, out of the way, and quiet. And every now and then, people die mysteriously, and they say that it's animal attacks. Except, these bodies are drained of blood.

[She pauses briefly. Alaric looks at her, confused.]

Isobel: It's vampires. It has to be.

Alaric: Ok. I'll get my garlic and holy water, and then maybe, just maybe...

[Isobel rolls her eyes.]

Isobel: No.

[Isobel hits Alaric with a pillow.]

Alaric: We can get some sleep. Come here.

Isobel: No.

[Alaric pulls Isobel onto the bed and caresses her face.]

Alaric: Look, this is why I love you, because you believe in all of this stuff. So much so that you're making a degree out of it. You're like Mulder, except hotter and a girl.

[Isobel rolls her eyes again and pushes Alaric down on the bed, moving on top of him.]

Isobel: This is not a joke, Ric. You think that this is cute, but I'm gonna prove it.

[Isobel kisses him then scoots off the bed, heading back to her computer.]

Isobel: And Mulder was right in the end.

TRUDIE'S HOUSE

[Elena and Trudie are looking through an old yearbook. Trudie points out a picture of her and Isobel.]

Trudie: Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup.

Elena: [smiles] Heh. This is great. Thank you.

Trudie: You're welcome. [She looks at Elena's teacup] You haven't touched your tea.

Elena: Oh. Yeah.

[Elena picks the cup up and takes a sip. She furrows her brow at the taste of it and gives it a whiff.]

Elena: What is this?

Trudie: Oh, it's just some herbal mixture.

Elena: Vervain?

[Trudie doesn't respond.]

Elena: You know.

Trudie: Know what?

Elena: You didn't invite me in, and you're serving vervain tea. You know.

[Trudie stands up.]

Trudie: I think that you should probably leave.

[Elena places her cup down.]

Elena: Wait. What are you not telling me?

Trudie: Please leave. Now!

[Elena gets up and leaves the house. As she walks back to her car, grabbing her keys from her purse, she sees a man standing in the middle of the road. As fast as she can, Elena unlocks the car door, ignites the engine and drives off. The man slowly walks down the street towards where Elena was parked.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Alaric is sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of bourbon. Damon walks up to the bar and stands next to him.]

Damon: Bourbon.

[Damon sits down beside Alaric. The bartender pours bourbon into a glass and pushes it towards Damon.]

Damon: Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?

Alaric: It's, uh, more fun with a buzz.

Damon: Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing.

Alaric: You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed.

Damon: You say that like you know me.

Alaric: Nope. Just a hunch.

[Damon and Alaric exchange long looks. Alaric finishes his drink and places it down on the bar.]

Alaric: You have a good afternoon.

Damon: Not likely.

[Alaric gets up and leaves. Not long after his departure, Liz walks up to the bar, standing next to Damon.]

Liz: Daytime drinking, huh?

Damon: It's all the rage.

Liz: Listen, I need a favor.

Damon: You ever been in love?

Liz: Excuse me?

Damon: Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?

Liz: You forget I was married.

Damon: Right. Gay husband. [He gestures to the barman] She'll have what I'm having.

[The bartender pours another bourban.]

Damon: [pats the seat next to him] Sit down.

[Liz takes a seat next to Damon.]

Liz :There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates, and, well, we're short a bachelor.

Damon: Is this what you do when there's no, um...[lowers his voice] Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?

[Liz laughs.]

Liz: Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch. Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed.

Damon: You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty.

Liz: [laughs, relieved] Thank you.

Damon: One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy.

[Liz gets up.]

Liz: You got it.

Damon:Thanks.

[Liz departs as Damon takes a swig from his glass of bourbon.]

Brianna walking up to Order food to take home Sees Damon: how are you doing Damon

Damon: Brianna don't worry so Much about me i'll be fine again someday taking her hand and Puts it on his Heart. I Love that you are Concerned about me at least someone cares

Brianna: Stepping closer to damon she gives him a kiss on the Cheek: Don't give up on Living Damon even though your a whispers in his ear (Vampire) Taking her Food that the waiter gave her and Walks away.

TRUDIES HOUSE

[The doorbell rings and Trudie answers the door. The man from the middle of the road is on her front porch.]

Trudie: May I help you?

Man: Thank you for the text.

[Trudie looks surprised.]

Trudie: You're welcome. I didn't tell her anything. I-I kept my promise.

Man: Good.

Trudie: The girl, though, she—she knew something.

Man: That won't be a problem. She won't get any closer to the truth.

Trudie: Good. So I'm done?

Man: Yes. You're done.

[Trudie starts to close the door, but the man grabs a hold of it and starts pushing it back. Trudie struggles to shut it.]

Trudie: No, I won't invite you in! You can't come in!

Man: I'm not a vampire, so, yes, I can.

[The man flings the door open, forcefully, causing Trudie to land on the stairs. He enters the house.]

Trudie: I don't understand. I did what you told me. I did my part!

Man: And now I have to do mine.

[Trudie yells and starts running up the stairs. The man pursues her and grabs her by her hair. He throws her down the stairs and she tumbles to the bottom floor. A pool of blood forms around Trudie's head, indicating that she is dead. The man descends the stairs and steps over Trudie's body, leaving the house.]

MYSTIC FALLS TOWN SQUARE

[Harper walks into the middle of the square and looks around, overwhelmed by the changes over the past century and a half. He looks over at a bench where a woman sits. The woman and him exchange long looks, as if they know each other. She nods her head slightly and Harper walks away.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Elena enters Stefan's room.]

Elena: Stefan.

Damon: Better. Me.

[Damon walks out of the bathroom, without a shirt on.]

Elena: You look, um...

Damon: Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?

[Damon walks across the room, closing the space between him and Elena. Elena pushes him back when he gets uncomfortably close.]

Elena: Wrecked. You look wrecked.

Damon: No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?

Elena: Huh.

Damon: Yep.

Elena: How are you doing?

Damon: Never better. Yep.

[He puts on a button up shirt.]

Damon: What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose - how can I help people?

Elena: I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser.

[Damon struggles to button up his shirt, but is too drunk to do so. He turns around, looking at Elena.]

Damon: Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this.

[Elena sighs and walks over to Damon. She grabs the front of his shirt and begins buttoning it up.]

Elena: So I found out who my birth mother is.

Damon: Eccch. Who cares?

[Elena looks at him, hurt.]

Damon: She left you. She sucks.

[Elena and Damon exchange glances for a moment, then Elena looks over Damon's shoulder and smiles.]

Elena: Stefan. There you are.

[Elena walks over to Stefan. Stefan smiles at her. Damon starts to put his jacket on.]

Damon: Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow. You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit.

[Damon throws the jacket onto Stefan's bed and leaves the room.]

Elena: He's fine.

Stefan: He's Damon.

Elena: Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat.

Stefan: Won't hold my breath.

[Elena smiles and laughs.]

Elena: So I went to see Trudie Peterson.

[Stefan's face becomes stony.]

Elena: I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan it.

Stefan: How was it?

Elena: She has vervain. She knows about vampire stuff, and it can't be a coincidence.

Stefan: It isn't. This is Alaric's wife.

[Stefan takes out the picture of Isobel that Alaric gave to him and hands it to Elena. Elena looks at it.]

Elena: This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?

Stefan: Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one.

Elena: Oh, my god.

Stefan: Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him.

Elena: Why?

Stefan: I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?

[Elena nods.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Carol is on the stage, talking into a microphone, introducing the Fundraiser.]

Carol: Tickets for the raffle are now on sale. All proceeds benefit the annual Founder's Day celebration.

[Jenna walks up to Alaric. Alaric has a drink in his hand.]

Jenna: That's a good look for you.

Alaric: What? Embarrassed and uncomfortable?

Jenna: Yep. That's- that's the one.

Alaric: Hey, look, um, I'm, uh, sorry about earlier. It was just kind of a-a shock.

Jenna: No, I'm sorry for dropping it on you, but I felt like you should know.

Alaric: No, I get it.

Jenna: At some point, maybe you and Elena could talk. I'm sure she'd like to hear about Isobel, what she was like.

Alaric: Yeah.

Jenna: Uh... Or not. No pressure.

Alaric: I don't know if that's a-a great idea. [clears throat] At least not—not for a while.

[Jenna nods, understandingly.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Stefan walks downstairs where Damon is putting on a bigger jacket.]

Damon: Where'd our girlfriend go?

Stefan: She's on her way to the Grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you.

[Stefan pulls out the picture of Isobel and hands it to Damon, who looks at it with his usual smugness.]

Stefan: This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?

Damon: Who wants to know?

Stefan: I do.

Damon: Who else wants to know?

Stefan: Did you kill her?

Damon: Sorry. Don't know her.

[Damon walks past Stefan and looks back at him.]

Damon: Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await.

MYSTIC GRILL

[Caroline, Elena, and Matt are all milling around at the front of the Grill.]

Caroline: He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait.

Elena: Impressive.

Matt: More like embarrassing

[Caroline laughs and sees Kelly enter the Grill.]

Caroline: Hi, Mrs. Donovan.

[Kelly glances at Caroline with distaste and looks at Elena.]

Kelly: Elena, honey.

Elena: Hi, Kelly.

[Kelly and Elena exchange hugs.]

Kelly: Long time, no see.

Elena: How are you doing?

Kelly: Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart.

Matt: Mom.

Kelly: Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl.

[She glances over at Caroline]

Kelly: Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy.

[Kelly extracts some money and hands it to Caroline, who takes it with a small smile.]

Kelly: I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. [whispers] In any way.

[Matt shakes his head, embarrased. Caroline hands Kelly her tickets and she takes them.]

Kelly: Very exciting.

[Kelly walks off into the Grill. Elena turns around and sees Alaric. They stare at each other for a moment before Alaric walks off and Elena turns back around with a disatisfied look.]

[Damon and Carol are talking in another part of the Grill.]

Damon: I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot somewhere woodsy.

Carol: You're making me think I should buy a ticket.

Damon: Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it.

[Damon says this with a sly smirk. Brianna and Liz enters the Grill and Damon spots her.]

Damon: Mmm. Pardon me.

[Damon rubs Carol's arm and walks over to Liz. Liz and Damon retreat into a corner. Liz has a folder in her hand.]

Liz: I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?

Damon: How's it look?

[Liz hands Damon the folder and he begins looking through it.]

Liz: He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina.

Damon: North Carolina? She have a name?

Liz: Yeah. Isobel.

[Liz flips back to a page containing Isobel's photo. Damon looks at it.]

Damon: Isobel.

[Damon looks out into the Grill at Alaric with a very Damon-ish look on his face.] Brianna watching him wondering what he is up too Nowing that it won't be good.

[Stefan enters the Grill as Carol introduces each of the bachelors on stage.]

Carol: And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?

Bachelor 3: Yeah, I'm a plumber.

Carol: Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?

Alaric: I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High.

Carol: Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?

Alaric: History.

Carol: History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy.

[Alaric looks over at Damon. Damon places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.]

Alaric: Uh, well...

[Carol pulls the microphone away.]

Carol: He's probably saving the best stories for his date. [She moves down the line] And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you.

[Stefan stops in the middle of the room and looks at Elena. Elena smiles at him and waves from a table she is sharing with Jenna. Stefan smiles back and waves, then looks back at the stage.]

Damon: Well, I'm tough to fit on a card.

Carol: Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?

Damon: Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric? Brianna looks at him wondering what he was doing

[Damon turns to look at Alaric, who does the same.]

Damon: Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did.

[Stefan becomes alert and looks over at Elena. Elena's face starts to falter. Stefan makes his way over to her.]

Damon: I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm.

[Elena's mouth hangs open. Her eyes filled with tears as she stares at Damon. Jenna looks over at her.]

Jenna: Are you ok?

Elena: I just need some air.

[Elena gets up and walks past Stefan, out of the Grill. Stefan follows her.]

Brianna runs out behind them

[Outside, Elena paces around. Stefan exits the Grill and approachers her. She turns to face him.]

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?

Stefan: I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body.

Elena: Oh, my god. Stefan.

Stefan: I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more.

Elena: I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid.

Stefan: He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge.

Elena: Why are you protecting him?

Stefan: Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change.

[Elena shakes her head slightly as her and Stefan look at each other. Elena looks over Stefan's shoulder and back up at him, but does a double take when she recognizes the man from earlier down the street.]

Elena: That man.

[Stefan turns around and looks at the man, who watches them.]

Elena: I saw that man outside of Trudie's.

Stefan: Get back inside. Come on.

[Stefan gently pushes Elena back inside the Grill and follows her soon thereafter.]

Brianna: Stefan what's Going is Elena alright

Stefan: Yeah you know about her being adopted well she found out that her real Mother was Isobel and that Damon long time ago has killed her and now Elena Know what Damon did.

Brianna: Oh Wow that is alot to hear i am so Sorry

Stefan: Its Okay Come on lets go back inside.

[Inside the Grill, Carol pulls out a raffle ticket from the bowl.]

Carol: And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458.

Kelly: That's me.

[Kelly walks towards Carol.]

Carol: Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely.

[Kelly takes the ticket from Carol.]

Carol: You and the plumber should have so much fun.

[Kelly walks over to Caroline to claim her prize.]

Caroline: Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan.

Kelly: Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar.

Caroline: Ok.

[Kelly walks off. Caroline looks hurt by Kelly's presumptions.]

[Elena walks back into the Grill, still upset and shocked. As she continues walking and not paying attention to where she's going, she runs right into Damon.]

Damon: Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else.

Elena: Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?

Damon: What?

Elena: Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you.

[Stefan walks up to Elena and Damon.]

Stefan: Elena.

[Stefan shakes his head at Elena. Damon looks from Stefan to Elena.]

Damon: Am I missing something here?

Elena: Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?

Damon: Mm-hm.

Elena: Her name was Isobel.

[Damon's face falters.]

Elena: Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her.

[Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him. Stefan and Damon exchange looks and Stefan leaves to follow Elena.]

[Outside, Elena has left the Grill and Stefan follows behind her.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's get you home.

[Elena stops abruptly when she sees the man from earlier standing in front of her. Stefan sees him too and stands slightly in front of Elena, placing his hand out to protect her.]

Man: I have a message for you.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Who are you?

Man: Stop looking.

Elena: Stop looking for what?

Man: She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you.

Elena: Isobel?

Man: You need to stop looking. Do you understand?

Elena: She's alive? Does that mean she's a-

[Elena starts to inch forward, but Stefan puts his arm back to keep her behind him.]

Stefan: Elena, he's under compulsion.

Man: Do you understand?

Elena: Yes. I do.

Man: Good.

[The man looks down the street.]

Man: I'm done now.

[The man steps backwards into the road. A large truck blares its horn but runs over the man, killing him. Elena, shocked, grabs Stefan.]

[Only a moment after the incident, Stefan and Elena run into the middle of the street. People around them are yelling. Stefan kneels down and looks at the man. Elena sees a phone that must have fallen out of the man's pocket and picks it up. Stefan quickly stands up and grabs Elena's arm.]

Stefan: Come on. Let's get out of here. Come on.

[Elena places the phone in her pocket as she Stefan drags her off.]

MYSTIC GRILL

[Carol holds up another ticket and reads the number.]

Carol: 37649.

[Many of the women in the crowd make disappointed sounds. Jenna raises her hand.]

Jenna: That's me.

Carol: Congratulations.

[Jenna walks up to Carol and takes her ticket.]

Carol: And Bachelor Number 5, Damon Salvatore. [She pulls out a ticket] 37552.

Brianna: 37552 Wow Lucky girl who ever goes out with you Damon

Damon: I would of been happy if it were you but Oh Well next time anytime you can have me for a Date for free

Brianna: Yeah but i don't think your really ready for that yet.

Damon: Fake frowning Fine walks off to get his Date for the night.

[Alaric walks over to Jenna who hands her ticket to Caroline.]

Carol: Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me. [She looks around for Damon] Where'd he go?

Alaric: [to Jenna] I'll call you later.

[Alaric starts to leave the Grill.]

FLASHBACK - ISOBEL AND ALARIC'S APARTMENT

[Alaric is sitting on the edge of the bed as Isobel talks to him and paces across the floor.]

Alaric: I think it's time to let this vampire crap go. I mean, the research, the trips, it's become an obsession.

Isobel: Well, this is important to me, Ric.

Alaric: Why? Why is it so important? Explain it to me. I mean, make me understand.

[Isobel doesn't respond.]

Alaric: [sighs] I mean, what's the point of this? You don't want kids. You're barely ever home. I just want us to be normal people.

Isobel: Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I want more.

MATT'S HOUSE

[Matt guides Kelly into the house. Kelly is obviously intoxicated.]

Matt: Here we go. Home, sweet home.

Kelly: Wait. Why—why are we back here? I wasn't ready to leave.

Matt: Yeah, you were, mom.

[Kelly sits down on the sofa with Matt's help and he sits down beside her.]

Kelly: You're the best, Matty.

Matt: I know.

Kelly: I'm-I'm sorry... I was gone so long.

Matt: Why are you really home, mom?

Kelly: It's Pete. He's gone, and it's all my fault. I did it. I always do it.

Matt: No, you didn't, mom. It's not your fault.

Kelly: You're all I have left. [thickly said] Please don't leave me.

Matt: I'm not going anywhere.

[Kelly touches Matt's face and smiles. She then lays her head on a throw pillow and Matt covers her with a blanket.]

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Damon walks across the parlor and prepares to make a drink. Quietly, Alaric enters the room with a stake in his hand.]

Damon: Are you really this stupid?

[Damon finishes pouring his drink and turns around to look at Alaric who is standing behind him.]

Damon: Guess so.

[Damon takes a drink, places his glass down, and vamp-runs at Alaric, throwing him across the room. Alaric lands on the floor, heavily, but quickly gets back up, ready to attack.]

Damon: You gonna put down the stake?

[Alaric remains in an attacking stance.]

Damon: Wow. That's courage.

[Damon walks towards Alaric.]

Alaric: Where's Isobel? What have you done to my wife?

Damon: You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened.

Alaric: I saw you feeding on her.

Damon: Yeah, I did, and I wasn't lying. She was delicious.

[Alaric rushes at Damon. Damon hits Alaric in the stomach and Alaric keels over falling back onto the floor.]

Damon: Oh, come on. What do you think happened? Not an inkling? Never considered the possibility?

[Alaric looks up at him.]

Damon: I turned her.

Alaric: Why?

Damon: She came to me. All pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special.

Alaric: You turned her because you liked her?

Damon: No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to. Yeah. But you knew that, too, didn't you? Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general, wasn't happy with you.

[Alaric rushes at Damon again, but Damon grabs the stake from Alaric's hands and stabs him in the chest, puncturing his lung. Alaric yells in pain.]

Damon: Ah, this is a shame. We're kindred spirits, abandoned by the women we love. Unrequited love sucks.

[Damon removes the stake from Alaric's chest. Alaric wheezes.]

Damon: Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die.

[Damon tosses Alaric to the floor. Alaric gasps for air and places his hands over his Brianna walking in the door way rushes to Alaric putting her hand on the wound but too late Damon what did you do My Gosh

Damon throws the stake down, grabs his drink, and sits down on the sofa as he watches Alaric take one last breath before he dies. ] He tried to Kill me so i defended myself he wanted to know about his wife that i killed.

[Damon takes a swig from his glass as he looks at Alaric's dead body. Stefan walks in the room and looks at Alaric. He rushes over to the body and kneels down next to it, checking for a pulse.]

Stefan: What happened? What did you do?

Damon: Do what? He attacked me.

[Stefan sits up and looks at Damon.]

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it.

Stefan: Like you've been handling Katherine?

Damon: I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me.

Stefan: Stop it. You don't have to keep looking.

Damon: Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Mm-mmm. Can't. [points to Alaric] I'm assuming you'll take care of this.

[Damon gets up and leaves the room. Stefan, exhausted by Damon's actions, sits down next to Alaric's body. Suddenly, Stefan sees Alaric's fingers move. He furrows his brow and leans over Alaric. Suddenly, Alaric gasps back to life, panting heavily. He sits up, confused.]

Brianna: trying to understand how he is alive right now Wow you are alive how is that Possible

Alaric: What happened? What's going on?

Stefan: You were just... Did Damon turn you?

Alaric: No. I - I went for him and then he, uh- he stabbed me.

Stefan: No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you.

Alaric: [flexes his fingers] No. It's, uh, it's something else.

Stefan: Then how?

Alaric: I, uh...

[Alaric looks down at the ring on his right hand.]

Alaric: Isobel.

FLASHBACK - ISOBEL AND ALARIC'S APARTMENT

[Alaric and Isobel are in bed. Alaric holds a small box in his hand.]

Alaric: Surprise gifts aren't fair. I always feel bad for not getting you something.

Isobel: Just open it.

[Alaric opens the box and laughs.]

Alaric: Oh, that's a giant piece of jewelry.

[He takes the ring out and examines it.]

Isobel: I know. It's ridiculous. Just tell people it's a family heirloom. Nobody questions that.

Alaric: Where'd you get this?

Isobel: If I told you, you'd laugh at me. But promise me that you'll always wear it. It'll protect you from all the things that go bump in the night.

Alaric: A ring to ward off the demons, eh?

Isobel: Consider it a- a token of my love, my affection, and if nothing else, an apology for being so crazy.

Alaric: Well, you were definitely crazy.

[Alaric places the ring on his finger.]

Isobel: I'm selfish, and I'm obsessed, and I'm a horrible wife. But you love me anyway.

Alaric:Yes, I do.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

[Alaric continues to fidget with the ring and looks up at Stefan.]

Alaric: This ring protected me.

Stefan: That's impossible.

Alaric: I know.

GILBERT HOUSE

[Elena is in her bed. She picks up a picture in a frame from her bedside. The picture is of her and her parents. She looks at it for a moment then places it down on her lap. She grabs the cell phone that she took from the man that was run over. Elena opens the phone and finds the last number that was dialed. Before she can change her mind, Elena calls the number and places the phone to her ear. After a few rings, a woman picks up on the other end.]

Isobel: Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?

Elena: Isobel?

[Isobel hangs up without another word. Elena shuts the phone, looking tearful.]

HOUSE IN THE WOODS

[Harper is walking down a path through the woods. He approaches a house and knocks on the door. The woman that Harper saw in the Town Square earlier answers the door.]

Woman: Pearl, it's Harper.

[Pearl and Anna walk to the front door and woman goes back into the house.]

Pearl: I'm glad you found us. Ms. Gibbons, this gentleman is a friend of mine.

[Miss Gibbons comes up from behind Pearl.]

Pearl: May he come in?

Miss Gibbons: Any friend of Pearl's is a friend of mine. Please do. Come in.

Pearl: Annabelle, close the door, please.

[Harper enters the house and walks off with Pearl and Miss Gibbons. Anna looks at into the woods as she shuts the door.]


	16. There Goes the Neighborhood

There goes the Neighborhood

[Miss Gibbon's House]

(Anna is going down the stairs)

Anna: Hey Beth-Anne.

Anna: What are you guys watching? You guys have been watching the same thing the whole time? There are over one hundred and fifty channels. It's called a remote control. This button changes the channel. Hold it like this.

(Anna goes into the dining room and finds Frederick feeding on Miss Gibbons)

Miss Gibbons: Did you get enough sweetheart?

Frederick: For now.

Miss Gibbons: Anna, are you hungry? Did you want a little?

Anna: No, thank you Miss Gibbons. Why don't you lie down for a while and get some rest?

Frederick: She's fine. Aren't you Miss Gibbons?

(Frederick compels Miss Gibbons)

Miss Gibbons: Off course I am. I'm fine.

(Miss Gibbons is leaving. Anna and Frederick exchange looks)

[Matt's house]

Matt: Hey mom! Mom?

(Matt is knocking on his mother's room door)

Matt: Hey mom?

(Kelly opens the door)

Kelly: What? I'm trying to sleep.

Matt: I was just making sure you're alive.

Kelly: I'm sorry sweetie. It was a late night. My head is throbbing.

Matt: I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too.

Kelly: It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy.

Matt: Well, I talked to Roberta at the grill and there's still a bartending position open if you want to … get a job.

Kelly: I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there.

Matt: I think she's desperate.

Kelly: I'll check it out.

Matt: Yeah?

Kelly: Don't act so surprise.

Matt: Well, I mean… I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around.

Kelly: Well, there's back rent due.

Matt: There's back everything mom.

Kelly: Like I said, I'll check it out.

(Someone is knocking on the door)

Kelly: Who's that?

Matt: It's Caroline

(Kelly is making a face)

Matt: Easy

(Kelly raises her eyebrows)

Matt: Yeah come in!

(Caroline opens the door and enters in the kitchen)

Caroline: Hi Mrs. Donovan

(Kelly gets up and leaves the room)

Matt: Hey, ok. Well we're going to be late. So let's get going.

(Matt is going towards Caroline)

Caroline: Yeah

Matt: Hey

Caroline: Hey

Matt: How are you?

Caroline: Good

[Mystic Falls High school]

Stefan: Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down

Elena: Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?

Stefan: I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean its gotta hurt, right?

Elena: And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

Stefan: You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?

Elena: About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Katherine, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all.

Stefan: I'm sorry I brought it up.

Elena: It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother

Stefan: No vampires at all?

Elena: No vampires but you. I just want to get us back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun

Stefan: Ooh, that sounds good to me, when do we start?

(They laugh and leave)

Matt: We can watch a movie at my place.

Caroline: With your mom and a six pack?

Matt: You know… you don't really help the situation. You could at least try to be nice.

Caroline: Oh… I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness to people that hate me. I'm not that evolved.

(Matt raises his head and look at Elena and Stefan. They kiss each other. Caroline turns her head and look at them too. And turns her head to look at Matt)

Caroline: So, a movie tonight?

Matt: Wherever you want to do it's good for me but I'm late and I got to go ok?

Caroline: ok

(She moves in for a kiss but he leaves)

[Miss Gibbons house]

Pearl: The keypad is for texting which is what you do when you want to avoid talking to someone

(Harper pushes a button and we can hear a message from Jeremy. Anna rushes towards the phone)

Harper: I didn't break it I swear

Pearl: I was just showing Harper what you taught me. What a marvelous device!

Harper: Who was that?

Anna: Jeremy Gilbert

Harper: Is that your boyfriend?

Pearl: Of course not

(Pearl gets up and looks at Anna)

Pearl: What do you think?

Anna: Very respectable.

Pearl: That's the goal. I can't say that I miss corsets

Anna: Susie Sunshine gave me her car keys and her ATM card

Pearl: What's that?

Anna: I'll explain later

(Frederick waits outside the room. Anna and Pearl leaves the room)

Frederick: Where are you going?

Pearl: We have some business in town. We'll be back as soon as we can. I trust that you'll keep an eye on things

Frederick: So, I'm the baby sitter now?

Pearl: Frederick, if this is going to work we have to cooperate with one another.

Frederick: So you saying...

Harper: I'll watch things miss Pearl

Pearl: Thank you Harper.

(Anna and Pearl leaves the room. Harper and Frederick exchange looks)

[Mystic Falls high school]

Caroline: I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie

Stefan: You mean like a double date?

Caroline: Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date.

Elena: Do you think that's a good idea?

Caroline: Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us. Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it

Elena: I don't know

Stefan: I think that sounds like a great idea

Elena: You do?

Stefan: Yeah. A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"

Elena: A double date it is.

Caroline: Ok. So, we will see you tonight

Elena: Ok.

(Caroline walks away. Elena looks at Stefan.)

Elena: Ok.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon enters the house with Brianna behind him. Anna and Pearl are waiting for him)

Pearl: Hello Damon.

Damon: Ever hear of knocking?

Pearl: An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here. Is it just you and your brother?

Anna: Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?

Damon: I kill them

(Damon runs towards Pearl and tries to strangle her. Pearl twists his wrist and pushes him to the floor.)

Pearl: Have a sit, Damon. I was hoping we could have a word.

Damon: Sure.

Brianna has her hand held up Holding Anna up in the Air Anna: Hey can you get me down we are not here to hurt either of you

Brianna: Sorry i am not use to so much Violance Forgive me let her Down gently with her Mind Control turns around and Sits down beside Damon.

[Jeremy's bedroom]

(Jeremy is on his computer chatting on a vampire's website)

Jeremy: "How do you become a vampire?"

Talker: "Brad Pitt changed me"

Talker: "Go to Vegas ask for Wayne Newton"

Jeremy: "How do you kill a vampire?"

Talker: "The blood of Paula Abdul"

Jeremy: "Serious answers only please"

Talker: "Stake in the heart always works"

Jeremy: "You're a believer?"

Talker: "Aren't you?"

[Salvatore's house]

Pearl: We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town. It'll suffice for now.

Damon: All 25 vampires?

Pearl: Not all, some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating.

(Damon looks at Pearl and Anna)

Damon: How did they get out of the tomb?

Anna: I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus.

Pearl: I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?

Anna: And you're a part of it.

Damon: That's ridiculous.

Anna: I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed.

Pearl: And so am I. And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families

Anna: And everyone you've supplied with vervain.

Pearl: Yes, that will have to stop immediately

Damon: What exactly are you trying to achieve?

Pearl: Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild.

Damon: What, are you crazy? It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on.

Pearl: As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most.

Damon: I want nothing.

Pearl: Katherine.

Damon: You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half

Pearl: Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her.

Damon: I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion.

(Pearl gets up and pushes Damon on the couch)

Pearl: I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non negotiable

(She puts her fingers in Damon's eyes and pushes him on the floor)

Pearl: I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch.

Brianna running over to Damon to make sure he is Okay began to heal his Eyes with her Healing Powers.

Pearl: So your a Mage Katherine once told me about you the Magic that they have are Special in ways that can Benefit Vampires Someday there will come a time when you will need be Protected.

(Pearl and Anna leave the house)

[Elena's house]

(Stefan in knocking on the door. Elena opens it)

Elena: You got me flowers!

Stefan: I figured it's a date, why not do it right? I would have driven too but you're the one with the car.

Elena: You know, you think that for someone who was around when the car was invented you would have one.

Stefan: Oh, I have one. I just never drive it.

Elena: You know, it's not too late to cancel.

Stefan: Why we would do that?

Elena: I don't know, it just seems surreal. Like maybe we weren't meant to get to the normal part.

Stefan: That's exactly why we're going to do it. We're going to go out, have some fun and try to remember that we don't have to be so serious. Listen, when I decided to stay here and to get to know you, it so that I could do things like this. Bring my girlfriend flowers, take her out on a date, and try to be normal

Elena: Have you ever even been on a double date before?

Stefan: Oh, absolutely. ' 72, Hef and the twins.

Elena: What?

Stefan: Yeah... playmates. I got Miss June.

Elena: Are you serious?[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]

(Jenna is waiting for Anna and Pearl in front of her brother in law's office)

Pearl: Miss Sommers?

Jenna: Yes. Hi Pearl

Pearl: Hi. This is my Daughter, Annabelle

Jenna: Of course, Jeremy's friend

Anna: Nice to see you, Miss Sommers

Jenna: Oh, Jenna, please. This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies.

Pearl: An apothecary?

Jenna: Yeah

Pearl: You don't say

(Anna sees Jeremy)

Jenna: Sorry if it's a little musty

(Anna is watching Jeremy walking)

Jenna: No one has been here for months

Pearl: I'll use my imagination

(Anna is still watching Jeremy)

Pearl: Annabelle?

Anna: I'm coming mother

(They are entering the office. Jenna is holding the door)

[Mystic Grill]

(Kelly is at the bar. Damon sits down next to her. He wears sunglasses)

Kelly: What's with the glasses inside?

Damon: My eyes were a little sensitive today

Kelly: You're new around here

Damon: On the contrary, I'm very old.

(Talking to the bartender)

Damon: Bourbon, neat.

Kelly: I haven't been gone that long. I would remember someone who looked like you

Damon: Yeah. Where did you go?

Kelly: Around, about

Damon: I've been there

Kelly: I love to see a man drown his sorrows. It's so sexy.

Damon: It's more like nursing my wounds. And you?

Kelly: I was supposed interviewing for the bartender job but I think the manager blew me off.

Damon: Well, that's not very nice.

Kelly: Yeah. Last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend.

Damon: That's not very nice either.

Kelly: It happens.

Damon: Yes it does

(Jenna arrives)

Jenna: Kelly? Kelly Donovan

Kelly: Jenna!

(They hug each other)

Jenna: I heard you were back in town. (To Damon) She used to babysit me

Kelly: And then I used to party with her

Jenna: This woman is crazy

Kelly: Not as crazy as you

Jenna: I'm not anymore.

Kelly: Well sit, drink!

Jenna: I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now. Haven't you heard?

Kelly: Well, take a night off its good for the soul

Damon: Great for the soul

(Jenna sits down with Kelly and Damon.)

Jenna: This is not going to end well

Damon: Can't wait

(They raise their glasses and clink their glasses)

[Miss Gibbons House]

Frederick: I hate this house

Beth-Anne: It's better than the tomb

Frederick: I didn't stay locked up for a hundred and forty five years to end up locked here

Harper: Maybe you should quit complaining

(Frederick gets up and walks toward Harper)

Frederick: You're going to stop me?

Beth-Anne: Let it be Frederick. You heard what Pearl said.

Frederick: I don't care what Pearl said. (To Harper) What you got boy?

(Harper gets up and pushes Frederick on the couch. Frederick pushes Harper against the wall)

Frederick: Try that again

(Pearl arrives and strangles Frederick)

Pearl: Back off. Back off! We don't fight each other. Those are the rules.

Frederick: And I'm tired of your rules. I want out of this house. Why can't we go out on the town?

Pearl: Eventually. But for now we have to keep a low profile.

Frederick: No one knows who I am.

Pearl: The Salvatore's brothers do

Frederick: And I wish to hell that I could run into them. There are the reason we were caught in the first place

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: So, Matt, How do you like working here?

Matt: It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job.

Elena: How has that been? Having Kelly back?

Matt: You know, same old Kelly. She's trying, sort of.

Elena: Kelly and my mom were best friends growing up. That's how Matt and I first met, we shared a crib together.

Stefan: You're kidding?

Matt: No, we have known each other our whole lives.

(Elena and Matt look each other. Caroline sighs. Everyone turn their heads and watch Damon, Kelly and Jenna drinking together)

Matt: You got to be kidding me

[Miss Gibbons house]

(Frederick and Beth-Anne are going out the house. Harper catches them)

Harper: Where are you going?

Frederick: Beth-Anne and I are going out for a bit. Hit the town, kick up our heels.

Harper: We're not supposed to leave. Miss Pearl made that very clear.

Frederick: You're going to stop me? I didn't think so.

(Harper watches them while they leave the house)

[Gilbert's house]

(Someone is knocking on the door. Jeremy goes down the stairs and opens the door. It's Anna)

Jeremy: Anna?

Anna: Surprised?

Jeremy: I thought you and your mom were leaving town.

Anna: Change of plans. Sorry, I thought you'd be psyched.

Jeremy: No, no, no. I mean… I am. Of course I am.

Anna: Alright then, step aside.

(Anna enters in the house)

[Mystic Grill]

Jenna: Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad.

Damon: You'd be surprised. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom. Let's get hammered.

Kelly: Lets

(They clink their glasses)

(Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Matt are at the pool table. They're watching Damon, Kelly and Jenna)

Caroline: At least they're having fun

Elena: They're drunk.

Matt: Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?

Caroline (laughing): Oh my god yes!

Elena: Well, we were wasted; it was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt.

Matt: Her parents got seated at the next booth.

Elena: And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away.

Matt: Except that her dad was a doctor so he jumped up to save her.

Elena: And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one (She looks at matt) for a week

(Matt and Elena look at each other and laugh)

Caroline: I'm gonna go to the restroom. Elena?

(Jenna sees them)

Jenna: Hide. We're not here.

Kelly: Why? Where'd we go?

Jenna: Children under our care. Five o'clock. This is not good

(Kelly turns her head and sees them)

Kelly: Damn!

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy: What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?

Anna: She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me.

Jeremy: Yeah?

Anna: Enough of homeschooling. I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion

Jeremy: Well, I wish you were there now. I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls".

Anna: Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?

Jeremy: No, I want to go deeper, you know. I want to understand why people were labeled as vampires back in the day. I mean, maybe there's such a thing has vampires, they're just different from the way we always thought they were.

Anna: What do you mean?

Jeremy: Well, maybe they're normal and good, just outsiders you know? Um, misunderstood.

Anna: You're kidding, right?

Jeremy: Don't you think it could be possible? You did give me all that info.

Anna: Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression.

[Mystic Grill]

Matt: Is there anything you're not good at?

Stefan: Double dating. This is all kind of new to me. I usually keep to myself. I don't always fit in.

Matt: That's because you're that guy.

Stefan: What guy?

Matt: The guy who seems like he has everything, so the people that don't, kind of run the other way

Stefan: Is that what I seem like?

Matt: Pretty much

Stefan: Hmm... What a dick!

Matt: Yeah.

[Mystic grill's restroom]

(Elena is washing her hands. Caroline is sitting behind her)

Caroline: So um, what are you doing?

Elena: What?

Caroline: Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane.

Elena: I was just trying to make conversation.

Caroline: Try less.

(Caroline leaves the restroom, Elena run after her)

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Caroline.

(Elena is walking after Caroline, she passes Frederick. He sees her and catches her arm)

Frederick: Katherine?

Elena: I'm sorry, you have the wrong person.

(Caroline is waiting for Elena)

Caroline: Elena, come on!

Frederick: My mistake.

(They return to the pool table with Matt and Stefan. Frederick looks at her)

Elena: How's everything going?

Stefan: Matt's cheating.

Matt: No need, I'm awesome.

Frederick (watching them): Stefan Salvatore

Stefan (to Elena): Everything's okay?

Elena: Everything's great

(She writes him a text message and shows it to him)

Elena: "That man over there just called me Katherine"

(He walks toward them but they're already gone)(Elena parks her car. She discusses with Stefan)

Stefan: So, youdidn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?

Elena: No, there was nothing familiar about him at all.

Stefan: Right, let's call it a night. OK? Send Matt and Caroline home?

Elena: No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night.

Stefan: You're sure?

Elena: No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorro. We'll deal with it tomorrow.

Stefan: OK.

(Matt and Caroline arrive. Matt parks his car)

Stefan: It's them. Come here.

(Stefan kisses Elena.)

[Salvatore's House]

(Caroline, Matt, Stefan and Elena are entering the living room)

Caroline: This is much better than watching Damon visit cougar town. (To Matt) No offence.

Matt: Don't remind me. (To Stefan): Man I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place

Stefan: Yeah, I guess it's a bit much.

Matt: Yeah, my entire house could fit in here. like twice

Caroline: Feel like I've been here before. It's weird

(Elena is uncomfortable and changes the subject)

Elena: Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?

Matt: Whoa; these are great!

(He walks towards Stefan's miniature cars collection)

Stefan: This is uh… a little hobby of mine

Matt: I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9

Stefan: You like cars?

Matt: It's an understatement

Stefan: Come with me

[Mystic Grill]

(Damon is playing with a cherry)

Damon: So, the thing about cherries, you have to…

(Kelly puts her finger on Damon's lips. She puts a cherry in her mouth)

Damon: Oh my goodness

(He takes the cherry out of Kelly's mouth with his mouth)

Damon: That's amazing, you were fast.

Jenna: That would be my queue

Kelly (looking at Damon): You're given up already?

Jenna: Oh yeah

(She leaves the bar)

Jenna: See you guys

[Salvatore's Garage]

(Stefan opens the garage door)

Stefan: Prepare yourself, my friend.

(He removes a tarp from a car)

Matt: Wait, how do you have this?

Stefan: Got passed down through the family

(He opens the car's door)

Matt: Why don't you… I mean… Why don't you drive it?

Stefan: Well, it doesn't run. I mean, it's not that I could figure out.

Caroline: Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?

Matt: Be more of a girl right now?

(Caroline laugh)

Stefan (to Matt): Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?

Matt: Elena, remember the old Camaro you're dad used to have?

Elena: Of course

Matt: I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times

Stefan: wow

Caroline: I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in.

Matt (looking at Elena): It wasn't that bad

(Elena and Matt look at each other, uncomfortable. Caroline leaves the garage. Elena goes after her)

Matt (to Stefan): I'm sorry man

Stefan: No, no, no. Don't worry about it. You and Elena, you guys have a history and ignoring it doesn't do anybody any good.

Matt: She's good with you. You know, I wasn't sure but she's happy and I'm glad.

(They look at each other)

Matt: Alright, let's take a look at this.

[Mystic Grill]

(Jenna is going out. She breaks her heel. Frederick looks at her)

Frederick: Need some help?

Jenna: Damn it! Stupid shoe.

Frederick: Pick up your other foot.

(He breaks the other heel and gives it to Jenna)

Frederick: Here you go.

Jenna: Thanks, I think.

Frederick: Was that Damon Salvatore you were with?

Jenna: The one and only. You know him?

Frederick: We go way back. He still live out by Miller Lane?

Jenna: He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge. He's still in there if you want to say hi.

Frederick: I prefer to stay here and talk to you.

Jenna: Oh, nice. Very smooth with the shoe and the flirt. But, I'm a little drunk and a guy plus drunk me equals very bad things.

(Frederick touches her face and tries to compel her)

Frederick: I'm pretty sure you'd like it.

(She laughs)

Jenna: Sorry. That was a seriously lame pick up.

Frederick: That is a nice scent you wear. What is it?

Jenna: I don't know (she laughs) it was a gift. And that is a cab so…

(She leaves. Frederick looks at her. Beth-Anne arrives behind him)

Frederick: Vervain... making it hard to find something to eat in this town.

[Salvatore's house]

(Elena arrives to talk to Caroline)

Elena: Caroline…

Caroline: I don't want to talk about it.

Elena: You're being ridiculous.

Caroline: And insecure and stupid. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the back up

Elena: You're not the back up.

Caroline: Yes I'm. I'm Matt's Elena back up; I'm your Bonnie back up

Elena: Now it's about me and Bonnie?

Caroline: You don't get it. Why would you? You're everyone's first choice.

(They look at each other. Stefan and Matt pull up in the Porsche. They get out of the car.)

Matt: Piece of cake!

(Matt looks at Caroline)

Stefan: You know what? Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin?

Matt: Really?

Stefan: Yeah.

Matt: Caroline?

(Matt and Caroline get into the car. Stefan and Elena watch them go. Stefan embraces Elena)

Stefan: You alright?

Elena: If it's not vampires, its girlfriends

(They embrace each other)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy and Anna are in the kitchen)

Jeremy: Alright. Roast beef, turkey, what do you want?

Anna: Let's do the works. Pile it high.

Jeremy: Ok, I like your style. Will you grab the bread for me?

Anna: Ok.

(She turns to get the bread. Jeremy cuts his hand with a knife.)

Anna: What are you doing?

Jeremy: It's just a cut. Can you hand me that towel?

(She looks uncomfortable)

Anna: I can't.

Jeremy: You got a problem with blood Anna?

(He shows her his bloody hand and goes towards her)

Jeremy: What's the matter? It's just blood, Anna.

(She grabs him by the neck and pushes him against the fridge.)

Anna: What are you doing?

(Her face changes.)

Jeremy: I knew it. (He shows her his hand) Go for it.

(She takes his hand and begins to drink. Jenna enters. Jeremy rushes towards her)

Jeremy: Jenna! Hey, what's up?

Jenna: Regret. Make sure you lock that up.

(Jenna goes upstairs. Jeremy looks back into the kitchen, Anna has gone. He looks at his hand and smiles.)[Stefan's car]

Matt: Did I just pass the driveway?

Caroline: Uh… No, I think it's up there.

Matt: This is an amazing car. Did I pass?

(Caroline doesn't understand)

Matt: The whole double date thing was obviously a test to see how I would do around Elena.

Caroline: I don't know. You were reminiscing about the Elena years the whole night so…

Matt: Caroline that stuff came before. It's not just gonna go away.

Caroline: I know that okay? I know.

Matt: No, you don't. Because, you're letting Elena turn you into a crazy person. Look it's my fault. I made it pretty clear early on that Elena still means something to me. But all that talk, that was just two old friends and some memories. Tonight wasn't about me and Elena. I was there because I wanted to be with you. And I don't know what this means or what we are but I do know that you are the only person I want to be in this car with right now. And I don't even know if that makes sense because I'm not really that good at expressing myself.

Caroline: No, no. I think you're doing just fine.

(They laugh and kiss each other. Caroline hurts herself)

Caroline: Sports cars…

Matt: Yeah.

(They kiss each other again)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon and Kelly enter the house. Damon makes a drink, takes a sip, and hands it to Kelly.)

Kelly: Now that you've got me here. (She drinks) What are you gonna do with me?

Damon: I'm going to… going to do this.

(He kisses her. He pushes her against the wall. They kiss each other. Caroline and Matt enter the house and interrupt them)

Matt: Mom?!

Caroline: Damon?!

Kelly: Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god.

(She takes her things and leaves. Elena and Stefan arrive)

Matt: I got to…

Caroline: It's fine, just go

Elena (to Matt): I'll take her home

Matt: Thanks, man.

(Matt gives the keys to Stefan and leaves. Caroline, Elena and Stefan look at Damon. He drinks.)

[Miss Gibbon's house]

(Anna is going into the house. She tries to be discreet. Pearl arrives)

Pearl: Where have you been?

Anna: I needed some air

Pear: For three hours? Tell me, where have you been?

Anna: Out, I was out.

Pearl: Annabelle, don't do this. I can't fight you too. What?

Anna: I'm sorry.

(Pearl embraces her)

[Salvatore's house] (Elena and Stefan walk out to her car.)

Elena: Sorry I'm bailing.

Stefan: Just wish you let me drive you home.

Elena: Normal people don't have chaperones or bodyguards or baby-sitters. We're normal tonight, remember?

Stefan: I know, I just get so worry about you.

Elena: Stefan, I can't live every minute afraid that someone is gonna come after me. I won't, it's not living.

Stefan: Okay. Call me when you get home safe.

(He takes her face and kisses her. Stefan opens her car door for her and Elena gets in.)

Caroline: Bye Stefan

Stefan: Goodbye.

(He closes the car's door. He watches them leave and goes back inside. Frederick watches him while he closes the door)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is in the living room. Stefan arrives and looks at him.)

Damon: Don't look at me like that

Stefan: Are you crazy?

Damon: Save the lecture. Look…

(Frederick jumps through the window, jumps on Stefan and stabs him with a piece of glass. Damon pushes him off Stefan and starts to fight with Frederick. Stefan removes the piece of glass. Beth-Anne arrives and begins to fight with Stefan. She pushes him to the floor, he takes the leg off a wooden chair and stabs her in the heart. Damon sends Frederick across the living room. Frederick looks at Damon and Stefan and then looks at Beth-Anne, who is dead. He leaves. Stefan looks at Damon)

Damon: Damn it.

Stefan: I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb.

Damon: Yeah... About that.

(They look at each other)

[Matt's house]

(Matt is going into the living room. Kelly goes after him)

Kelly: Matt… Matt...

Matt: I don't want to hear it, mom.

Kelly: Matty, please…

Matt: Do you know what I was doing tonight, Mom? I was having fun, you know, trying to forget about all the crap that I have to deal with every day. Just enjoying a night with my friends. And then, there you are, wasted at the bar, where I work, by the way, to pay the bills that you don't pay. And then you're off acting like a freakin' kid, hooking up with some guy half your age. I'm the kid, Mom. You're supposed to be responsible for me.

Kelly: I know Matt.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is in the bathroom, she brushes her teeth. Jeremy arrives)

Elena: How was your night?

Jeremy: Ah... Same old. Same old... You?

Elena: Yep

[Miss Gibbon's house]

(Pearl is taking a bottle of blood from the fridge. Frederick arrives)

Pearl: So, where is Beth-Anne?

Frederick: She won't be coming back

Pearl: What happened? Where is she?

Frederick: Well, you were right.(He looks at Anna) We shouldn't have left.

Pearl: No. Hungry?

(Frederick is still looking at Anna. Pearl is pouring blood in a glass. She takes the glass and a wooden spoon. She holds the glass to Frederick and stabs him with the spoon. She puts down the glass and throws the spoon in the sink. She sits down and pours blood in a glass)

Pearl: Next time you'll listen to me.

(Anna smiles and looks at Frederick)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed. Save and sound.

Stefan: Good, good. I'm glad.

Elena: Is everything alright? You sound serious.

Stefan: No, no, no, no. Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal. I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?

Elena: I had a really nice time on our date tonight.

Stefan: Such a liar.

Elena: No, I'm serious. In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be

Stefan: I had a really nice time too

(Elena hangs up)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is draggin Beth-Anne's body into the fireplace.)

Damon (to Stefan): Could you help me out a little bit?

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy enters his bedroom. Anna's there, Jeremy is scared)

Jeremy: What the hell?

Anna: I could have killed you!

Jeremy: Yeah, but you didn't.

Anna: I should have

Jeremy: But you didn't.

Anna: How did you know?

Jeremy: I knew this girl. Vicki. She was attacked by an animal, a bite to the neck. She started acting crazy, weird, and it seemed like drugs, but then you showed me those articles. And then I saw your face and how it changed the night in the cemetery when I kissed you.

Anna: You know you can't tell anyone, right?

Jeremy: Who would believe me?

Anna: You'd be surprised .

Jeremy: Why didn't you kill me?

Anna: I don't know. Maybe I'm a sucker for guys like you.

Jeremy: Like what?

Anna: Lost. Why would you confront me about it? Why would you risk it?

Jeremy: Because if it was true, maybe it's true about Vicki. And also because... I want you to turn me.

Brianna starts to go to bed when she stops and Leans on the wall of her bedroom having a vision of what looks like a Town Gathering and that she see People and Blood everywhere and then seeing Damon inside what looks like a Building thats on Fire Shaking out of the Vision she sits down on her bed in Shocked and Wonder if what she saw was the Future shutting her Bedroom Door and turns out the Light and Goes to bed.


	17. Miss Mystic Falls

Miss Mystic Falls

[Mystic Fall's High School]

(Stefan is parking his car; Elena sees him and joins him)

Elena: Nice car.

Stefan: Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage.

(She smiles, they kiss)

Elena: I didn't know you were coming back today

Stefan: You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things.

Elena: Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?

Stefan: Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible.

Elena: I'm okay with that.

(They kiss)

Stefan: Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch.

Elena: You're welcome (pause, they look each other). We're gonna be late.

Stefan: Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you.

Elena: Okay.

(She leaves; he goes to the trunk and opens it. There are a lot of blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk)

Brianna Parks her Car and Sees Stefan at his Car Walking over to him: Hey Stefan How are you doing i know you haven't been Feeling Good Lately.

Stefan: Thank you Brianna i'm fine i am still trying to Patch myself back together

Brianna: Great i have been worryied about you so if ever you or Elena and Damon need someone Let me know i am here for you.

Stefan: You are a Sweet Person but Were good Let's Go or we will be Late for Class.

FOUNDERS HALL

(Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking)

Sheriff Forbes: There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised.

Damon: Compromised? You mean stolen?

Sheriff Forbes: We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them.

John: Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft.

Damon (looking at John): I know what you meant.

Sheriff Forbes: We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county.

Damon: How lucky for us, we have John.

(He looks at John)

Sheriff Forbes: We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again

John: Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this.

Sheriff Forbes: Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?

Damon: Well, of course, I mean if it'll help.

John: I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?

(He looks at Damon)

Damon: John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you

(He looks at John and smiles, John smiles too)

[Mystic Fall's High school]

(Alaric's History Class)

Alaric: Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?

(Bonnie interrupts him and enters the classroom)

Bonnie: Sorry I'm late.

Alaric: Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie.

(Bonnie sits down and smiles at Elena and Brianna but when she looks at Stefan her smile fades and. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look and him and turns her head. Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other)[Salvatore's house]

(Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door: it's Anna)

Damon: I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell

Anna: I'm here on behalf of my mother

(She enters)

Damon: On behalf of or in spite of?

Anna: I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that.

Damon: You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?

Anna: My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her.

Damon: Why isn't she here telling me this?

Anna: She doesn't really do apologies.

Damon: Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it.

Anna: I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week.

Damon: Then it's one of your others.

Anna: The others are gone, Damon.

Damon: Well, where did they go?

Anna: They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now.

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Bonnie is walking, reading papers; Elena is running after her)

Elena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: Hey

Elena: Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?

Bonnie: We're dealing, it's been hard.

Elena: Everyone here really missed you.

Bonnie: Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back.

Elena: I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home.

Bonnie: I understand why. I just… shouldn't know.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Elena: I know it's been really hard…

(Caroline interrupts them)

Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!

Brianna Hugs Bonnie as well Bonnie smiles at her Hugging her back

(She embraces Bonnie)

Caroline: I know we talked everyday but I missed you

(Elena seems upset.)

Caroline: How are you doing?

Bonnie: Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy

Caroline: Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court

Elena: The Founder's court? Did I miss something?

Caroline: The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it.

Elena: Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot

Caroline: So, are you dropping out then?

Elena: I can't.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Caroline: No?

Bonnie: Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter.

Caroline: Brianna Mrs Lockwood wanted to Know if you would enter too because it seems like your Mom was Part of Mystic Falls Court as well would you do it.

Brianna: I don't thinks so its really not something i would be good at i think you and Elena should do it

Caroline: It would make her really Happy and your Mom if she was here would have loved to see you in the Court

Brianna Looks away with tears in her eyes not Knowing what to do

Elena puts her hand on her shoulder and tries to Comfort Her: Its Okay you shouldn't have to do it if you don't want to

Brianna: I'm Just not use to hearing that my mom was part of this towns Founding Family for they never told me about this stuff because they died before they can tell me

Caroline Hugging her Apolgizing: I'm Sorry for bringing it up its just that Mrs Lockwood has been wanting you involved with the Council for weeks now

Brianna: Okay i'll talk to her later about it.

[Salvatore's house]

(Stefan is back from school. Damon walks up to him.)

Damon: How was school?

Stefan: Fine.

Damon: Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?

Stefan: You're making small talk, why?

Damon: You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in you step.

Stefan: And you think it's because I drank human blood again.

Damon: I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you.

Stefan: Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean.

Damon: Yeah, not possible

Stefan: Not only isn't possible but it is quite true

Damon: Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing.

Stefan: I'm clean.

Damon: You're lying!

Stefan: Believe what you want.

(Stefan leaves, Damon seems suspicious)

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan)

Elena: I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it.

Stefan: I will be happy to escort you anyway.

Elena: My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her.

Stefan: It'll be great, we'll have fun.

Elena: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you.

Stefan: I love you too

(He hangs up. He has a blood pouch in his hands. He opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens the fridge. There are a lot of blood pouches in it, he looks at it but Damon is looking at him in the shadow)

Damon: Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?

Stefan: Go ahead, help yourself.

Damon: No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie

Stefan: So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control.

Damon: Under control? You robbed the hospital!

Stefan: So, what's your point?

Damon: Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?

Stefan: Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like.

Damon: Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new… you?

Stefan: Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person.

Damon: Clearly.

Stefan: Elena doesn't need to know anything yet.

Damon: You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…

Stefan: I'm not having trouble.

Damon: Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping.

Stefan: I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine.

(He takes a pouch from the fridge)

Stefan: So please, do me a favor and back off.

(He closes the fridge and leaves)

[Founder's hall]

(Carol Lockwood and two others woman are interviewing the girls who are in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant)

Carol Lockwood: This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you

Caroline: I'm on the MF beautification comity; I volunteer at the poor soup kitchen

Elena: I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be.

Caroline: I implemented this year's go green campaign at school

Elena: I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide.

One of the girls: I don't think it's wrong for me to win two years in a row

Amber: I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families

Elena: But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously.

Caroline: I worked for the recycling program and was in charge for the police's this year raffle.

Tina Fell: Just because my D.U.I. made my comunity service mandatory doesn't mean that I was any less comitted.

Elena: This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me.

[Salvatore's house]

(Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door it's John. He enters in the house)

John: Hey partner!

Damon: What do you want?

John: You haven't return any of my calls

Damon: Most people take that as a hint.

John: Where do we start looking for vampires?

Damon: How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me

John: Actually, I care very much

Damon: What Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one

John: Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval.

Damon: What is it?

John: The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe

Damon: Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it.

John: Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?

(Long pause, they look at each other)

Damon: I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out.

John: I beg your pardon?

Damon: You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?

John: I'll tell the entire council what you are

Damon: Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners)

Carol Lockwood: Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes (Elena and Stefan are laughing) Left hand around

Elena: This is ridiculous

Carol: Both hands.

Stefan: You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it

Elena: Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented

Stefan: Ouch!

(Stefan spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.)

Elena: Woah!

Mrs. Lockwood: No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!

Amber: Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!

Stefan: If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated

Elena: You seem to be in a good mood.

Stefan: Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?

Elena: Hey, I'm not complaining.

(Elena moves closer towards him.)

Stefan: Oh, no touching!

(Elena and Stefan go back to dancing.)

(Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie and Brianna)

Caroline: The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?

Bonnie: Very nice, very sensitive

Caroline: Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything.

Bonnie: It's okay, I get it, you want to win.

Caroline: Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this.

(They enter the room where the dancing is occuring, Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving)

Elena: Bonnie. Hey.

Stefan: Hey, how are you?

(She doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem)

Caroline: I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today.

(Elena looks at Bonnie)

Elena: Bonnie, do you have a minute?

Bonnie: We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal

Elena: It'll only take a minute, please?

(They walk out of the room.)

Elena: Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong.

Bonnie: It not worth talking about.

Elena: What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?

Bonnie: Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing.

Elena: I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?

Bonnie: That's just did, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?

Brianna focuses on there Energy and Takes away the Saddness and Grief of the Moment: I feel what you are feeling right now Bonnie its is going to be Hard but just remember that everything will be Okay no matter what bad thing Happens

Bonnie: Did you use your Empathy Power on me for i feel like the Pain went away

Brianna: Yes when i feel what others are feeling and its Saddness and Pain i try to make it better by just replacing it with Good feelings I hope it didn't cause you to Hate Me.

Bonnie: No thank you it was just Supriseing that what i was feeling went away Your a Good Person Brianna.

(Stefan is listening to them)

(Stefan is walking across the campus. He gets to the basketball court. One of the players has injured himself and is bleeding. Stefan tenses up and can't turn away from the scene. Alaric touches his shoulder. Stefan stranges Alaric. He realizes who it is and let's go. )

Alaric: Stefan! Are you okay?

Stefan: Yes, I'm sorry. I was just…I was feeling a little sick.

(He leaves, Alaric watches him)[Gilbert's house]

(Elena goes down the stairs; she has her dress in her arms. Someone knocks at the door: it's Alaric)

Elena: Hey

Alaric: Hi

Elena: I heard you're driving

Alaric: Yeah I am. Let me get that for you.

(He takes the dress)

Elena: Thanks

(He enters the house and closes the door)

Alaric: How… how is Stefan?

Elena: What do you mean?

Alaric: You know, he seems on edge.

Elena: He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now.

(They look at each other, John arrives)

John: Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?

Alaric: I'm the chauffeur.

John: I thought I was driving.

(Jenna goes down the stairs)

Jenna: No need, we're going with Rick.

Elena: Are we ready?

Jenna: Jeremy can ride with you

[Founder's hall]

(Anna arrives, she goes outside. Damon rejoins her)

Damon: In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?

Anna: Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened.

Damon: Ah, nostalgia's a bitch.

Anna: If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?

Damon: John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864.

Anna: What are you, his errand boy?

Damon: I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it.

Anna: I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?

Damon: Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat. Seeing Brianna walk in heads over to her.

Brianna is Dressed in a White Gown with Silver diamond design on the sides and Black ribbon hanging around her waist and Her Hair is half in a Diamond Pin with Black Curls flowing down her back Feeling Arms take her Waist Looking up at Damon.

Damon: You had to show up here Dressed like that So Beautiful Wow you look amazing Brianna

Brianna: Thank you Damon you don't Look so bad yourself.

Taking her by the Hand he Pulls her in a Dark Corner behind the Stairs Presses his Mouth On hers kissing her Hungerly and Nibbing at her lips for her to Open more for him

Brianna shocked that he is Kissing her puts her hand to his Neck holding on Moaning for Air Pushes him Away: Damon Don't do this to me Please i can't take all the Mixed signels here you either Like me in this way or you Love either Katherine or Elena I don't Now what you want anymore

Damon Watching her walk away from him in regret Asking himself who did he care More about knowing he is going have to figure it out.

(The girls are putting their make up on. Jenna is curling Elena's hair)

Elena: Thanks for helping me.

Jenna: Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off.

Elena: You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited.

Jenna: So were you if I recall.

Elena: I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then.

Jenna: I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet.

Elena: I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here.

Jenna: Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was.

Elena: Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody.

(She gets up and leaves, Caroline looks at her, she seems sad)(Jeremy is outside, alone, John joins him)

John: You look miserable.

Jeremy: Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?

John: You could fight it if you want but it's part of being a Gilbert.

Jeremy: Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?

John: Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?

Jeremy: Well, I read his journal.

John: Is that right?

Jeremy: Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff.

John: Well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away.

Jeremy: There are more of them?

John: Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons.

Jeremy: And did you read them?

John: I've browsed, yeah.

Jeremy: What did you think about what he wrote?

John: Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course.

(He turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her)

John: She's very pretty.

(She looks at him and leaves)

Jeremy: Yeah, uh she's a friend of mine. Excuse me.

(He leaves)

(Elena enters a room to put her dress on. Amber is already here, she's nervous.)

Elena: Are you okay, Amber?

Amber: I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks.

Elena: Do you need some privacy so you can change?

Amber: Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air.

(She leaves and closes the door. Elena takes her dress, she sees Damon in the mirror)

Elena: Hey, you can't be back here.

Damon: We need to talk.

Elena: Does it have to be right now?

Damon: Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal.

Elena: What are you talking about?

Damon: Stefan's still drinking human blood.

Elena: What?!

Damon: Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle.

Elena: I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal.

Damon: He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house.

(She sits down on the couch)

Elena: Oh my god

Damon: He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead

Elena: I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here.

Damon: Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me.

(Jeremy is running after Anna)

Jeremy: Anna!

Anna: What is it?

Jeremy: Come on, don't be like that.

Anna: Why not? You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else.

Jeremy: No, I wasn't using you.

Anna: Really? And how would you like to define it?

Jeremy: Look, I don't think it's any worse than you becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood

Anna: How do you know that?

Jeremy: It's not important

Anna: Seriously Jeremy, what do you know?

Jeremy: Everything, I know everything

(Elena is still talking to Damon)

Elena: This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place.

(Stefan enters, interrupting them)

Stefan: What's going on in here?

Damon: I was just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities.

Stefan (laughing): What are you talking about?

Elena: I know about the blood, Stefan.

Damon: I'm uh - I'll be downstairs, drinking

(He leaves. Stefan smiles)

Stefan: I was going to tell you.

Elena: When?

Stefan: I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything.

Elena: It's changing you.

Stefan: Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?

Elena: Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!

Stefan: So what - so you and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?

Elena: It's not about Damon. It's about what's happening to you

Stefan: I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you… I thought you believed in me.

(Someone is knocking on the door. It's Carole Lockwood)

Carole Lockwood: Elena, let's go. The line up's starting

Elena: I just… I need a minute

Carol Lockwood: You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan.

(He looks at Elena and leaves)

(Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door. He puts his fist into the mirror and breaks it. brianna enters in the bathroom) Brianna: Oh God, I'm Sorry stefan

(Stefan's face has changed; he goes towards her) takes her arm and Pulls her out the door with him.(The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls)

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore.

(Tina goes down the stairs. Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting)

Carol Lockwood: Has anyone seen Amber?

Elena (looking if she sees Stefan downstairs): Do you see Stefan down there?

(Caroline look above the balcony)

Caroline: Nope, just my boring fill in escort.

Elena: What happened to Matt?

Caroline: They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?

Elena: I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Elena: I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore.

Caroline: No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom.

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton

(She looks at Elena and goes down the stairs)

Carol Lockwood: Elena, you're next.

(Jeremy is still talking with Anna)

Anna: You're missing Elena's introduction.

Jeremy: I don't care.

Anna: So, she has no idea you read her journal?

Jeremy: She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her.

Anna: What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?

Jeremy: I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory but there's also this other part of me that's glad. I… I don't want to remember Vicki like that.

Anna: As a monster?

Jeremy: No, as someone who wanted to hurt me.

Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed… All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?

Jeremy: Yeah I know that.

(They look at each other and smile. John is behind them, he heard everything)

(Stefan is in the parking lot with Brianna; he has her by the arm and is walking with her.)

Brianna: Where are we going? Stefan Please what is it

Stefan: I don't know

Brianna: Lets go back inside

(He pushes her against his car)

Stefan: Not now you're not.

(He compels her)

Stefan: You're standing in the parking lot with me

Brianna: I'm in the parking lot with you.

Stefan: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined.

Brianna: You seem sad.

(He laughs)

Stefan: I'm not sad. I'm freaking hungry!

(Elena is waiting upstairs)

Mayor Lockwood: Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore

(Damon looks for Stefan. Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and rejoins him)

Elena: Where is Stefan?

Damon: I don't know

(He takes her hand and they rejoins the others girls and their escorts outside)

Jenna: What is she doing with Damon?

Alaric: I have no idea.

Elena: What are we gonna do?

Damon: Right now, we just have to get through this.

(The girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, they look at each other and smile. The dance ends)

(Stefan is still in the parking lot with Brianna)

Stefan: I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother.

Brianna: Do you want to hurt me?

(He looks at her)

Stefan: I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood.

(He touches her hair and looks at her neck)

Stefan: Under your skin, pulsating, floating.

(He touches her neck)

Stefan: Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any.

Brianna: What's stopping you?

Stefan (still touching Brianna's face): If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back.

Brianna: Then don't. Please Stefan Don't do this you can Control this

Stefan: I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste.

(His face changes)

Brianna: One taste.

(He finally bites her and drinks her blood)(The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives)

Caroline: Where is Brianna?

Elena: I don't know.

Mayor Lockwood: Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community.

(Everyone applause)

Mayor Lockwood: So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!

(She is surprised. She and Elena are laughing)

Elena: Congratulations!

Caroline: I actually won!

(They embrace each other; the mayor puts the banner around her shoulder)

(John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier)

John: There is blood on the glass

(They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: Get me Damon Salvatore. My Gosh brianna is out there someone we have to find her.

(Stefan is still in the parking lot with Brianna)

Stefan: I can't do this

Brianna: What's the matter?

Stefan: I can't do this

Brianna: It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time.

Stefan: Oh god oh god oh god! I can't stop

(He touches her face)

Stefan: Why aren't you afraid of me?

Brianna: You told me not to be.

Stefan: What?

Brianna: control Stefan you can Fight the urge.

Stefan: Listen to me, Brianna. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!

(She runs)

(Damon is waiting for Elena, she rejoins him)

Elena: What is it, did you find him?

Damon: There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom.

(Bonnie is looking at them)

Damon: There was blood and that Brianna is missing. he better not Hurt her i will kill him myself.

Elena: Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!

Damon: Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!

(They leave, Bonnie follows them)

(Brianna is running but she falls into Stefan)

Brianna: You said to run!

Stefan: I changed my mind.

(She screams and he bites her. Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive)

Elena: Stefan!

(He releases her)

Damon: Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man.

(Stefan catches Damon and throws him against a tree. Damon gets up)

Elena: Stefan stop it!

(All the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie is casting a spell that hurts him. She stops.)

Damon: It's okay. Stefan.

(Stefan runs away)

(The police arrive. Damon, Bonnie and Elena are still here)

Sheriff Forbes: She doesn't remember what happened.

Damon: It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood.

Sheriff Forbes (to Bonnie and Elena): You didn't see anything?

(Long pause, Elena and Damon look at Bonnie)

Elena: No, we just found her and then called Damon.

Bonnie: Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: It looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here

Elena: Okay.

(Elena and Bonnie leave; Damon stays with the Sheriff)

Sheriff Forbes: They didn't see the bite mark?

Damon: No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly.

(They look at each other)

(Bonnie goes to her car, Elena follows her)

Elena: Bonnie, can we talk about this?

Bonnie: There's nothing to talk about.

Elena: Bonnie, please!

Bonnie: I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone.

(She gets into her car, Elena looks sad)

(Jeremy is still talking to Anna. Jenna calls him)

Jenna: Jer, are you ready?

Jeremy: Just a sec.

(She leaves and runs into John)

John: Who's that girl with Jeremy?

Jenna: His friend, Anna.

John: What's her story?

Jenna: Why so nosy?

John: I'm just curious; he really seems to like her

Jenna: She's new in town, I think. She and her mom Pearl, the family who you're so rudely trying to prevent from buying Grayson's building.

John (looking at Anna and Jeremy): Her mother's name is Pearl?

Jenna: Yes, so?

John: Well, I believe I already know all about her.

(Alaric goes out, Elena is waiting for him)

Alaric: Good, there you are. Jenna wanted me to get the car.

(He looks at Elena, she's not okay)

Alaric: What happened?

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is going home with Brianna in his Arms but Anna is waiting for him)

Damon: All right now, this is getting weird.

Anna: We're here to talk What happened to Brianna

Damon: Stefan attacked her

Damon Lays brianna on his Bed pulls off her shoes then Puts her under the Covers walks back down the Stairs

(Pearl arrives)

Damon: Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day.

Pearl: Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert.

Damon: I'm listening.

(She gives him the device)

Damon: What is it?

Pearl: Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element.

Damon: It was a pocket watch.

Pearl: That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me.

(Damon looks at the device)

Damon: So what is this?

Pearl: I have no idea but now it's yours.

Damon: What's the catch?

Pearl: There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology.

(He looks at them and leaves)

(Stefan enters in his bedroom, he tries to calm down. Elena arrives)

Stefan: You shouldn't be here.

Elena: I know.

Stefan: Now you know.

Elena: That wasn't you.

Stefan: Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena.

Elena: That's what the blood makes you.

Stefan: The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot.

Elena: I know this isn't you Stefan.

Stefan: I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that Brianna's body.

Elena: No.

Stefan: It's who I am Elena.

Elena: No, you can't scare me off.

Stefan: Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?

Elena: Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood.

Stefan: All you did was expose me to who I really am.

Elena: This isn't you.

Stefan (screaming): Stop saying that!

(She starts walking towards him.)

Stefan: Don't get any closer to me.

Elena: I'm not gonna let this happen to you.

Stefan: Stop.

Elena: Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!

Stefan: Stop!

(He pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall.)

Stefan: Stop!

(She's afraid; he looks at her)

Stefan: I'm so sorry.

Elena: It's okay. It's okay.

(He puts his head on her shoulder; He begins to cry)

Stefan: I don't know what's happening to me.

Elena: It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay.

(She takes a vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls and Damon enters in the room, she looks at him)

Damon: Sure you want to do this?

Elena: I'm sure.

(They put him in a cell in the basement. He closes the door.)

Damon: There's no guarantee it's going to work.

Elena: It has to.

Damon: Coming?

Elena: I'm gonna stay here.

(She sits down; Damon looks at her and sits down too. She looks at him)


	18. Isobel

Isobel

[Mystic Grill]

(Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar)

Isobel: It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?

Alaric: Where have you been, Isobel?

Isobel: I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this.

Alaric: It's that simple?

Isobel: Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on.

Alaric: You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?

Isobel: Because I wasn't lost, Rick.

(She takes a paper and writes something)

Isobel: I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So…

(She gives the paper to Alaric)

Isobel: I want you to arrange for a meeting with us.

(Alaric looks at the paper)

Alaric: You want me to deliver a message?

Isobel (smiles): Yeah.

(Alaric throws the paper)

Alaric: Screw you. You selfish bitch.

(He gets up and leaves)

[Mystic Grill's parking lot]

(Alaric is going to his car. Isobel arrives behind him.)

Alaric: What do you want from me?

Isobel: I told you.

Alaric: I'm not gonna do anything for you.

(She strangles him and pushes him against his car)

Isobel: You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?

(She throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is on the phone with Damon)

Elena: I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first.

Damon: Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking.

Elena: Checking on Stefan.

Damon: Oh, him? Oh, he's...he's terrible.

Elena: What's the matter?

Damon: He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality.

Elena: Don't forget who helped me.

Damon: I hate myself. (smiles) Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?

Elena: No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?

Damon: I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me.

Elena: I've got to go I'm late.

Damon: Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did.

(Elena hangs up)

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon hangs up. He gets up and gives the phone to Stefan)

Damon: Elena called

(He smiles and leaves the room. Stefan looks at him and then at his phone)[Mystic Falls High School]

(At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students)

Alaric: So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler and Brianna has been nominated at the head of the production design

Tyler: By whom?

Alaric: By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good Brianna I've also seen the Art Project you did for the Art Club very Talented I wonder if you would help Tyler with designing the Float for the Founder's day

Tyler: I'm not really into the…

Brianna: I'll do it if it can get away from the House for a while

Tyler Looking at Brianna: Sure I would be glad to work with the Beautiful Brianna

Brianna smiles at Tyler says thanks to him.

Alaric: Well, you just pick your team, be creative and… (He sees Elena and Stefan) Don't screw up

(Alaric is going towards Elena and Stefan)

Tyler: Great! (To Matt): You want to help me out with this?

Matt: Not really, no.

Elena: Hey Mr. Saltzman.

Alaric: Come with me. We need to talk.

(Stefan and Elena are going with him and look at each other)

Bonnie: Alright show me.

Caroline: Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float

(She writes on her computer)

Caroline: This is what they did last year (She turns her computer and shows a picture to Bonnie) and this is exactly what we don't want to do

Bonnie: Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing? Caroline: Southern classic elegance

Bonnie: Gone with the Wind?

Caroline: How'd you know?

Bonnie: You channel Scarlett, daily

Caroline: So true!

(They laugh. Caroline is looking around)

Caroline: Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping

Bonnie: I don't know

Caroline: Okay, what's the deal?

Bonnie: What do you mean?

Caroline: Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting. Spill!

Bonnie: It's nothing

Caroline: It's not nothing. You know this whole float is supposed to be about friends creating something together and everyone is fighting. Matt and Tyler hate each other, you and Elena are on the outs and I don't like it! And I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong.

Bonnie: I can't talk about it, Caroline, I'm sorry.

Caroline: Look at Brianna at least she is being Creative with Tyler at least the three of us Can do the same

Bonnie: That's just because Brianna knows how to let things go when it comes to Drama but me and Elena are kinda different.

(Caroline looks at her)

[Alaric's class room]

(Damon enters)

Alaric: Damon, thanks for coming.

Damon: Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind.

(He looks at Stefan and Elena)

Damon: What's with all the furrowed brows?

Alaric: I saw Isobel last night.

Damon: Isobel is here? [Alaric nods] In town?

(He turns to Elena and looks at her)

[Isobel's house]

(John parks his car and enters in the house. He's going into a room. A man and a woman are dancing. Isobel is watching them)

Isobel: You're late

John: I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?

Isobel: Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo

John: He's gay?

Isobel: Not right now, he's very good to me. (To the men and the women) Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!

(They leave)

Isobel: I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you.

John: Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls.

Isobel: If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater.

John: We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle.

Isobel: My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention.

John: I'll get it. I said I would.

Isobel: Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John.

John: Well, you being here is not going to help anything.

(She slaps him. He falls)

Isobel: You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here.

(John sits up, take a breath, looks at her walking away)

[Alaric's class room]

Damon: Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?

Alaric: No.

Damon: No they're not?

Alaric: No I didn't ask

Damon: What about the invention?

Alaric: Didn't ask

Damon: Did she know about the tomb vampires?

Alaric: I don't know

Damon: Did words completely escape you?

Alaric: No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions.

(Damon turns to Elena)

Damon: What did she want?

Elena: She wants to see me, Damon.

(He looks at her)

Stefan: Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants.

Damon (still looking at Elena): You don't have to see her if you don't want to.

(Stefan, confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then at Elena)

Elena: I don't really have a choice.

Alaric: She's threatened to go on killing spree.

Damon: Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys.

Elena: I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it.

(Damon and Elena look at each other)

[Mystic Grill]

(Elena is sitting alone. Stefan is standing at the pool table. He watches after Elena)

Elena: Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous.

(Stefan smiles at her)

Elena: I'm happy that you're here. I love you.

(Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you"; Isobel arrives and sits down with her)

Isobel: Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie.

Elena: You've met Katherine?

Isobel: She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you.

(Elena looks at Isobel's necklace)

Elena: Is that how you can walk in the day?

Isobel: Katherine helped me obtain it.

Elena: Who's my father?

Isobel: Not important. He was a teenage waste of space.

Elena: A name would be nice.

Isobel: It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions.

Elena: Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you.

Isobel: Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective.

Elena: Human life means that little to you?

Isobel: Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am.

Elena: No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true.

Isobel: Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?

(Elena is shocked by the question. Stefan looks uncomfortable)[In front of the Mystic Grill]

Damon: We should be in there

Alaric: No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside

Damon: I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant

Alaric: You're not going to kill her period!

Damon: She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?

Alaric: She's my wife. (Damon looks at him) Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached.

Damon: Yeah, she's given up her humanity.

Alaric: Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was… nothing.

Damon: You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?

Alaric: You haven't.

Damon: Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around.

[Mystic Grill]

Elena: Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up.

Isobel: Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention.

Elena: How do you know my uncle?

Isobel: I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires.

Elena: So what made you want to be one?

Isobel: It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about.

Elena: No.

Isobel: That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't. (Elena looks at Stefan. He seems sad). Forever doesn't last very long when you're human

Elena: I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for.

(She gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down)

Isobel: Sit down (Stefan is going towards them) and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention

Elena: I don't have it.

Isobel: I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me.

Elena: He's not going to give it to me.

Isobel: Then the blood will be on your hands.

Isobel: Oh Elena I think you need to give your Mage friend a heads Up Katherine is very Interested in Her so I would keep her out of this as much as Possible.

Elena and Stefan looks at each other worried

(She gets up and leaves)

Isobel: It was nice meeting you Elena.

(Elena cries. Stefan is going toward her. Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena. Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves.)[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is on the phone with Anna)

Jeremy: Hey Anna. Where are you? What's up? Uh… Give me a call when you get this.

(Jeremy hangs up the phone)

Jenna: How is Anna? I like that girl, she has fire.

Jeremy: I don't know. She won't return my calls.

(John enters in the kitchen)

John: Girl trouble?

Jeremy: No, no trouble. Anna just owes me a call, that's it.

John: Is that the girl that I show you with at the founder's pageant? You two are getting hot and heavy. When was the last time you saw her?

Jeremy: Why?

John: I was just making conversation. No one else in this house likes me. At least I can talk to you especially if you need someone to talk to about girls.

Jenna: Oh please! I'm eating.

(Jenna leaves the kitchen)

John: So seriously, how well do you know Anna?

Jeremy: I know Anna extremely well.

John: I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here to answer any questions that you have, to help you in any way I can.

Jeremy: Why?

John: Because your dad would want me to.

Jeremy: I'm good.

(Jeremy leaves the kitchen)

[Isobel's house]

(Damon is shirtless. He's playing strip poker with Cherie)

Damon: Oh Oh Cherie, you won again. I hope I'm wearing my good underwear

(Damon gets up and begins to remove his belt. Isobel arrives)

Isobel: And it's just one blast from the past after another. No, no, no

(Damon closes his fly)

Isobel: Degage Cherie.

(Cherie gets up and leaves the room)

Damon: It's good to see you, Isobel. I was just having fun with your naughty little minion.

Isobel: How did you find me?

(Damon comes towards Isobel)

Damon: Search for the neighborhood bank owned foreclosures and found the most expensive one.

Isobel: Oh I should have known. You're the one who taught me that. What are you really doing here?

Damon: Well you caused quite a stir, you blew into town. Saw everyone except for the man who made you. I'm a little hurt. (leans in towards her)

Isobel: I'm so sorry. (She twists Damon's head around) Did you bring the device? (Disengages)

Damon: Heh. Ow. What are you doing with John Gilbert?

Isobel: We dated a few times when we were young. He was a little bit in love with me.

Damon: I'm sure. One of the many. Now, this little invention what do you want with it?

Isobel: Oh, me personally? I don't want anything with it. I'm just doing what I'm told. You know Damon we're on the same side

(Isobel take's Damon's face in her hands)

Damon: Oh yeah? What side is that?

Isobel: Katherine's. She wants John Gilbert to have the device and I think that you know that she's not happy when she doesn't get what she wants.

(Damon throws her off)

Damon: Why are you doing her dirty work?

Isobel: Don't kill the messenger. We both know that you can't control Katherine. She does what she wants.

Damon: So do I.

Isobel: Oh really Damon? You do? (comes in close to him) What should we do now? (they laugh)

(They begin to kiss each other. Damon slams her on the floor)

Damon: Now that I have your attention, listen up. You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits because I do believe in killing the messenger. You know why? Because it sends a message. Katherine wants something from me? You tell that little bitch to come get it herself. And tell her to Stay away from Brianna what ever she wants from her she has to come through me Nobody touches My Mage but me.

Elena 's house]

(Elena is going down the stairs. Someone is knocking on the door. She opens the door. It's Bonnie)

Elena: Hi.

Bonnie: Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday.

Elena: I met my birth mother.

Bonnie: Oh. Was it... Are you okay?

(Elena cries. Bonnie embraces her)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Matt is building the float. Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Hey man. So Caroline tells me you've been on your own for the past two weeks. Is everything okay?

Matt: You're asking me about my mom. Seriously? Look, man, why don't I just give tell her to give you a call when she comes back to town?

Tyler: Dude, that's not what I meant okay? I'm just trying to… I don't know what to say.

Matt: Good men, don't say anything. You're a dick, end of the story.

Tyler: I know

(Matt leaves) whatever

[Mystic fall's high school class room]

(Bonnie is leafing through Emily's spell book. Elena enters the room)

Bonnie: Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this.

Elena: Is that Emily's spell book?

Bonnie: I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out.

(Bonnie shows her the book)

Elena: That's the vampire compass.

Bonnie: Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about.

(She shows her a page from the book. The device is designed)

Elena: Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece.

Bonnie: Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices.

Elena: Does it say what it does?

(Bonnie reads the page)

Bonnie: Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?

Elena: Yeah, I'm sure. Why?

Bonnie: This is a weapon. Against vampires.

(Elena is surprised)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Jeremy is walking and sees Elena)

Jeremy: Elena!

Elena: Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him.

Jeremy: No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?

Elena: Yeah. What's up? What's going on?

Jeremy: Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text.

Elena: Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends.

Jeremy: We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me.

Elena: I haven't talked to her, Jer.

Jeremy: Are you lying to me right now?

Elena: Why do you say that?

Jeremy: 'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?

Elena: No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!

(She turns around and Isobel is standing right behind her.)

Elena: Isobel. What are you doing here?

Isobel: I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life.

Elena: I don't want you in my life.

Isobel: I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right.

(She looks at Bonnie)

Isobel: There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one.

(She looks at Jeremy)

Isobel: Oh… sad little brother Jeremy.

(She watches Caroline)

Isobel: And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…

(She looks at Matt)

Isobel: And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there.

Elena: Matt is not involved in this.

Isobel: He's involved with you, isn't he?

Elena: Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave.

Isobel: No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rustywhich is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…

Elena: No!

(Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt. Matt's arm gets crushed. Elena tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.)

Matt: Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!

(Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help. They remove the trailer. Matt gets free. Caroline rushes to see Matt)

Stefan: Caroline, call an ambulance.

Elena: Why are you doing this?

Isobel: I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about

Elena: And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?

Isobel: Hand it over and all will be stop

Elena: I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me.

Isobel: I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you.

Elena: He'll kill you before he gives it up.

Isobel: Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?

(Elena turns to see Jeremy. He has disappeared)

Elena: Jeremy?

(Stefan looks at her)

Elena: Jeremy?!

(Elena looks everywhere. Isobel is gone too)

Brianna saw where Isobel took Jeremy and decides to Follow them in her car

Stefan: Steps in front of her Where are you going Brianna you can't go after Isobel by yourself

Brianna: Yeah but I can't step aside and Let Elena's brother die I saw where she went I can help

Stefan taking her by the Arm: I understand you want to help but Katherine is after you for some reason so if you go to Isobel she can take you to her or Kill you so you can't get involved.

Brianna: Fine just so you Know I can take care of myself I have Proved to all of you that I am Capable of doing anything.

Stefan: Yes you are Powerful but not Strong enough to fight a Vampire that is stronger then you so do me a Favor and Protect yourself or I will get Damon and he will have to lock you up.

Brianna: Damon doesn't scare me at all

Damon walking up and hears her: Oh Really we will see about that Picking her up and throwing her in the Back of his Car Drives her back to Their house.

Brianna Screaming feels herself being carried inside the Boarding house: Stop put me down what are you doing Damon Let me Go where are you taking me

Damon: I am Putting you in a safe place until after we deal with Isobel I can't have her take you to Katherine

Damon puts her in the Cell on the bed and then walks out and shuts the Door

Brianna: No let me out of here i can take care of myself I have since I was a Kid and I have learned a lot of Magic since then Please this isn't fair to Lock me away like I can't protect myself.

Damon: Oh My Love I know but you are not that Strong to deal with Katherine someone who is stronger than me so Keeping you in here is for the Best.

Caroline: The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes

Tyler: I have my car. I can take him to the hospital.

Matt: Caroline can take me

Caroline: I didn't drive

Matt: I'll wait. Its fine

Caroline: You will not wait okay?! You need to see a doctor, Tyler is driving. End of story.

Matt: Fine!

Caroline: Go!

Tyler: I'll bring my car around.

(Matt looks at Caroline)

[Isobel's house]

(John arrives. He enters in the house. There's a lot of suitcase in the entry)

John: I see you're packing. That's a good sign.

Isobel: It won't be long now

John: Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?

Isobel: I don't have it yet

John: Then, why did you call me here?

(Isobel is going in another room. John follows her)

Isobel: Because I have the next best thing

(Isobel enters the room. Jeremy is in the room. Cherie and Franc are around him)

John: What the hell are you doing?

Isobel: Getting what I want

John: Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!

Isobel: That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off.

John: Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid.

Isobel: I'll kill him to prove you wrong.

John: Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go.

Isobel (to her minions): Faites le souffrir.

(Cherie and Franck beat him and throw him on the floor. Isobel catches his hand and remove his ring)

Isobel: Nice try. We'll see how you do without this.

(Isobel leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, he's on the floor, bleeding)

[Alaric's class room]

Bonnie: Where is the device?

Stefan: Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with.

Elena: We'll go to him, I'll talk to him.

Stefan: He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires.

Elena: What if it's not?

(Elena, Bonnie and Stefan look at each other)

[Salvatore's house]

Damon: Absolutely not

Elena: Just hear me out.

Damon: I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person.

Elena: But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away.

Damon: I don't trust her.

Bonnie: I can remove the original spell

Elena: John and Isobel will never know.

Damon: No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way

Stefan: Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door.

Damon (to Bonnie): Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing.

Bonnie: I've been practicing

Damon: It's not piano lessons, honey.

Bonnie: What's your favorite book?

Damon: What?

Bonnie: Name a book, any book

Damon: Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?

(Bonnie turns and looks at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book)

Damon: Jack London. Great parlor trick.

Elena: We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!

Damon (To Bonnie): I don't trust you, I tried to kill you.

Bonnie: You're right, you can't trust me.

Elena: But you can trust me.

(Damon looks at her. Stefan looks at them. Damon gives her the device. Stefan looks at him)

Elena: Thank you. Where is Brianna didn't she Come here with you Damon

Damon: She is staying out of this for her Protection Isobel said that Katherine is After her and when Isobel took Jeremy Brianna tried to follow them to get him back but it is too dangerous for her to help with this.

Elena: Why would you do that if she can help bring Jeremy home safe then she has a Right to Help you can't take that choice away from her Damon

Damon: I am Protecting Her keeping her away from Katherine.

[Isobel's house]

(John is lying on the ground. Jeremy comes towards him with a towel)

Jeremy: Here you go .(He gives him the towel)

John: Thank you.

Jeremy: What is she after?

John: Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it

Jeremy: Why?

John: Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town

Jeremy: But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?

John: She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them.

Jeremy: All of them? No, there are some good ones out there.

John: There's no such things.

Jeremy: I don't believe that

John: Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you.

Jeremy: How did my father know about all this?

John: Who do you think told me about the family history?[Salvatore's house]

(Emily spell book is open. The device is next to it. Bonnie begins the spell. Damon, Elena and Stefan look at her)

Bonnie: Done.

(Bonnie gives the device to Elena)

Damon: Great, now what?

Elena: Now we give it to Isobel.

Stefan: I think we can let Brianna go know she can't be Locked Up forever you know.

Damon: Fine but she is Coming with us so No harm comes her way.

[Mystic Falls square]

(Elena is waiting for Isobel. She arrives behind her)

Isobel: Where is the device?

Elena: Where is my brother?

Isobel: This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?

Elena: Where is my brother?

Isobel: Do you really think that I came alone?

(Frank and Cherie arrives behind Elena)

Elena: Did you really think that I came alone?

(Damon Brianna and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them)

Isobel: For god sakes, call home.

Elena: What?

Isobel: Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy.

(Elena takes her phone and calls home)

Jeremy: Hello?

Elena: Jeremy, are you okay?

Jeremy: Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident.

Jenna: We're all laughing.

Jeremy: But yeah I'm okay.

Elena: I'll be home soon, alright?

Jeremy: Yeah

(He hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle)

Elena: You were never gonna hurt him.

Isobel: No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any

Elena: But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?

Isobel: Because he's in love with you

(Damon looks at Stefan, he looks uncomfortable. Stefan seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel.) Brianna Looked at Damon with Discust and Hurt just walked away to sit down on the bench with her head in her Hands.

Elena (long pause): Thank you

Isobel: For what?

Elena: For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact.

Isobel: Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine.

(Isobel looks at her and leaves. Walking towards Brianna stops: Brianna McAlister it's finally nice to meet you Katherine has told me a lot about you that you have grown in to such a beautiful Strong Mage.

Brianna: How does Katherine know me I have never met her before so Why is she after me.

Isobel: Lets just say that Katherine is not out to Harm you she just want to know more about you Maybe you can help her when the time comes.

Brianna watches Isobel walk away thinking about what Isobel said about Katherine and that she doesn't want to Kill her.

Stefan embraces her. She looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon. He looks down and leaves. Stefan looks after him)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy left a vocal message to Anna. Elena enters in Jeremy's room)

Elena: Jeremy we have to talk about all this.

Jeremy: No, we really don't

Elena: I don't know what Anna told you but there are things that you need to know.

Jeremy: Yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal covered it.

Elena: You read my journal?

Jeremy: And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki.

Elena: Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry.

Jeremy: Get out!

Elena: No Jeremy

Jeremy: Elena! Just get out. Please.

(She leaves and then she turns)

Elena: Jer, I...

(He closes the door in her face)

[Mystic Fall's high school]

(Alaric is in an empty school hallway. Isobel is waiting for him)

Alaric: What do you want?

Isobel: I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good.

Alaric: What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down

Isobel: I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye

Alaric:You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?

Isobel: You hate me. Good.

Alaric: Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?

Isobel: What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?

Alaric: The woman who gave me this (He shows her the ring). I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left.

Isobel: I was a different person back then.

Alaric: Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone

(He removes his ring and throws it to her)

Alaric: You expect me to believe that?

(He throws the vervain on the floor)

Isobel: What are you doing?

Alaric: Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second.

(Isobel pushes him against the wall)

Isobel: I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours.

(She compels him)

Isobel: You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Rick.

(She puts the ring on his finger. She touches his face and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jeremy is going to bed. Anna appears)

Jeremy: Anna? What are you doing here?

Anna (crying): My mother. She's dead.

Jeremy: What?

Anna: She was killed.

Jeremy: Oh my god Anna. Hey I'm so sorry.

Anna: I know I'm not supposed to be here but I don't have anywhere else to go.

(He embraces her)

Jeremy: It's okay.

[Salvatore's house]

(Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out.

Stefan: It's about what Isobel said.

Damon: What about?

Stefan: Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her.

Damon: Well, this is going in an interesting direction.

Stefan: I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend.

Damon: Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualifie as my only… friend. Is that a problem?

Stefan: So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a jealous boyfriend.

Damon: Oh, there's no risk, you do.

Stefan: History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?

Damon: Sure. Sure.

(Stefan runs toward him)

Stefan: Do you understand?

Damon: Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it.

Stefan: What truth?

Damon: About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other.

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Damon: Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?

Stefan: So you think that John is Elena's father?

Damon: Ding, ding, ding!

Stefan: What proof do you have?

Damon: I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight.

(He leaves the room)

Damon: Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her.

Stefan: What about Brianna Damon how many times have you told her you care about her Kiss her and then Brianna hears you are in love with Elena so you just going to throw her Friendship and Love aside for My Girlfriend. I saw the look in her eyes she is hurt beyond repair Damon you need to wake up before you Lose everything.

(He leaves, Damon looks at him)

[Gilbert's house]

(John is on the couch, his phone rings. It's Isobel)

John: Hello?

Isobel: On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for.

John: And my ring?

Isobel: Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John

(He opens the door and pick up the envelope)

John: I got it. I won't fail.

(He opens the envelope)

Isobel: You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list.

(He retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger)

John: Let me guess

Isobel: Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for her

John: That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone

Isobel: She's our daughter, John. We owe that to her.

John: I know

(He hangs up the phone)

[Mystic Grill]

Caroline: So you're not going to tell me what happened?

Bonnie: I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it.

Caroline: To who?

Bonnie: To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do.

Caroline: What are you talking about?

Bonnie: I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me.

Brianna walks inside her house and sees that the House is just quiet with no sound she goes over to the Fire place and Lights it then remembering what Isobel said about Damon being in love with Elena was just too much first he was in love with Katherine and just when him and her had a Chance together Damon is in love with Elena tears running down her face she cries in one of her sofa pillows So tired of being left behind and Alone. All the tears that needed to be shed was done in the Living room.


	19. Founder's Day

Founder's Day

[Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house]

(Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps Elena get into her dress.)

Elena: Ouch, this dress hurts.

Jenna: Suck it in, baby.

[Mystic Falls High School]

(Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day. Carol Lockwood is supervising.)

Carol Lockwood: No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float.

(Stefan is standing alone, waiting. Damon arrives.)

Damon: Look at you, all retro.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Damon: Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl.

Stefan: Don't start with me, Damon.

Damon: Oh, you started this Stefan with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that.

Stefan: As long as you heard it.

Damon: What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan.

Stefan: Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'.

Damon: 'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine.

Stefan: You're right, she's not. Stay away from Brianna too I think you did enough to hurt her so Leave Brianna

(Damon and Stefan see Elena approaching. She looks exactly like Katherine. She smiles at them and curtsies.)

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is in his bedroom, putting his clothes on for Founder's day. Anna arrives)

Jeremy: Anna.

Anna: Look at you.

Jeremy: I know, it's stupid, huh? I'm part of the parade; but how are you? I've been so worried and I feel awful.

Anna: Why? You didn't kill my mother, your uncle did.

Jeremy: Are you sure it was him?

Anna: Who else would have done it?

John: He doesn't understand, Anna, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right.

Anna: Are you defending him?

Jeremy: No, no way. It's just… I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it.

Anna: They do want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why we separated from them. My mom wasn't after revenge; she just wanted her life back. I have to get out of this town, Jeremy.

Jeremy: You're leaving?

Anna: I've been thinking...you could come with me. I could turn you. I mean...you said you wanted me to. Here.

(She gives him a flask with her blood)

Anna: It's my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back.

Jeremy: Anna…

Anna: I know you, what it's like for you… being alone, always feeling empty inside, no one to understand. But when you're a vampire, you don't have to feel that way. You can shut it off. I can show you how.

Jeremy: I wanted to, I did.

(He turns away from Anna. She looks sad.)

Jeremy: But I don't think I can. Sorry.

(He looks at the flask. He looks up again, Anna is gone.)

[Mystic Falls' high school]

(Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father) Elena: John?! Is that even possible?

Stefan: There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery.

Elena: My whole life I've never liked this man. I…

Stefan: Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way.

Elena: No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"

Stefan: I guess, when you're ready.

Elena: I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to.

Stefan: He's just hurt, he's confused.

Elena: He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him.

Stefan: He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time.

Elena: How's Brianna doing I haven't heard from her since Isobel talked with her and told us that Damon has feeling for me Gosh she must be feeling so Confused now

Stefan: I haven't spoken with her either she is here it just she is avoiding us with good reason we Lock her in the Basement of our House controlling her so she won't help with Jeremy when Isobel took him

Elena: I hope she can forgive us I would like to hang out again soon.

Elena looks up and spots Brianna walking over to Carol Lockwood noticing her Clothes are Stunning Dressed in a Jean skirt with Black boots to her knees and white tank top and a Black leather Jacket with her Hair in curls loose behind her Back

(Caroline is taking pictures with Matt after the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes)

Bonnie: Say cheese!

Caroline (to Matt): Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: Yes!

Matt: Okay, fine.

(Bonnie takes the picture, Tyler arrives.)

Caroline: I want one with Bonnie now.

Tyler: Here, I can take it.

(Matt looks at him)

Matt: I'll be on the float.

(Tyler looks at Caroline)

Tyler: I said I was sorry!

Caroline: You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Elena is running after Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float Brianna helped too didn't she you all did wonderful .

Jeremy: yes Brianna Helped Go away, Elena.

Elena: Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us.

Jeremy: Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother.

Elena: Jer, please.

Jeremy: Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed.

(He looks at her and leaves)

(The floats are parading. Carol Lockwood commentates.)

Carol Lockwood: Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!

(The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream)

Carol Lockwood: And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek.

(The float arrives in the street. Jeremy and Tyler are in it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other.)

Carol Lockwood: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts.

(Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd)

Carol Lockwood: This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?

(Bonnie is in the crowd With Brianna and they are both watching the Parade . Bonnie smiles and waves at Elena. Elena smiles and waves back to Bonnie and then waves to Brianna she waves but then Notices Damon walks away . Damon walks in front of Bonnie and stops, smiles and waves to Elena. She rolls her eyes and looks away. She looks at Stefan waves to the rest of the crowd. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie)

Bonnie: What do you want?

Damon: Just watching the parade.

(She begins to leave)

Damon: Where are you going?

Bonnie: Away from you.

Damon: I wanna say something to you.

Bonnie: Just leave me alone!

Damon: Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you.

Bonnie: I did it for Elena.

Damon: I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you.

(They look at each other for a moment)

Damon: Enjoy the parade.

(He leaves) Looking where Brianna took off Notices her walking to the grill Catches up with her before she enters the door: Brianna Wait

Brianna: Damon what do you want

Damon: Listen i know you've been avording me, Stefan and Elena but Believe me when i say that even though i care about elena doesn't mean i love her its you i care about in that way

Brianna: Stop Damon it's not that simple anymore after you Lost Katherine I was always on your side and I thought we were growing Closer you even Kissed me and I hoped that something more would come of it But as always My Heart gets broken Again so until you can figure out what you want Damon Please just leave me alone

Damon: Please Brianna I am So Sorry one day soon I can prove to you that I have feelings for you i never meant for you to get hurt for you were always there for me and I never really appreciated that so I am telling you know that no matter what it takes I will win you back.

Carol Lockwood: Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!

(The float and the cheerleaders arrives)

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(John is with Mayor Lockwood, he's preparing the device) John: This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes.

Mayor Lockwood: Yes, how does it work?

John: It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off.

Mayor Lockwood: And you're certain they're attacking tonight?

John: I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack.

[A building] (The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting. The leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square)

The Leader: Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming.

[Grayson Gilbert's office] John: They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target.

[A building] (The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square) The Leader: This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?

[Grayson Gilbert's office] Mayor Lockwood: We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!

[A building] (Anna arrives) The Leader: Anna? What are you doing here?

[Grayson Gilbert's office] John: This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them.

[Mystic Grill] (Damon is standing alone. Elena arrives, and he looks at her. Elena has changed back into her modern clothes)

Damon: I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you.

Elena: Is that an insult?

Damon: Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order.

Elena: Look, I know Stefan is worried about our… friendship.

Damon: Did he mention something to you too?

Elena: No, did he mention something to you?

Damon: No, nothing worth repeating.

Elena: So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do You are Hurting Brianna and I won't be a Part of that I am with Stefan so you are going to have to get use to it.

Damon (smiling): What eye thing?

Elena: Don't make me regret being your friend okay?

(He seems hurt. Elena looks at Jeremy who's sitting alone. She goes towards Jeremy. Damon looks at them)

Elena: I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?

Jeremy: You go to hell, Elena.

(He gets up and leaves. Damon looks at him)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Jeremy is walking, Damon walks behind him) Damon (mocking Jeremy): "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

Jeremy: You're a dick!

Damon: You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, (Damon grabs Jeremy's arm) don't talk to your sister that way either.

Jeremy: So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?

Damon: Cut her some slack.

Jeremy: She erased my memories

Damon: No, I did! She was protecting you

Jeremy: It wasn't her call to make.

(He tries to leave but Damon holds his arm)

Jeremy: Let go of me before I cause a scene.

Damon: You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out.

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Let him go.

(Damon releases him. Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy)

Stefan: Are you alright?

Jeremy: Yeah.

Stefan (looking at Damon): What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't.

(Damon looks at Stefan)

Jeremy: You shouldn't have made me forget..

(He leaves)

Damon: Good cop, bad cop, I like it.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: He's being a punk.

Stefan: Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!

Damon: Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry

(He laughs)

Stefan: Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons.

Damon: You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!

Stefan: Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it.

(He looks at him and leaves)[Sheriff's office] (Sheriff Forbes is talking with John and Mayor Lockwood) Sheriff Forbes: You want to use our town as bait? It's too dangerous, it's insane!

(She closes the door)

Mayor Lockwood: We've gone over the plans with all your deputies, they're all on board.

Sheriff Forbes: You've gone behind my back?

Mayor Lockwood: Yeah, because we knew this is exactly how you'd react.

Sheriff Forbes: Our children are here.

John: Liz, we need to do this. We have no choice; this is the reason for the secret council. Our Founding Fathers created the secret council for just this purpose!

(Long pause. They look at each other)

Sheriff Forbes: I'm the Sheriff, it's my call and I say no.

John: Richard, let me speak to the Sheriff alone.

(He looks at them and leaves)

Sheriff Forbes: John, you're not thinking clearly, I'm not gonna change my mind about this.

(She turns her back and goes toward her desk. John hits her behind the head; she's unconscious. He removes her guns and handcuffs her to the radiator. He looks at her and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Its night, Damon is looking everywhere, walking when he runs into Anna) Damon: You're still around?

Anna: There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight.

Damon: How do you know this?

Anna: I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead.

Damon: When is this supposed to happen?

Anna: When the firework start.

(Long pause)

Damon: John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them.

Anna: Then we can't be here!

Damon: It doesn't work, it's been deactivated.

Anna: Well, then a lot of people are gonna die.

Damon: Where are they right now?

Anna: They're already here, Damon.

(The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building) The Leader: Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do.

(They go into the crowd)

(Damon is walking toward Alaric) Damon: Rick!

Alaric: Yeah?

Damon: You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?

Alaric: Yeah, why do you ask?

Damon: Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two.

Alaric: Yeah, got it.

(Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand)

Elena: What are you doing?

Damon: Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target. (To Stefan) Get her out of here, now!

(Damon starts to leave)

Stefan: Wait, where are you going?

Damon: That's more than fifteen words, Stefan.

(He leaves)

Elena: Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere.

Stefan: Let's go find him, come on!

[Mystic Grill] (Tyler is at the pool table. Matt and Caroline are sitting at a table, they look at him) Caroline: There was this time, freshman year, when Bonnie and I were in a fight and we swore that we would never talk again.

Matt: Caroline, give it a rest.

(Mayor Lockwood arrives at the Mystic Grill. He goes toward Tyler)

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here? I told you to go home.

Tyler: I decided not to.

Mayor Lockwood: If I tell you to do something, you do it!

(He grabs Tyler's arm and begins to shout)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Mayor, is everything okay?

(Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them)

Mayor Lockwood: Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.

Matt: Why? What's going on?

Mayor Lockwood: I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please.

Tyler: Yeah, okay.

(The Mayor gives him his car's keys)

Mayor Lockwood: Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him.

(They look at him and leave)

(Jeremy is in front of the restrooms. Anna goes toward him) Jeremy: Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you.

Anna: I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here.

(They go in the restroom.)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech) Mayor Lockwood: For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy.

(Everyone applause, the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor. He looks at one of the deputies.)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is waiting for the signal. One of the deputies is with him) John: Get in position.

(The deputy goes out. John goes toward the device and looks at it)

[Mystic Falls' square] Mayor Lockwood: Enjoy the show!

(The firework starts. Mayor Lockwood and his wife are leaving. Tomb vampires are following them. Bonnie runs into one of them)

The Leader: Excuse me, I'm sorry.

Bonnie: I'm sorry.

(He leaves, she looks at him. She gets a vision of what he is and follows him)

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (John is preparing the device, Damon arrives) Damon: Do you have any idea what you've done?

John: Yeah, as a matter of fact I do.

(Damon goes toward him, John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams)[Mystic Falls' square] (Stefan falls) Elena: Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?

Stefan: My head!

Elena: What?

Stefan: My head!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming. John is preparing a syringe with vervain)

[Mystic Grill] (Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms. Anna grabs her head and begins to scream) Jeremy: Anna what's wrong? Anna!

Anna: Please, make it stop!

(We see a succession of images: Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon)

[Mystic Falls] (Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device) Tyler: What the hell is that?

Caroline: What's the matter?

Tyler: That noise!

Matt: Wait, what noise?

(Tyler lets go of the wheel, grabs his head and begins to scream)

Caroline: Tyler! Tyler!

(He loses control of the car)

Matt: Dude, hey! Caroline, the wheel!

(She tries to grab the wheel, Tyler screams. The car crashes into a wall)

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Stefan is on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him. A deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him) Alaric: Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!

(The deputy leaves. Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up. They go toward the stairs)

Elena: I don't know what happened, he just dropped.

Alaric: Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain.

Elena: What?

(Long pause, they look at Stefan)

Elena: They're rounding up the vampires.

Brianna seeing them ran over to them: Hey Elena Stefan whats going on I hear this Noise going off inside my head are you guys alright

Elena: Yeah we are How can you hear the Noise from the Invention only vampires can

Brianna: I don't now I think it's because I'm a Mage that I can hear it with special kind of Magic that I have.

(Carol Lockwood is with her husband. He's on the floor.) Carol Lockwood: Please help him, he just went down.

(The deputies inject him vervain)

[Mystic Grill] (Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms) Anna: Ahhhhhhhh my head!

(She screams. One of the deputy enters)

Deputy (into the radio): I got one.

(They inject her with vervain, the other holds Jeremy)

Jeremy: Hey, what are you doing? What are you doing? Hey, leave her alone!

(The deputy takes her, the other stays with Jeremy)

Jeremy: Leave her alone! Anna!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (The device is stopped. John takes everything back and goes in the basement. Damon is on the floor, unconscious. Deputies are bringing more vampires) John: The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this.

(Damon begins to wake up; one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. John begins to leave but Anna catches his leg. She's on the floor. He looks at her)

John: Anna.

(Damon turns his head and looks at them)

John (to the Deputy): You can head up; I'll take it from here.

(The Deputy leaves, Anna tries to get up, Damon is still looking at them. John takes a stake from his back)

Anna: Please…no!

(He stakes her, Damon looks at him. John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena) Elena: Are you okay?

Stefan: It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building.

Stefan: It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be

Elena: But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it.

Alaric: Maybe she didn't.

Elena: She did, we saw her do it!

Brianna: She didn't unspell when she was doing the spell but she faked it making you think she unspelled I think she did it because it was the easy way to deal with the Tomb vampires and then there was Damon who she can't stand.

Stefan: No, no, no She's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires

Elena: So we could protect you.

Stefan: And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?

Alaric: I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started.

Elena: Can you get my brother, take him home?

Alaric: Of course.

Elena: Let's go.

[Sheriff's office] (Sheriff Forbes is still handcuffed to the radiator. Carol Lockwood arrives) Carol Lockwood: Liz, are you okay?

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key on my…

Carol Lockwood: What's going on?!

Sheriff Forbes: There's a key in my belt, I need you to get it.

(She takes the key)

Carol Lockwood: I've been looking everywhere for you, something happened to Richard. They took him.

Sheriff Forbes: Who took him?

Carol Lockwood: Your deputies. I don't understand, he's not a vampire!

(Sheriff Forbes opens her handcuffs and gets up)

Sheriff Forbes: Let's go!

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

(The basement is on fire. Damon looks around him and sees the mayor)

Damon: Mayor. Is that you?

Mayor Lockwood: What are you doing here?

Damon: I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? (a beat) No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?

(The mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking)

The chief: Mayor Lockwood! (snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck)

[Mystic Falls] (Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an ambulance arrived, Tyler is on the ground, unconscious) Matt: Hey, are you okay?

Caroline: I'm fine, I'm fine.

Matt: No, they need to check you out.

Caroline: No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler.

(The paramedics are examining Tyler. One of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown.)

Paramedic: What the hell?!

Matt: What's wrong?

Paramedic: His eyes!

(They look at him when suddenly, Tyler wakes up)

Tyler: What happened?

Matt: Dude, don't scare me like that!

(Matt turns his head, Caroline is on the ground, unconscious)

Matt: Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!

[Mystic Falls' square]

(Brianna Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire) Stefan: Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire.

Elena: What?

Stefan: The builiding's on fire!

[Grayson Gilbert's office] (The building is still on fire. Damon tries to gets up, but a beam falls down in front of him)

[Mystic Falls' square] (Brianna Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him) Elena: Where is Damon?

John: With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon.

Elena: You're crazy!

John: Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena.

(Stefan is looking at the building. John looks at him)

John: Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself.

(Stefan looks at Elena)

Stefan: You know the building well, is there another way in?

Elena: Utility door, there's one around the side.

(He goes toward the building, Elena follows him but John catches her arm)

John: You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire.

Elena: I'm asking you not to.

John: That doesn't mean anything to me.

Elena: As my father, it should.

(Long pause, they look at each other)

John: You know.

Elena: I wasn't sure, now I am.

(She looks at him and goes toward the building)[Grayson Gilbert's office] (Stefan and Brianna runs towards the emergency door but Bonnie arrives) Bonnie: Hey, you can't go in there!

(Stefan opens the door)

Bonnie: The fire will take you out.

Stefan: He's my brother, Bonnie!

(He goes into the building, he tries to open the basement's door but the doorknob is too hot. Bonnie is looking at the building when Elena arrives)

Elena: Stefan!

Bonnie: Elena, you can't go in there!

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Bonnie: I'm sorry I lied to you.

(She catches Elena's arm, closes her eyes and begins to recite a spell)

Brianna: I can get in I have the Power of Elements let me get him out

Bonnie: Okay be careful

Elena: Bonnie, I've got to get in there!

(Brianna In the building putting her hand towards the fire and Lowers it enough so , Stefan can finally open the door but the fire is too large. Suddenly, the flames diminish, thanks to Brianna Stefan goes into the basement and finds Damon)

Stefan: Damon! Come on, hurry!

(Stefan picks Damon up and vamp-runs out of the basement. Outside, Bonnie finishes her spell and looks at Elena.)

Elena: Bonnie… Bonnie, what is it? Are they gonna be okay?

(Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Elena runs toward them)

Elena: Oh my god!

[Mystic Grill] (Elena is standing alone, Stefan rejoins her) Elena: The fire is out. The story is the building's old wiring is what caused it.

Stefan: Did you see where Damon went?

Elena: No, he just kind of disappeared.

Stefan: Figures.

(She embraces him)

Elena: I'm so glad you're okay.

Stefan: I try so hard… to hate him. I guess it's just pointless.

Elena: You care about him, so do I. But I love you Stefan, and I know that you are worried about that.

Stefan: I just… you know, I know my brother.

Elena: But I love you, Stefan.

Stefan: I know the trouble he can cause.

(She takes his face in her hands)

Elena: I love you Stefan, you!

(They look at each other and she kisses him)

Elena: You have nothing to worry about, okay?

(She kisses him again)

Elena: Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him.

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is on his bed; he looks at the flask, gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head: Damon is here) Jeremy: What are you doing here?

Damon: Anna's dead.

Jeremy: I figured that once they took her away.

Damon: I know you cared about her.

Jeremy: Yeah, I did.

Damon: I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't.

Jeremy: Why are you telling me all this?

Damon: I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice.

Jeremy: Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong.

Damon: What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part.

Jeremy: Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity.

Damon: It's very true.

Jeremy: Is it easier that way?

Damon: Is what easier?

Jeremy: Life.

Damon: Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to.

Jeremy: Is that what you did?

Damon: I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier.

(He looks at Jeremy and leaves)

[Mystic Falls' hospital] (Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, Tyler joins him) Tyler: Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened.

Matt: It's okay man. She'll be alright.

(Tyler sits down with him, Sheriff Forbes arrives. Matt gets up)

Matt: What's happening? Is she alright?

Sheriff Forbes: There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery.

Matt: What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?

Sheriff Forbes: They're gonna do everything they can.

(He looks at her and sits down)

Sheriff Forbes: Tyler, have you talked to your mom?

Tyler: I left her a message telling her I was here.

Sheriff Forbes: You need to call her.

Tyler: What is it?

Sheriff Forbes: ...It's your dad.

[Gilbert's house] (Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand. He opens it and drinks the blood. He finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.)

[Mystic Grill] (Stefan goes out, Bonnie arrives) Stefan: Oh, hey.

Bonnie: Hey

Stefan: You… you just missed Elena.

Bonnie: I was looking for you actually.

Stefan: Oh.

Bonnie: Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire.

Stefan: I'm very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that.

Bonnie: I do...but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change.

Stefan: We both want the same thing.

Bonnie: We both want to protect the people we care about. The difference is, for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now, and if Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down. Even if I have to take you with him.

Stefan: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Bonnie: Let's hope it doesn't.

[Gilbert's house] (Damon goes out of the house. Elena arrives, she's holding her dress) Elena: What are you doing here?

Damon: Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing.

Elena: Which was…?

Damon: It's not important. Let me take this for you.

(He takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.)

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me.

Elena: Maybe it is

Damon: Nah, it's reserved for my brother, and you…and Bonnie... who, even though she has every reason to hate me, still helped Stefan save me.

Elena: Why do you sound so surprised?

Damon: Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And I wanted to thank you for that.

Elena: You're welcome.

(He kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. He hesitates and then he kisses her. They kiss each other and then Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself)

Elena: Hi...

Jenna: It's late, you should probably come inside.

(She looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door)

Jenna: What are you doing?

Elena: I don't want to talk about it.

(Outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves but spots Brianna standing in the middle of the side-walk with Tears coming out of her eyes: Brianna I am sorry you had to see that.

Brianna: It's fine Damon I kinda knew that you are messed up at the Moment and you can't seemed to help yourself so we can just continue being friends if that is what you want but I get it Damon and i am sorry for making it hard on you.

) (Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills. He goes into his bedroom, lays on the bed and passes out)(John is in the kitchen, he opens the fridge and when he closes it, Elena is there) John: You scared me.

Elena: Sorry.

John: You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn.

(She looks at him while she puts away dishes)

John: It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand.

Elena: Thank you.

John: Can I help?

(She looks at his ring)

Elena: Sure

(She cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, and pushes him against the sink. John screams in pain. Elena's eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.)

John: Katherine?!

Katherine: Hello, John. Goodbye, John

(Her face changes; she stabs him)

(Elena opens the door; she's on the phone with Stefan) Elena: I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan.

(She enters the house to check on Jeremy)

Elena: Jeremy?! Are you up?

(She hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She goes towards the kitchen.)


	20. The Return

The Return

GILBERT HOUSE

(John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Katherine standing there, posing as Elena.)

John: (startled) You scared me.

Katherine: Sorry.

John: Is Jenna home?

Katherine: She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up.

John: Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?

Katherine: Holed up in his room.

(Upstairs, Jeremy is in his bed; he's unconscious after taking all those pills.)

[Elena arrives at the house. She is on the phone with Stefan.]

Elena: I looked everywhere.

Stefan: What do you think, someone stole it?

Elena: Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff.

(Katherine and John are still in the kitchen)

John: Can I help?

(Katherine looks down at John's ring.)

Katherine: Sure.

(Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan)

Stefan: You want me to pick you up?

Elena: I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?

Stefan: You bet.

Elena: Okay, I love you Stefan.

Stefan: I love you too.

(Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes John against the sink.)

John: [horrified] Katherine?!

Katherine: [reveals her vampire face] Hello John, Goodbye John. [stabs him]

(Elena enters the house)

Elena: Jeremy? Are you up? (She hears a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it.)

[Elena enters to find John on the floor, bleeding badly. She rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. She grabs the phone and calls 911.)

Receiver: 911, what's your emergency?

Elena: (panicked) Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street.

John: (sees Katherine watching; whispers) Behind you.

Elena: What?

John: Behind you!

[Elena turns around and gasps but she sees no one there. She grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway. Katherine speeds around, frightening Elena, before she runs out the door. Elena is terrified, and then she remembers Jeremy.]

Elena: Jeremy! (She races up the stairs to his room) Jeremy! Jeremy! (She finds him unconscious on his bed) Please, Jeremy, wake up!

[Elena shakes Jeremy frantically and he wakes up.]

(John is taken away in the ambulance. Stefan arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Stefan from entering.)

Elena: He's okay.

(Stefan follows Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room.)

Stefan: What happened?

Elena: He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know.

(Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes.)

Stefan: Look at me.

Jeremy: I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same.

Elena: Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?

Stefan: (Stefan looks at Jeremy's eyes) No, he's fine.

Jeremy: You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!

Elena: Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?

Jeremy: Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead.

Stefan: Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down

(Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.)

Stefan: I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die.

(Jeremy looks away.)

Stefan: Hey! (He slaps him) Do you understand me?!

Elena: Stefan...

Jeremy: Yeah, I understand.

Stefan: Good.

(Stefan gets up and stands next to Elena.)

Elena: What about the pills that he took?

Stefan: He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet.

(A policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.)

Policemen: Miss Gilbert?

Elena: I'll be right there.

Stefan: You need to be at the hospital.

Elena: But...

Stefan: No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy.

Jeremy: No, I don't need a babysitter.

Elena: Yes, you do.

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. Brianna and Bonnie arrives and walks over to him.)

Bonnie: How is Caroline?

Matt: She's not good, Bon.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…

Bonnie: A noise?

Matt: He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ...

(Sheriff Forbes is at the hospital desk. Damon walks over to her.)

Damon: Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?

Sheriff Forbes: She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon.

Damon: Sure, anything Liz.

Sheriff Forbes: Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement.

Damon: Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?

Sheriff Forbes: No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ... (She begins to cry)

Damon: It's okay. It's okay.

(Damon hugs Liz as she weeps.)

(Elena arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie.)

Elena: Bonnie. How's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it.

Elena: What?

(Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon is near and peers over at them seeing Brianna looking at her still in the same Clothes)

Elena: Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?

Damon: She doesn't know how, do you?

Bonnie: No, I don't.

Damon: No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.

Bonnie: Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn.

Damon: I can give Caroline some blood.

Elena: No, no way.

Damon: No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena.

Elena: It's too risky, I can't agree to that.

Bonnie: Do it. (sees Elena's expression) This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it.

Damon: If I do this, you and me, call a truce?

Bonnie: No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena.

Brianna: Wait I think my Healing can help her without vampire Please let me do this

Elena: Really Oh my gosh yes Brianna try that would be great and we wouldn't have to worry about her being a Vampire

Damon: I'll still try with the blood just in case

Brianna: Alright but just be on the safe side i'll heal her first and if the doctor says she is not Improving then we will try it your way

Damon: Okay meet in about an Hour give me a call when you healed her.

Brianna: Okay see you guys Later walking to Caroline room she sees her asleep and sits down beside her and Holds her Hand saying a Chant under her breath feeling like she is being watched turns around and Sees Elena Confused gets up and walks up to her: Elena whats wrong

Elena: Smiles at Brianna: Oh Nothing is Wrong just seeing how you work your Magic I've always loved when you can create Miracles

Brianna: Well I am almost done so when I'm done I'll tell the doctor see if it works and then if it doesn't It will be up to Damon to cure her

Elena/Katherine: Watches Brianna walk back in the Room to Heal Caroline walks in with her and then takes a Bite out of her Wrist and puts it to Brianna's Mouth Surprise on Brianna's face realizing that it's not Elena but Katherine Moans and uses her Power to throw her off and runs out of the room away from her

Brianna turns around and runs into Katherine: Your Katherine not Elena Oh what do you want with me

Katherine: My Lovely Mage so glad to finally meet you see the thing is I have need of your Help and not just your Mage power is going to help me I need you as both Vampire and Mage so, After saying that she breaks Brianna's Neck and Leaves her.

(Bonnie leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.)

Damon: I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight.

Elena: Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John.

Damon: What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?

Elena: You were there?

Damon: Come on, Elena, you know I was.

Elena: When were you at the house?

Damon: Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena.

Elena: Okay, I don't have time for this Damon.

Damon: If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't.

(Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in.)

Jenna: Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?

Elena: Where have you been?

Jenna: At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.

Elena: No, you didn't.

Jenna: Yes, I did.

Elena: No, Jenna, you didn't.

Jenna: Yes, I did.

(Damon suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion.)

Damon: Mmm, you got to be kidding me.

(Damon realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Jeremy is asleep in his bed. Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Katherine still posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.)

Stefan: Hey! How was Caroline?

Katherine: Not good. (She embraces him.) Just what I needed.

(She tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: At least I fooled one of you.

(He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall.)

Katherine: Feel better?

(He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.)

Elena: Stefan?

Stefan: Elena.

Elena: What happened?

Damon: Katherine happened.

(Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen.)

Damon: Did she say what she wanted?

Stefan: No.

Damon: Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance.

Stefan: She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?

Damon: She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight.

(Elena enters the room. Stefan walks towards her.)

Elena: I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore.

Stefan: Are you alright?

Elena: No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.

Stefan: I know. We all did.

Elena: Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?

Damon: Move.

Elena: Very helpful, thank you.

(Elena sits down.)

Damon: Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans.

Stefan: Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?

Damon: To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed.

Elena: And you thought it was me?

Stefan: What do you mean you kissed?

Damon: Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go.

(He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena.)

Damon: Don't be obvious, Stefan.

(Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan.)

Elena: Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me. (She looks at Damon) I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys.

Stefan: Later.

Elena: John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him.

Damon: She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know.

Stefan: No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk.

Damon: I've got a better idea.

Elena: What's that?

Damon: I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you.

Elena: Is that smart?

Damon: If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move.

Stefan: Yeah? And then what?

Damon: Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see.[At the Mystic Falls Hospital.]

(Bonnie is talking with Matt)

Bonnie: You've been here all night?

Matt: Yeah, with the sheriff.

Bonnie: No one else?

Matt: Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night and Brianna was here as well helping Damon and then they both left to go to the Wake.

Bonnie: How is Caroline today?

Matt: See for yourself.

(They go in Caroline's room. Caroline is awake and looking completely healthy.)

Caroline: Jersey Shore's on.

(Bonnie embraces her)

Caroline: Careful, still a little sore.

Bonnie: Sorry.

Caroline: Its okay but they say I'm healing really quick.

Matt: My turn. (kisses her)

(Bonnie cries from joy.)

Caroline: Oh, isn't he cute? Why are you crying?

Bonnie: I'm just happy you're okay.

Caroline: Oh, I love you guys!

Bonnie: We love you.

(The three of them embrace each other.)

[At the Lockwood Mansion.]

(Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon)

Carol Lockwood: I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband.

Sheriff Forbes: I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

Carol Lockwood: What are you implying? That he was one of them?

Damon: No, no. No one's implying that.

Carol Lockwood: Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible.

Damon: Carol...

Sheriff Forbes: Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place.

Damon: Liz...

Carol Lockwood: Someone got my husband killed.

Damon: We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this.

(Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.)

Tyler: So the black sheep returns.

Mason: Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah.

Mason: What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old.

Tyler: Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason.

(They embrace each other)

Mason: Good to see you again.

Tyler: It's good to see you too. Come on inside.

Brianna walking up to the House feeling woozy from Katherine Killing her went to walk up the steps of the Mansion

Tyler: Hey Brianna you don't look so Good

Brianna: I haven't been feeling good but I had to come for you Tyler I'm so sorry about you dad even though you didn't get along he was still your Dad and i want you to know that when ever you need to talk i'm here.

Tyler gives Brianna a Hug:Thank you Brianna you can go on in my mom should be around somewhere.

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Stefan and Elena are walking down the hallway to John's room.)

Stefan: Ready for this?

(They enter the room together.)

Elena: John?

(He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.)

Elena: I'm Elena. I'm not - I'm not Katherine.

Stefan: We know she did this to you.

Elena: We need to know why.

John: Where is she?

Stefan: You tell us.

John: I don't know.

(He tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down.)

Stefan: You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?

(Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand.)

Elena: Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?

(John doesn't respond.)

Stefan: She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us.

John: In you?

Stefan: In your daughter then.

John: My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now. (He looks at Elena) I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. (He looks at Stefan) So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter.

Elena: You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed.

(Elena walks out of the room. Stefan is alone with John. Stefan hesitates, and then he rushes over to John and chokes him.)

Stefan: You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you.

(He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.)

Stefan: You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do. (He releases him. John gasps in horror.) The clock starts now. (He leaves the room)LOCKWOOD MANSION

(Damon is watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Forbes.)

Damon: Who's the guy with Carol?

Sheriff Forbes: It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood.

Damon: Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?

Sheriff Forbes: He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.

Damon: Thanks. (Sheriff Forbes walks away.) See you. (Damon continues to watch Mason and Carol.)

(Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation.)

Tyler: Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in.

(Katherine enters the house, smiling.)

OUTSIDE OF MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Elena and Stefan are outside, walking away.)

Elena: Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him there, John?

Stefan: I ... I asked him to leave town.

(They stop walking and look at each other.)

Elena: Asked? You threatened him.

Stefan: Yeah, I threatened him.

Elena: Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life.

Stefan: I know.

(She embraces him.)

Elena: So what now?

Stefan: Now (They pull apart.), I need to go find Damon.

Elena: Please Stefan, don't fight with him.

Stefan: No Elena, he tried to kiss you. I'm not okay with that.

Elena: That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(Damon and Bonnie are talking)

Bonnie: Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?

Damon: Well, I know it took the mayor down.

Bonnie: Don't you want to know why?

Damon: Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?

Bonnie: She's much better.

Damon: You're welcome.

Bonnie: No, you're welcome.

Damon: Why am I welcome?

Bonnie: You live to see another day.

Damon: No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?

Bonnie: Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out.

Damon: Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press.

(She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.)

Bonnie: Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?

(She walks out out to the front porch and over to Katherine, who Bonnie thinks is Elena.)

Bonnie: Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place.

Katherine: I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful.

Bonnie: Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over.

(Bonnie touches her arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena.)

Bonnie: I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back.

Brianna: Bonnie I are you okay seeing Katherine walks back inside with Bonnie

Katherine: Okay.

(Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Elena on her phone.)

Elena: Hello?

Bonnie: Elena? Where are you?

Elena: Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5. (hangs up)

(Bonnie is shocked. She turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her. She gasps.)

Katherine: We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine.

Bonnie: I know who you are.

Katherine: Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch. Did I do good?

(Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigns being hurt.)

Katherine: I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that.

(She grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal.)

Brianna: Bonnie walking over begins to sway against the wall umm:

Katherine: Nice. Looking over at Brianna walks over and helps her stand:Brianna I never meant to hurt you I just needed your Help I'll tell you soon but Your Becoming a Hybrid vampire and Part Mage you have to drink Blood to survive.

Brianna: Tears coming down her eyes: Please just go away

Katherine: Come with me I can teach you how to survive

(Stefan is standing outside the doorway.)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: Stefan.

Stefan: Leave her alone.

Katherine: Okay But Brianna is coming with Me .

(She releases her and leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room.)

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Katherine: (grabs a drink off a tray) After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent.

Stefan: You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment.

Katherine: Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan. (She picks up a cherry from the food table.) Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him.

(Katherine puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.)

Matt: (walks up to them) Hey guys.

Katherine: Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved.

Matt: I am. Thanks Elena. (He leaves)

Katherine: Uh! His eyes are so blue!

Stefan: You need to leave now.

Katherine: You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so...

Stefan: Katherine, I'm not doing this with you.

Katherine: Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me.

Stefan: Just tell me what you're doing here.

Katherine: Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?

Stefan: What game are you playing?

Katherine: Why, you want to play with me?

Stefan: I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?

Katherine: No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules.

Stefan: Looks over at Brianna noticing her paleness and the way she is shaking No Brianna what happen to you your changing in to a Vampire.

Brianna: Katherine did this to me Stefan I was trying to heal Caroline at the Hospital but I thought she was Elena but she forced blood down my throat and then killed me

Stefan: Holding her in his Arms tries to sooth her) I'll help you first we got to see why Katherine is Here

(Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. She holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. She smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.)(Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion.)

Jenna: Looks like the whole town has turned out.

Elena: Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor.

Jeremy: Why don't they save it for the funeral?

Jenna: That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go.

Jeremy: In and out? It sounds like a plan

Elena: (Elena sees Damon) You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay? (She goes toward Damon) Hey, how are you doing?

Damon: Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking.

Elena: Damon.

Damon: Elena.

Elena: We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing.

Damon: I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?

Elena: I think that you're hurt.

Damon: No, I don't get hurt, Elena.

Elena: No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid.

Damon: You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that.

(He begins to leave but stops)

Damon: You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?

Elena: That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back.

Damon: Now I'm hurt.

Elena: Damon Brianna has feeling for you and she even showed it to you and when someone as good as her loves you the thing you do is Push her away by pretending to love me Why hurt Brianna doing that when you should just admit you love her.

(Damon turns to leave again, but Bonnie runs up to them.)

Bonnie: Elena!

Elena: Bonnie, what happened?

(Jeremy walks into the Mayor's office. Tyler is in there alone, drinking from a flask..)

Jeremy: Sorry, I was just looking for the...

Tyler: Bathroom is down the hall.

Jeremy: Hey look...I'm sorry about your dad.

Tyler: Today has been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap.

Jeremy: I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was. Anyway, I know how hard all this is.

Tyler: The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick.

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah he was.

Tyler: I found this in his desk.

(He holds the flask to Jeremy, he hesitates.)

Tyler: He won't mind, he's dead.

Jeremy: Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?

(Jeremy takes the flask and drinks from it. Mason arrives.)

Mason: Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?

Tyler: Nothing, nothing.

Mason: (He looks at Jeremy) You have somewhere else to be?

(Jeremy gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Tyler)

[Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking. Brianna is sitting down on the stomp of a Log trying to keep her urges at bay.]

Katherine: The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune.

Stefan: Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them.

Katherine: There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert.

(They both stop walking.)

Stefan: You haven't changed at all, have you?

Katherine: But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy.

Stefan: Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you.

Katherine: Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else.

Stefan: I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real.

Katherine: Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you.

(Katherine presses her finger against his chest.)

Stefan: The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out. You killed my friend Brianna and she is inches away of becoming a Vampire Why would you do it

Katherine: You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you.

Stefan: Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you.

(She takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.)

Katherine: You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one. Brianna I will come for you again so that I can talk to you about what I want from you.

(She removes the iron stem and flees.)

Stefan walking over to Brianna and Bends down to her putting his hands on her face: I'm so sorry she did this to you Brianna Why Why did she do it,.

Brianna: all i know is that she said she needed a Hybrid a Vampire and Mage so she just feed me her Blood and then Killed me Now i am about to become a Hybrid vampire, Putting her hands to her face and Cries . I feel stefan all the Emotions of all the People here i can feel it and it hurts.

Stefan: I am so sorry she had no right to this to you What is it that she wants from you

Brianna: I don't now

[Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth.]

Elena: You gonna be okay?

Stefan: Yeah, it will heal.

Elena: That's not what I meant.

Stefan: I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me.

(Damon arrives.)

Damon: I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio. (Stefan pulls his shirt down) We got a crazy ex on the loose. (He looks at Elena) You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy.

Stefan: That's not what's happening.

Damon: Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl.

Elena: I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done.

(Elena leaves)

Damon: So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death? (pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts) Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim.

Stefan: I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: Why?! I'd fight me.

Stefan: Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?

Damon: Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable.

Stefan: We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you.

Damon: I kissed Elena.

Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you. Damon there is something you should now Katherine Killed Brianna

Damon: What but Brianna is right there

Stefan: Just when Brianna was trying to heal Caroline Katherine came and Pretended to be Elena and when she turn her back on her Katherine forced feed Brianna her Blood and then Killed her Brianna said that Katherine needed her to be a Half Vampire and Mage I have no idea Why Katherine wants with Brianna

Damon walking over to Brianna sees her leaning against a tree trying not to faint: Brianna No I can't believe that Katherine did this to you Come on I can help you I'll teach to be a Vampire I won't let you do this Alone.

(He looks at Damon and leaves)

GILBERT HOUSE

(John is preparing his luggage. Jeremy enters the room.)

John: Jeremy.

Jeremy: What are you doing here?

John: I'm packing, leaving.

Jeremy: So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?

John: Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?

Jeremy: Why don't you tell her yourself?

John: You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew.

Jeremy: My father would have seen things differently.

John: No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it.

Jeremy: That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?

John: Yeah.

Jeremy: Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?

John: What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that.

Jeremy: I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me.

John: He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility.

Jeremy: I don't believe in that family legacy stuff.

John: Sooner or later you'll have to.

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(Tyler is in his father's office. He picks up a picture of him with his parents and looks at it. Suddenly, he smashes it against the desk. He proceeds to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walks in the room in shock.)

Carol: Tyler! What are you doing?

Tyler: I hate him.

Carol: Oh, don't say that, honey.

(She gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him. Tyler shoves her onto the couch.)

Tyler: Let go of me!

(Mason enters the room and rushes over to Tyler. He pushes him down on the floor.)

Tyler: Get off of me!

Mason: Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!

Tyler: I said get off me!

Mason: Tyler!

Tyler: Get off me!

Tyler: Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down.

(Tyler stops fighting Mason. Carol gets up, but is still in shock.)

Carol: Oh, God.

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

(Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops.)

Damon: Very brave of you to come here.

(He turns his head. Katherine is sitting on the couch.)

Katherine: I wanted to say goodbye.

Damon: Leaving so soon?

Katherine: I know where I'm not wanted.

Damon: Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age.

Katherine: (scoffs) Ouch.

(Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Katherine superspeeds in front of him.)

Katherine: What, no goodbye kiss?

Damon: Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?

Katherine: Nostalgia, curiosity, et. cetera.

Damon: I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?

Katherine: Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one.

(She inches closer towards his lips. He turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She pushes him down to the floor and lays on top of him.)

Katherine: My sweet, innocent Damon.

(He turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses her.)

Katherine: That's more like it.

(They continue to kiss. Katherine superspeeds Damon against the wall. She rips his shirt open. They continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Katherine down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck, then pauses.)

Damon: Okay, wait, brief pause.

(Katherine pushes him off of her and stands up.)

Damon: I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity.

(He gently caresses her face.)

Damon: I just need the truth, just once.

Katherine: Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is ... I've never loved you. It was always Stefan.

(She takes his hands off her face and leaves an upset Damon standing there.)

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom. Damon is sitting on her bed. She is startled by his appearance.)

Elena: Oh god, you scared me.

Damon: Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch.

Elena: Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me.

Damon: That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis.

Elena: Have you been drinking?

(Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little.)

Elena: And you're upset. That's not a good combination.

Damon: No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care.

Elena: Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care.

(Damon looks up at her.)

Damon: You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?

Elena: Damon...

Damon: That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it.

(He gets up and walks towards her.)

Damon: And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it.

Elena: No.

(He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Elena is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting this kiss to happen. She pulls away from him.)

Elena: Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?

Damon: Lie about this.

Elena: Stop it! You're better than this, come on.

Damon: That's where you're wrong.

(Damon tires to kiss her again, but Elena is prepared this time and pushes him back.)

Elena: No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan.

(Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway.)

Jeremy: Elena, what's going on in here?

(Damon and Elena look at him. Elena pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp.)

Elena: Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed.

Damon: No, it's not okay, Elena. (He looks at Jeremy and then at Elena) He wants to be a vampire.

(He rushes at Jeremy and pushes him against the wall.)

Elena: No, Damon, stop it!

(Damon is choking Jeremy.)

Damon: You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!

(He snaps Jeremy's neck. Jeremy falls on the floor, dead.)

Elena: Damon! NO!

(She rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger. She is slightly relieved by this.)

LOCKWOOD MANSION

(Tyler is sitting on the couch, Mason enters the room and sits down across from him.)

Mason: Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmacueticals.

Tyler: I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this.

Mason: It's the curse of being a Lockwood.

Tyler: So how'd you get the chill gene?

Mason: I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it.

Tyler: I don't want to be like this anymore.

Mason: None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler.

GILBERT HOUSE

(Elena is on the floor, cradling Jeremy in her arms. Stefan is standing behind her.)

Stefan: He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew.

Elena: He didn't see the ring.

Stefan: It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him.

Elena: There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish.

(Damon is at the Salvatore house. She throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink. He throws the glass into the fireplace.)

Elena: (cries) I hate him, Stefan.

(Stefan kneels down next to her and comforts her.)

Stefan: I know. I know.

(He kisses her on the shoulder. Jeremy wakes up. Stefan takes his face and looks in his eyes.)

Elena: Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?

Stefan: He's okay. Shhh, you're okay.

Jeremy: He killed me! Damon killed me!

Elena: (Elena embraces him and smiles) It's okay. Oh God.

(Stefan and Elena are both relieved.)

Brianna is sitting on one of the spare rooms in the Salvatore House and Damon just gave her a Blood bag she takes a Sip and at first she thought it was revolting but then she felt she needed more taking another sip she Gulps the Blood down and after that she felt pain in her gums where Fangs growing walking over to the Mirror notices the red marks on her face and her eyes are red. Putting her hands to her face to hide it she falls on her knees and cries out with Angerish Damon seeing her went and pulled her in his Arms and rocked her soothing her that it will be alright even though he was Angry himself at Katherine, Elena and Stefan Brianna didn't deserve such Pain.

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

(Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Katherine.)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Hey Caroline.

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Katherine: My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me.

Caroline: What are you talking about? What message?

Katherine: Game on.

Caroline: What?

(Katherine grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. She walks out of the room.)

I have Skipped some Episodes because some of them i just didn't like and Felt that Brianna's part in them wouldn't have made any since so i just Skipped them and some of the Episodes i just didn't like i am so Sorry but i hope you would enjoy reading it.


	21. Brave New World

Brave New World

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room. The nurse is the only one in sight.)

Caroline: Excuse me? Where is everyone?

Nurse: It's the middle of the night honey.

Caroline: It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?

Nurse: She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by.

Caroline: She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?

Nurse: Breakfast comes around seven.

Caroline: But I'm hungry.

Nurse: You should go back to sleep.

(She goes toward the room but then she stops.)

Caroline: What is that smell?

Nurse: Back to bed.

(The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. She goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives.)

Nurse: What are you doing in here?

Caroline: I don't know.

Nurse: You need to go back to bed.

(She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pouch from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the pouch on the floor. She looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Everyone is preparing the carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything.)

Bonnie: Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish.

Elena: She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria.

Bonnie: Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you.

Elena: I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got.

Bonnie: How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?

Elena: I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss.

Bonnie: Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?

Elena: No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay? (She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie) I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy.

Bonnie: Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this.

Elena: Well because she's not human, obviously.

Bonnie: Obviously. (They laugh.)

(Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker)

Stefan: It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you.

Jeremy: It protects me from compulsion.

Stefan: Vervain is toxic to vampires.

Jeremy: Like poison?

Stefan: Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head.

Jeremy: But why vervain?

Stefan: Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.

Jeremy: Like a stake to the heart?

Stefan: Right but it has to be wood.

Jeremy: You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.

Stefan: Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation.

Jeremy: Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it.

Stefan: I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward.

Jeremy: I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?

Stefan: Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena.

(Elena arrives)

Stefan: Hello Elena

Elena: Hey, did you…

Jeremy: Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. (says sarcastically) It's gonna be epic! (He leaves)

Stefan: He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal.

Elena: I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager.

Stefan: That was what we were doing here?

Elena: Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered.

Stefan: Got it!

Elena: Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?

Stefan: Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?

Elena: Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss.

Stefan: Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilterr, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?

Elena: Stefan have you seen Brianna any she hasn't returned any of my calls all day its like she is Avoiding us or something

Stefan: I guess you don't now about Brianna and Katherine do you.

Elena: What don't I know Stefan

Stefan: Brianna was turned into a Vampire by Katherine she has been having a Hard time with everything because when she was human the Mage power kept her Empath powers in control but know she is a Vampire and Mage she is having a problem controlling it.

Elena: Oh my gosh Poor Brianna Why would Katherine turn her.

Stefan: All I know from Brianna is that Katherine needed her to be a Vampire and Mage and now that she is Both I don't now what she is Planning with her so Damon is helping her.

Elena: Damon is the worst Person to be teaching anyone about staying in Control.

Stefan: I know and I'm not Okay with it but we have no choice.

[At the Lockwood's Mansion.]

(Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood and Brianna )

Carol: So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?

Damon: Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it.

Carol: Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you.

Damon: Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires.

Carol: Brianna is okay about Vampires isn't she you told her about them.

Brianna: Its okay Carol i have known for a while about Vampires and anything else that goes bump in the night.

Carol: Which is why its a good idea to put you on the Council too Brianna with you and Damon we can make this town safe Again.

(Mason and Tyler enter the house. Carol closes the door of the living room)

Damon: Is it safe to talk?

Carol: It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now.

[Damon is listening to their conversation with his powers.]

Tyler: When was that? Like seven?

Mason: Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it.

Tyler: What?

Mason: I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker.

Tyler: Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom...

Mason: Yeah, yeah.

(Mason sits down and removes his shoes)

Mason: So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?

Tyler: Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no.

Mason: Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?

Tyler: Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off.

Mason: You black out?

Tyler: Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage.

Mason: Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?

Tyler: All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it.

(Damon is still listening)

Carol: More tea? Damon?

Damon: Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol.

At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is in her room. The curtains are drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns. Matt arrives with a tray of food.)

Matt: Your mom said you're not eating.

Caroline: It's gross.

Matt: It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross.

(Matt goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them)

Matt: She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning.

Caroline: Morning? I need to get out tonight.

Matt: No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it.

Caroline: I'm not neurotic.

Matt: Yeah you are but it's cute so...

Caroline: Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing.

Matt: It's because you're sitting in the dark.

(He begins to open the curtains.)

Caroline: No don't!

(Matt opens the curtains. Caroline runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.)

Matt: What the hell?

Caroline: Just close it, please.

Matt: What's wrong with you?

Caroline: Close it!

(He closes the curtains)

Matt: I'll just come back later, okay? (He leaves)

[At the Salvatore Boarding house.]

(Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives)

Damon: Care for one?

Stefan: No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate.

Damon: Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk.

Stefan: I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.

Damon: I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation.

Stefan: Have you heard from Katherine?

Damon: I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else.

Stefan: Is this your new obsession?

Damon: You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it.

Stefan: We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to. What she did to Brianna who knows what she is Planning and I know its got something to do with her.

Damon: Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!

Brianna sitting in the Living just staring in the fire when Stefan walked in

Stefan: How you doing Brianna feeling okay.

Brianna: I am getting there the thing is I can't get in my house and I am the Owner of the House how can I go Home.

Stefan: Well one of us that has been in your house can walk in and Invite you in it should be okay after that so are you drinking Blood Brianna.

Brianna: I really don't want to drink Blood its not in my Nature to hurt people but I have got no choice do I.

Stefan: You don't have to listen to Damon on the way he Eats you can just drink from the Blood bag instead of Humans.

Brianna: Its kinda been strange since I became vampire I am able to walk in the Sunlight without a daylight ring do you find that strange.

Stefan: Yeah but everything about you has been Strange your Mage half Vampire your Powers have Grown since and the Blood that can make a Vampire Invincible against death works better on you then it does others.

Brianna: guess So well I guess I have avoided Elena and the others long enough so I guess it time for me to Get to the Fair and Help them

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is putting on her jewelry. She puts on the necklace Elena gave to her but It burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up.)

Nurse: That's pretty

Caroline: Yeah, my friend gave it to me.

(The nurse leaves, Caroline drinks blood from a pouch. She looks at her in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams, the nurse arrives.)

Nurse: What's wrong?

Caroline: (She strangles the nurse and pushes her against the wall.) You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone! (She compels her)

Nurse: I can't tell anyone.

Caroline: You'll do what I say?

Nurse: I'll do what you say.

Caroline: Good, because I'm starving. (She bites her)

[At the Mystic Falls high school. It's the carnival.

(Elena is talking with Bonnie)

Bonnie: The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's.

Elena: Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth.

Bonnie: Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success.

Elena: You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?

Bonnie: Go figure.

(They laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands)

Elena: Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival.

Carter: That'll be me.

Elena: Okay, great.

Carter: (He looks at Bonnie) Wow, what do you need beautiful?

Bonnie: What do you know about karaoke speakers?

Carter: Why don't you show me the problem?

Elena: Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem.

Bonnie: Okay, come on.

(They leave. Elena smiles)[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason is in his brother office, looking for something. He searches everywhere. Tyler arrives.)

Tyler: What are you doing?

Mason: Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you.

Tyler: You looking for something?

Mason: Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?

Tyler: You drained your trust fund already?

Mason: I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere.

Tyler: What's it look like?

Mason: It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value.

Tyler: Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess.

Mason: Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?

Tyler: Yeah.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Jeremy is buying popcorn. Damon arrives)

Damon: Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive.

Jeremy: Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?

Damon: A hundred and fifty years too old.

Jeremy: You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are.

(Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd.)

Damon: So please tell me that is not a threat.

Jeremy: Maybe it is.

(He shows him the ring and Damon chokes him from behind.)

Damon: This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you. (He releases him) If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try. (Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole it from his hand) I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on

(He throws the ring at Jeremy and leaves.)

[At the Mystic Falls hospital.]

(Caroline is dressed and on the phone)

Caroline: The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this.

(She hangs up; the nurse is sitting on Caroline's bed. She has a bandage on her wound on the neck)

Caroline: It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that.

(She looks at the bandage)

Caroline: Okay, now what's the story?

Nurse: My husband likes to get kinky.

Caroline: Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous. (She takes her bag) Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to...

Nurse:(compulsion affected her) Forget what?

Caroline: I don't know how that works but it's brilliant. (She leaves)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling. Stefan arrives.)

Stefan: You're lurking.

Damon: I'm observing.

Stefan: More like obsessing.

(Tyler wins.)

Damon: He's got strength.

Stefan: He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching.

(Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler.)

Mason: I bet I could beat you.

Damon: Enter the uncle.

Stefan: That's ridiculous.

(Mason beats him.)

Tyler: Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?

Damon: Stefan wants to go.

Stefan: Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot.

(Stefan joins Mason.)

Damon: Get him Stef!

Stefan: My brother over there thinks I can beat you.

Mason: Your brother's wrong.

(They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him. Stefan rejoins Damon.)

Damon: You didn't put in any effort at all.

Stefan: Yeah, actually I did.

Damon: Come with me.

(They go in the hallway)

Damon: Is he...?

Stefan: No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense.

Damon: What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?

Stefan: Maybe they're ninja turtles

Damon: You're not funny

Stefan: Or zombies, werewolves.

Damon: No comedic timing at all.

(Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something)

Stefan: What? What are you up to?

Damon: Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles.

Stefan: I said ninja turtles, actually.

Damon: (Damon goes toward Carter) Hey you!

Carter: I have a name.

Damon: Yeah I don't care. (He catches his shoulders and compels him) I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood.

Stefan: Damon, don't do this.

Damon: It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?

Carter: I won't back down.

Damon: I know you won't.

(He releases him, Carter leaves)

Stefan: Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?

Damon: No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage.

Stefan: What's that going to accomplish?

Damon: That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle.

(Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives)

Damon: Hey Blondie, they let you out?

Caroline: I remember.

Damon: What do you remember?

Caroline: I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.

Damon: You're crazy.

Caroline: Memories have been coming back, in pieces.

Damon: You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a...

Caroline: (She smiles) I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on".

Damon: Wait...

(She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor.)

Caroline: You suck. (She leaves)

(Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives.)

Damon: Elena.

Elena: What do you want, Damon?

Damon: I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me.

Elena: Whatever it is I'm not interested.

Damon: Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena.

(She follows him)

(Tyler is going in the parking lot; Stefan follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Carter arrives and pushes Tyler)

Tyler: Watch where you are going.

Carter: You got a problem?

Tyler: Yeah, you walked right into me.

Carter: What are you going to do about it?

Tyler: You're kidding right? (Carter pushes him again) You better back off (Carter pushes him) You hit me again, I swear to god...

(Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away.)

Mason: Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?

(Mason struggles with him but Carter punches him in the face and pushes him against a car. Mason makes some supernatural moves, his eyes change, and they are yellow and glow.)

Tyler: Your eyes.

(Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave, Stefan arrives to help Carter.)

Stefan: You alright man?

Carter: Why did I just do that?

Stefan: You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

(Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss)

Matt: What are you doing here?

Caroline: They discharged me, all better.

Matt: How do you feel?

Caroline: I feel pretty good.

Matt: Yeah, 'cause earlier you were...

Caroline: I'm all better. (She kisses him) All better.

Matt: Okay, you want to give it a shot?

(He gives him one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks 3 bottles)

Matt: Woah, hey, nice shot, killer.

Caroline: They must already have been broken.

(He embraces her. She looks at his neck)

Caroline: Oh no.

Matt: What's wrong?

Caroline: I got to go. (She leaves and he follows her)

Matt: Wait Care, are you okay, I mean...

Caroline: Just leave me alone! (She leaves)

(Elena, Stefan and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline.)

Stefan: How did this happen?

Damon: Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals...

Elena: But why?

Damon: Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut.

Stefan: And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?

Damon: It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know.

Elena: But why Caroline?

Damon: I don't know.

Stefan: Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her.

Damon: Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition.

Stefan: We have to find her.

Damon: Yep and kill her.

Elena: You're not gonna kill Caroline.

Damon: She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her.

Stefan: Damon, absolutely not.

Damon: Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and...

Elena: It's not an option Damon.

Damon: No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right.

Stefan: We're not gonna kill her.

Damon: It's the only way.

(Stefan and Elena leave)

(Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. He's bleeding. She realizes she wants his blood and giving in.)

Carter: Hey, is everything okay?

Caroline: I'm so sorry.

Carter: What? (She rushes over him and bites him. She drinks his blood and kills him.)

(Matt is talking with Bonnie)

Matt: She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.

Bonnie: What happened?

Matt: She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.

Bonnie: She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline.

Matt: Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it.

(Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor. He takes it. Elena and Stefan are looking for her too.)

Elena: You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?

(Stefan punches the side of a trailer.)

Elena: Stefan. Hey.

Stefan: Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.

Elena: We can't let it end that way. She's doing this to me, isn't she?

Stefan: No, she's doing it to me.

Brianna walks up to them: No I don't think she is doing it to you Stefan or Anyone Maybe it has to do with something that has been after her since she first became a Vampire.

Stefan: Maybe Katherine has run for thousands of years and she is here again but if an't for one of us then what.

Brianna: I am just being thinking a lot and I just met Katherine and I don't thinks she Hurts People if its not got something to do with Her.

Elena: Wow Brianna you are smart and Clever all we need to do know is find out what that reason is. Lets go find Caroline.

[At the Lockwood's mansion.]

(Mason and Tyler are entering the house.)

Tyler: Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence.

Mason: I told you to leave it alone.

Tyler: What was that move you pulled?

Mason: Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back.

Tyler: Don't lie to me!

Mason: I'm not lying.

Tyler: I saw something!

Mason: You didn't see anything.

Tyler: I saw your eyes, they glowed.

Mason: Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all.

Tyler: Reflection of a car headlight...

Mason: Yes.

Tyler: You really expect me to believe that?

Mason: Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!

(Tyler leaves)

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.)

Elena: Where could she be? (sees Stefan) What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?

Stefan: Blood, I can smell blood.

(Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face.)

Caroline: He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me? (She cries)

Damon: Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you.

Caroline: You can?

Damon: Yeah, I have to.

Caroline: What are you gonna do?

Damon: The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you.

Caroline: Please don't! I don't want to die!

Damon: Yeah, but you are already dead.

Caroline: No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!

Damon: Okay.

Caroline: Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!

Damon: Okay, okay.

(He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Brianna arrives and rushes over to stand between them.)

Damon: Brianna Stefan!

(Elena is standing with Caroline)

Caroline: (thinks Elena is Katherine) Get away from me! You killed me!

Elena: No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine.

Caroline: No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?

Elena: Stefan, we've got to get her inside.

Stefan: It's okay Caroline, come with me.

Damon: She'll die, it's only a matter of time.

Stefan: Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight.

Damon: Oh yeah it is.

(He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Brianna puts herself in front of Caroline.)

Elena: Damon, she's my friend.

(Damon hesitates, staring at Brianna who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.)

Damon: Whatever happens, it's on you.

(Bonnie arrives)

Bonnie: Caroline?

Stefan: It's okay, come on.

Bonnie: (sees the blood on Caroline's face) No, you're not; you can't be. (She touches her and is horrified by the truth)

Caroline: Bonnie?

(She sees the body)

Bonnie: Oh god!

Caroline: Bonnie...

(Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.)

Caroline: She hates me! Bonnie hates me.

Stefan: No, she's just in shock, we all are.

Caroline: And what about Matt? (She cries)

Stefan: Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on.

Caroline: I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!

Stefan: Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?

(Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.)

Caroline: Why does this keeping happening to my face?!

Stefan: Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face! (His face has changed too) You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me. (His face is normal again) It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try.

(She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.)

Stefan: That's good

Caroline: Why did Katherine do this to me?

Stefan: I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. (He embraces her)

[Elena is still with Bonnie.]

Bonnie: I can't believe this is happening.

(Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands.)

Damon: Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury.

(He looks at Elena)

Damon: I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy.

(Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose.)

Bonnie: I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.

Brianna: Bonnie he didn't kill Caroline it was Katherine she turned Her and then she killed him

Damon: I didn't do this.

Elena: Bonnie, it wasn't his fault.

Bonnie: Everything that happens is his fault Elena.

Elena: Bonnie, what are you doing?

Brianna: No Bonnie enough

(She creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon)

Elena: Bonnie stop it!

(Damon is burning)

Elena: Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!

(Damon is still burning)

Elena: Bonnie!

Brianna throws her hand and makes water come from the Hose splashing water all over Damon putting the Fire out and then rushes over to him.

(She jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm. The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke.)

Bonnie: Why did you stop me?!

Elena: Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us.

(Elena looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie. They leave.)

Brianna: Damon will you be okay?

Damon: Getting up took her arm and Hugs her: Thank you for saving me Brianna.

Brianna: Damon I really Care about you and I don't want you to Die so stop trying to get yourself Killed.

Damon: Alright I'll try not to get in to anymore Trouble as long as you are there to Save me.

[Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives.]

Stefan: Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later.

Elena: What about the guy that she...

Stefan: It's taken care of.

Elena: Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her.

Stefan: No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong.

Elena: I just can't believe what this day has turned into.

Stefan: Not your normal day, huh?

Elena: I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us and we have a Mage Half Vampire.

Stefan: I'm sorry.

Elena: No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is.

(He touches her face)

Elena: I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan. (She leaves)

Stefan: Good night

[At the Lockwood's mansion]

(Mason is talking with Carol)

Carol: I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house.

Mason: I appreciate that Carol.

Carol: Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies.

(She goes up the stairs, Tyler arrives.)

Mason: Hey man, you heading up?

Tyler: In a minute. Good night mom.

Carol: Good night Tyler. (leaves)

Mason: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?

Tyler: Yeah, we're good.

Mason: Alright.

(He leaves. Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.)

[At the Salvatore Boarding house]

(Damon is pouring a glass of scotch. Jeremy is there behind him.)

Damon: What the hell are you doing here?

Jeremy: You don't lock your front door.

Damon: Yeah.

(Damon is going to drink)

Jeremy: No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain.

Damon: Why would you do that?

(Jeremy has a stake in his hands)

Jeremy: So I could stake you… with this.

(He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up)

Damon: You came here to kill me?

Jeremy: It's only fair, you killed me first.

Damon: What made your wisen up?

Jeremy: My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?

Damon: Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you.

Jeremy: Dick.

(He turns to leave.)

Damon: Wait. My father hated vampires too.

Jeremy: He did?

Damon: For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle.

(He shows him the stake)

Damon: Did you do this?

Jeremy: Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks.

[At the Forbes' house.]

(Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed. It's Matt.)

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Matt: I came to see if today's basket case period has expired.

Caroline: You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon.

Matt: You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Matt: It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way.

(She kisses him and they embrace each other. Her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.)

[At the Gilbert's house.]

(Elena is sleeping; Stefan enters the room by the window. He kisses her on the cheek, she wakes up.)

Elena: Hi. What time is it?

Stefan: It's almost dawn. Come with me.

[At the Mystic Falls high school.]

(They are at the carnival. It's empty.)

Elena: Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught.

Stefan: I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel.

Elena: Stefan...

Stefan: We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it.

Elena: But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?

Stefan: I guess you'll just have to hold on tight.

(Elena holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs, then stops, looking at Stefan with confusion.)

Elena: What?

Stefan: It's just so nice to see you laugh.

(They kiss)

Elena: It's not going to get any easier, is it?

Stefan: No, it's not.


	22. Bad Moon Rising

Bad Moon Rising

[Salvatore's house]

(Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house)

Stefan: Thanks for coming, Rick.

Damon: I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?

Alaric: Elena mentioned you needed my help.

Stefan: Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family.

(At the Lockwood mansion we see Tyler observing Mason. Mason is going outside the house, he's going to run)

Alaric: Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?

Damon: Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might.

Elena: Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together.

Stefan: You said that she had spent years researching this town.

Alaric: Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction.

Damon: Like that amazing vampire story.

Elena: Aside from vampires, what else?

Alaric: The lycanthrope.

Elena: Wait, like werewolves?

Damon: No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney.

Stefan: Is it?

Damon: I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?

(We see Mason running in the woods. Tyler is following him. Mason goes into the ruins)

Alaric: Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?

Damon: Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler.

Stefan: And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker.

(In the woods we see Mason going out from the ruins. Tyler watches him and goes in the ruins)

Stefan: It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity.

Elena: We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is.

Alaric: Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing.

Damon: So can we get access to it?

(Tyler is in the ruins. He's under the earth. He takes pictures of the underground quarters.)

Damon: Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed.

[Caroline's house]

(Matt is knocking at her door. Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight)

Matt: Caroline. Caroline!

(He calls her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message)

Matt: Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me

(He hangs up and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena is packing for the trip to Duke. Stefan is with her)

Stefan: Are you sure you want to do this?

Elena: Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?

Stefan: Either, both.

Elena: Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Rick is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though.

Stefan: You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you.

Elena: It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Caroline

Stefan: Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and… look I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers

Elena: You hate it though.

Stefan: I hate it but I love you.

Elena: I love you too.

(She kisses him)

(Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for Elena)

Jenna: It's been a while

Alaric: Well, the school has been keeping me busy.

Jenna: I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing her along today.

Alaric: Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…

Jenna: Uh…no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing.

(Damon is honking)

Jenna: Elena?! Are you coming?

(She looks at Alaric)

Jenna: Do what you need to do okay?

(Stefan and Elena are going down the stairs)

Elena: Hey, are you okay?

Jenna: Yeah, just, men and their baggage.

(They go outside. Damon is waiting at the car)

Brianna pulls up behind them knowing that she is going to Duke with them getting out of her car and Locks it so no one can steal it.

Damon puts his arm around her to give her a Hug but she Pulls away from him to stand beside him next to the car.

Damon: Sorry you can't come too, Stef

Stefan: Call me if you need anything

Damon: Oh, I'll take really good care of her.

(Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon)

Damon: Okay, time to go

(He goes into the car, Brianna Elena too)

[Lockwood's mansion]

(Tyler is talking with his mother)

Tyler: Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?

Carol: The old Lockwood estate?

Tyler: Yeah. What do you know about it?

Carol: It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it.

Tyler: What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?

Carol: We don't talk about those kind of rooms.

Tyler: Why not?

Carol: Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days.

(Mason enters the room)

Mason: Hey. What you guys are talking about?

Tyler: We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole.

Carol: Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable.

Tyler: Of course.

[Mystic Grill]

(Stefan and Bonnie are sitting at a table)

Bonnie: I don't know how to make a day-walking ring.

Stefan: Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire

Bonnie: That doesn't mean I can cast the spell.

Stefan: Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.

Bonnie: Caroline killed someone, Stefan. I can't make it easier for her to do it again.

Stefan: No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.

Bonnie: And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?

Stefan: I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now.

Bonnie: I don't know if I can trust her, not with this.

Stefan: Then trust me.

[Alaric's car]

(Damon, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Elena)Brianna sitting beside her looking at them so tired of the Drama.

Damon: How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.

Alaric: I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother.

Damon: There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life.

Elena: Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing.

Damon: Why are you so sure I didn't know?

Elena: Did you?

Damon: Yes

Elena: You're lying

Damon: Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss Hey Brianna have any blood back there you need to be drinking it.

Brianna: Yes I have blood its the Emotions in the car I can feel and Believe me it isn't Nice to Feel it

Damon: My Darling you will get the Hang of it someday I'll Help you with it.

Brianna: I'm Fine Damon I have myself under control I don't need help from you because your a Bad example of teaching about self Control

Elena: Looking over at Brianna: I'm Sorry that you had to come along it would be nice to hang with you since everything happened with Katherine I feel Awful at what she did to you and Caroline.

Brianna: Okay it's not Nobody's Fault but Katherine's she is making the Mess not you so stop feeling Guilty Please.

Elena: I am sorry I'll try.

[Caroline's house]

(Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands)

Caroline: So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?

Bonnie: Hey, if you don't want it…

Stefan: No, no, she wants it

Caroline: Now what?

Bonnie: Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…

Caroline: I'm not gonna hurt anyone

Bonnie: You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you

Caroline: Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend

Bonnie: I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed.

(Caroline puts the ring on the bed)

Caroline: Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?

Bonnie: He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?

(Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain. The sun is going on the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them)

Bonnie: All done

(She gives the ring to Caroline. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger)

Caroline: So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?

Stefan: Caroline…

Caroline: I just want to make sure that it worked

(Bonnie opens the curtain)

Bonnie: It worked

Caroline: What if it hadn't Bonnie ?!

(Bonnie looks at Stefan)

Bonnie: She's all yours

(She takes the grimoire and leaves)

[Duke University]

(Alaric, Brianna Elena and Damon arrive at Duke)

Alaric: So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore.

(They arrive at an office)

Alaric: Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier

Vanessa: Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore

(She looks strangely at Elena)

Vanessa: Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys

Alaric: These are my friends Brianna Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition

Vanessa: Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?

Alaric: No, I'm afraid not

Vanessa: It's this way

(She opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room)

Vanessa: I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?

(She leaves. Alaric, Damon and Elena are looking everywhere)

Damon: Where did she go?

(Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her. He receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches her and pushes her against the wall)

Brianna watching all this happening and seeing Damon step in front of Elena to protect her shakes head even though she was Glad that Damon Saved her It always Elena with Damon and Stefan

(Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back)

Damon: Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts

(She removes the arrow)

Damon: That bitch is dead.

Elena: You're not gonna kill her.

Damon: Watch me.

Elena: You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.

Damon: What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself.

Elena: Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want.

Damon: You're trying to manipulate me.

Elena: If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty.

(She looks at him and leaves)

(Alaric is with Vanessa)

Vanessa: Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research.

Alaric: Well, then you should know just how possible this is.

(Elena and Damon arrive)

Elena: I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot. And this is Brianna McAlister

Vanessa shocked looked at Brianna with Interest

Damon: I'd be extra nice to me right now.

Elena: Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls.

[Mystic Falls' woods]

(Caroline and Stefan are in the woods, hunting)

Caroline: So what I do when I see the rabbit?

Stefan: Chase it, catch it, feed on it.

Caroline: Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?

Stefan: Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me.

Caroline: No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!

(Stefan is laughing)

Caroline: And now you're laughing at me.

Stefan: No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…

Caroline: What?!

Stefan: When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.

Caroline: What do you mean?

Stefan: I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified.

Caroline: So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?

Stefan: Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole.

Caroline: Really?

Stefan: Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing.

Caroline: Okay.

[Duke University]

(Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena)

Vanessa: This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864.

Elena: Is that all there is about her?

Vanessa: All that I'm aware of.

(There is vervain in the box. Elena looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa)

Elena: Here, take this.

(They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information)

Vanessa: Does vervain really work?

Damon: Nope, not at all.

Vanessa: Can he hear us?

Damon: No, that would be creepy.

Vanessa: Can he read minds too?

Damon: You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.

Elena: No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass.

(Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles)

[Mystic Falls]

(Everyone is at the swimming hole)

Tyler: Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?

Matt: All class.

Tyler: Where is Forbes?

Matt: I wish I knew.

Tyler: You guys are on the outs already?

Matt: No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is.

(Mason arrives)

Matt: What's your uncle doing here?

(Tyler rejoins him at the car)

Tyler: You busting us or you joining us?

Mason: Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark.

Tyler: What happens after dark?

Mason: Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake.

(Tyler laugh)

Mason: You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens.

Tyler: Don't be a party killer.

Mason: Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere.

Tyler: Alright, we'll be out of here.

(Mason leaves, he passes next to Stefan and Caroline. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him)

Caroline: Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?

Stefan: My what? My "vampire serious look"?

Caroline: Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look

Stefan: I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?

Caroline: I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…

(Matt is alone, Amy Bradley rejoins him)

Matt: Hey Amy.

Aimee: Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water.

(He shows her his cast)

Matt: Not waterproof.

Aimee: Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories

Matt: Uh, I don't know

(Caroline arrives)

Caroline: Matt

Matt: What the hell? I've been calling you

Caroline: I know, I got held up but I'm here now

(She looks at Amy)

Aimee: Hi Caroline

(Caroline compels her)

Caroline: Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy.

(Amy leaves)

Matt: Seriously?

Caroline: She was flirting with you.

Matt: She's harmless; you don't have to be rude.

Caroline: You're mad?

Matt: You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care.

(He looks at her and leaves. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Hey, I saw that. You compelled her.

Caroline: Yeah, she deserved it.

Stefan: Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons.

Caroline: You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?

Stefan: You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you.

Caroline: Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great.

Stefan: I told you this wasn't gonna be easy.

Caroline: Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me.

(He smiles)

Caroline: Shut up.

[Duke University]

(Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information)

Brianna was looking at whole new Section to help look

Damon: Any luck?

Elena: There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know.

Damon: Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know.

Elena: Now who's manipulating who?

Alaric: Hey guys, check this out.

Vanessa: There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz.

(She gives them a book with drawings)

Vanessa: [Aztec phrase], which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon".

Alaric: It's Native American.

Vanessa: Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.

Damon: Can they control the transformation?

Vanessa: If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires.

Damon: Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it.

Vanessa: Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction.

Elena: Why would they do that?

Vanessa: To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.[Mystic Falls]

(It's night. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. Stefan and Caroline are looking at him)

Caroline: He's mad at me.

Stefan: Go talk to him. I'll wait.

(Stefan's phone is ringing. He answer it: it's Elena)

Stefan: Hey.

Elena: Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in.

Stefan: What's up?

(Caroline rejoins Matt)

Caroline: Still mad?

Matt: I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Caroline. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?

Caroline: Nothing. Nothing. I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry.

Matt: I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama.

Caroline: No, no more drama. Just… I promise.

(She kisses him)

Matt: Come on.

(They leave. Stefan is still on the phone with Elena)

Elena: I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan. After what you saw Mason Lockwood do...

Stefan: I'll be careful.

Elena: There's one more thing.

Stefan: What is it?

Elena: According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.

(Stefan looks everywhere. He doesn't see Caroline or Matt)

Stefan: Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get home, okay?

Elena: Okay.

(He hangs up and calls Caroline but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He goes in the woods)

(Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Aimee and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave)

Tyler: Not much farther, Aimee.

Aimee: Really Tyler? You dragged me all the way out here?

Tyler: I had to move the party so I'm moving the party.

Aimee: Where are we going?

Tyler: It's right around this tree.

Aimee: Are you sure?

Tyler: Oh yeah, come on.

(They enter the ruin.)

Aimee: What is this place?

Tyler: It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here.

Aimee: Is everyone else coming?

Tyler: Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to.

Aimee: You're single, right?

Tyler: Oh yeah.

Aimee: Let's go.

(Mason is running through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that we hear something growling in the car)

[Duke University]

(Elena is looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine)

Elena: Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?

Vanessa: Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself.

Elena: Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?

Vanessa: That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting.

Elena: And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike.

Damon: Head scratcher, isn't it?

Elena: Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?

Damon: Well, if I know anything, I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude.

Elena: That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other.

Vanessa walks over to Brianna who is Reading from a Book: Hey I notices your friends named you Brianna McAlister

Brianna: Yeah they did my name is Brianna McAlister why do you ask

Vanessa: Its Nothing but your Family has been around since 1700s they were of Royal blood and they also were a Line of Witches and Mages that still continues on in you and your Family.

Brianna: My Family is Dead My Parents died in a Plane Accident and My grandparents died of Natural Causes so I am the only one that lives for I am Mage and Vampire.

Vanessa: Oh my gosh that can't be Possible unless you are a Special kind of Person

Brianna: I don't understand all of what you Mean.

Vanessa: You see with your Blood even though your Vampire side can create miracles saving life with there healing Powers and Giving Life you can have Children even if you are Vampire but Only you can because of you Mage Blood.

Brianna Shocked by this looks and sees Damon, Elena and Alaric standing behind her Shocked as well with this new Information.

Elena: My gosh that is Wonderful to know that you can still have children one day Brianna

Brianna: Sadly smiles at her tells her that she is going get some air stands up and Walks by them and goes out the door looking up at the Moon

[The Lockwood's old estate ruins]

(Tyler and Aimee are kissing)

Aimee: Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry.

Tyler: What's the deal? Come on.

Aimee: No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it.

Tyler: Then why did you come with me?

Aimee: I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt.

Tyler: Ouch. Um… okay.

Aimee: I'm gonna go

Tyler: Yeah

Aimee: Sorry

(She leaves)

(Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason's cars and goes toward it. He sees chains on the floor and looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.)

[Duke University]

(Alaric and Vanessa are outside)

Alaric: I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone.

Vanessa: Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call.

Alaric: Hopefully I won't have to.

Vanessa: But if you do…

Alaric: Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life.

Vanessa: Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?

Alaric: Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.

Vanessa: I guess that would put a strain on a marriage.

Alaric: Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this.

(Elena is at the car. She can't open the car but Damon arrives and opens it)

Damon: Here. Allow me. (He unlocks the car.) You're not gonna be able to hate me forever.

Elena: Can we just go?

(He gives her a book)

Damon: You didn't dig deep enough.

(She looks at the book and reads what's written on it)

Elena: "Petrova". I saw this on a shelf.

Damon: Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova, to be exact

Elena: How did you know that?

Damon: Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself.

(She tries to go in the car but he stops her)

Damon: You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?

Elena: Thank you for the book, Damon.

(She gets into the car)

Brianna: Give her time to forgive you Damon it won't take long at all then you will be in each others arm before you know it.

Damon: I Killed her brother and thank goodness that he had his ring on but it was still wrong to do it.

Brianna: listen Damon Elena is with Stefan how hard is it to find someone else to be with what is so Special about her having two Brothers fighting over her it only causes you Pain every time you get Close for you know who she is going to Pick so stop putting yourself in to that Pain and Move On.

Damon: I Know its pathetic of me and its Selfish to her and Stefan but I can't help how I feel but someday I will see it and it will be to late.

Brianna: Just do yourself a Favor and Try Harder because if you don't you will Lose Stefan and Elena then you will be alone I am saying as someone who cares about you Damon While they are together Leave them alone to be Happy and if its meant to be don't mess with it.

Damon giving her a smile: Thank you Brianna you bring me back to reality with your Wisdom and Kindness you are the only friend that Cares enough to talk to me like a Human being Thanks

Brianna: Anytime Damon you are worth being friends with.

[Mystic Falls' woods]

(Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking)

Matt: This looks like the spot.

Caroline: For what?

(They kiss. They hear an animal)

Matt: Did you hear that?

(She looks at him and kisses him. He pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself.)

Matt: Ah, damn.

Caroline: What happened?

Matt: I'm a klutz. What's the matter?

(Matt shows Caroline his wrist. It's bleeding. Caroline starts to drink his blood.)

Matt: Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!

(Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him)

Matt: Caroline! Your face!

(She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Stefan arrives and takes her away from Matt)

Stefan: Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!

(Her face is normal again but Matt faints and fall)

Caroline: Oh my god.

Stefan: No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave.

Caroline: What was that?

Stefan: Matt, stay down. Do not move.

(They hear noise all around them)

Stefan: You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!

(They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops)

Caroline: Wait! What is it?!

Stefan: It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!

(Tyler arrives)

Tyler: Hey! What are you two doing?

Stefan: What are you doing?

(The werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.)

Tyler: No!

(The werewolf looks at him and leaves)

(Caroline is compelling Matt)

Caroline: You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become.

Matt: We were just making out in the woods.

Caroline: And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck.

Matt: It's weird; it just came out of nowhere.

(She looks at him and rejoins Stefan)

Caroline: What are we gonna do about Tyler?

Stefan: I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood.

Caroline: I can't believe I hurt him.

Stefan: I know

Caroline: He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt.

Stefan: It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder.

Caroline: I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…

Stefan: I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago.

Caroline: You ever think you should have?

Stefan: I know I should have, I just can't

(Tyler is in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives)

Mason: Wanna toss me those?

(He passes him a bag)

Tyler: It was you?

(Mason nods.)

[Mystic Grill]

(Matt is alone at a table, Aimee arrives and talks with him. Caroline looks at them and rejoins them)

Caroline: Seriously Aimee?

Aimee: We were just talking.

Caroline: Oh, that's what you call it?

Aimee: Yeah

Matt: Are you kidding me?

Caroline: No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it.

Aimee: Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go.

(She leaves)

Matt: Knock it off. What are you doing?

Caroline: This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that.

Matt: I thought you said no more drama?

Caroline: Well, I lied.

Matt: Just forget it, just forget all of it.

Caroline: So what, are you like breaking up with me?

Matt: Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Gilbert's house]

(Jenna is in the kitchen; Alaric arrives)

Jenna: Rick, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later.

(He looks at her and kisses her)

Alaric: I should have done that this morning.

(He kisses her again)

(Elena and Damon are on the porch)

Damon: Road trips work well for us.

Elena: This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon.

Damon: Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred.

Elena: I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?

Damon: No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry.

Elena: Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever.

Damon: But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today.

Elena: You had information about Katherine that I needed to know.

Damon: I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks.

(He looks at her and leaves)

[Caroline's house]

(Caroline is in her bed. She wakes up, Katherine is here)

Caroline: Elena?

Katherine: Nope, try again.

Caroline: Katherine.

(Katherine sits down on her bed; Caroline moves away from her)

Katherine: Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together.


	23. Memory Lane

Memory Lane

Mystic Falls, 1864

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

(Stefan and Katherine are dancing)

Katherine: Look who found his dancing shoes.

(He tries to kiss her)

Katherine: No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules.

Stefan: I thought you didn't believe in rules.

(Damon is looking at them. Stefan looks at him)

Stefan: My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you.

Katherine: Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer.

(She looks at Damon)

Katherine: Looks like he found someone to occupy his time.

(Elena is with Damon. She looks at Stefan)

Stefan: Elena.

Katherine: Stefan don't.

(Elena leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them)

Stefan: Elena!

(He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Elena is at the pool table)

Elena: It's your turn.

(Stefan smiles but she was talking to Damon)

Damon: Be prepare to lose.

(He kisses Elena. Katherine is here in 1864 dress.)

Katherine: It hurts, doesn't it?

(He looks at Elena and Damon)

Katherine: Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again.

(He is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion)

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise.

(She kisses him)

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

(Nowadays. He wakes up. He's in his bed. 'Elena' is sleeping on his chest)

Katherine: Hey, are you okay?

Stefan: Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep.

(He gets out of the bed with his powers. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed)

Stefan: Katherine.

Katherine: You have to admit I am getting better at this.

Katherine: It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?

(He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls)

Katherine: Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time.

Stefan: What do you want?

Katherine: I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan. Indulge me for a little while, please?

Stefan: Why are you back in town?

Katherine: 3 reasons: you, you and you.

Stefan: You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat

Katherine: Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too.

[MYSTIC GRILLl]

(Elena is sitting at a table, alone. Damon arrives)

Elena: What do you want?

Damon: So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back.

Elena: I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you.

(She gets up)

Damon: Where are you going?

Elena: I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you.

Damon: Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue.

Elena: How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?

Damon: It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…

Elena: Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours.

(A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it)

Damon: Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.

Elena: What are you up to?

Damon: I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue.

(He leaves)

[LOCKWOOD MANSION]

Tyler: Hey, Mason, got a second?

Mason: No, men, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house

Tyler: Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!

Mason: Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you.

Tyler: How do you know that?

Mason: Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me.

Tyler: How does it get triggered?

Mason: Ignorance is bliss, trust me.

Tyler: You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?

Mason: I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't.

Tyler: You ever find that moon stone?

Mason: Do you know where it is?

Tyler: What's so special about it?

Mason: I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later.

(He leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it)

[SALVATORE HOUSE]

(Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives)

Stefan: You shouldn't read someone's journal

Katherine: I know. I'm sorry. It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read.

(He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood)

Stefan: Damon's private stock.

Katherine: That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise.

Stefan: What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon.

Stefan: And… how do you know this?

Katherine: Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?

Stefan: Founding families.

Katherine: Spearheaded by?

Stefan: The Lockwoods.

Katherine: You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?

Stefan: I was your escort.

Katherine: That was before you and Damon knew about my little Falls, 1864

[Lockwood Mansion]

(It's the founder's ball)

Damon: Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south.

George: My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it.

(Elena and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives)

Henry: Can we have a word Miss Katherine?

Katherine: Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration.

Henry: Please, Miss Katherine

(They go apart)

Henry: I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires.

Katherine: That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about.

Henry: I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before.

Katherine: Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation

Henry: We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others.

Katherine: Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us.

(She looks at George Lockwood)

Nowadays

[Salvatore House]

Katherine: From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem.

Stefan: So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves

Katherine: The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves.

Stefan: How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?

Katherine: No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies.

(She drinks and puts the glass on the table)

Katherine: My turn to ask a question.

(She takes Stefan's journal, takes her picture from it and shows it to Stefan)

Katherine: Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?

(He moves toward her and touches her face)

Stefan: What is it about you that makes me still care?

(She kisses him but he put a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch.)

(Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement)

Stefan: Now, where were we? That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?

Katherine: You don't have to do this.

Stefan: Answer the question.

Katherine: I came back for you.

Stefan: We're gonna play by my rules now.

(Stefan puts on gloves, takes vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams)

Stefan: Answer the question.

Katherine: You're going to torture me now?

Stefan: I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.

Katherine: Later that night at the Founder's Ball…

Stefan: I don't want to hear any more stories about the past.

Katherine: Yes you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to Falls, 1864

[Lockwood Mansion]

(It's the founder's ball. Katherine is drinking, alone. George Lockwood rejoins her)

George: She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?

Katherine: Your father has outdone himself.

George: Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year.

Katherine: I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me.

George: Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?

Katherine: No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep.

George: I beg your pardon?

Katherine: Relax, George. I know you know my secret

George: This conversation is over.

(He begins to leave but she catches his arm)

Katherine: And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong.

(She releases him and smiles)

George: How do you know who I am?

Katherine: You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?

George: What do you want?

(She smiles)

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: What did he want?

(He takes a chair and sits down in front of her)

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen)

Elena: Thanks for letting me invite Caroline and brianna they could use a day of distraction.

Jenna: Well, There not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?

Elena: Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice.

Jenna: I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you.

(Mason arrives)

Mason: Good news! I found the shot glasses!

Elena: That would be my exit.

(She leaves)

Jenna: You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally.

Mason: Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.

Mason: Just happy to be invited.

Jenna: Thank Rick, it was his idea.

Mason: Really?

Alaric: Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt.

Mason: I've got dirt. I've got dirt.

Jenna: I have no secrets. Only dirty shame.

Alaric: To dirty shame.

(They clink glasses. Damon arrives)

Damon: Hey.

Jenna: Damon.

Alaric: We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy.

Jenna: Here. Use mine

(She leaves. Alaric too)

Damon: She doesn't like me very much

Mason: We haven't met. Mason Lockwood

Damon: Oh sure. Damon Salvatore.

Mason: I know. I heard great things about you.

Damon: Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick.

(Elena is on the porch, alone. She calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message)

Elena: Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can.

(Caroline arrives and sits down with her)

Caroline: Is that Stefan?

Elena: Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried.

Caroline: I'm sure he's fine

(She eats chips)

Caroline: God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.

Elena: I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself.

Caroline: Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation.

Elena: He said that?

Caroline: The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt.

Brianna: Caroline that doesn't mean you should break up Elena and Stefan because of it.

(Alaric arrives)

Alaric: Hey! Food's ready, come get it.

Caroline: Finally, I'm starving.

(She goes inside)

[Salvatore's House]

Stefan: You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it.

Katherine: I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?

Stefan: Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself.

Katherine: Does she know that you love me?

Stefan: I don't.

Katherine: That's where you're wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: I had a lovely time, Stefan

Stefan: How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?

Katherine: As long as I'm wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter.

Stefan: How could he not? Losing your family in the fire, greatfully you made it to Atlanta.

Katherine: So, I gather I'm wanted?

Stefan: Uh, very much so. I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love.

(He kisses her)

Stefan: I am in love with you.

Katherine: There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan.

Stefan: More to learn and love.

Katherine: I must say good night.

Stefan: I have upset you?

Katherine: No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow.

(She goes in her bedroom. Damon is here. He goes toward her and kisses her)

Katherine: What are you doing here?

Damon: I told you I would come.

Katherine: Well, I'm tired, you should go.

Damon: Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?

Katherine: You shouldn't eavesdrop.

Damon: Is my love not enough?

Katherine: I told you, I'm tired.

(She compels him)

Katherine: I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave.

Damon: Good night Katherine.

(He leaves. She touches her lips)

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine.

[Gilbert's house]

(They are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu)

Jenna: Dress! Ballerina!

Caroline: Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!

Damon: No, no.

Jenna: A dog! Hound-dog!

Mason: "Dances with the wolves"

Damon: Mason wins…again.

Jenna: How is that a wolf?

(Elena is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box and Brianna helping get the Silver ware out to use Damon rejoins her)

Damon: Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy

Elena: Will you stop plying her with alcohol?

Damon: I want her to like me

Elena: How is operation Lockwood?

Damon: He's my new BFF.

(Jenna arrives)

Jenna: There you are. Isn't this fun?

Damon: Yes, thank you so much for inviting me.

Jenna: Did I have a choice?

Damon: I know what you must think about me.

Jenna: No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many you's.

Damon: I'm a work in progress.

(Elena gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it)

Damon: These are fancy.

Jenna: Thanks. My mother's silver set.

(Elena looks at Damon. He takes a knife from the set)

Brianna: I can't believe you are going do it Damon you are going to Expose Mason just to Prove a Point and have you forgotten that werewolf bite can kill a Vampire

Damon: I am just trying to keep us Safe from them Brianna

Brianna: Mason is Tyler's Uncle and he is Innocent he's not trying to hurt you he is just hear for his Family You Know what I think I'll go to the House now I can't be around to watch you get yourself Killed.

Damon watches her go with a Sad look in his eyes but still trying to keep to the Game going.

[Salvatore's house]

Katherine: Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming.

Stefan: It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me.

Katherine: Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear.

Stefan: Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate.

Katherine: Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal.

Stefan: What kind of a deal?

Katherine: A deal to rid the town of vampires.

Mystic Falls, 1864

[Salvatore's house]

(Katherine and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate)

George: I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight.

Katherine: Good. Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze.

George: I will

Katherine: 27 vampires

George: Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free

Katherine: Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire

Nowadays

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?

Katherine: I practically lit the match.

Stefan: They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out.

Katherine: Without blinking.

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of Silver)

Damon: Mason, why don't you start us off?

Mason: Sure

(He takes it with his hands, not with the knife)

Mason: I apologize, I'm an animal.

Alaric: So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?

Mason: She was always lost in Logan Fell land.

Jenna: My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up.

Damon: Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf.

Mason: I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends.

(Caroline and Elena are in the living room)

Elena: Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?

Caroline: You want to leave?

Elena: It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling.

Caroline: I don't think that's a good idea, Elena

Elena: Damon's got it under control here

Caroline: Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend.

Elena: I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?

Caroline: How about I drive you?

Elena: Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks.

(Elena goes into Caroline's car. Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car)

[Salvatore's house]

Stefan: What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom.

Katherine: Something he wanted desperately.

Stefan: So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?

Katherine: Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything.

Stefan: We came for you, we tried to save you.

Katherine: I didn't want to be saved.

Stefan: So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!

Katherine: No, Stefan, you died for love!

[Gilbert's house]

(Damon is in the kitchen, Mason arrives)

Mason: Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero". Hey where that Beautiful friend of your's go Damon

Damon: Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero". So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree and Brianna went home she wasn't feeling Good.

Mason: Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious.

Damon: Thank you

Mason: Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?

Damon: How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless.

Mason: It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon.

Damon: You tried to kill my brother.

Mason: That was a mistake.

Damon: Really?

Mason: There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift.

Damon: What, no obedience school?

Mason: I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old fued that doesn't apply to us.

Damon: You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?

Mason: I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this you have people you care about even that Pretty girl Brianna I wouldn't want anything to happen to her because of Hate.

(They shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a knife from the cutlery box)

[Caroline's car]

(Caroline is driving toward the boarding house with Elena)

Elena: Thanks for this, I appreciate it.

Caroline: Here we come, to the rescue.

Elena: Why are you being so snippy?

Caroline: That's my own drama. I'm sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil.

Elena: Okay Caroline.

Caroline: Sorry.

(Elena turns up radio)

Elena: I love this song

( Caroline pushes a button on her steering wheel)

Caroline: Whats playing?

Radio Voiceover: playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp.

Caroline: Ta-da

(The tire bursts)

Caroline: Oh crap

(Elena Sighs)

[Gilbert's house]

Mason: No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here

Jenna: I prefer the term "Role model"

Mason: Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?

Alaric: Yeah, I look forward to it.

Damon: You know, I should probably head out too

(Mason leaves)

Damon: Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess.

(He kisses her hand)

Jenna: And you are a terrible artist.

Damon: Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?

Jenna: I'm still deciding.

Damon: Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week.

(He leaves)

[Somewhere in the road]

(Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck)

Elena: Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever.

Caroline: I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now.

Elena: Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna.

Caroline: No! Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice.

Elena: Can we just walk from here?

Caroline: I can't just leave my car

Elena: We'll come back for it.

Caroline: Just give me a minute, Elena

Elena: Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?

Caroline: What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?

Elena: Okay, look. I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?

Caroline: I'm not projecting anything! You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!

Elena: Where is this coming from?

Caroline: I'm just trying to be your friend.

Elena: Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying.

(The tow arrives)

Elena: There's the tow, I'm gonna walk

Caroline: No, Elena, don't!

(She catches Elena's arm)

Elena: Caroline, you're hurting me.

Caroline: Don't leave me alone.

Elena: What's wrong with you?

Tow guy: Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?

Elena (looking at Caroline): She did.

(She leaves)

[Mystic Grill]

(Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon)

Mason: Damon? What? More dog jokes?

Damon: Nah, those got old

(He stabs Mason with the silver knife but Mason removes the knife from his chest)

Mason: You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this.

Damon: Dully noted.

Mason: I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy.

[Salvatore's house]

(Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cell)

Stefan: Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?

Katherine: Have you not heard a word that I've said? I've answered that question 5 times over now.

Stefan: Oh good, make it six.

Katherine: I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.

Stefan: Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now.

Katherine: Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it.

(He rushes over her with a stake but he throws it)

Katherine: I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove her from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch.

(He rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands)

Stefan: Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you.

(She throws him against the wall and releases herself)

Katherine: I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan.

Stefan: What? Why?

Katherine: I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you.

(Elena enters the house. Katherine looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. She leaves)

Elena: Hello? Stefan?

Brianna: Elena what's wrong why are you here.

Elena: I've called Stefan all day but he hasn't answered so I came to see where he is and if he is alright.

(Elena is in the living room.)

Elena: Stefan?

(Elena and Brianna turns around and sees Katherine.)

Katherine: You must be Elena.

Elena: How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?

(Katherine doesn't answer and looks at her from top to bottom. She touches her neck with one finger and goes behind her)

Katherine: You're asking the wrong questions. Looking over at Brianna rushes over at her and breaks her neck and takes her out of the House.

Elena: Oh Gosh Brianna No

(Stefan arrives)

Stefan: Elena?!

(She turns her head. Katherine is not here anymore.)

Stefan: Are you okay?

Elena: Not really Katherine took Brianna. Are you okay?

Stefan: Not really.

(They embrace each other)

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine is behind her.)

Caroline: Katherine.

Katherine: Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?

Caroline: I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend.

Katherine: Occupy her. That's all I asked.

Caroline: I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her.

Katherine: I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again.

[Lockwood Mansion]

(Tyler is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives)

Tyler: How was that barbecue?

Mason: Not great. Are you still pissed?

Tyler: Are you still keeping secrets?

Mason: Yep.

Tyler: Then I'm still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be.

Mason: Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me

Tyler: Tell me how the curse's trigger

Mason: If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you

Tyler: I think I can handle knowing.

Mason: You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea

Tyler: You want your stupid rock or not?!

(Mason pushes him against the wall)

Mason: Tell me where it is!

Tyler: Tell me what triggers the curse!

Mason: You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?

[Mystic Grill]

(Caroline is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter.)

Caroline: Elena

Elena: Hey.

(Stefan goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline)

Caroline: Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me.

Elena: It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?

Caroline: So… you're not mad at me?

Elena: You were just being a good friend…in your own way.

Caroline: My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry.

(Elena smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table)

Stefan: I'm starving.

Elena: Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you.

Stefan: Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to.

Elena: If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her.

Stefan: Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe.

Elena: I'm not afraid of her.

Stefan: Well, you should be.

Elena: If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now.

Stefan: If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way.

Elena: You're not actually saying that we should what she says?

Stefan: Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone.

Elena: Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?

Stefan: This is the reality of our situation.

Elena: Well, reality sucks.

(Caroline is listening to all their conversation)

Elena: This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us.

Stefan: She already has, Elena.

(They look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon is at the bar. He's heard everything)

(Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Katherine is waiting for him.)

Katherine: Bad day?

Damon: Bad century. I heard you were on the loose.

Katherine: What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?

Damon: I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore.

Katherine: Then why so pouty?

Damon: I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self.

Katherine: Well, werewolves aren't easy prey.

Damon: What do you know about werewolves?

Katherine: Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead.

Damon: Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it by the way what did you do to Brianna why did you take her.

Katherine: She is Safe I just need to use her for know until the time comes I'll let her go why should you care you Love Elena it should be easy now that you don't have Brianna around to stop you.

Damon: I care about Brianna and refused to lose her because of stupid stuff that I have done now you give her back or I'll find a way to Kill you

Katherine: I can kill you with the a Snap of a Finger Damon and you Know it just be Patient you will have the lovely Brianna back soon enough.

[Gilbert's house]

(Elena goes in her bedroom. Stefan is here)

Stefan: Are you okay?

(She smiles and embraces him)

Elena: I hated that fight.

Stefan: I know me too. It felt too real.

(She kisses him)

Elena: Did you see Caroline?

Stefan: Yeah.

Elena: We were right. Katherine got to her. She was hanging on to every single word.

Stefan: It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play.

Elena: I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today.

Stefan: You're not wrong. It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work.

Elena: I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?

Stefan: The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants.

Elena: All this…just to get you back.

Stefan: It's not why she's here, okay? No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason.

Elena: What are we going to do about Brianna How are we going to get her Back we Can't Abandon her Stefan

Stefan: We will get her back soon.

[Somewhere in Mystic Falls]

(Katherine is walking alone. She looks at the moon.)

Mystic Falls, 1864

(Katherine is in the woods. She turns her head and sees Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approaches)

Katherine: George

George: Your carriage is just waiting.

Katherine: All done, George. Thank you.

George: Now it's your part of the deal.

Katherine: If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't.

(She gives him the moonstone)

George: We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry.

(He leaves. She hestitaes, then she runs toward Stefan's body. She touches his face and looks at him)

Katherine: I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise.

(She kisses him)

Brianna From somewhere wakes up in a bedroom somewhere and Notices that she is alone tries to stand but she is too weak with a Moan gets up and heads toward the door

Katherine appears behind her: You won't get far so sit down we have a lot to talk about so you should get Comfortable.

Brianna watches her and sits back down on the Bad and wonder what could Katherine want with her.


End file.
